Más allá del muérdago
by ArminxArlert
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] No se suponía que ocurriera esto. Lo que había pasado en la fiesta de Navidad debía quedarse allí. Si sólo Kuroko no hubiese tomado aquellas fotos, y si no se hubiesen filtrado a internet; Kagami y Aomine no estarían en este vergonzoso lío. Kise tiene un plan para salvarlos, pero ¿qué pasará si eso también se sale de control? Yaoi. Secuela de "Mistletoe and Wine".
1. Chapter 1

**De la traductora:**

**Este fic NO me pertenece, yo sólo me dedico a traducirlo. Todos los créditos por la creatividad y la imaginación van para su autora, Kryzanna, cuyo usuario puede encontrarse aquí -fanfiction(punto)net/u/4783181/Kryzanna-. El original está publicado en el idioma inglés, bajo el título de "Beyond the Mistletoe", y puede hallarse aquí -fanfiction(punto)net/s/9995119/1/Beyond-the-Mistletoe-. Por supuesto, es un honor para mí poder traducirlo bajo el permiso expreso de la autora, le estoy infinitamente agradecida por ello.**

**He publicado ya la precuela, bajo el nombre de "Muérdago y vino", que puede encontrarse en este link -fanfiction(punto)net/s/10660380/1/Muérdago-y-vino-.**

**Al traducir traté de mantenerme lo más fiel posible al texto original, cambiando sólo la puntuación por la que se suele utilizar en el idioma castellano (comillas, rayas, etc). Desde ya, me disculpo por cualquier tipo de error que pueda existir.**

**Sin más, los dejo con el primer capítulo. Cambio y fuera.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Bienvenidos a mi segundo fanfiction de Kuroko no Basket, para todos los fans que haya por ahí fuera! Lean, ¡y espero que lo disfruten! Es un capítulo de introducción, ¡y habrá actualizaciones!<strong>

**[**_**Nota: esto es una secuela del one-shot de Navidad **_**"Mistletoe and Wine"**_**, aunque puede leerse por separado.**_**]**

**No hay spoilers. No es canon (no sé realmente dónde encaja en la línea de tiempo del canon, aunque Yosen ya ha sido introducido). Para los objetivos de esta historia, todos los de tercer año (como Imayoshi, Kasamatsu, etc) han sido degradados a segundo año (así pueden quedarse en el equipo por un tiempo más).**

**Advertencia: contiene yaoi e insultos.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>De pronto hubo una ráfaga de insultos desde la habitación de los lockers de Seirin. El equipo de básquetbol por entero, acostumbrado ya a esto, no se molestó en detener la práctica, ni siquiera cuando un Kagami Taiga indignado entró de golpe en el gimnasio, con un papel arrugado firmemente agarrado en un puño.<p>

— Vale, ¿quién fue esta vez? —Demandó agresivamente, mirando de un compañero de equipo al otro. Como era usual, lo ignoraron —bueno, fingieron ignorarlo. Él podía ver sus sonrisas de satisfacción, pagadas de sí mismas, sin importar cuánto tratasen de esconderlas. Estrujó el papel con un poco más de fuerza, rezando desesperadamente que eso bastase para destruir los demás que existieran.

— ¿Quién fue qué, Kagami–kun? —Inquirió Kuroko con inocencia. Kagami emitió un grito violento y saltó para atrás —demasiado enfocado en su propia ira como para notar a la sombra acercándose a él. Cuando su pequeño ataque al corazón acabó, miró a su compañero con gesto feroz y acusador.

— Fuiste tú, ¿a que sí? —Demandó, tirando el pedazo de papel directo a la cara del otro. Kuroko ni siquiera retrocedió, simplemente lo levantó de donde había caído y lo desarrugó.

— ¿Estás preguntándome si fui yo quien tomó la foto, o si fui yo quien lo pegó en la puerta de tu locker? —Inquirió Kuroko con esa misma voz angelical de la que Kagami no se fiaba ni un poco.

— Ambas. —Escupió entre dientes.

— Bueno, yo lo fotografié —admitió con una pequeña sonrisa—, ves, aquí Kise–kun y yo nos estamos sacando una selfie…

— ¡Puedo _ver_ eso! —Soltó Kagami con irritación.— Y si la viste pegada en mi locker, ¿por qué no la hiciste pedazos?

— Porque llegaste tarde de nuevo. —Respondió Kuroko con simplicidad, como si aquello fuese razón suficiente para que fuese castigado de modo tan severo.— Te lo habíamos advertido, después de todo.

— ¿Hay algún problema, Kagami–kun? —Inquirió Riko, la entrenadora, dulcemente; y Kagami sintió como la ira se disolvía y se tornaba en miedo al girarse para descubrir que ella estaba parada justo detrás de él. Dios, ¿cuándo había desarrollado _ella_ la habilidad de Kuroko para aparecer de la nada al lado de la gente? Estaba preocupado; cuando la entrenadora usaba un tono así de amable, sabía que debía prepararse para recibir una paliza si no tenía cuidado y medía sus palabras.

— Yo… eh… —Tartamudeó.

— ¿Podré descansar tranquila, segura de que a partir de ahora llegarás a horario a las prácticas? —Inquirió Riko con una sonrisa radiante.— Porque, de verdad, es un montón de esfuerzo hacer todo el camino hasta los lockers. La puerta del gimnasio está mucho más cerca…

— ¡Llegaré a tiempo! —Exclamó Kagami de inmediato; avergonzado de con cuánta facilidad había retrocedido. Pero era la entrenadora… y no había manera de que aceptase aquellas fotos pegadas en la puerta del gimnasio, donde cualquiera podía verlas. Ella le palmeó el brazo con aprobación y dulcemente le informó que haría el doble del régimen de entrenamiento para ese día, antes de volver donde se hallaban Kiyoshi e Izuki, que trataban de ocultar su diversión.

— Borra esas fotos, Kuroko, bastardo. —Gruñó Kagami amenazadoramente, una vez ella se hubo alejado lo suficiente como para que no pudiese oírlo.— ¡Todos empezaron a usarlas contra mí! El capitán me hizo hacer las compras por él la semana pasada.

— Si no les dieses tanta importancia, entonces ellos no tendrían nada con lo que chantajearte —señaló Kuroko, alisando la fotografía y dándosela a Kagami como un souvenir. Él inmediatamente la volvió a arrugar, ruborizándose de sólo verla–.

— Han pasado como, dos meses desde la fiesta de Navidad. —Se quejó Kagami mientras empezaba a trotar para sumarse al entrenamiento.— ¿No he sido humillado ya lo suficiente?

— No. —Respondieron varios de sus compañeros de equipo alegremente. Kagami emitió un sonido de frustración y dejó caer los hombros, abatido.

— Basta de quejas. —Intervino Hyuga, trotando a su lado.— ¡Todavía tengo mis propias copias, y no tengo miedo de utilizarlas!

— Capitán, eres cruel —Kagami lo contempló con el ceño fruncido–.

— Bueno, puede que ése sea el caso, pero no soy yo el que fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para caer en las provocaciones de Kise. —Le recordó con una sonrisa autosuficiente, obviamente entretenido por la forma en que la expresión de Kagami se oscureció. El pelirrojo señaló al capitán con un dedo y fulminó a Kuroko con la mirada para probar su teoría de que todos estaban en contra de él. Sin embargo, Kuroko había decidido que la retirada era su mejor opción, y había por lo tanto desaparecido por el momento.

Kagami estrujó la foto arrugada, lívido; la arrojó en un cesto de basura cercano, deseando que alguien lo prendiese fuego. ¿Cómo había llegado a aquello? ¿Cómo había sido reducido a vivir una vida de miedo y vergüenza?

Ah, cierto, él se había besado con Aomine Daiki.

Y Kuroko lo había capturado con la cámara. Y "haber capturado" significaba haber documentado por completo el "incidente del muérdago", como a Kagami le gustaba llamarlo —cada beso y toque, desde múltiples ángulos– y asegurarse de que cada miembro del equipo tuviese copias digitales. Estaban casi en marzo, y Kagami estaba seguro de que todavía no había visto todas las fotos.

Era todo culpa de Kise, en realidad.

De hecho, probablemente era culpa de Kiyoshi. La entrenadora había querido celebrar una fiesta de Navidad, para festejar el año y divertirse un rato. Había sido Kiyoshi quien había pensado que era una gran idea invitar a los otros miembros de la Generación de los Milagros y a sus compañeros de equipo —pensando que había demasiada tensión y que todos necesitaban un tiempo para relajarse y estrechar lazos.

Demasiadas bebidas, sumadas a Kise corriendo por ahí con una ramita de muérdago (adquirida de Midorima, ya que era su objeto de la suerte de ese día) habían conseguido que Kagami acabase atrapado contra la pared, enroscando su lengua contra la de Aomine. Aunque, si Kagami era honesto consigo mismo, en realidad era su culpa y la del bastardo por ser lo suficientemente estúpidos como para caer en la trampa de Kise, en plan "apuesto a que están demasiado asustados como para besarse", y cualquier otra mofa poco convincente. Aquellas memorias estaban un poco borrosas, algo por lo cual él estaba eternamente agradecido —aunque en realidad deseaba poder recordar qué los había hecho comenzar. Entonces tal vez podría darse cuenta de a quién había que culpar realmente por todo aquello.

De todas maneras, y sin importar de quién fuese la culpa, aquellas fotos que los malditos de Kuroko y Kise habían tomado se hallaban todavía en circulación, y cada vez que él las veía, le traían de vuelta nuevos recuerdos. No sería tan mortificante si hubiese sido un simple beso. Pero, como se demostraba de forma obvia en las fotos, no había sido nada de eso. Había lenguas, manos que tanteaban por aquí y por allá, y aparentemente una buena cantidad de… _frotación_…

Kagami se estremeció ante el recuerdo, lo suficientemente distraído como para ser golpeado en un costado de la cabeza con una pelota de básquet.

— Deja de soñar despierto sobre tu novio. —Lo regañó Hyuga, y Kagami se ruborizó.

_— ¡No estaba soñando despierto sobre él! _—Respondió de inmediato agresivamente, incluso más molesto cuando escuchó un par de risitas de fondo.— ¡Y _no es mi novio_! —Simplemente recibió un coro de risas como respuesta; amargándose.

Por lo menos, cuando la práctica empezó de verdad, no les quedó suficiente aire como para continuar con las bromas.

* * *

><p>Después del entrenamiento, se dirigió hacia su punto favorito para comer hamburguesas, famélico ahora que aquellas fotos humillantes con Aomine se habían ido de su mente. Estaba exhausto por la práctica, pero se sentía bien. Habían estado teniendo un par de juegos de práctica en los últimos días, y servían excelente como forma de distracción. Él estaba bastante seguro de que se estaba volviendo más fuerte, también. Deseaba con vehemencia un uno contra uno. Quizás podía mandarle un mensaje a Kise, para ver cuándo estaría por allí cerca. O quizás incluso a Aomine…<p>

Con una enorme torre de hamburguesas sobre su bandeja, se giró para buscar a Kuroko, quien había decidido ir también —él no sabía por qué, ya que apenas comía algo. Desafortunadamente, antes de que pudiese encontrar a la sombra, escuchó una voz que arruinó su buen humor.

— Yo, Tetsu, qué raro verte aquí.

— ¡Tetsu–kuuuun! ¿Podemos sentarnos contigo?

Kagami emitió un sonido grave con la garganta y miró a través del local para observar que Momoi y el mismísimo maldito Aomine se habían sentado en la misma mesa que Kuroko.

— Aomine–kun. Momoi–san. —Respondió Kuroko cortésmente a modo de saludo, mientras daba un sorbo a su batido de vainilla.

— ¿Qué hacen _ustedes _aquí? —Preguntó Kagami —un poco menos cortés.

— Oh, eres tú. —Aomine bostezó odiosamente.— Tenía esperanzas de que Tetsu hubiese dejado de relacionarse con debiluchos. —Kagami lo contempló con el ceño fruncido y no falló en darse cuenta de que Aomine había decidido insultarlo para no responder a su pregunta. El pelirrojo, en vista de que los estudiantes de Touou ya se habían puesto cómodos, se deslizó en el asiento libre al lado de Kuroko —desafortunadamente, en frente de Aomine.

— Estábamos con el equipo en éste área, pero los perdimos, por lo que decidimos que sería una buena idea ir a comer algo. —Le informó Momoi con una sonrisa gentil.— ¡Habernos encontrado con Tetsu–kun fue un bonus! —Kagami, con rebeldía, desenvolvió una hamburguesa y desvió los ojos con un resoplido de irritación. Momoi procedió a charlar alegremente con Kuroko —probablemente informándole cuán vago y desmotivado se encontraba Aomine. Él y Kagami se sentaron en un silencio tenso y sepulcral; Aomine convidándose, arrogantemente, con una de las hamburguesas del pelirrojo.

— Oi, bastardo, aleja tus manos de ahí. —Gruñó Kagami con la boca llena. Aomine arqueó una ceja, contemplando a Kagami con aquella exasperante mirada lasciva que provocaba que la sangre le hirviera.

— Tch. —Se mofó Aomine, ignorándolo una vez más y dando un mordisco como si nada.— Satsuki, ¿podemos irnos a casa? Me aburro. —Una de las cejas de Kagami palpitó al ver cómo los ojos oscuros de Aomine lo contemplaban en gesto de superioridad mientras masticaba _su_ hamburguesa.

— Calma, Kagami–kun. —Le advirtió Kuroko llanamente.

— ¡Estoy calmado! —Escupió Kagami —aunque era obvio que no lo estaba.— El bastardo se robó mi comida.

— ¡Aomine–kun! —Lo regañó Momoi.— ¡Dijiste que no tenías hambre!

— Cambié de opinión. —Resopló y luego se lamió los labios, mirando intencionadamente la pila de hamburguesas sobre la bandeja de Kagami.— Aunque… él probablemente necesita mejorar su fuerza… aunque no le vaya a servir de nada.

— La próxima vez será diferente, Ahomine. —Prometió Kagami oscuramente.— ¡Simplemente espera, joder!

— Oh, estoy esperando. —Aomine se encogió de hombros, con un tono completamente aburrido.— Esperando por un desafío que no existe. —Captó el brillo de resolución en los ojos de Kagami y se rió disimuladamente.— Y si tengo que esperar hasta que valgas algo de mi tiempo, entonces tendré que esperar para siempre.

— Juega limpio. —Comentó Kuroko tranquilamente, cuando parecía que Kagami estaba punto de arremeter por encima de la mesa para agarrar al presumido y supuestamente aburrido as de Touou.

— Aomine–kun, de verdad no deberías ser tan malo con Kagamin. —Remarcó Momoi con un suspiro, para luego mirar a Kuroko sin poder hacer nada.— Uno pensaría que, después de Navidad, empezarían a llevarse mejor. —Venas saltaron simultáneamente en las frentes de ambos ases.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Soltaron ambos agresivamente. Momoi simplemente rió, presionando con delicadeza una mano contra su boca mientras ellos la miraban amenazadoramente, luego se contemplaban el uno al otro, y luego evadían sus miradas, de mal humor; volviendo a atacar sus hamburguesas. Aomine, que ya había acabado su primera hamburguesa, alcanzó y arrebató otra de la bandeja de Kagami.

— Ve y compra las tuyas. —Momoi suspiró con pesar, contemplando con adoración a Kuroko a través de la mesa.

— Kagami tiene suficientes como para compartir. —Bufó Aomine, y Kagami cerró sus manos en puños en señal de irritación. Todo lo que el bastardo hacía lo fastidiaba sin fin. Y encima hacía todo con aquel aire de superioridad. Aomine se dio cuenta de la oscura y amenazadora mirada de Kagami, y su rostro se amplió en una sonrisa de satisfacción; prácticamente oliendo la competitividad en el aire.

— ¿Qué opinas si vamos en un uno contra uno? —Lo desafió Kagami oscuramente.— Me parece que es hora de que aprendas algunos modales.

— ¿Y piensas que _tú_ me vas a enseñar? ¿Estabas siquiera escuchando lo que acabo de decir, _Bakagami_? —Preguntó en lo que sonaba como un tono de burlona diversión.— _El único que puede vencerme soy yo mismo._

— Sí, sí, guárdate esa floja frasecita tuya. —Resopló Kagami, y estaba a punto de decirle por dónde podía meterse su ego, cuando captó un fragmento de una conversación cercana.

— Oh, eso es tan adorable. —Decía alguien tontamente, en gesto burlón. Los ojos de Kagami se entrecerraron mientras echaba un vistazo y divisaba un par de tipos sentados en una mesa cercana, mirándolos de forma obvia.— _¡Una cita doble!_

— Me siento mal por la tía. —Se mofó alguien.— Teniendo que soportar a esos tipos discutiendo. Una pelea de pareja, ¿no crees?

— Probablemente… —Kagami comenzaba a sentir la desagradable sensación de que eran ellos cuatro el tema de conversación, y lo que oyó a continuación se lo confirmó.

— Tch, bueno, la de pelo rosa es bastante bonita. —Estaba diciendo otro de los tipos.— No puedo creer que ese perdedor debilucho haya conseguido…

— Oi. —Gritó Aomine, aparentemente habiendo escuchado esa última parte de la conversación, y con su instinto protector de Momoi y Kuroko encendiéndose como llamas. Se levantó perezosamente de su asiento y se aproximó —las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada rebelde pintada en el rostro.— ¿Tienen algo que decir, mocosos?

— Esto es una conversación privada, tío. —Le informó uno de los tipos llanamente, y Kagami estaba genuinamente sorprendido de que no estuviese cagándose encima. La mayor parte de los chicos de menor edad se acobardaban ante la imponente presencia de Aomine. Pero algo se veía extraño. Los tipos se estaban riendo con satisfacción y dándose codazos entre ellos, casi como si se _burlasen_ de Aomine. Y Kagami sabía que él no estaba familiarizado con las burlas. Nadie se había atrevido a hacérselo directamente. Hasta ahora, en apariencia.

— No es privado si puedo escuchar que están hablando de nosotros. —Resopló Aomine, abalanzándose de pronto y aferrando al tipo por el pescuezo de su camiseta.— Así que… ¿tienes algo que decir?

— ¡Aomine–kun! —Exclamó Momoi acaloradamente.— ¡No montes una escena! —Kagami, molesto por la actitud del chico, pero incluso más por la incapacidad de Aomine de mantener su temperamento bajo control, se levantó de su asiento y se acercó, obligando bruscamente al de cabello azul a soltar al joven.

— Oi, estamos en público. —Le gruñó oscuramente.— ¿Qué crees que haces? —El tipo y todos sus amigos se rieron.

— Ah, ¿se pelean en su luna de miel? —Uno de ellos se rió disimuladamente.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —Replicó Aomine instantáneamente, sus ojos brillando oscuramente.

— Aomine. —Resopló Kagami, tomándolo por el brazo. Por poco que le agradase Aomine y odiase la forma burlona en que aquellos tipos los estaban mirando, no necesitaban empezar una pelea en un local de comida rápida.

— Sí, eso, escucha a tu novio. —Se burló uno.

— ¿Qué fue eso, cabrón? —Escupió Aomine, arrastrando las palabras de modo peligroso.

— ¿Quieres intentar decir eso de nuevo? —Le gruñó Kagami —soltando a Aomine y contemplando a los tipos con desprecio. Por su aspecto y echándole un breve vistazo a sus mochilas, se podía observar que eran de un equipo de baloncesto de una secundaria local.

— Oh, tengo tanto miedo del rebelde chico gay y su mascota. —Aguijoneó otro. Las manos de Kagami se cerraron en forma de puños.

— No sé de qué mierda están hablando. —Les soltó con irritación, casi sintiendo la violencia que empezaba a destilar el aura de Aomine.

— Seguro que no. —Se mofó uno de ellos.— Aunque apuesto a que pasaron unas grandiosas Navidades…

— Cierra la puta boca. —Rugió Kagami oscuramente, con aquel sentimiento siniestro creciendo cada vez más.— ¡No soy gay!

— Pensé que estar con un tío más o menos lo confirmaba. —Rió uno de ellos disimuladamente, asintiendo mientras miraba a Aomine —cuya expresión se tornaba cada vez menos y menos aburrida, a cada segundo que transcurría.

— ¿Qué carajo? ¿Por qué mierda pensarían que estoy con un gilipollas como él? —Gruñó Kagami.

— Porque pareces bastante interesado en los gili_pollas_… si entiendes lo que quiero decir. —Se rió otro, causando que el pelirrojo se tornase de un violento color carmesí al comprender el significado de lo que acababa de decir.

— Necesitas aprender un poco de respeto —Aomine lo miró con gesto amenazador, acompañado por un gruñido altanero–.

Las cosas podrían haberse puesto feas a partir de entonces, pero ese fue el momento en que la ayuda llegó a través de Kiyoshi, Hyuga e Imayoshi. Kiyoshi y Hyuga se habían quedado hasta bastante tarde después de la práctica y habían decidido ir a por algo de comer, e Imayoshi… bueno, él había sido asignado con la tarea de localizar a Aomine.

— Lo siento, lo siento. —Se disculpó Kiyoshi con los sorprendidos patrones del local, mientras ambos jugadores estrella eran arrastrados fuera del edificio y privados de la posibilidad de gritar obscenidades en un restaurante familiar por Kuroko y Momoi, que habían introducido una hamburguesa en la boca de cada uno.

Sólo cuando estuvieron en una cancha de básquet pública cercana, a una distancia segura de los ofensivos extraños, finalmente Kiyoshi e Imayoshi liberaron a sus ases.

_— ¡Bakagami! _—Gritó Hyuga, golpeando a Kagami en la cabeza con tanta fuerza que vio estrellas.— ¿En qué mierda estabas pensando, empezando algo con esos tipos?

— ¡Fue _su culpa_! —Remarcó Kagami, señalando a Aomine con un dedo, quien hacía un mohín desde el banco donde Momoi lo estaba reprendiendo. Imayoshi tenía pinta de no saber qué hacer con el tipo.

— Hey, estaban faltándole el respeto a Tetsu. —Gruñó Aomine, a la defensiva.— No pienso quedarme sentado y…

— Kuroko… —Kagami inquirió de repente, con tono peligroso.— ¿Puedes decirme _por qué mierda_ piensan que Aomine y yo estamos juntos? —Por primera vez, observó que Kuroko se veía un poco culpable mientras contemplaba a Kiyoshi. Aomine emitió un sonidito de burla y disgusto.

— ¡Es suficiente, Aomine–kun! —Exclamó Momoi.

— Bueno… eh… sobre eso… —Respondió Kiyoshi tímidamente.— Parece que ha habido una… ¿cómo digo esto? —Se quedó en silencio por un momento, perdido en sus pensamientos.— Ha habido una filtración. —Ojos azules y rojos se entrecerraron peligrosamente mientras lo observaban con gesto amenazador, pero Kiyoshi no parecía intimidado ante las miradas gemelas de sospecha.

— ¿A qué te refieres con filtración? —Gruñó Aomine oscuramente, toda su atención de pronto en el mayor.

— Bueno, recuerdas esas fotos… —Empezó Kiyoshi, rascándose el mentón inocentemente.

— ¿Qué fotos? —Inquirió el as de Touou de modo cortante.

— Las fotos que yo tomé de ti y Kagami–kun besándose en la fiesta de Navidad. —Le informó Kuroko con calma. Aomine dejó de rascarse la oreja con gesto desinteresado; sus ojos abriéndose de par en par por el horror, y su boca cayendo completamente abierta.

— ¿Qué? Le diste copias a nuestro equipo por entero, ¿y él ni siquiera sabe que existen? —Explotó Kagami, acalorado.— ¿Qué clase de amigo eres, Kuroko?

— Dime que es una broma, Tetsu. —Gruñó Aomine, su frente arrugándose con furia.

— Kise–kun quería mandarte copias, pero le advertí que tú probablemente reaccionarías con violencia. —Respondió Kuroko, todavía un perfecto ejemplo de tranquilidad en frente de sus dos luces rebeldes.— Él pareció pensar que pedirías que todas las copias fuesen borradas, y decidió que no te dijésemos nada, así podríamos reírnos de Kagami–kun por un tiempo más.

— Voy a matar a Kise… —Farfulló el de cabello azul con gesto oscuro, mientras Kagami miraba a Kuroko agudamente por haber permitido que aquello se prolongase. La descarada sombra se limitó a sorber de su batido con inocencia, aparentemente tratando de no parecer pagado de sí mismo.

— En cualquier caso… —Continuó Kiyoshi, para intentar despejar un poco de la tensión que comenzaba a alzarse.— Algunas de esas fotos puede que —aunque de forma desconocida– se hayan filtrado a internet…

— ¿Qué? —Gruñó Kagami.— ¿Quieres decir que hay fotos mías besando a este cabrón en internet, para que todo el mundo las vea?

— Me temo que sí. —Replicó Kiyoshi con simplicidad.

— ¿Y tú sabías de esto, Tetsu? —Aomine lo contempló acusadoramente.— Y Kagami, ¿por qué carajo sabes tú de esas fotos?

— ¡Mi equipo por entero me chantajea con ellas! —Soltó el pelirrojo, mientras Kuroko sacaba su celular y buscaba sus nombres en Google.

— Oh, Kiyoshi–senpai, parece que unos cuantos blogs nuevos han aparecido desde la última vez que chequeamos. —Remarcó Kuroko con interés.

— ¿Blogs? —Gruñeron Aomine y Kagami al mismo tiempo, espiando por encima del hombro de Kuroko y empujándose el uno al otro para poder ver. Él abrió una de las fotos y los dos inmediatamente desviaron la mirada, avergonzados por lo que se veía mientras se cargaba. Era un ángulo particularmente bueno, exhibiendo a Aomine con gran claridad mientras rodeaba fuertemente con sus brazos a Kagami y presionaba su lengua dentro de su boca.

— Si has sido tú con algún estúpido chiste, Kuroko… —Farfulló Kagami entre dientes, incapaz de mirar a Aomine a los ojos. Estaba agradecido de que estuviese relativamente oscuro, porque estaba jodidamente seguro de que estaba ruborizándose, y lo odiaba.

— No fui yo. —Le aseguró Kuroko.

— Espera, ¿_sabías_ que estas fotos estaban en internet? —Exclamó Kagami acaloradamente.

— Explícate, Tetsu. —Demandó Aomine arrastrando las palabras.

— Bueno, el caso es que sigo un montón de blogs de basketball. —Admitió Kiyoshi con su sonrisa usual, salvando a Kuroko de tener que explicarse.— A veces las vidas amorosas de las futuras estrellas del baloncesto son, ya sabes, discutidas y sometidas a especulaciones… —y tropecé con una o dos de esas fotos en algunos de esos blogs…

— ¿Qué? —Por Dios, ese día no podía ponerse peor, ¿eh?

— Satsuki, ¿tú sabías sobre esto? —Preguntó Aomine peligrosamente.

— Yo había algo así como escuchado al respecto. —Le respondió ella de inmediato.— Pero pensé que simplemente sería olvidado, y no quería que te enojases por…

— ¿Entonces intentas decir que _no está_ siendo olvidado? —Eso era, al menos, lo que Kagami había entendido de lo que Momoi había dicho. Ella desvió los ojos, avergonzada.

— Creo que es seguro decir, por la cantidad de blogs que están surgiendo, que ustedes dos han atraído bastante atención. —Intervino Imayoshi, sonando levemente entretenido.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —Inquirió Kagami llanamente, mirando hacia Aomine; quien estaba asqueado, contrariado y enojado.

— Significa, _Bakagami_, que la gente lo _sabe_. —Resopló, y Kagami no podía creer cómo el tipo podía continuar burlándose de él en un momento como ése.

— Bueno, –corrigió Kiyoshi con una mueca– para ponerlo más sencillo, cualquiera que siga cualquier blog de baloncesto popular lo sabe… y, probablemente, piensa que ustedes dos están juntos…

— O sea que eso significa que la _mayor parte_ de la gente lo sabe, aparte de ustedes dos. —Le informó Kuroko. Kagami de pronto sintió que se hundía.

— Entonces, ese equipo de baloncesto… —Tragó saliva.

— Sí, Kagami–kun —replicó él—, no es tan malo…

— Ellos saben… —Balbuceó Kagami para sí, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos —claramente incapaz de entender cómo Kuroko podía decir algo semejante a "no es tan malo".

Todos en la comunidad de baloncesto sabían que él, un jugador _hombre_, se había besado públicamente con el —también _hombre_– as de la Generación de los Milagros. E incluso si estaba siendo melodramático al pensar que _todos_ sabían… o pensaban que ellos estaban (Dios se apiade), _juntos_…

… Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh mi querido Kagami, de verdad estás en una situación complicada. Primero, tus compañeros de equipo burlándose, y ahora toda la comunidad basquetbolista… ¿Qué diablos vas a hacer si todos se enteran? ¿Se arreglarán las cosas? ¿O se pondrán peor antes de mejorar?<strong>

**Este fic es una secuela a mi one-shot navideño "Mistletoe and Wine", así que ¡échenle una mirada si quieren averiguar qué pasó en la fiesta de Navidad! ¡Y sigan y dejen reviews si quieren ver los problemas que se alzarán a partir de este pequeño y ebrio accidente!**

**Con amor,**

**xx K**

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero disculparme de nuevo por cualquier error que pueda existir en mi traducción, siempre reviso varias veces mi trabajo pero puede que algo se me haya pasado.<strong>

**Este fic, a diferencia de su precuela, no es un one-shot, así que iré subiendo los siguientes capítulos a medida que los vaya traduciendo. Espero poder hacerlo bien ;u;**

**Eso es todo, creo. Nuevamente, agradezco a la autora por haberme permitido traducir esta maravillosa obra maestra de su autoría (de verdad, es mi fic favorito xD).**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**De la traductora:**

**Esta historia NO me pertenece, yo sólo me encargo de traducirla. Todos los créditos por la creatividad van para su autora, Kryzanna, cuyos links de perfil y del trabajo original pueden encontrarse en las notas previas al primer capítulo de esta versión.**

**Espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo ;-; Y gracias por sus reviews, favoritos, y follows (agradezco tanto por mí como por su verdadera autora xD), son un amor.**

**Sin más, me despido, cambio y fuera.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Capítulo dos! ¡Disfrútenlo!<strong>

* * *

><p>Aquello estaba mucho mejor.<p>

Kagami rió con satisfacción y respiró despacio, el sonido de la pelota de baloncesto contra el concreto como música para sus oídos. Estaba jadeando pesadamente y sudando como un cerdo, pero en aquel momento no podía importarle menos. Observó a su oponente con ojos calculadores, aguardando su siguiente movimiento. Ni siquiera escuchaba a Kise, alentándolos desde los laterales. Todo lo que podía oír era el sonido de su propia respiración y el de la de Aomine, mientras éste lo contemplaba maliciosamente.

De pronto, Aomine se convirtió en un borrón azul al disparar hacia adelante, casi demasiado rápido como para que los ojos de Kagami pudieran seguirlo. Pero él había esperado esto, por lo que echó a correr según sus instintos. ¿Cuántas veces había jugado un uno a uno contra Aomine para entonces? Comenzaba a hacerse una idea sobre él y sus movimientos.

Por lo que, cuando su instinto le dijo que se moviese a la izquierda para bloquearlo, él inmediatamente se abalanzó en esa dirección, deteniendo a Aomine en seco —al menos por un momento. Luego Aomine, con su agilidad sobrehumana, cambió su dirección casi tan rápido como había acelerado, y pasó driblando por al lado de Kagami —derechito al aro.

— ¡No lo harás! —Rugió Kagami, saltando tras él y torciéndose para bloquearlo. Demasiado tarde, divisó la sonrisa perversa y satisfecha en los ojos de Aomine mientras, en el medio del aire, el peliazulado cambiaba de opinión y optaba por uno de sus tiros sin forma.

La pelota pasó volando a través de la canasta y resonó contra el suelo.

Kagami aterrizó molesto, acercándose para recuperar el balón.

— Y aquí estaba yo, pensando que te estabas volviendo mejor. —Se mofó Aomine, con las manos en las caderas —yendo lo suficientemente lejos como para bostezar con dramatismo.

— ¡Wah, Kagamicchi, casi lo detienes esa vez! —Celebró Kise con deleite. Kagami parpadeó ante el sonido de su voz —había olvidado que tenían espectadores. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada y observó a Kise encaramado alegremente en un banco cercano con su senpai —en serio, ¿era Kasamatsu su niñera o qué? Kuroko y Kiyoshi también estaban allí —Kuroko porque, bueno, estaba siempre allí, y Kiyoshi porque estaba escondiéndose de Hyuga.

— Tch. —Resopló Kagami, antes de encontrar su mirada con la sonrisa satisfecha de Aomine. Los ojos del de cabello azul se entrecerraron con sospecha; sin gustarle la manera en que la mirada rojiza destellaba contra la suya. Estaba llena de desafío y determinación. Después de que su sorpresa inicial —causada por toparse con una mirada tan firme– se desvaneciese, su expresión retornó a su usual sonrisita condescendiente y de suficiencia. Quizás aquello iba a resultar interesante.

— Admítelo, Aomine. —Bramó Kagami en tono de mofa.—… Soy más fuerte que lo que pensabas.

— Tch, no. —Aomine puso los ojos en blanco.— Simplemente quizás no eres tan débil. —Una vena en la sien de Kagami le dio un tic.

_— ¡Es lo mismo, Ahomine!_ —Exclamó acaloradamente.— Ahora juega contra mí. Y prepárate para perder.

— Eso no va a ocurrir jamás. —Le juró él, oscuramente.

— Uh… Kuroko… Creo que quizás tenemos un problema… —Comentó Kiyoshi de pronto, con una mueca. Kuroko desvió la vista del juego por un momento y frunció el entrecejo ligeramente cuando también notó la aparición de un equipo de baloncesto rival haciendo una fila para entrar a la cancha.

— Estoy de acuerdo… —Admitió Kuroko, tomando nota de cómo la pequeña muchedumbre se había juntado alrededor del terreno de juego; todos admirando el uno contra uno que tenía lugar entre los ases de Seirin y Touou. Kagami y Aomine se hallaban en ese momento demasiado concentrados en el juego y en el otro como para darse cuenta de nada —lo que era, con toda probabilidad, algo positivo. Habían estado sumergidos en aquello por lo que se sentía como horas —y Kuroko estaba de hecho un poco contento por poder ver a Aomine sonreír de vuelta. Por mucho que reclamase que Kagami lo aburría y que el pelirrojo no valía su tiempo, estaba jugando duro, y el brillo en sus ojos le aseguraba que su antigua luz estaba, de hecho, disfrutando inmensamente.

Por eso fueron Kuroko y Kise quienes captaron primero los murmullos.

— ¿Son ellos? —Inquirió con curiosidad alguien del equipo de basketball.

— Sí, tío; esos dos son de los que te estaba hablando… —Murmuró otro. Kuroko estaba empezando a tener un mal presentimiento, y miró por encima de su hombro para encontrarse con que aquel equipo estaba observando la forma en que Kagami y Aomine jugaban.— No vas a _creer_ las fotos que vi de ellos…

— ¿Qué es esto? —Inquirió inocentemente una transeúnte curiosa, que había escuchado la conversación.

— Oh. —Respondió uno de ellos, haciendo un gesto de cabeza hacia los dos jugadores en la cancha.— Esos dos tipos que están allí aparentemente están juntos. —Los ojos de la extraña se ampliaron; y se giró para mirar la cancha con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

— Supongo que tiene sentido. —Admitió ella con un encogimiento de hombros.— Quiero decir… es obvio que existe algún tipo de tensión entre ellos…

— Sí, ¿verdad? —Añadió uno de los basquetbolistas.— Nosotros vimos su partido en la Inter–High y, _tío_, sí que fue intenso, como… —Los murmullos se alzaban.

— Discúlpenme. —Intervino Kuroko, que se había alzado de su asiento y se había acercado al grupo de susurrantes. Ellos se giraron ante el sonido de su voz y prácticamente se salieron de su piel al verlo —sin haber notado que se había acercado.— Pero de verdad no deberían estar esparciendo rumores que no saben si son ciertos.

— ¿De dónde mierda saliste? —Se quejó uno de ellos, aferrándose el pecho para contener su corazón desbocado.— ¿Y de qué hablas? ¿Los has visto? Es totalmente obvio… —Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia donde Aomine y Kagami de pronto habían pausado su juego —Aomine sosteniendo la pelota con desinterés mientras Kagami se levantaba del suelo, donde había sido brusca e injustamente empujado.

— Simplemente están muy enfocados en su juego. —Le aseguró Kise con una sonrisa radiante, acercándose también y mirando tentativamente a los dos que estaban en la cancha y rezando porque no pareciese sospechoso.— ¡Eso es todo! Es decir, todos podemos encendernos bastante mientras jugamos, ¿no es así? —Se rió de esa manera amigable que acostumbraba a usar, pero los recién llegados aparentemente no se lo tragaban.

— ¿Has _visto_ las fotos? —Inquirió uno de ellos llanamente.— Están en todas partes. ¿Cómo es posible que no estén juntos? —Señaló el terreno de juego, donde en apariencia había comenzado una discusión —Kagami agarrando el frente de la camiseta de Aomine amenazadoramente, y el de pelo azul clamando que era demasiado gallina como para golpearlo de verdad. Kuroko y Kise se encogieron e intercambiaron miradas. Con toda honestidad, para un observador casual, la competición frente a sus ojos podía malinterpretarse como algo mucho menos platónico e igual de intenso.

— Kagami, Kagami, no hay necesidad de usar la violencia. —Lo apaciguó Kiyoshi, y Kagami arrojó bruscamente a Aomine lejos de él —robándole la pelota de básquet de las manos.

— No es como si de verdad le fuese a pegar… –Murmuró hacia su senpai.— No me gusta la violencia pero…

— Podrías haberme engañado. —Se rió el otro.

— Este tipo es un cabrón. —Se defendió Kagami lisamente.

— Sabía que no tenías lo suficiente como para golpearme. —Lo aguijoneó Aomine.

— Aomine–kun, no hay necesidad de sacarlo de quicio. —Le dijo Kiyoshi en esa voz calma que aparentemente podía tranquilizar a la más salvaje de las bestias. Aomine sólo lo miró con malicia y desvió los ojos de una forma que implicaba que abandonaba la discusión sólo porque le resultaba aburrida.

Fue más o menos entonces cuando Kagami notó que estaban siendo observados. ¿Quiénes eran esos tipos con los que Kuroko y Kise estaban hablando? ¿Y por qué estaban… mirándolos…?

Cuadrando los hombros y poniendo su mejor cara de irritación, se acercó y posó una enorme mano en el hombro de Kuroko. Percibió cómo la sombra se tensaba.

— ¿Hay algún problema, Kuroko? —Preguntó oscuramente.

— ¡Ninguno en absoluto, Kagamicchi! —Respondió Kise, radiante, haciéndole un gesto casual con la mano.— Sólo estábamos diciéndoles a estos tipos que ustedes estaban usando la cancha desde antes, así que…

_— De hecho_, –remarcó uno de los recién llegados, aparentemente sin ver cómo la expresión de Kise se oscurecía– estábamos discutiendo cuán asombroso es que ustedes puedan, ya saben… dejar de lado las emociones personales… —Hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Aomine, quien, al ver la expresión de inocencia de Kise, inmediatamente había empezado a sospechar y se estaba acercando.

— ¿Emociones personales? —La voz de Kagami era cada vez más fría. Se sonó el cuello agresivamente.

— Bueno, ¿sabes? — El tipo se veía genuinamente confuso porque el pelirrojo no entendiese.— ¿Ser capaz de darlo todo en contra de tu novio? Quiero decir, la mayor parte de las personas se lo dejarían fácil, pero…

— Este bastardo no es mi novio. —Soltó Kagami, momentáneamente debatiéndose entre convertir su voz en un gruñido bajo o ir lejos y simplemente gritarlo para que todo el mundo lo oyera.

— Como si fuera a creer eso. —Se mofó el tipo.— Quiero decir, puedo entender que no quieras admitirlo y todo eso, ya que acabas de perder, pero…

_— No acabo de perder_. —Declaró Kagami acaloradamente.

— Uh, senpai… —Llamó Kise nerviosamente a Kasamatsu.— Pienso que, eh… pienso que vamos a necesitar tu ayuda…

— Y lo repito, _¡Aomine Daiki no es mi novio!_ —Rugió Kagami, dando un paso adelante con gesto amenazador.

— Whoa, enfríate – ¿ya estás tan a la defensiva? —Rió otro disimuladamente.

_— La señorita en serio protesta mucho, pienso yo_. —Añadió otra persona, un poco más lejos.

— ¿A quién llamas _señorita_? —Exclamó Kagami.— ¡Y estoy protestando, porque esa mierda no es verdad!

— Creí que no te iba la violencia, Bakagami. —Intervino Aomine, arrastrando las palabras, mientras se sumaba a la conversación; ubicándose al lado de Kagami y cerniéndose sobre el equipo más pequeño.

_— ¡Dios mío, son tan adorables juntos!_ —Chilló una chica por ahí cerca. Los ojos de Aomine se entrecerraron.

— ¿Quién mierda me llamó adorable? —Inquirió él con tono disgustado.

— ¿Es _ése_ el problema que tienes con lo que te acaban de decir, imbécil? —Kagami lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Bueno, si ya han terminado, ¿está todo bien con que usemos nosotros la cancha ahora? —Se arriesgó a preguntar el más grandote del equipo —obviamente su capitán. De pronto, se encontró a sí mismo prácticamente colgado en el medio del aire, mientras una de las manos oscuras de Aomine lo aferraba por el cuello de su camiseta.

— No está _todo_ bien. —Remarcó en aquel tono mortífero que Kuroko conocía tan bien, y tanto odiaba.— ¿Saben por qué? Porque ustedes están esparciendo mierda acerca de mí, y yo no estoy nada conforme con eso.

— Ey, no pretendíamos causar problemas. —Le aseguró el tipo, alzando sus manos en gesto de rendición.— Estábamos simplemente diciendo lo que hemos escuchado. Pero si lo que ustedes pretendían era mantener su relación como un secreto, entonces lo hicieron de la peor manera…

— No estamos juntos. —Gruñeron ambos ases, y si no hubiese sido porque Kasamatsu y Kiyoshi se habían acercado para retenerlos, las cosas se hubiesen puesto feas, a pesar de que Kagami hubiera dicho que no le gustaba la violencia. Parecía que a Aomine tampoco le disgustaba demasiado la idea de empezar a los puñetazos, porque había estado a punto de golpear al tipo, antes de que Kiyoshi lo agarrase por la muñeca y lo arrastrase lejos.

— ¡Súeltame! —Rugió Aomine violentamente, mientras Kise se apresuraba a sacar su teléfono —Kuroko y Kasamatsu limitándose a mantener a Kagami entre ellos, aunque Kuroko no estaba demostrando ser demasiado útil en ese aspecto.

— Ki–chan, qué bonita sor–… —Comentó Momoi radiante apenas hubo contestado.

— ¡Momoicchi! —Gimió Kise de modo ensordecedor contra el micrófono de su teléfono.— ¡Tenemos un problema! Repito,_ ¡tenemos un problema!_

— ¡Kiyoshi! —Ahora era el turno de Kiyoshi de poner un gesto aprehensivo mientras él y los dos de primer año reconocían el sonido de la voz de su capitán, haciendo eco a través del terreno de juego.— En serio, te he estado llamando y… dónde has… —Hyuga se detuvo, a mitad de la oración y de un paso, mientras interpretaba la situación. Riko, parada al lado de él, suspiró pesadamente y se palmeó la cara.

Kagami y Aomine estaban los dos a mitad de un insulto; Kasamatsu y Kuroko intentando retener a Kagami lejos de lo que parecía ser un intento de pelea. Él tironeaba de sus custodios, con la furia en apariencia dirigida contra un pequeño equipo de baloncesto local que se encogía de miedo detrás de la valla. Él se ajustó los anteojos y miró a Riko en busca de un consejo sobre cómo lidiar con aquello.

— ¿Kagami–kun? —Llamó Riko, y él se giró para fulminarla con la mirada.— ¿Qué está pasando?

— Vamos, chicos. —Advirtió Kiyoshi, dirigiéndolos lejos de las canchas para que las cosas pudiesen continuar en paz y sin sangre. Aomine finalmente se lo quitó de encima y avanzó por delante de él, soltando un resoplido de disgusto y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Kagami, un poco avergonzado por haber permitido que aquellos gilipollas lo sacasen de quicio otra vez, dejó de luchar y fue eventualmente librado del agarre de Kasamatsu.

— Muchísimas gracias, senpai. —Le dijo Kise agradecido, sólo para acabar siendo pateado en el trasero por su capitán.

— ¡No fuiste de demasiada ayuda! —Vociferó Kasamatsu acaloradamente, frotándose la mejilla en la que Kagami había conseguido darle un codazo. Kise emitió un gemido de melancolía, señalando su móvil.

— ¡Llamé a Momoicchi para que nos ayudase! —Protestó dramáticamente. Riko y Hyuga miraron a ambos ases y suspiraron con pesar. Kagami estaba rechinando los dientes con amargura, y Aomine se veía como mínimo un poco irritado por lo que había ocurrido.

— Vamos, volvamos al gimnasio. —Suspiró Riko.— Kuroko–kun, ¿podrías pedirle por favor a Momoi–san que se encuentre con nosotros allí? Creo que puede que necesitemos una charla. —Kuroko asintió y retrocedió un poco, mientras Kagami empezaba a seguir a sus compañeros de equipo con gesto sombrío —asegurándose de mantenerse al menos a un metro de distancia de Aomine, quien, como Momoi estaba viniendo, había decidido que ir con ellos era mejor que quedarse esperando.

Kise retrocedió para encontrarse con Kuroko mientras éste enviaba un mensaje a Momoi. La sombra pálida se veía molesta; su ceño frunciéndose con consternación. La expresión de Kise se suavizó en una de culpabilidad mientras seguía la triste mirada de Kuroko hacia el disgustado par de ases.

— Kise–kun… fuimos demasiado lejos…

— Lo sé, Kurokocchi, lo sé.

* * *

><p>Resultó ser que, en su día libre, el resto del equipo había estado practicando en el gimnasio (Kiyoshi, a pesar de todo, había desaparecido a mitad de la práctica, decidiendo que salir a buscar a Kuroko y Kagami resultaría mucho más entretenido).<p>

— Aomine–kun, ¡no puedo creer que sigas metiéndote en _más_ peleas! —Exclamó Momoi acaloradamente, con las manos en las caderas como si fuese su madre mientras miraba a Aomine con gesto amenazador; él estaba sentado en el suelo con desinterés.

— Satsuki, no quiero oírte gimotear; no eres mi madre. —Refunfuñó éste, esquivando su mirada. Ella emitió un sonidito de exasperación.

— Tienes que detener esto —se quejó–. Si te metes en problemas, ¡puede que acaben prohibiéndote jugar!

— ¿Esto ha estado pasando en Touou, también? —Inquirió Riko, con el entrecejo levemente fruncido. Momoi suspiró y asintió tristemente mientras dirigía la vista hacia la entrenadora de Seirin.

— Él simplemente no sabe cuándo retroceder e ignorarlos. —Admitió, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— Suena como alguien a quien conocemos. —Admitió Riko secamente, y cuando no oyó respuesta por parte de Kagami, se giró para mirarlo. Por una vez, él estaba sentado melancólicamente en la banca, aguardando a ser reprendido.— Kagami…. eso podría pasarte a ti también. ¡No puedes simplemente ir por ahí metiéndote en peleas!

— ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer? —Murmuró él.

— Ignorarlos. —Riko puso los ojos en blanco en gesto de exasperación.

— ¿Cómo? —Gruñó él, alzando la vista.— ¡La gente piensa que estoy saliendo con este idiota!

— ¿A quién llamas idiota, Bakagami? —Replicó Aomine, listo para confrontarlo. Ambas mujeres suspiraron de nuevo, encogiéndose de hombros sin saber qué hacer. Riko se acercó y se sentó al lado del frustrado as de su equipo.

— ¿Kagami? —Su voz sonaba genuinamente afligida y compungida.— Nosotros… nosotros no pretendíamos que esto ocurriera, lo juro. —Él la observó y supo que no le estaba mintiendo. Mientras alzaba la vista, pudo observar que todo su equipo tenía expresiones de culpabilidad.

— Nosotros… lo llevamos demasiado lejos. —Murmuró Hyuga.— Yo… lo siento por haberte hecho hacer mis compras… y todo eso…

— Sólo empezó como un chiste para hacer que llegases a las prácticas a horario. —Le aseguró Riko con suavidad.— Yo _nunca_ habría puesto esas fotos en ningún lugar público. —Los hombros de Kagami cayeron.

— Sí, deberíamos haber parado… —Admitió Izuki en voz baja.— Te estabas molestando mucho, y nosotros no deberíamos haberla continuado.

— No, lo entiendo. —Kagami suspiró y les regaló una pequeña sonrisa.— Quiero decir, si yo tuviese fotos vergonzosas de ustedes, no hay manera de que simplemente se los dejase pasar. —Se rascó la nuca con incomodidad.— Es decir… puedo ver el lado gracioso de ello… y yo ya sabía que no las pondrías _realmente_ en las puertas del gimnasio, entrenadora… No… eran tan malas, supongo…

— Excepto por esa en la que… –Corrigió Kise, siendo subsecuentemente golpeado en la cabeza por Kasamatsu.

— Hay un momento y un lugar para esas cosas, Kise. —Le gruñó.

— Las borraremos todas. —Prometió Riko, y todos asintieron para expresar su acuerdo.— Kagami… ¿puedes perdonarnos?

— Claro que sí. —Resopló.—… Son mis amigos, ¿o no?

— No digas eso. —Hyuga suspiró.— Si fuésemos tus amigos, habríamos parado antes. —Kagami se encogió de hombros. No era realmente del tipo que guardase broncas —especialmente en torno a sus compañeros de equipo. Nunca habían querido mortificar de verdad a Kagami, y él estaba seguro de que algún día podría mirar atrás hacia el "incidente" y reírse junto a ellos. ¡La gente hacía cosas estúpidas al tomar, todo el tiempo!

Pero estaba aliviado de que sus compañeros de equipo fuesen a librarse de aquellas fotos. Y estaba agradecido de que de nuevo todos pareciesen hallarse del mismo lado.

— Todo eso está muy bien. —Comentó Kiyoshi, frunciendo el entrecejo levemente.— Pero ¿creo que todavía tenemos otro problema con el que lidiar? —Kagami gimió y presionó sus manos contra su cara. Su furia contra sus malditos compañeros de equipo se había disuelto –¿cómo podía seguir enojado cuando se sentían tan culpables por haber llevado el chiste demasiado lejos?—, pero su humor decayó cuando recordó que había otra situación peor que resolver.— ¿Sabemos quién filtró las fotos? —Todos los presentes sacudieron la cabeza.

— No puedo encontrar el post original. —Le informó Momoi.— Lo intenté, pero… —Simplemente suspiró y miró hacia donde Aomine fingía estar dormido.

— Ugh, así que todo el mundo va a pensar que Aomine y yo estamos juntos. —Musitó Kagami.— Esto es jodidamente genial.

— Por no mencionar que hay todo tipo de rumores dando vueltas por los blogs… —Le informó Kuroko con simpatía.

— ¿Rumores? —Uno de los ojos de Aomine parpadeó y se abrió en gesto de sospecha. Kuroko asintió brevemente.

— Bueno… la mayoría son sólo conjeturas y especulaciones. Algunos son verdaderamente escandalosos, como el rumor de que ustedes dos han estado juntos en secreto desde que Aomine–kun estaba en Teiko. —Les informó.— Otros, como los que dicen que tu admiración por Aomine–kun floreció en forma de amor, son los más comunes.

_— ¿Admiración?_ —Resopló Kagami con incredulidad —sin querer admitir a viva voz que sí, él de hecho admiraba a Aomine; aunque su baloncesto, claro.— ¿En serio hay gente ahí fuera que inventa esas cosas por diversión?

— Estoy segura de que a las celebridades les pasa todo el tiempo. —Riko le palmeó el hombro tratando de reconfortarlo.— La gente ve una foto y empieza a sacar conclusiones locas. Encontraremos una manera de arreglar esto, no te preocupes, Kagami–kun. Sin importar lo que haga falta, ¡te ayudaremos con esto! —El resto del equipo en seguida dio voz a su acuerdo. Él les dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Tenía que haber una forma de salir de aquello.

— Uh, ¿Kagamicchi? —Habló Kise de pronto, tímidamente.— Kurokocchi y yo tenemos que confesar algo… —Los ojos de Aomine llamearon mientras se dirigían al brillante rubio, y se entrecerraron cuando divisaron su expresión culpable. Kuroko asintió, instándolo a continuar.—… Puede que hayamos hecho una apuesta en la fiesta de Navidad, sobre que podíamos hacer que tú y Aominecchi se besasen.

Pasaron cerca de quince minutos hasta que Kagami dejó de perseguir a Kise por el gimnasio, amenazando con estrangularlo. Aomine, un poco más reservado en su muda furia, simplemente se sentó allí, siguiendo a Kise con la mirada y con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos.

— Cálmate, Kagami–kun. —Le advirtió Kuroko; sosteniendo a Nigou frente a la cara del pelirrojo para finalmente salvar a Kise de la ira del pelirrojo. Inmediatamente, Kagami empalideció y retrocedió, encogiéndose de miedo ante la imagen del pequeño perro.

— N–no me digas que me calme, Kuroko, bastardo. —Le gruñó, molesto porque su voz no sonase tan amenazadora cuando temblaba ante la mera visión del perro.— ¿Qué clase de enfermos son? _Apostaron_ el uno con el otro a que podían… —Se estremeció de nuevo.

— … Sí… –Respondieron Kise y Kuroko, evitando mencionar que el resto de Seirin —e incluso el resto de los equipos presentes en la fiesta de Navidad habían estado involucrados también en dicha apuesta; exceptuando a Hyuga, quien había estado igualmente horrorizado cuando todos habían comenzado a juntar su dinero.

— ¿Por qué harían algo como eso? —Inquirió Aomine con gesto peligroso.

— Uh… —Balbuceó Kise incómodamente.— Bueno, pensamos que sería divertido —y lo fue—, y estábamos planeando hacer lo mismo con Takao y Midorimacchi de todas maneras… —Su voz se fue desvaneciendo, con una mueca de culpabilidad.— ¡Pero es por eso por lo que nos sentimos tan mal ahora! —Añadió a las apuradas al ver que Aomine se ponía de pie, sonándose las articulaciones amenazadoramente.— Y definitivamente vamos a ayudarlos a salir de esta situación, ¿no, Kurokocchi?

— Por supuesto. —Asintió Kuroko.

— ¿Y _cómo_ piensan ayudarnos, Kise? —Gruñó Kagami sombríamente, todavía jadeando por su furiosa persecución al rubio. Los ojos de Kise se iluminaron, y juntó las manos ostentosamente.

— No te preocupes, ¡tengo un plan! —Le aseguró radiante. Aomine y Kagami se atrevieron a echarse una mirada brevemente, ambos conscientes de que la mirada traviesa en los ojos de Kise era tema de preocupación, y que a ellos definitivamente no iba a gustarles fuera lo que fuese lo que él tenía en mente.

— ¿De verdad? —Inquirió Riko con curiosidad.— Bueno, si en serio piensan que podemos ayudar a Kagami–kun y Aomine–kun, entonces tienen todo nuestro apoyo. Esto ha ido demasiado lejos, y debemos ayudar a arreglar el lío que causamos. —Kuroko suspiró con pesar mientras Kise saltaba hacia ambos ases y les rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

— ¡Es tan simple! —Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.— Tan simple que debo ser un genio para– ay, _senpai_…

— Continúa. —Refunfuñó Kasamatsu, frotándose el puño con el que acababa de golpear al rubio. Kise emitió un quejido, pero sus ojos volvieron a iluminarse cuando todos los presentes escucharon intencionalmente su plan maestro.

— Tienen que empezar a salir juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué demonios estará pensando Kise, haciendo semejante sugerencia?<strong>

**¿Cómo van a reaccionar Aomine y Kagami a su "plan" –si es que puede llamárselo plan, claro-? Algo como eso nunca podría funcionar, ¿no?**

**Más problemas y travesuras se acercan -¡especialmente cuando Kise está involucrado!**

**Y yo de verdad quería que Kagami hiciese las paces con su equipo rápidamente –soy así de sosa, y se volvieron más irrazonables de lo que pretendí en el primer capítulo. ¡Quieren ayudar a que todo salga bien!**

**¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!**

**Con amor, ¡y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**xx K**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? No voy a dejar de insistir con que es el mejor AoKaga que existe hasta que me muestren uno que sea mejor (algo que, estoy segura, nunca sucederá xD), estoy demasiado enamorada de este fic y como ya dije miles de veces, es un honor poder traducirlo; espero que mi traducción le haga justicia al original ;-;<strong>

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**De la traductora:**

**Esta historia no me pertenece, todos los créditos son para su verdadera autora, Kryzanna, cuyo link de perfil (y el del trabajo original) está en las notas previas de el primer capítulo de esta versión. Yo sólo me dedico a traducir ^^U**

**Espero que estén disfrutándolo tanto como lo disfruté yo cuando lo leí~**

**Cambio y fuera.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kise piensa que es un genio. Todos los demás se muestran un poco más escépticos al respecto. Es un capítulo más corto que lo usual, pero el siguiente estará para dentro de un día, creo.<strong>

* * *

><p>— Más vale que sea una puta broma. —Exclamó Kagami acaloradamente, mientras Hyuga murmuraba <em>"Kasamatsu–san, creo que lo has golpeado demasiadas veces."<em> Kasamatsu sólo asintió para expresar su acuerdo, sumándose a las miradas perplejas que se dirigían en ese momento hacia Kise, quien se estaba riendo como si fuese el tipo más brillante del mundo. La sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente cuando Aomine le dio un codazo particularmente fuerte y éste se dobló de dolor –sin aliento.

— ¡Aomine–kun! ¡No seas tan malo con Ki–chan! —Lo regañó Momoi, inflando las mejillas.

— Todo esto es su culpa. —Replicó Aomine, arrastrando las palabras y contemplando a Kise con un gesto de formidable malicia.— Tiene suerte de que no le esté haciendo algo peor.

— Ah, Aominecchi. —Kise lo apartó mientras se enderezaba; con su sonrisa de nuevo en su lugar.— ¡Escúchame hasta el final!

— No voy a salir con este idiota. —Le informó Aomine sombríamente.

— ¡Cállate, Ahomine!

— Lo sé, lo sé. —Replicó Kise, radiante.— Debería haberme expresado mejor. Sólo tienes que _fingir_ que sales con él. —De inmediato se dobló de nuevo, ya que Aomine lo golpeó de nuevo mientras Kagami explotaba con un _"¿Por qué sería eso mejor?"_.

Riko suspiró con aprehensión y se palmeó la cara.

— ¿Tiene alguien alguna idea mejor? —Inquirió hoscamente. No hubo respuesta.—… En ese caso, ¿quizás deberíamos escuchar lo que él tiene para decir? —Los ojos de Kise prácticamente se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría al darse cuenta de que había alguien allí que no estaba pensando en golpearlo.

— Verás, es bastante simple. —Explicó, esta vez manteniéndose lejos de los dos ases, poco impresionados.— Todos piensan que ustedes dos están saliendo, así que por un tiempo fingen que es así, ¡y luego rompen "oficialmente"! Ven, cuán genio s–…

— Limítate a explicarte. —Amenazó Kasamatsu llanamente. Kise soltó un gemido en plan _"… Senpai…"_, pero se calló de todas maneras.

— No. —Acordaron Aomine y Kagami simultáneamente, e intercambiaron miradas para confirmar que era su respuesta conjunta.

— Es la única forma… —Kise suspiró.

— Pero los dos somos heterosexuales. —Señaló Kagami con un suspiro de exasperación.

— Para las masas, no lo son. —Hyuga hizo una mueca y Kagami emitió un quejido de derrota.

— Como si fuese a rebajarme a salir con alguien tan débil como este idiota. —Aomine resopló en gesto condescendiente.

—¿Qué acabas de decir, bastardo? —Gruñó Kagami, confrontándolo.

— Aomine–kun, tienes suerte de poder salir con Kagami–kun. —Defendió Kuroko a su amigo, con la frente arrugada.

— ¿Entonces por qué no lo haces _tú_? —Replicó Aomine.

— … Porque el mundo piensa que ustedes están juntos. —Le recordó, y Aomine se limitó a responder con un _"Tch…"_ de molestia.

— Así que, básicamente, ¿quieren que actuemos de acuerdo a estos estúpidos rumores, y que luego cortemos? —Musitó Kagami, y Kise asintió con seriedad.— ¿Por qué, simplemente, no rompemos ahora en público y nos ahorramos toda esa farsa?

— No creo que la gente fuera a creerles. —Admitió Kiyoshi con una mueca, sacando su teléfono e ingresando a uno de los blogs que, según él había notado, era uno de los principales contribuidores en mantener los rumores sobre Aomine y Kagami circulando. Kagami lo tomó y, a regañadientes, lo sostuvo entre él y Aomine para que ambos pudiesen leerlo.— Han estado negando su relación con mucha vehemencia…

Sus ojos se abrieron en proporciones antinaturales y luego se entrecerraron mientras leían. Kiyoshi observó, nerviosamente, la forma en que la mano de Kagami se cerraba en torno al teléfono, quizás con demasiada fuerza. Disgustados y asqueados, ambos ases desviaron la mirada del celular y permanecieron en silencio.

— Si dicen que están juntos, pueden controlar los rumores. —Admitió Riko en voz baja.— Podrían dejar las cosas claras, ¿saben? —El silencio sepulcral continuó por un momento.

— ¿Durante cuánto… durante cuánto tiempo tendríamos que fingir? —Inquirió Kagami en un tono bajo y muy renuente. Kuroko y Kise rápidamente intercambiaron miradas.

— Hasta que la gente crea que es real. —Respondió Kise velozmente.— Han pasado tanto tiempo negando estar juntos que va a haber personas que piensen que es sólo un truco publicitario, o algo así; buscando tomar ventaja de que la gente hable de ustedes para que sus nombres salgan a la luz. Ese tipo de cosas. —Los ojos de Kagami se entrecerraron con sospecha. Kise parecía haber pensado aquello demasiado bien. Estaba sonriendo radiantemente, y casi balanceándose sobre sus propios pies. Kagami no confiaba en aquella mirada inocente.

— Y luego, después de un tiempo, empiezan a tener peleas el uno con el otro, en público. —Añadió Kuroko.—… Lo que no creo que sea demasiado difícil… —Momoi y Riko asintieron secamente para expresar su acuerdo.— Después pueden romper y todos siguen con sus vidas como siempre. Perfecto.

— Perfecto, si dejamos de lado la parte en la que tengo que fingir que estoy saliendo con un gilipollas. —Señaló Kagami llanamente, frunciendo el entrecejo.

— Sólo en público. —Intervino Riko rápidamente, a sabiendas de que empezaban a convencerlo y tratando de evitar perder lo que habían logrado.— Y sólo cuando sean vistos juntos. Así que no será durante tanto tiempo, en realidad. —Podía ver perfectamente la mirada insegura en los ojos de Kagami, y el clarísimo _"¿Tan necesario es?"_ en la expresión de Aomine. Pero su furia se estaba desvaneciendo, y por lo menos no estaban protestando. ¿Cuántas opciones tenían, en realidad?– Y los ayudaremos. —Añadió ella.— Nos aseguraremos de que los rumores no se salgan de las manos, y defenderemos cualquier cosa que ustedes digan. —Les dedicó una sonrisa a modo de consuelo.— ¿No es así? —Agregó cortantemente hacia Hyuga y Kiyoshi; ambos asintieron confirmándolo.

— Y además, ustedes dos sabrán que en realidad no están saliendo; de modo que estará bien, ¿verdad? —Añadió Kiyoshi, y todos los presentes emitieron pesados suspiros de alivio cuando Aomine y Kagami intercambiaron miradas de irritación pero no soltaron queja alguna.

Kise, sin embargo, acabó siendo golpeado inevitablemente por ambos.

— Okay… me merecía eso… —Admitió débilmente desde el suelo.

— La verdad que sí. —Admitió Kuroko, agachándose para observarlo.

— ¡Tú hiciste lo mismo, Kurokocchi!

* * *

><p>El aire estaba sobrecargado de tensión.<p>

Un par de ojos rojos observaron por encima de la mesa para encontrarse con un par de color azul, antes de que ambos desviasen la mirada con irritación. Aquello ya había ocurrido repetidas veces, cada dos minutos, a lo largo de la comida que estaban teniendo.

— ¿Hay algún problema? —Gruñó Kagami finalmente; harto de percibir la mirada maliciosa de Aomine sobre su persona. El de cabello azul se limitó a sonarse el cuello y rascarse una oreja con gesto odioso, mientras masticaba una de las hamburguesas de Kagami.

— Sí, me parece que lo hay. —Resopló Aomine lisamente, mirándolo intencionadamente.

— Mira, tío, a mí no me gusta esto más que a ti. —Resopló Kagami, aplastando la mano que se acercaba hacia otra de sus hamburguesas.— Pero tenemos que hacerlo. Esos bastardos y su puta apuesta…

— Tch, no puedo creerlo… —Acordó él, pero luego su expresión cambió.— De hecho, en realidad sí que puedo. Wakamatsu la tiene contra mí, estoy jodidamente seguro.

— Probablemente te lo merezcas. —Replicó Kagami inexpresivamente. Aomine sólo alzó una ceja, teniendo éxito por fin en robar una de las hamburguesas de la bandeja en frente del pelirrojo.— De todas maneras… no deberías haber mordido el anzuelo…

— ¿Hah? —Aomine se detuvo, a mitad de camino de romper el papel que envolvía la hamburguesa.

— Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. —Murmuró el pelirrojo, evadiendo sus ojos.—… Todo esto empezó porque permitiste que Kise te convenciera de–…

— Oi. —Resopló él, sus ojos brillando peligrosamente.— ¡Tú también lo hiciste! ¡No lo pongas como si fuese sólo mi culpa! —La tensión se alzó de nuevo mientras se fulminaban con la mirada el uno al otro. Kagami fue el primero en suspirar pesadamente y desviar la vista.

— Nadie va a creernos. —Suspiró.

— Nadie. —Coincidió Aomine, mientras retomaban el silencio por un momento.

— No puedo creer que esos rumores… —Añadió Kagami con frustración, casi hablando para sí mismo mientras masticaba otra hamburguesa. Aomine, a pesar de todo, encontraba un poco fascinante pensar en adónde diablos iba toda esa comida que el pelirrojo tragaba, y se recostó en el respaldo de su asineto como si estuviese mirando un documental natural particularmente inusual.

_Y aquí vemos un tigre, en su hábitat natural, devorando su alimento._

Dibujó una sonrisa satisfecha y se rió para sus adentros, por su propia gracia.

— En serio… ¿has visto ese en el que nosotros estamos haciendo… ya sabes… en una habitación de lockers? —Kagami resopló llanamente. Aomine alzó una ceja con asombro.

_— ¿Haciendo… ya sabes?_ —Citó con tono de mofa, y recibiendo un leve enrojecimiento por parte del pelirrojo como respuesta. Se rió por lo bajo.

_— Ya sabes._ —Repitió Kagami con insistencia, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se acaloraban y atiborrándose la boca con media hamburguesa para cubrir su vergüenza. Demasiado tarde; Aomine se había dado cuenta.

— ¿… Acaso eres _virgen_? —Inquirió Aomine con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

— No es asunto tuyo, joder. —Replicó Kagami, pero su actitud defensiva y la manera en que desvió la mirada con gesto abochornado dieron la pauta a Aomine de que el pelirrojo, efectivamente, todavía no había probado los dulces placeres de una mujer.—… No hay nada malo con ser… ya sabes… —Aomine no pudo evitar romper en risas, que luego se tornaron en una mirada de satisfacción y superioridad.— Yo sólo… —Dejó la oración por la mitad. No necesitaba explicarse ante Aomine Daiki. Sin embargo, Aomine estaba un poco intrigado. Había quedado claro en la fiesta de Navidad que, por lo menos, Kagami sabía cómo besar; pero no tenía pinta de haber tenido muchas novias… si es que había tenido siquiera una.

— Bueno… ¿y ahora qué? —Aomine bostezó, disfrutando lo avergonzado que Kagami se veía en ese momento.

— No lo sé. —Se encogió de hombros el pelirrojo, a modo de respuesta.—… ¿Corregir los rumores, o algo?

— Tch. —Gruñó el otro.— Ugh, esto va a tomar tanto trabajo… —Se echó sobre la mesa, con vagancia.— Entonces, corregir lo del sexo en la sala de lockers–…

— No hables tan fuerte. —Le soltó Kagami, encogiéndose un poco. Aomine revoleó los ojos, y de pronto detectó un par de chicas bonitas merodeando cerca, espiándolos de cuando en cuando y riéndose entre ellas. Alzó una ceja y las estudió con la mirada. Cuatro. Bonitas. Pechos grandes. Tenía que admitirlo: le gustaba lo que estaba viendo.— Oi, Ahomine, ¿estás escuchándome siquiera? —De pronto se dio cuenta de que Kagami todavía estaba hablando. Alzó la vista y le dedicó su mejor mirada de "¿necesitas algo?", encontrándose con una expresión de irritación a cambio.

— Chicas lindas. —Ofreció como explicación, señalando en su dirección.

— Idiota. —Replicó Kagami.— Se supone que estás saliendo _conmigo_, ¿recuerdas? —De pronto hubo un chillido de deleite por parte de las chicas a las que Aomine había señalado, y de repente se dio cuenta de que quizás había hablado un poco demasiado fuerte, y que sus palabras podían haber sido interpretadas como las de un, uhm… _novio celoso_.

— ¿Entonces… entonces es cierto? —Se atrevieron a preguntar lentamente, una de ellas diciendo _"Aomine–kun, ¡soy tu gran admiradora! He visto todos tus partidos, ¡eres tan genial!"_ Aomine simplemente bostezó y la ignoró, lo que pareció volverlo todavía más seductor.— Kagami–kun, ¿no es así? —Se dirigió la joven a Kagami, quien se apresuró a tragar y asintió. Las chicas rieron para sí mismas.

— Yo, eh… —Titubeó la fanática de Aomine.— Yo sólo… Kagami–kun, ¡tienes tanta suerte de que Aomine–kun sea tu novio! ¡Debe ser tan genial poder estar con alguien con su talento! —Kagami fulminó a Aomine con la mirada, recibiendo una gran sonrisa de satisfacción como respuesta.

— Tienes comida en la cara. —Remarcó el peliazulado llanamente, tendiéndole una servilleta. El pelirrojo lo miró ceñudo, pero por primera vez ninguno de los dos negó su supuesta relación.

— Uhm, podría… quizás… ¿tener una foto de los dos? —Preguntó la chica, tímidamente.— ¿Para mi blog? Todos mis seguidores son grandes fanáticos y pensamos que es verdaderamente genial que–…

— Claro. —Aomine se encogió de hombros despectivamente.

— ¡Aomine! —Gruñó Kagami, incómodo, mientras el otro se apoyaba sobre una mano y miraba por encima de la mesa con desinterés. Un golpe en las espinillas lo hizo insultar y fulminar con la mirada al peliazulado.

— Simplemente acércate e intenta no verte como un perdedor. —Le soltó él, arrastrando las palabras, y Kagami frunció el ceño ante el hecho de que _Aomine_ le diera consejos sobre cómo modelar. Por lo menos no les habían pedido que sonrieran juntos. Kagami no sabía si podría haber lidiado con eso. Ugh, sólo pensar en la idea de más fotos de él y Aomine dando vueltas por internet lo hacía sentirse incómodo, pero entendía el razonamiento del bastardo. Fotos como aquella harían que la gente se inclinase más por creer que se hallaban, por lo menos, en una relación medianamente funcional… Después de todo, ¿no había sido por eso que Riko había sugerido que fuesen a comer algo juntos?

— ¿Aomine? —Preguntó de pronto con curiosidad, sin darse cuenta de que Aomine le había robado más parte de su comida.

— ¿Hah? —Fue la respuesta estándar.

— … Si esas chicas eran tan _grandes fanáticas_ tuyas… —Comentó despectivamente, antes de dar otro mordisco.—… ¿Por qué estaban tan bien conmigo?

— ¿De qué hablas? —Gruñó Aomine.

— ¿No deberían estar, ya sabes, celosas de que no estén _ellas_ contigo? —Murmuró él, confundido.— No lo entiendo. —Aomine se rió por lo bajo. Dios, aquel tipo era ingenuo a veces.

— Ya sabes que dos chicas besándose son como, algo realmente hot, ¿no? —Remarcó.

— … Claro… –Replicó Kagami lisamente, entendiendo esa parte. Aomine sacudió los ojos.

— Algunas chicas piensan que cuando dos tipos están juntos es hot. —Se encogió de hombros.— O _adorable_, o alguna mierda así. Satsuki a veces lo menciona. No la escucho demasiado. No me importa cómo piensen las chicas.

— Eres un imbécil. —Gruñó el pelirrojo. _Y estoy atrapado con él_, añadió en silencio para sí mismo.— ¿Quién mierda iba a querer hacer nada contigo?

— … Tú, aparentemente. —Aomine resopló secamente, con una risa disimulada ante la frase _"hacer nada"_. Levantó su teléfono, en el cual había empezado a buscar entre los blogs —aburrido por la conversación. Kagami enrojeció de nuevo.— Y –su sonrisa se amplió con maldad—, hay personas diciendo que estás conmigo sólo porque esperas que un poco de mi talento se pase a ti.

— ¡Y una mierda! —Soltó Kagami, quitándole el móvil y fulminándolo con la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de que aquel era, de hecho, uno de los rumores en circulación.—… Que se jodan… —Gruñó por lo bajo. Aomine simplemente le quitó el celular —junto con otra hamburguesa, que se guardó en el bolsillo– y se levantó de la mesa.

— Hasta luego. —Le soltó con voz monótona, y haciendo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.

— ¿A dónde mierda vas? —Demandó Kagami con incredulidad.

— A casa. Me aburres.

En vez de discutir, Kagami se conformó con fulminarlo con la mirada mientras se iba y gruñirle a su comida. Aquello jamás iba a funcionar. ¿Cómo mierda se suponía que debían lograr que la gente genuinamente les creyese que estaban juntos? Diablos, Kagami ni siquiera sabía el primer paso para lidiar con una novia; mucho menos con un _novio_; y mucho menos con el arrogante y temperamental bastardo que era Aomine Daiki.

* * *

><p><strong>Mis disculpas por la brevedad. En el siguiente capítulo, veremos si es que es posible que Aomine y Kagami finjan que se llevan bien. ¿Realmente pueden lograr mantener una relación falsa?<strong>

**Actualizaré en breve, lo juro sobre mi corazón. ¡Gracias por leer, comentar, seguirme, y cualquier combinación de las tres!**

**xx K**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y qué les parece? Espero que les esté gustando (y que me esté quedando bien e.e)~ Subiré el siguiente capítulo cuanto antes pueda, ya que este verdaderamente fue corto; y si la autora real lo compensó subiendo la continuación al día siguiente, lo cierto es que yo debería hacer algo por el estilo xD<strong>

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo c:**


	4. Chapter 4

**De la traductora:**

**Esta historia no me pertenece, todos los créditos por su creatividad van para su autora real, Kryzanna, cuyo links de perfil y del trabajo original pueden hallarse en las notas previas al primer capítulo de esta versión.**

**Espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo, y que lo disfruten ^^**

**Cambio y fuera.**

* * *

><p><strong>¡La segunda actualización que prometí! ¡Es más larga! ¡Yay! ¡Y contiene menos enojo! ¡Yay! ¿Cómo van a manejar Aomine y Kagami toda esta cosa de fingir que están juntos?<strong>

* * *

><p>— Satsuki… ¿me recordarías por qué me trajiste hasta aquí para ver el partido de práctica de Seirin? —Gruñó Aomine mientras, parados contra una pared, observaban a Seirin jugar contra una secundaria local en un partido de práctica.<p>

— ¡Kagami está jugando! —Le recordó Momoi de mal humor, señalando la cancha.—… Y Tetsu–kun, claro… —Él revoleó los ojos, casi capaz de ver los corazoncitos acaramelados en los ojos de ella. Ugh, desagradable.

— Estoy aburrido. —Bufó, bostezando.— Estos tipos son débiles.

— ¡Aomine–kun, tu novio está jugando! —Se quejó ella.— _¿Recuerdas?_ Y con limitarse a no negar que estén juntos no basta. ¡Los novios se apoyan el uno al otro!

— Como si tú supieras algo de eso. —Resopló él secamente, y ella se ruborizó.

— Bueno, yo siempre apoyaría a Tetsu–kun. —Le informó ella, radiante.— Si no estuviese jugando contra mí, por supuesto. —Con las manos en las caderas, fulminó a Aomine con la mirada, quien se encorvaba con poco interés.— Y, además, de acuerdo a los rumores, ustedes dos han estado saliendo incluso desde antes de Navidad —lo que significa que, estando ya en una relación de más de tres meses, ¡podrías presentarte por lo menos una vez a alguno de sus partidos!

— Tch… —Se mofó él, poniendo los ojos en blanco; cruzándose de brazos cuando un pase le fue robado a Kagami, y no por primera vez en el juego. El equipo del colegio al que se enfrentaban se especializaba en los robos, y estaban demostrando ser un problema mayor del que habían podido anticipar.— ¿Tenemos que quedarnos durante todo el juego?

— Sí. —Replicó Momoi con firmeza.— Además fuimos invitados a sumarnos a ellos para la cena después, y tú vendrás —o voy a decirle a tu madre sobre esa chica con el tatuaje que–…

— Vale, vale. —La interrumpió Aomine con voz aburrida, desechando de esa manera sus amenazas. No tenía dudas de que ella era capaz de acusarlo con su madre; simplemente no quería que continuase hablando.

— Kagami–kun, parece que tienes público. —Remarcó Kuroko, trotando al lado de Kagami, quien se hallaba indignado por el hecho de que el otro equipo tuviese un as que fuese tan ridículamente bueno con los robos. Él se giró para mirar por encima del hombro al mismo tiempo que Izuki le daba un pase, y desafortunadamente fue golpeado en un costado del rostro justo cuando detectó a Aomine. Tropezó, aferrándose la cara y sintiendo a la misma vez un dolor agudo y vergüenza.

— ¡Ay! —Gruñó con irritación mientras Furihata y los otros en el banco empezaban a reírse y Riko gritaba _"¡Bakagami! ¡Presta atención!"_. Afortunadamente, Kuroko se hallaba allí, y había recuperado la pelota y le había dado un pase a Hyuga para cubrir el bochornoso desliz de Kagami.

— ¡Kuroko! ¡Hiciste eso a propósito! —Farfulló Kagami mientras su capitán rápidamente anotaba tres puntos y la bocina anunciaba el final de la primera mitad.

— Simplemente pensé que te interesaría saber que Aomine–kun está aquí. —Admitió Kuroko mientras se dirigían al banco para tomar agua y tener un breve descanso.

— … No me importa. —Le soltó el otro.— Y, de todas maneras, ¡podrías habérmelo dicho cuando _no hubiese_ una pelota volando directo a mi cara! —Riko le dio un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza, a modo de castigo por hacerlos quedar como unos idiotas.

— ¡Kagami–kun! —Bufó ella, con las manos en las caderas en posición de regañarlo.— ¡Ya nos están dando bastantes problemas! Mantén tu cabeza en el juego, ¿vale?

— Sí, sí, vale, entrenadora. —Musitó él con un suspiro. A pesar de que era un simple amistoso, había bastante participación, y un gran público. Aparentemente, el pívot del otro equipo era bastante popular.

— Lo siento por lo del pase. —Se disculpó Izuki, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron mucho y se empezó a morder el labio, como si estuviese sintiendo un gran dolor físico que duró unos cuantos segundos. Kagami lo miró extrañado.

— ¿Estás bien…? —Empezó a preguntar, justo antes de que Izuki dejase escapar:

_— Pero había pensado que estabas más acostumbrado a tener pelotas en tu cara —_Kagami, lo siento, no pude resistirme, ¡por favor perdóname! ¡Es un acto reflejo!

— Cállate, Izuki. —Resopló Hyuga, pero luego tosió para cubrir el hecho de que acababa de entender el chiste y que estaba luchando para contener las risas. Kagami se puso rojo y se cubrió la cara con las manos, avergonzado.

— Sí, ríanse… —Gruñó, y el equipo por entero rompió primero en risas disimuladas y luego en carcajadas —incluso Riko, quien se había tapado la boca en shock ante lo crudo del chiste de Izuki. Kagami tragó un poco de agua, de mal humor, y dirigió la vista hacia la puerta, donde Aomine estaba apoyado. Los ojos azules centellearon sobre él; con una mirada evidentemente burlona —algo que él no apreció en lo más mínimo.

Cuando el descanso terminó, se dirigieron de vuelta a la cancha; Kagami pasando por al lado de Aomine.

— … Estás perdiendo la chispa… —Lo aguijoneó el as de Touou, y los ojos de Kagami brillaron con competitividad.

— Tch. —Gruñó él, introduciendo las narices en el espacio personal de Aomine y sacando pecho.— ¡Simplemente espera! El siguiente donqueo es para ti, ¿me has oído? —Inmediatamente, Momoi se llevó las manos a las mejillas y soltó un _"¡KYAAA! ¡Kagami, eso es tan adorable!"_ lleno de deleite. Aomine sólo sonrió con satisfacción mientras se enderezaba, tomando ventaja de los dos centímetros de altura que le sacaba al pelirrojo.

— Dices muchas cosas. —Se mofó Aomine, arrastrando las palabras con tono monótono.— Entreténme, Kagami. Estoy aburrido.

— ¡Kagami! —Llamó Hyuga, y Kagami se sonó el cuello como para recordarle a Momoi que él no era _adorable_ antes de regresar al campo de juego.

No más de cuarenta segundos después de empezado el tercer cuarto, uno de los pases de Kuroko se hizo camino hasta Kagami. Con una sonrisa firme en el rostro, corrió toda la distancia por la cancha; atravesó la defensa, y dio un salto, como volando hacia el aro.

— ¡No hay _manera _de que pueda saltar así! —Exclamó alguien, y la multitud jadeó con incredulidad cuando él atravesó el aire, casi en cámara lenta, y metió la pelota a través de la canasta con una expresión monstruosa. Toda la multitud celebró ante aquello, mientras él aterrizaba en el suelo con un golpe sordo; dirigiendo la vista hacia Aomine y con una mano casualmente ubicada en la cadera, como diciéndole _"¿Qué te pareció?"_

— ¡Aomine–kun! —Lo codeó Momoi en las costillas, tratando de sacarle algún tipo de respuesta. Aomine inclinó la cabeza con arrogancia y alzó las manos como si fuese a aplaudir junto con la muchedumbre, pero justo en el último momento levantó una mano y la colocó contra su boca para cubrir un falso y dramático bostezo. Divisó la agresividad encendiéndose en los ojos de Kagami, y se rió satisfecho mientras el pelirrojo rechinaba los dientes y le gruñía algo a Kuroko —probablemente sobre él.

— No lo molestes. —Lo regañó Momoi con una risita.— Sé que estás secretamente impresionado. —Ella había visto la forma en que los ojos de Aomine se habían abierto mientras Kagami casi volaba —pero sabía que nunca lo admitiría a viva voz.

Seirin realmente dejó de arrastrar los pies en la segunda mitad. Menos de sus pases fueron robados, y Kagami parecía más determinado que nunca —al menos determinado a no arruinarlo todo. Riko tuvo que reírse para sí mientras se alineaban al final del juego, habiendo ganado por una diferencia sustancial. Quizás era bueno tener a Aomine por ahí cerca, dándole a Kagami más que un incentivo para demostrar lo bueno que era.

— Momoi–san, ¿van a sumarse a nosotros para una cena de festejo? —Le preguntó radiante mientras observaba a la adorable chica de cabellos rosados, que se acercaba con su amigo caminando vagamente detrás de ella.

— Claro. —Replicó Momoi con deleite.— ¿A dónde vamos a ir?

— Kagami–kun cocinará. —Respondió Riko con una risa.

— ¿HUH? ¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo? —Exclamó Kagami, mientras el equipo volvía al banco.

— Bueno, puedo cocinar yo, si q–…

— ¡No! No, entrenadora, ¡no te hagas problema! —Intervino Hyuga de inmediato.— ¡Estoy seguro de que a Kagami le encantaría cocinar para nosotros!

— Sí —respondió Kagami con una mueca, mientras el resto del equipo rápidamente lo urgía a expresar su acuerdo, antes de que fuesen obligados a sufrir otra ronda de la horrible comida preparada por su entrenadora.— Claro… Estoy seguro de que puedo preparar algo… Aunque voy a tener que comprar un par de ingredientes de camino a casa.

— No hay problema. —Riko rió disimuladamente.

— ¿Cocinas? —Remarcó Aomine con escepticismo.

— Lo hace. —Respondió Kuroko antes de que un ofendido Kagami pudiese dejar escapar cualquier respuesta.— Y muy bien. —Aomine alzó una ceja y se encogió de hombros, despreocupado. Una de las cejas de Kagami le dio un tic, molesto, mientras se erguía; observando a su rival con frialdad.

— … Qué te dije… —Siseó Momoi, y los hombros de Aomine decayeron en resignación.

— Tú, eh… —Murmuró, ya que Satsuki le había dicho que debía elogiar a Kagami cuando se acercasen a saludar. Kagami alzó una ceja; sorprendido de que Aomine desviase los ojos en una muestra de –¿era eso vergüenza? ¿Acaso estaba a punto de decir algo _bonito_?–… No apestaste tanto como sueles hacerlo.

Kuroko vio la tormenta aproximándose en los ojos rojos de su compañero, y se apresuró a taclearlo, causando que cayese al suelo dramáticamente —y evitando de esa manera que estrangulase al que se suponía que era su novio.

Había pasado una semana desde que Aomine y Kagami habían expresado su acuerdo respecto de aquella farsa. Bueno, expresar su acuerdo era una expresión demasiado fuerte. Ellos sólo no se habían expresado en contra. Considerando que la mayor parte de la interacción que habían mantenido en aquel tiempo había sido ir a comer hamburguesas juntos y dejar que les sacasen fotos, Riko y Momoi se habían encontrado y habían decidido que para apresurar un poquito las cosas, sería bueno que fuesen vistos juntos un poco más —de ahí el pequeño viaje hasta el partido de práctica.

* * *

><p>— Admítelo, ese último donqueo que hice fue genial. —Alardeó Kagami mientras el equipo de Seirin se dirigía hacia su departamento después de lo que debería haber sido una compra rápida. Habían perdido a Kuroko y Nigou entre las góndolas, y Aomine se había rehusado a ayudar hasta que Kagami le había informado, con menor paciencia que nunca, que a menos que ayudase no comería nada.<p>

— Estúpido… inútil… —Había murmurado Kagami para sí mismo detrás del mostrador, con Aomine siguiéndolo detrás.

— Oi, Kagami, ¿me compras una bebida? —Había llamado él con rudeza. Una de las cejas de Kagami le había dado un tic.

— … Si me ayudas a llevar las bolsas. —Había respondido con un suspiro.

— Veremos. —Aomine había reído disimuladamente, pero había agarrado una bebida de todas maneras.

— ¿Un novio complicado? —Le había preguntado la cajera.

— Ni te imaginas. —Había murmurado Kagami como respuesta.

Así que allí estaban, avanzando por la calle bajo unos rayos del sol que lentamente se desvanecían, todos ellos —incluyendo a Aomine– cargando con las bolsas de los comestibles.

— Tch, igual te haría pedazos. —Bufó Aomine con un suspiro.— Pero fue un poco menos aburrido que de costumbre, supongo. —Momoi y Riko intercambiaron miradas y suspiraron con pesar.

— Él estaba impresionado, Kagamin. —Intervino Momoi con ligereza, y Riko asintió con aprobación ante la pequeña cantidad de combustible que la joven acababa de echar en aquel incendio, del que parecía decidida a participar. Aomine la contempló juguetonamente y luego miró hacia otro lado.

— ¡Já! —Se rió Kagami, satisfecho, introduciéndose en el espacio personal del peliazulado.— Así que te estás preocupando un poco ahora, ¿o no?

— Ya quisieras. —Resopló Aomine, girándose para contemplarlo con malicia.— El único que puede vencerme soy yo mismo. —Repitió, como usualmente hacía en aquellas situaciones. Momoi los observó por encima del hombro y se rió para sí misma ante las miradas gemelas de arrogancia que ambos chicos tenían en sus rostros. Era seguro que Aomine no estaba asustado de meterse en los asuntos de Kagami, pero…

— Bueno, bueno. —Remarcó ella alegremente, retrocediendo y caminando entre ellos dos.— Somos todos amigos aquí, ¿no es así? —Deslizó una de sus manos en la de Aomine, y la otra en la de Kagami. Aomine emitió un sonidito de molestia y mantuvo la vista estoicamente hacia el frente. Kagami, sin embargo, ante el contacto miró alternativamente a Hyuga, a Riko, y a Kuroko, sin saber qué hacer, con su rostro tornándose paulatinamente rosado ante el hecho de que hubiese una pequeña y adorable chica tomándole la mano en público.

— Kagami se está ruborizando… —Rió Koganei, y el as intentó luchar desesperadamente contra su rubor, mirando con firmeza hacia cualquier parte menos a Momoi, quien no lo soltaba a pesar de que él intentaba zafarse cortésmente de su agarre.

— Satsuki, déjalo ya. —Bufó Aomine, aburrido.— Esto es vergonzoso.

— ¿Por qué, Aomine–kun? —Preguntó Momoi tranquilamente.— ¡Somos viejos amigos! Y a Kagamin no le importa, ¿no es verdad? —Kagami había estado a punto de abrir la boca para decir que, de hecho, él no solía tomarle la mano a ninguna chica, pero entonces tuvo la sensación de que Aomine lo jodería por ello incansablemente… y por lo tanto decidió sufrir en silencio. Riko alzó una ceja, preguntándose qué estaba planeando la otra chica. Pero entonces observó que Momoi iba reduciendo su paso sutilmente, y se rió para sí misma. Oh, ¡aquello iba a ser demasiado adorable como para perdérselo!

— Kuroko–kun. —Susurró Riko, codeándolo apenas.— Kise–kun va a estar muy celoso por haberse perdido esto…

— Saben, pienso que ustedes dos deberían salir más. —Charlaba Momoi con amabilidad; los chicos a su lado mirando fijamente al frente.— ¡Pienso que quizás se empezarían a llevar bien de verdad!

— Como si eso fuera a ocurrir jamás. —Respondieron ambos al unísono, monótonamente; y se fulminaron con la mirada antes de refunfuñar y mirar hacia otro lado.

— ¿Por qué no lo intentan? —Sugirió ella.— ¿Hacer algo juntos?

— ¿Qué, como jugar un uno contra uno? —Inquirió Kagami, esperanzado —su voz cargada con un matiz de desafío, y Aomine emitiendo un sonido para expresar su acuerdo. Momoi sonrió. Aquellos dos realmente tenían una pelota de básquet en el cerebro, ¿verdad?

— Pienso que Momoi–san se refiere más bien a una cita. —Corrigió Kuroko. Kagami y Aomine sólo lo miraron como si tuviese algo particularmente repugnante en la cara.— En público, ¿quizás?

— ¡Sabía que entenderías la idea, Tetsu–kun! —Rió Momoi.— Podrían ir de compras, o a un café…

— Satsuki, esas ideas son horribles. —Bufó Aomine.

— Como si quisiese estar solo con este tío. —Coincidió Kagami llanamente, dándose cuenta de que de pronto la mano de Momoi parecía haberse vuelto mucho más cálida. Notó que no le importaba demasiado, y se encontró a sí mismo entrelazando sus dedos más juntos. Aquello era, al menos, un poco más confortable. Un pulgar acarició suavemente la piel de su mano.

— Bueno… —Kiyoshi frunció el entrecejo.— ¿Qué dicen de una cita doble?

— Ugh. —Protestaron ambos ases lisamente, de momento ajenos al hecho de que Momoi ya no se encontraba ubicada entre ellos.

—¿A quién estás llamando? —Preguntó Hyuga de pronto a Kuroko, quien había sacado su celular mientras caminaban. Kagami lo observó con interés.

— Midorima–kun. —Respondió él con sencillez, presionando el teléfono contra su oreja. Pudieron oír un _"¿Qué?"_ cuando el escolta de Shutoku respondió.— Hola, Midorima–kun. —Comentó Kuroko con amabilidad.

"_¿Qué quieres, Kuroko?"_ Inquirió Midorima altivamente.

— Me preguntaba si estarías interesado en tener una cita algún día de esta semana… —Kuroko apenas pudo alcanzar el final de la oración antes de darse cuenta de que Midorima había colgado. Arrugó la frente ante su teléfono y se giró para encogerse de hombros mirando a Momoi, quien parecía bastante alegre, siguiéndolos detrás de Aomine y Kagami. Sin que ellos lo supieran, mientras ella los sostenía de la mano, los había acercado en secreto hasta que había conseguido intercambiar sus propias manos por las de ellos.

De modo que sí, Aomine Daiki y Kagami Taiga estaban avanzando por la calle de la mano —aunque a regañadientes—, y sin saber que era el uno con el otro.

Kuroko presionó el botón de rellamada y redujo un poco el paso para quedar al lado de Momoi.

"_Kuroko, no voy a–…"_ Bufó Midorima con irritación.

— ¡Midorin! —Llamó Momoi con entusiasmo.— ¡Es tan lindo escucharte! ¡Estoy aquí con Tetsu–kun! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Takao–kun? —De nuevo hubo un clic dramático cuando Midorima volvió a colgar.

— ¿Qué intentan hacer? —Hyuga alzó una ceja.

— Pensé que Midorima–kun y Takao–kun servirían como cita doble para Aomine–kun y Kagami–kun. —Admitió Kuroko, encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Midorima y Takao? —Resopló Kagami.— ¿Estás de broma?

— Pásame el teléfono, Tetsu. —Musitó Aomine, distante.— Satsuki, ténme esto. —Momoi rió internamente al tomar la bolsa de la compra que él le tendía, y mientras él presionaba el botón de rellamada a Midorima —_no se daba cuenta_.

"_Si vas a–…"_

— Midorima, soy yo. —Hubo una larga pausa, pero Midorima no colgó.

"_¿Aomine?"_

— Tú y el del ojo de halcón, ¿eh? —Comentó Aomine arrastrando las palabras y dándole conversación.— No puedo decir que esté sorprendido…

"_¿Tú y Kagami?"_ Contraatacó Midorima llanamente. _"No puedo decir que esté sorprendido."_ Aomine puso los ojos en blanco_. "Y no estoy saliendo con ese idiota –¿para qué me están llamando?"_

— Tetsu quería armar una cita doble. —Respondió distante.— ¿Estás libre esta semana?

"_No voy a salir con ese–…"_ Protestó Midorima, y en el fondo se escuchó _un "¡Shin–chan! ¿Quién está en el teléfono?"_ Hubo un sonido como de un forcejeo, seguido de un _"¡Takao, devuélveme eso!"_

"_¡Kuroko! ¡Hola!"_ Saludó Takao desde el otro lado de la línea.

— Soy Aomine. —Corrigió el as de Touou, y Takao emitió un silbido.

"_Oh, me siento honrado."_ Rió. _"¿Qué es lo que Shin–chan no quiere hacer?"_

— Una cita doble conmigo y con Kagami. —Le informó Aomine sin entusiasmo.— ¿Están libres en algún momento de la semana? —Se oyó un sofocado _"¡Shin–chan, nos invitan a una cita doble con Aomine y Kagami! ¿No suena eso divertido?"_, seguido por un llano _"No"_ como respuesta por parte de Midorima.

"_¿Estamos libres esta semana?"_ Continuó Takao.

"_No. Ve tú si quieres, pero yo no pienso ir a ninguna cita."_

"_Dijo que claro que sí."_ Informó maliciosamente el radiante base a Aomine_. "¿El viernes? ¡Genial!"_ Se rió_. "Está de mal humor sólo porque su horóscopo no fue bueno hoy, nada más. ¿Y tú y Kagami? No puedo decir que esté sorprendido. ¡Será divertido!"_

"_No, no lo será, porque yo no pienso ir"_ pudo oírse a Midorima, quejándose de fondo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, con que no puedes decir que estés sorprendido? —Demandó Aomine de mal humor, pero Takao ya había dicho _"¡Shin–chan los llamará!"_ y había cortado bajo el ruido de lo que parecía una lucha entre él y Midorima para recuperar el teléfono.— Viernes. —Musitó Aomine, devolviendo el celular a Kuroko y luego dirigiendo la vista a Momoi, que caminaba a su lado alegremente llevando las bolsas de la compra. Él parpadeó y miró hacia las manos de la chica (ambas ocupadas) antes de agarrar con mayor fuerza la mano que se hallaba en ese momento conectada con la suya.

— Ah sí. —Remarcó Momoi con dulzura, cuando el fuerte agarre en su mano atrajo la atención de Kagami.— Ustedes dos llevan agarrados de la mano como cuatro cuadras ya. —Aomine y Kagami se miraron el uno al otro con horror, y luego bajaron la vista hacia sus dedos entrelazados; retrocediendo de inmediato y metiéndolos con fuerza en sus respectivos bolsillos mientras el resto de Seirin se reía y coreaba cuán adorable era aquello. Kagami se rehusó a mirar al peliazulado, porque sabía que, una vez más, se había ruborizado. Y ahora su mano estaba fría —extrañando la calidez de la piel de Aomine. ¿Cómo diablos no había podido notar a Momoi intercambiando sus manos por las de ellos?

— Definitivamente, te avergüenzas muy fácil. —Se mofó Aomine arrastrando las palabras, y contemplándolo con superioridad.

— ¡Claro que no! —Se defendió Kagami de mal humor, mirando hacia otro lado.

— ¿De verdad? —Reflexionó Aomine con una sonrisa satisfecha, acercándose furtivamente y aproximando su rostro contra el cuello de Kagami.— ¿Y ahora?

— Aléjate. —Se quejó Kagami, empujándolo con un hombro.

— Y yo que siempre pensé que era Midorima el tsundere. —Remarcó Kiyoshi casualmente.

— ¡No es parte de nuestro equipo, así que no cuenta! —Le soltó Hyuga, al mismo tiempo que Kagami gruñía _"¡No estoy siendo tsundere, es sólo que no me gusta!"_ y se adelantaba a los pisotones.

* * *

><p>Kagami estaba más bien contento, trabajando en la cocina de su departamento con Mitobe —ya que él sabía cocinar bastante bien y tenía idea de lo que hacía. El resto del equipo se hallaba repartido en el sillón, jugando un juego de mesa —y Hyuga e Izuki se aseguraban de que Riko no intentase siquiera entrar en la cocina.<p>

— Eh, Kagami, tengo hambre. —Se quejó Aomine, entrando en la cocina como si fuese el dueño de aquel lugar y tomando un pedazo de carne de la fritura que Kagami en ese momento estaba terminando.

— Oi, déjalo. —Le soltó él con irritación, mientras Aomine se lo metía en la boca y lo masticaba con aprobación.

— Mmm, es bueno. —Remarcó con sorpresa, acercándose y tomando un pedazo de brócoli.— Dame algo más… —Para su irritación, Aomine se inclinó, usando el hombro de Kagami como soporte y empezó a sacar más trozos de la fritura con sus propias manos.

— ¡Ahomine! —Gritó Kagami de mal humor, y se giró para enfrentar al otro as, cuya boca estaba llena y sus ojos brillando extrañamente con malicia. Tragó dramáticamente y se lamió los labios antes de tomar más de la sartén. El pelirrojo de pronto se dio cuenta del peso de Aomine que descansaba sobre la mitad de su espalda.— Vete a la mierda. —Resopló, sacudiéndoselo de encima.— Ya casi está. Agarra platos.

— Ugh, pero es demasiado trabajo… —Se quejó Aomine infantilmente, y en su lugar se fue a echarse en el sofá al lado de Kuroko. Kagami lo fulminó con la mirada, de mal humor; Mitobe le palmeó el hombro a modo de consuelo, tratando de calmarlo.

Finalmente todos estuvieron sentados con su comida, atiborrándose con voracidad. El apartamento se llenó rápidamente de deleite y alabanzas a la comida de Kagami, y nadie se quejó cuando él puso un partido de basketball en la televisión.

— Entonces, ¿de verdad tenemos que tener una cita? —Se quejó Kagami con Riko y Hyuga, quienes se hallaban sentados en el lado opuesto de la mesa. No sabía cómo había podido terminar con Aomine sentado a su lado.

— Es una cita doble. Estarán bien. —Riko desechó las quejas de Kagami con un gesto de mano.— Después de todo, estoy segura de que has tenido citas antes, simplemente trátalo así y–… —Se detuvo cuando de pronto Kagami se atragantó con la comida y tuvo que toser dramáticamente varias veces para recuperarse. Ella y Momoi intercambiaron miradas y soltaron chillidos gemelos, indicando que aquello les parecía adorable. Kagami dejó caer los hombros, haciendo un mohín mientras continuaba con su comida.

— Nunca encontré la ocasión, ¿okay? —Soltó, cuando se volvió evidente que todos estaban interesados en su vida amorosa —o en la ausencia de la misma. Él dirigió la vista a Aomine y notó que se sonreía satisfecho mientras tomaba agua.— ¡Ey, sólo porque no soy un promiscuo…!

— ¿Quién dijo que yo soy un promiscuo? —Resopló Aomine con una ceja alzada.— Disfruto de un buen par de tetas –¿qué quieres que diga? Tú, sin embargo, nunca expresaste tus preferencias. —Oh, de verdad disfrutaba aquella mirada completamente abochornada que Kagami, nuevamente, estaba poniendo.

— ¡Claro que me gustan las chicas! —Replicó de mal humor, codeando a Aomine con brusquedad. El peliazulado lo fulminó con la mirada y luego sonrió pagado de sí mismo; pasando un brazo por encima de su hombro condescendientemente.

— Genial. Entonces, cuando todo esto haya terminado, te ayudaré a encontrar una chica bonita, así puedes perder tu _inocencia_. —Le dijo arrastrando las palabras, y recibiendo como recompensa una mirada por parte de Kagami que decía claramente que deseaba haberse muerto cuando se había atragantado antes. Todos miraban hacia cualquier lado menos a él. Él empujó el brazo de Aomine lejos de sí y lo contempló echando fuego por los ojos. La habitación entera se rió cuando reconoció la mirada asesina y percibió las chispas que saltaban entre ellos.

— ¡Kagamin, estuvo delicioso! —Alabó Momoi mientras Kiyoshi, Izuki y Koganei se llevaban los platos para lavarlos, ya que Kagami había puesto todo su esfuerzo en preparar la comida para todos ellos.— ¡Aomine–kun!

— … Sí, estuvo bien… —Musitó Aomine somnoliento, echándose en el sillón y pasando las piernas por encima del regazo de Kagami. El pelirrojo hizo una mueca y se lo sacó de encima.

— ¿Tienes siquiera una _idea_ de lo que es el espacio personal? —Le gruñó irritado; subiendo las piernas al sillón para recordarle que aquella era _su_ casa. Aparentemente, nada de eso importó a Aomine, quien simplemente lo empujó —lo que empezó algo que podría haberse convertido en una gran pelea si no hubiese sido porque Momoi había aferrado a Aomine por la remera, y Kuroko había dado un golpe a Kagami en el estómago.

— Compartan. —Advirtieron ambos, Kuroko con calma y Momoi con un suspiro de pesar.

De modo que Riko volvió del baño para descubrir que Aomine y Kagami se hallaban ambos echados sobre el sofá, viéndose bastante disgustados pero graciosos —cada uno ocupando la mitad exacta del sillón que les había sido adjudicada por Kuroko y Momoi, que habían servido como mediadores. Riko rió para sí, intentando no parecer demasiado divertida por la forma en que, como eran demasiado grandes para su mitad del sofá, tenían que hacerse un ovillo —Kagami clavando sus rodillas contra el mentón.

— Crisis evitada. —Le informó Kuroko con calma, y ella emitió un suspiro de alivio.

— Bien. —Admitió la chica.— Me pareció oír gritos.

— Le mandé un mensaje de texto a Kise–kun diciéndole que estaban tomados de la mano, también. —Comentó Kuroko con una pequeña sonrisa, y alzó su teléfono para mostrarle la respuesta.

"_¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME LO HAYA PERDIDO! KUROKOCCHI, ¡MÁNDAME FOTOS! ¡APUESTO A QUE FUE SÚPER ADORABLE!"_

— Oi, mantén tus dedos de tu lado. —Gruñó Kagami llanamente.

— Tch. —Refunfuñó Aomine.

— ¡Te hice la cena, Ahomine!

— ¿Y? Lo comí por ti.

— ¿Esperaba que estuvieses _agradecido_? —Soltó Kagami.

— … Como sea. —Bufó odiosamente el otro. Momoi y el resto del equipo de Seirin se miraron entre ellos, sin saber qué hacer ante la actitud infantil de la pareja. Quizás soltarlos juntos en público —prácticamente sin supervisión– fuera una mala idea…

… Estos dos, más Midorima. —Remarcó Hyuga con un suspiro.—… Ya siento pena por Takao. —Hubo media docena de asentimientos que expresaron su acuerdo.

— Es la última vez que cocino para ti. —Farfulló Kagami agresivamente, cruzándose de brazos como un niño.

— Bien. No quería que lo hicieras.

* * *

><p><strong>Aomine y Kagami de verdad pueden comportarse como niños, ¿no? A Aomine le gusta sacar de quicio a nuestro queridísimo Kagami. ¿Cómo van a sobrevivir Takao y Midorima –y qué ocurrió con <strong>_**ellos**_** después de lo que pasó en la fiesta de Navidad? ¿Pueden los ases de Touou y Seirin conseguir mantener las apariencias sin ser monitoreados por sus niñeras?**

**¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

**xx K**

* * *

><p><strong>Lo prometido es deuda, y si bien tuve que vender mi alma a Lucifer para conseguirlo, logré publicar este capítulo hoy :'D No saben la cantidad de cosas que dejé sin hacer por esto, aunque la verdad... no me arrepiento xD Espero que les haya gustado c: Y gracias por las reviews, los follows, y los favoritos.<strong>

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :'D**


	5. Chapter 5

**De la traductora:**

**Esta historia no me pertenece, todos los créditos por su creatividad van para su verdadera autora, Kryzanna, cuyos links al perfil y al trabajo original en inglés pueden hallarse en los comentarios previos al primer capítulo de esta versión.**

**Pienso que este capítulo no tiene precio, por lo genial que es *-* Espero haberle dado una traducción digna. Y gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos, y follows ;u;**

**Sin más para decir~**

**Cambio y fuera.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, en este momento me gusta mucho escribir, así que me disculpo por las *cof* actualizaciones casi spam… Vacaciones, mucho tiempo libre, supongo.<strong>

**¡La primera cita de Kagami!**

* * *

><p>— ¡Kagami! ¡Por aquí! —Llamó Takao radiante, saludando alegremente apenas Kagami y Aomine hubieron entrado juntos al cine. Ojos rojos y azules observaron a Takao acercándose a ellos con una sonrisa astuta, y a Midorima apoyado contra una pared, aparentemente deprimido, y sosteniendo una paloma de juguete en la palma de la mano. Kagami suspiró débilmente y miró con anhelo la puerta de salida, pero Takao ya se estaba aproximando, lo que significaba que salir corriendo ya no era realmente una opción.<p>

— Shin–chan ha estado tan emocionado por nuestra cita. —Les informó el base, mirando con una sonrisa satisfecha al apesadumbrado escolta.— ¡Pasó dos horas intentando decidir qué ponerse!

— ¡Takao! —Gruñó Midorima de mal humor, mirándolo ceñudo.

— Okay, en realidad fueron más bien tres. —Se carcajeó Takao, descartando con un gesto de mano las protestas de Midorima.— Ha estado esperándolo toda la semana. —Kagami alzó una ceja y observó a Midorima, quien parecía hallarse todo lo contrario a emocionado. Estaba apoyado contra la pared y se rehusaba obstinadamente a mirarlos —aunque se veía increíblemente bien vestido.

Kagami tiró nerviosamente del dobladillo de su usual camisa negra. Por lo general, era su prenda de vestir más confortable, pero ese día se sentía innegablemente incómodo. Por algún motivo, se había encontrado a sí mismo contemplando el interior de su ropero por casi una hora, intentando descifrar qué diablos vestía un tipo cuando tenía una cita. Y luego, recordando que en realidad él no estaba intentando impresionar a nadie, simplemente había mandado todo a la mierda y se había puesto lo que solía vestir. Y para colmo de males, había pasado cerca de quince minutos en la entrada del cine, preguntándose si debía esperar a Aomine o limitarse a entrar para encontrarse con los otros dos… hasta que Aomine había llegado de la mismísima nada y había entrado sin siquiera saludarlo.

Pero no podía enojarse en ese momento porque Takao parecía estar intentando mantener el ambiente relajado. Bueno, supuso que con alguien como Midorima por allí cerca, tenía que haber _alguien_ que se tomase la vida menos en serio.

— ¿Qué vamos a… eh…, ver? —Inquirió Kagami con incomodidad, rascándose la parte posterior del cuello e intentando encarar aquello más como una cosa de amigos y no como una… cita…

— Una comedia que Shin–chan quiere ver pero negó querer hacerlo cuando yo se lo sugerí. —Replicó Takao poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Pareces haber olvidado que yo ni siquiera quería venir a esta estúpida salida. —Señaló Midorima con tono molesto mientras los cuatro se dirigían a sacar las entradas.

— Y sin embargo, aquí estamos. —Se rió Takao satisfecho, mirando a Aomine y Kagami con una sonrisa maliciosa y triunfal.— Sabes, de vez en cuando, está bien que admitas que quieres pasar tiempo conmigo…

— Yo simplemente quería ver la película, y mi horóscopo dijo que hoy la compañía de un Leo era una buena opción. —Lo corrigió Midorima.— Y ya que Kagami es de Leo, es _su_ presencia la que me importa, no la tuya, Takao. —Takao se limitó a mirar a Kagami y poner los ojos dramáticamente en blanco ante la actitud de Midorima. Kagami no pudo evitar carcajearse mientras se acercaban al mostrador.

— ¡Shin–chan, deberíamos comprar palomitas!

— No.

— _¿Por favor?_

— Me dejan las manos todas aceitosas. —Takao suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

— Pero si sólo me compro yo, terminarás comiéndotelas todas tú y–…

— Falso. Son malas para la salud.

— Pero _deliciosas_. Vamos, Shin–chan–…

— No.

Kagami observó con diversión y leve perplejidad cuando, por alguna razón, Midorima se alejó del mostrador con un pote gigante de palomitas. Él y Aomine se acercaron y extendieron su dinero por encima del mostrador para obtener sus entradas.

— ¿Quieres… eh… alguna cosa? —Inquirió Kagami, sólo para ser cortés.

— Nah —gruñó Aomine despectivamente—, ¿y tú?

— Nah. —Murmuró él —de nuevo, sólo para quedar bien; pero aquellas palomitas olían deliciosas, y él todavía no había comido…

— Dame unas… palomitas, o algo. —Ordenó Aomine con un bostezo, añadiendo un poco más de dinero sobre el mostrador. Señaló el tamaño que deseaba y la cajera lo contempló un poco extrañada. Él sólo se encorvó y le devolvió la mirada hasta que ella desvió la vista, avergonzada.

— ¿Pensé que no querías nada? —Resopló Kagami, alzando una ceja mientras Aomine tomaba el aperitivo y ambos se acercaban a donde estaban Midorima y Takao.

— Y no quiero. —Fue su breve respuesta, encajando el pote entre las manos del pelirrojo.— Pero tú obviamente sí, idiota.

— Tch, no quiero tu compasión. —Le soltó el otro de mal humor, tratando de devolvérselo. Aomine metió sus dos manos en los bolsillos e ignoró el gesto.

— Satsuki me dio dinero y me dijo que te compre algo de comer. —Le dijo monótonamente.— Y tú estabas que te babeabas.

— ¡Claro que no! —Le soltó Kagami acaloradamente, sin darse cuenta de que había, automáticamente, introducido algunas palomitas en el interior de su boca.—… Aunque esto está jodidamente bueno.

— ¿A que sí? —Rió Takao alegremente mientras los cuatro avanzaban juntos —bueno, Midorima intentando actuar como si no los conociese y no estuviese con ellos.

— ¿Qué eres, un pozo sin fondo? —Se mofó Aomine. Kagami le hubiese contestado algo, pero tenía la boca llena de palomitas, y Takao había tomado las riendas de la conversación.

— Entonces, ¿cómo es la cosa entre ustedes, chicos? —Inquirió con curiosidad.— ¿Los juntaron sus equipos, también?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Kagami frunció el ceño y Midorima miró a su compañero de equipo con frialdad.

— Ya saben… la… _cosa de Navidad_. —Replicó Takao, dándose cuenta del ceño con que estaba siendo mirado como respuesta. Bajó la voz.— A Shin–chan no le gusta que se lo recuerden —_ay, ay, ay_. —Se quejó cuando Midorima empezó a retorcerle la oreja —obviamente su ritual de castigo cada vez que le traían de vuelta semejantes memorias.— Kise quería robarse el muérdago de Shin–chan, y nuestro capitán dijo que cuando lo hiciese, debía… ¿cómo fue que dijo?

— Interferir con nuestra "innegable, reprimida tensión sexual". —Citó Midorima, ajustándose los anteojos luego de haber soltado la oreja de Takao.— Yo, personalmente, no tengo idea de sobre qué estaba hablando.

— Aparentemente, estaba volviendo locos a nuestros compañeros de equipo. —Comentó Takao.— Y luego el entrenador dijo que si Shin–chan no admitía que yo le gustaba, iba a permitir sólo un acto egoísta por día. —Se rió para sí mismo.— Pero lo convencí de que no necesitaba que lo dijese, porque yo lo sabía ya. —Midorima se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada con un _"no digas cosas sin sentido, Takao"_ como respuesta.— Se avergüenza mucho de todas estas cosas. —Takao se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa satisfecha, codeando a su compañero en las costillas y recibiendo una mirada amenazante como respuesta.

—… ¿De verdad _te gusta_ este tipo? —Inquirió Kagami inexpresivamente, ante lo que Takao sólo rió por lo bajo y Midorima soltó un _"¡Oi! ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"_

— Así que, ¿qué pasa con ustedes dos? —Inquirió el base mientras merodeaban por el hall de entrada, esperando a que las salas se abriesen para poder ir a su asientos.— ¿Son ciertos los rumores? ¿Están ustedes en… algo? —Aomine y Kagami simplemente intercambiaron miradas de fastidio y suspiraron con pesar.

—… Sí. —Soltaron inexpresivos, y Takao estalló en risas.

— ¿Es necesario que seas tan ruidoso? —Se quejó Midorima mientras Takao apoyaba su peso contra él y luchaba por recuperar el aliento. Se secó una lágrima alegre que le caía de un ojo.

— Mis ojos de halcón dicen que eso es una _jodida mentira_ —se rió por lo bajo, excusándose—, ¿están ustedes, como, intentando engañar a la gente o algo?

— Ésa es la idea. —Musitó Kagami llanamente, no encontrando motivos para mentir ya que Takao aparentemente había visto a través de ellos con gran facilidad. No era que fuese demasiado difícil. La pareja apenas hacía contacto visual, y no parecían tener el más mínimo interés el uno en el otro.—… Después podremos romper y toda esta pesadilla habrá acabado. —Takao se carcajeó para sí mismo e hizo un descarado gesto de desaprobación mientras masticaba algunas palomitas.

— Bueno, no va a funcionar si no lo hacen creíble. —Les informó con una sonrisa, y se rió de nuevo ante la mirada de desesperación en el rostro de Kagami. Dio un codazo amistoso al as de Seirin mientras desfilaban hacia el interior de la sala.— Pero ya sabes, sólo tienes que usar la vieja _técnica_ allí, y será dulce…

— ¿La técnica? —Kagami alzó una ceja y Takao rió, haciendo una demostración mediante un bostezo dramático, estirándose de punta a punta, y deslizando astutamente un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Midorima. Tanto Kagami como Midorima se sonrojaron; este último bajando la vista en gesto amenazador hacia el base pero sin sacudírselo de encima.— ¡No pienso hacer eso con _él_! —Le soltó Kagami mientras tomaban asiento; Takao y Kagami sentándose entre medio de los cuatro asientos, con sus respectivas… _personas_, del otro lado.

— Takao, baja los pies, es desconsiderado. —Lo reprendió Midorima cuando Takao puso los pies sobre el asiento delante de él.

— No hay nadie sentado allí. —Replicó con un encogimiento de hombros.— Quién sabe, quizás tengamos una sala sólo para nosotros. –Había un tinte de malicia en su voz.— Mantén tus manos alejadas, Shin–chan…

—… Habla por ti mismo… —Musitó Midorima en voz baja, aunque sólo después pareció notar que lo había dicho a viva voz. Kagami clavó la vista en las palomitas y decidió que era lo más seguro que podía hacer hasta que la película comenzase.

— Ahh, Shin–chan, podrías por lo menos _fingir_ que te gusta ser mi novio. —Takao suspiró, recostándose en el respaldo del asiento y echando algunas palomitas en el interior de su boca. Mientras dirigía la vista apenas hacia atrás, notó lo que parecían ser un par de figuras familiares sentándose varios asientos por detrás. Se rió por lo bajo mientras Midorima respondía _"no soy tu novio, idiota"_.

— Sí, sí, por supuesto que no lo eres. —Rió disimuladamente, desechando el comentario mientras su compañero se ruborizaba una vez más. Incapaz de contenerse, con un gigante de un metro noventa y cinco sonrojándose de esa forma, se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de volver a retroceder y sacarle la lengua, mientras las mejillas de Midorima se tornaban un par de tonos más oscuros.

— ¡Takao! —Siseó.— ¡Te dije que no hicieses ese tipo de cosas en público! —Cuando tanto Kagami como Aomine lo contemplaron con una ceja arqueada, él rechinó los dientes y mantuvo la vista estoicamente clavada en la pantalla, mientras los avances empezaban a correr en ella. Takao se rió satisfecho y alegre ante los otros dos ases.

— Perdón, ¿podría pasar? —Susurró Riko por lo bajo a las tres figuras sentadas una al lado de la otra, en la segunda fila contando desde la parte de atrás de la sala.

— Claro, lo siento. —Replicó una voz grave, alzando la vista. Riko lo contempló por un momento, reconociéndolo.

— Ey, ¿no eres tú el capitán de Shutoku? —Remarcó Kiyoshi con curiosidad desde donde se hallaba, siguiendo a Riko detrás de ella y bloqueándole el camino a Hyuga. La boca de Otsubo cayó abierta por la sorpresa.

— ¿No son ustedes de Seirin? —Preguntó curioso. Las seis figuras sólo se miraron por un momento, antes de que una cabeza con gafas surgiese por encima del hombro de Otsubo, desde el asiento de atrás.

— Parece que todos tuvimos la misma idea. —Comentó Imayoshi en un tono bajo que evidenciaba su diversión. Los tres integrantes de Seirin empezaron a avanzar por delante de los jugadores de Shutoku; notando que Imayoshi se hallaba sentado en la fila de atrás con Wakamatsu y Sakurai.

— ¡No podemos sentarnos todos juntos! —Siseó Hyuga.— ¡Somos demasiado obvios!

— ¡Sshh! —Susurró Riko.— ¡Nos van a escuchar!

— ¡Tetsu–kun! ¿Dónde te quieres sentar? —Susurró una voz desde el pasillo, y todos los ojos se giraron para divisar tres figuras más que se aproximaban en búsqueda de asientos.

— ¡Momoicchi, shh! ¡Nos van a descubrir!

— Kise–kun, tú estás siendo igual de ruidoso. —Riko emitió un gran suspiro mientras todos los espías decidían por unanimidad que estaban resultando demasiado evidentes, y se empezaban a repartir por las filas de más atrás —intentando ser lo más sutiles posible. Aunque ella dudaba que nada pudiese lograr que Kagami desviase la mirada de la pantalla, clavada como tenía la vista en ella. Quizás el pobre tipo se sentía incómodo…

— ¡Riko–san! ¿Eres tú? —Preguntó Momoi en voz baja desde el asiento de adelante, girándose para ver que la entrenadora de Seirin aparentemente había intentado disfrazarse con un enorme sweater de Hyuga y un sombrero horrible. No engañaba a nadie, al parecer.— ¿Qué están haciendo todos ustedes aquí?

—… Estábamos preocupados por la posibilidad de que Kagami y Aomine la cagasen. —Le informó Hyuga llanamente, mirando amenazadoramente a Kiyoshi, quien se hallaba obviamente sentado entre él y Riko.— Nosotros, eh… ¿qué están haciendo _ustedes_ aquí?

— ¡Me perdí de verlos agarrados de la mano! —Se quejó Kise haciendo pucheros.— ¡No pienso perderme de nada más! ¡Kyaaa, mírenlos, son tan adorables! —Señaló a la pareja.— ¡Aww, Midorimacchi acaba de recibir un beso!

— Kise–kun, estás siendo demasiado ruidoso… –Susurró Kuroko, dándole un codazo para que permaneciese en silencio. Riko alzó la vista y casi explota en carcajadas al notar que en la sala se estaba acumulando cada vez más gente. Dios, ¡sus equipos eran tan poco sigilosos! Cómo demonios iban a hacer todos esos gigantes para escapar de allí sin ser notados por sus presas era algo que escapaba su conocimiento.

— ¿Por qué están ustedes aquí? —Les susurró a los jugadores de Shutoku.

— Midorima no dejaba de quejarse de tener que ir a ver una película con Takao. —Replicó Miyaji en voz baja.— Takao dijo que eso significaba que él realmente lo estaba esperando con ansias. Teníamos que comprobarlo por nosotros mismos. —Kimura y Otsubo asintieron para expresar su acuerdo.

El silencio gobernó cuando la película comenzó. Kagami empezó a relajarse, comiendo las palomitas alegremente. Ahh, nada mejor para una cita que sentarse en la oscuridad en silencio con alguien a quien realmente no conocías. Se rió genuinamente con el resto de las personas en la sala cuando la situación lo ameritaba. La película era buena, y la risa de Takao, a su lado, era contagiosa.

Cada vez que Aomine se reía, él se sorprendía. Era tan extraño escuchar un sonido tan _feliz_ proveniente del usualmente desinteresado as. Incluso Midorima se carcajeaba —lo que también era inusual, pero no desagradable, notó él.

En cierto punto, en un recreo entre tantas bromas, oyó a Aomine bostezando bastante sonoramente. ¿Qué? ¿Estaba aburrido? Pero parecía estar disfrutando tanto –_¿por qué había un brazo rodeándole los hombros?_

Riko, Momoi y Kise emitieron sendos chillidos de emoción, tapándose las bocas firmemente con las manos para intentar cubrir los sonidos.

— ¡Aominecchi acaba de hacer _el movimiento_! —Exclamó Kise mientras las risas se elevaban dentro de la sala.— ¡Dios _mío_!

— ¿De verdad, Aomine? —Remarcó Imayoshi llanamente con una ceja alzada, buscando con la mirada y observando a las dos mujeres que prácticamente gritaban en silencio ante lo _"adorable"_ que aquello era.

Aomine desvió la mirada de la pantalla un momento —incapaz de creer lo que acababa de hacer. Ese imbécil de Takao y su ojo de halcón… seguro, no parecía que ellos realmente estuviesen juntos… pero la gente tenía que pensar que lo estaban… de ahí su brazo en torno a los hombros del otro. Sintió que Kagami se movía, y asumió que iba a sacudírselo de encima; pero no, para su sorpresa, el pelirrojo estaba simplemente poniéndose cómodo y acercándose un poco para que el brazo de Aomine encajase mejor en torno a él.

Esa vez, fue Aomine el que se sonrojó. Dios, se sentía como un idiota con su brazo alrededor del maldito _Bakagami_ de aquella forma. Por no mencionar que de pronto se había vuelto consciente de que sus rodillas se estaban tocando… y de que las palomitas olían bien…

Se aproximó para tomar algunas palomitas; su mano rozando la de Kagami en el interior del recipiente. Sintió la mano de Kagami sacudirse ante el contacto, retrocediendo, y se rió para sí mismo. Se preguntó si el tipo sería siempre así de nervioso, sobresaltándose tan fácil.

Sobre_saltar_se. _Saltar. Claro que sí. Aquello era algo muy de Kagami, ¿no era así?_ Aomine se rió por lo bajo ante su propia gracia.

Buscando molestarlo, arrojó algunas palomitas contra la cara del pelirrojo, y recibió una mirada amenazante a cambio. Se rió satisfecho y fue subsecuentemente golpeado en el rostro con un puñado de palomitas. Él simplemente abrió la boca y capturó un par de bocados, con aire de suficiencia. Kagami lo contempló ceñudo, frustrándose por haber fallado en su intento de fastidiarlo. Aunque no quería admitirlo, se estaba acostumbrando cada vez más al brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Realmente, Aomine hacía aquello con frecuencia de todos modos… sólo que no en ese tipo de contexto.

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué <em>significa<em> que "los has perdido"? —Se quejó Riko con exasperación mientras ella y los otros "espías" se dispersaban luego de la película, habiendo perdido a sus objetivos.— ¡Si apenas estaban aquí!

— ¡Lo sé! —Exclamó Kise de mal humor.— Lo juro, miré hacia otro lado por apenas un segundo y ellos ya no… —Soltó un quejido de angustia.— Y Aominecchi y Kagamicchi se veían tan adorables –¿viste la manera en que se arrojaban palomitas?

— Sí, fue muy adorable. —Replicó Kuroko, impasible.— ¡No vamos a encontrarlos nunca!

— Llamaré a Imayoshi. —Kise frunció el ceño.— ¿Quizás ellos puedan localizarlos?

— ¡Podrían estar en cualquier parte! ¿Cómo pudimos permitir que se escabulleran? —Riko suspiró pesadamente, palmeándose la cara. ¿Kagami y Aomine sin supervisión? ¿Tenían siquiera la capacidad de aguantar una conversación sin acabar discutiendo? ¡Midorima y Takao probablemente se hallasen en un infierno en ese momento!

* * *

><p>— Chicos, ¿cómo es que… <em>ustedes<em>… ocurrieron? —Inquirió Kagami con curiosidad mientras los cuatro, habiendo abandonado el cine, caminaban a través de un parque con su cena –pescado y patatas fritas, sugerencia brillante de Takao. Aomine se había comprado una nueva pelota de baloncesto y estaba girándola sobre su dedo. Takao alzó una ceja.

— Realmente, ¿pensé que todos sabían? —Remarcó con sorpresa. Kagami enarcó una ceja. Él sabía que Kise había hecho que él y Midorima se besasen debajo del muérdago, pero eso era todo.— Uhh, bueno, ya sabes… el horóscopo de Shin–chan había dicho que si ponía esfuerzo en seguir las tradiciones, habría un cambio positivo en su futuro, así que él uhh… puso un montón de esfuerzo en… —La voz del base se apagó, y se señaló vagamente los labios.

— Todavía estoy esperando por ese cambio, creéme. —Comentó Midorima desde donde él se hallaba, unos pasos por adelante. Takao sonrió con satisfacción mirando a Kagami.

— No le gusta admitir que estar saliendo conmigo es algo bueno. —Explicó.

— No estamos saliendo. —Replicó Midorima llanamente.

— Claro que no. —Remarcó Aomine audazmente, observando por encima del hombro y notando que Takao llevaba puesto el abrigo de Midorima, ya que había empezado a tiritar después de que abandonasen el cine. Midorima le había dado su chaqueta —clamando que no sería de utilidad en las prácticas si cogía un resfriado. Aparentemente, a Midorima no le gustaba el escepticismo en la voz del peliazulado. Por no mencionar que Takao había ordenado la comida de Midorima por él en la tienda de pescado y frituras.

— Pero sí, al día siguiente, cuando Shin–chan trató de decir que _lo que había pasado_ no tenía significado alguno, y que había sido sólo para obedecer a su horóscopo, Miyaji le tiró una piña y le dijo que se apurase en empezar a salir conmigo. —Takao se encogió de hombros con gesto casual.— Felices para siempre desde entonces, ¿verdad, Shin–chan?

— No. —Respondió Midorima con gesto sombrío.

— Sólo está siendo tsundere. —Takao desechó su respuesta.— Él puede de hecho ser muy adorable, saben… como cuando hace eso que–…

— ¡Takao! —El base alzó la vista inocentemente ante aquella mirada de advertencia.— Deja de contarle a la gente cosas como ésa… o no volveré a hacer nada como eso nunca más. —Takao sólo contempló a su especie de novio con una sonrisa y cerró los labios.

— No te preocupes, no quiero escuchar sobre tu vida sexual, Midorima. —Resopló Aomine llanamente. Midorima, inquieto, se tornó verde a causa de la vergüenza, mientras Takao estallaba en risas y rodeaba el brazo del escolta con el suyo.

— Ya ves, no engañas a nadie, Shin–chan. —Se rió con satisfacción. Midorima empujó los anteojos encima de su nariz y se rehusó a hacer ningún comentario. Takao tomó aquella oportunidad para besar su mentón alegremente, y esa vez no recibió protestas por su muestra de afecto.

— Dios, nunca pensé que diría esto, pero son demasiado adorables. —Musitó Kagami, mirando hacia atrás mientras se adelantaba hasta donde estaba Aomine. Takao había empezado a parlotear, y Midorima estaba fingiendo que no le importaba lo que tuviese para decir.

— De forma desagradable. —Expresó su acuerdo Aomine.

— ¿Podemos no actuar así jamás? —Inquirió el otro débilmente.

— Estaba a punto de decir lo mismo. —Respondió el contrario con una risa.— ¿Uno contra uno?

— Pensé que no ibas a preguntarlo nunca.

Takao se recostó cómodamente en el banco mientras él y Midorima observaban cómo la intensidad entre ambos ases crecía cuando jugaban en la cancha. Era interesante mirarlos, y él podía observar cómo ambos parecían estar disfrutando genuinamente —la comida habiendo sido olvidada. Él también podía ver que Midorima intentaba, sin éxito, esconder una sonrisa cuando le colocó una mano sobre la suya.

— ¿Estás pensando que son buenos el uno para el otro? —Adivinó Takao, siguiendo la mirada del as hacia la cancha, donde no era difícil notar que Aomine y Kagami se hallaban, en ese momento, perdidos en su propio pequeño mundo del baloncesto.

— … Algo así. —Respondió Midorima vagamente, separando los dedos para permitir que Takao se deslizase entre ellos.

— Tal como nosotros, ¿no, Shin–chan? —Rió con aquella sonrisa suya. Midorima se ajustó los anteojos como hacía a veces cuando estaba abochornado.

— … Si tú lo dices, Takao.

* * *

><p>Kagami se echó sobre el sofá, exhausto, apenas hubo llegado a casa. Sus extremidades se hallaban prendidas fuego, y se encontraba un poco pegajoso, pero no le importaba demasiado. Ni siquiera le importaba que en ese momento oliese como Aomine. Arrojó su camisa sucia al suelo y soltó una bocanada de aire; incapaz de dejar de sonreír.<p>

Okay, aquella tarde no había resultado tan terrible como él había pensado que iba a ser. La película había sido buena —Takao era graciosísimo, e incluso pasar el tiempo con Midorima y Aomine no era tan malo. Habían comido pescado y patatas fritas (Kagami había sido perseguido por unas gaviotas que querían las suyas), y la había pasado genial jugando en un uno contra uno contra Aomine. El bastardo, más allá de lo que dijese, estaba empezando a tomarlo en serio.

Se secó la cara con el buzo que tenía puesto e inmediatamente percibió el aroma familiar de Aomine. Inconscientemente, respiró profundo y cerró los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa ante el extrañamente reconfortante aroma. Takao había derramado soda sobre él (probablemente a propósito, ya que luego había oído al base siendo regañado por Midorima por estar tramando algo —lo que Takao había negado con inocencia) y su camisa se había vuelto insoportablemente pegajosa. Aomine, renuentemente, le había dado su propio buzo para que pudiese regresar a casa (a partir de las incitaciones de Takao) y Kagami se había cambiado allí y entonces.

Dándose cuenta de que era jodidamente _perturbador_ que estuviese oliendo la ropa de Aomine, apartó la cara de la prenda de vestir e introdujo las manos en los bolsillos mientras alzaba la vista hacia el techo. Salir con Aomine estaba…

… Estaba bien. Y en términos de su primera cita… podría haber sido peor. Bueno, había sido con aquel Ahomine, lo cual nunca había estado en sus planes, pero había estado bien.

Seguro, habían tenido una batalla de palomitas, y luego una de patatas fritas, y luego una guerra de uno contra uno a todo o nada, pero era… divertido. Calculaba que quizás podría soportar hacer aquello algunas veces más. Después de todo, aparte de eso de tener su brazo alrededor de sus hombros durante la película, era algo así como salir como… _amigos_… ¿no? Se rió para sí. El concepto de él y Aomine como _amigos_ le resultaba ajeno, pero tenía la sensación de que quizás, una vez que todo aquello hubiese terminado, no estaría afuera de la esfera de sus posibilidades.

* * *

><p>Aomine, mientras tanto, estaba sentado frente a su computadora meditando sobre la conversación que había mantenido con Midorima de camino a casa, mientras revisaba algunos de los blogs que hablaban sobre su "relación" con Kagami. Ya había fotos publicadas de la pareja en el cine y en el parque —joder, incluso había una de Kagami quitándose la remera para ponerse el buzo de Aomine.<p>

Notó con irritación que, en aquella foto, su mirada parecía estar dirigida hacia el torso esculpido de Kagami (algo que muchas féminas se habían encargado rápidamente de señalar). Tch, mirada pasajera. Momento desafortunado.

Bueno, por lo menos en algunas de aquellas fotos se veían ciertamente como una pareja… Aunque estaba un poco molesto de que lo hubiesen capturado sonriendo en algunas de ellas. Dios, tenía que ser creíble, pero no quería que fuese _así _de creíble…

* * *

><p>— <em>Kuroko me informó de la situación con las fotos. —Remarcó Midorima con severidad, después de que Kagami se hubiese ido rumbo a su casa.<em>

— _¿Hah? Ah, sí… esa cosa. Los de Seirin fueron unos imbéciles al respecto. —Musitó Aomine con rebeldía._

— _Seirin es un buen equipo —Takao frunció el ceño—, estoy seguro de que no lo hicieron con mala intención. Kagami me dijo que él sabía que era sólo un chiste, en realidad. Dijo que de haber sido obligado a "hacer" algo, los otros lo habrían ayudado —y el capitán se hubiese sentido mal por ello y les hubiese gritado. —Se rió.— Allí no se arrojan piñas… –Midorima lo fulminó con la mirada por tomarse la situación a la ligera._

— _Da igual —reflexionó—, llevaron el chiste demasiado lejos. Estoy sorprendido de que Kagami no esté más enojado._

— _Es blando. —Aomine se encogió de hombros.— Y ya lo conocen… es… _amable_._

— _¿Fue un _cumplido_ lo que acabo de oír? —Se mofó Midorima con aire de suficiencia, y unos ojos azules lo fulminaron peligrosamente con la mirada._

— _Él sabe que ellos no querían que esto ocurriera. —Dijo Takao.— Y, o sea, lo sienten mucho —lo que, saben… no funcionaría de parte de tipos como ustedes dos, que intentan fingir que no tienen corazón. —Ambos Milagros lo miraron amenazadoramente, pero él permaneció imperturbable ante semejantes miradas.— Pero Kagami es diferente. Y, saben… –Se rascó el mentón con un brillo travieso en los ojos.— No creo que odie las fotos tanto como él piensa… o al menos lo que está ocurriendo con–… _—_Un puño lo golpeó en la cabeza cuando Midorima le indicó, sin sutilezas, que cerrase la boca. Aomine contempló ceñudo a Takao, con sospecha, pero el base no dijo nada más del asunto._

— _En cualquier caso, creo que tus fanáticas nos han estado siguiendo. —Añadió Midorima.— Prepárate para las fotos en internet esta noche. Eso te ayudará para mantener la farsa._

— _Genial. —Murmuró Aomine con tono monótono, arrastrando las palabras.— Simplemente genial._

* * *

><p>Con su mentón descansando en una mano, Aomine suspiró para sí, poco dispuesto a admitir que había pasado un buen rato aquella noche. No había sido tan extraño o aburrido como había pensado que sería —y pasar el tiempo con Midorima estaba bien (aunque fuese muy extraño). El baloncesto había sido muy divertido. Siempre disfrutaba jugar contra Kagami —aunque siempre lo negase– y ambos habían encontrado un punto que los unía, mientras se reían por lo bajo entre ellos sobre cuán ridículamente negado estaba Midorima respecto a aceptar su relación con Takao.<p>

Su teléfono sonó.

— ¡AOMINE–KUN! ¡¿Cómo estuvo tu cita?! —La voz de Satsuki sonó a todo volumen cuando atendió, causando que se encogiese.

— Cállate… —Gruñó él, todavía navegando entre las fotos.— Estuvo bien.

— ¿Te divertiste? ¿Cómo estaba Midorin? ¿Cómo estaba Kagamin? ¿Le diste un beso de despedida?

— No, no lo hice. —Bufó Aomine sombríamente.

— Aww, pero, ¡Aomine–kun! ¡Eso es una tradición! No dolería mostrar un poco más de afec–…

— Tch, ya es lo suficientemente malo que tenga que aguantar esto. —Se mofó llanamente.— Más te vale devolverme mis DVDs cuando esto haya terminado —y no decirle nada a mi madre sobre ellos. ¿O qué, acaso quieres que juguetee y me acaricie con ese idiota?

— ¡Claro! —Chilló ella con deleite.— Eso sería tan–… –Él puso los ojos en blanco y permitió que parloteara hasta que su voz se desvaneciera.— ¿… Cuándo vas a verlo de nuevo?

— ¿No lo sé? ¿Mañana? —Se encogió de hombros vagamente.— Nos encontraremos en las canchas.

— Ooh, ¿una segunda cita?

— Baloncesto, Satsuki. —Su tono era terminante, informándole que aquella conversación había acabado.

— Oh… –Sonaba decepcionada.— Bueno, ¡me alegra que hayas pasado un buen rato! ¡Suenas muy feliz! ¡Puedo oírte sonreír desde el otro lado del teléfono! ¡Adiós! —Él estaba a punto de decir que no se podían _oír_ las sonrisas, pero entonces captó su reflejo en el monitor de la computadora y descubrió para su propia sorpresa que _estaba_ sonriendo como un idiota —y no podía evitarlo por más que lo intentase. Cortó el teléfono de un golpe y suspiró con resignación, leyendo los comentarios sobre cuán "enamorados" se veían él y Kagami en las fotos. Desagradable.

Realmente, si ser vistos yendo a ver una película o jugando al baloncesto juntos era todo lo que necesitaban para que el mundo les creyese que estaban juntos, entonces quizás todo aquello no fuese tan malo, después de todo. Sin embargo, si lo pensaba; haber rodeado a Kagami con su brazo realmente no había sido un gran esfuerzo extra, y tampoco era tan malo…

* * *

><p><strong>Amo a Takao y amo a Midorima. Espero que hayan disfrutado esta pequeña "cita". Las cosas van progresando, aunque sea lentamente. Pero todavía es temprano… por no mencionar que Aomine y Kagami no son conocidos por hacer las cosas a medias, ¿verdad?<strong>

**Quizás sorprendan a todos. Después de todo, ¡se las arreglaron para sobrevivir a una cita sin necesidad de ser supervisados!**

**xx K**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Déjenme decirles que, si bien <em>amo<em> cómo retrata esta mujer a Aomine y Kagami, su forma de escribir a Midorima y Takao no se queda atrás. _Dios mío._**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo cuando lo leí en inglés ^^**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**De la traductora: esta historia no me pertenece, todos los créditos por su creatividad van para su autora original, Kryzanna. Los links a su perfil y al trabajo original pueden encontrarse en los comentarios previos al primer capítulo de esta versión. Yo me limito a traducirlo desde el inglés, lo cual es un completo honor para mí :'D**

**Espero que les guste. Cambio y fuera~**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Un nuevo capítulo! ¡Feliz lectura, mis queridos!<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagami se cubrió uno de los lados de la cara con la mano mientras el dolor le palpitaba en la mejilla. Tambaleándose hacia atrás, contempló ceñudo al tipo que había tenido las agallas de darle un codazo mientras se balanceaba. Aquellos tíos estaban jugando sucio… pero sólo porque sabían que iban a ser destruidos.<p>

— Oi, juega limpio. —Gruñó a uno de los tipos que en ese momento lo estaban marcando. Él sólo sonrió satisfecho y e hizo un mohín en gesto de mofa mientras rebotaba el balón con aire casual.

— Aw, ¿por qué no vas a llorarle a tu pequeño novio? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa boba —pero eso fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes de que Aomine apareciese a toda velocidad de la mismísima nada, y le robase la pelota con una fuerza tal que mandó al tipo directo de culo contra el suelo. Ninguno de los oponentes tuvo oportunidad cuando un insultado Aomine voló por el aire para donquear la pelota con ferocidad.

Se dejó caer al suelo y se dio la vuelta con una mirada muy, muy peligrosa en sus ojos.

— ¿Tiene alguien más algún problema? —Inquirió agresivamente, arrastrando las palabras y observando a los tipos levantarse del suelo mientras sus amigos los contemplaban horrorizados desde los laterales.

Aomine y Kagami habían estado jugando un "bonito" uno contra uno en las canchas del parque, cuando un grupo de tíos había aparecido con la intención de empezar alguna clase de pelea. Habían empezado a llamarlos por apodos —los cuales ambos habían ignorado, demasiado concentrados el uno en el otro.

Pero entonces habían empezado a meterse con su baloncesto.

Habían empezado a meterse con la manera en que jugaban. Clamaban que ambos estaban dejándoselo fácil al otro; que estar juntos los había ablandado. Durante las últimas dos o tres semanas, fotos de ambos habían estado surgiendo por todo internet, y parecía que la gente estaba empezando a pensar que estaban perdiendo sus habilidades a causa del otro.

Por no mencionar, que aquellos tipos en particular consideraban que dos hombres que se reducían a salir juntos no podían ser otra cosa que maricas —y, siendo de mente cerrada, pensaban que era raro y asqueroso.

Kagami y Aomine no tenían problema en demostrarles lo equivocados que estaban; de ahí que de pronto fuese un dos contra cinco, y que los que los habían desafiado se encontrasen en ese momento lloriqueando sobre el polvo del suelo.

— Dime. —Remarcó Aomine secamente, mientras se erguía justo en frente del que se suponía que era el líder del grupo.— ¿Estoy perdiendo mis habilidades? —El tipo miró hacia arriba y se limitó a correrse rápidamente hacia atrás —el miedo a la ira del as totalmente renovado.— Eso pensé. —Se burló éste con una mueca de desprecio, y miró a su alrededor a donde parecía que su completamente dominante performance había sido grabada en vídeo.— Vamos, Kagami. —Remarcó Aomine con un bostezo, acercándose al pelirrojo; levantando la pelota mientras lo hacía y riéndose con satisfacción cuando el cabrón se revolvió a lo lejos.— Estos tipos me aburren.

— Tch, no me des órdenes. —Le soltó Kagami con irritación, mientras se encaminaban para tomar sus cosas; lanzando miradas de advertencia a los imbéciles que habían decidido desafiar a uno de los de la Generación de los Milagros y su temperamental novio. Él los observó con gesto abiertamente amenazante, y decidiendo que debía probar el hecho de que no había nada malo con tener un novio, le tomó la mano —aunque evitó mirar a Aomine a los ojos mientras lo hacía.

Aomine soltó una burla mientras se colgaba su mochila al hombro, y renuentemente deslizó su mano contra la de Kagami, avergonzado. La pareja se alejó de las canchas, sus manos juntas —con una multitud de espectadores, y aquellos cabrones, contemplándolos con incredulidad.

— Qué asco, tu mano está toda transpirada. —Gruñó Aomine por lo bajo mientras sus manos, sutilmente, luchaban para aferrarse de distintas maneras. Seguro, habían estado fingiendo que eran novios por cinco semanas para entonces… pero todavía era incómodo andar tomados de la mano y no estaban acostumbrados a ello —motivo por el cual no lo hacían con frecuencia. Alguien detrás de ellos empezó a aplaudir en apreciación hacia la declaración que la pareja estaba haciendo con aquel gesto, y Kagami se ruborizó.

— Tú hueles asqueroso. —Contraatacó por lo bajo, mirando a Aomine con gesto amenazador y tratando de entrelazar sus dedos de un modo más confortable. Las manos de ambos estaban resbalosas por el sudor, por lo que resultaba bastante difícil.

— Tu cara se ve como la mierda. —Resopló Aomine a modo de respuesta, fulminándolo con la mirada y chocando su hombro ásperamente contra el suyo.

— Ya déjalo, imbécil. —Musitó Kagami de mal humor, devolviéndole el golpe con sutileza.

— Deja de mover tu mano… —Se quejó el otro.

— No, ¡_tú_ déjalo!

* * *

><p>— Y así que bueno, eso es lo que pasó. —Kagami suspiró pesadamente con una bolsa de guisantes congelados sostenida con cautela al lado de su cara, mientras presionaba el teléfono contra su otra oreja.— Me duele la cara como la puta madre, y Aomine es un cabeza dura, Takao… No creo que podamos ir esta noche.<p>

"_No hay problema."_ Gorjeó Takao alegremente desde el otro lado de la línea. _"De todas maneras, Shin–chan está enfurruñado porque ustedes nos vencieron en el partido de práctica de hoy."_

"_¡_No_ estoy enfurruñado!"_ Pudo oírse que Midorima soltaba de fondo, y Kagami se rió genuinamente cuando Takao añadió: _"Casi perdimos el autobús para regresar porque estaba llorando en el baño–…"_

"_¡Takao!"_

— Así que bueno, ¿podemos encontrarnos a eso de las —Aomine? —Llamó Kagami a los gritos, para confirmar cuándo era un buen momento para él.

— ¿Hah? Hmm… Mañana… –Musitó Aomine como respuesta, definitivamente poco interesado por la conversación.

— ¿Mañana? —Transmitió Kagami, antes de captar mediante la vista cómo Aomine se echaba sobre el sofá. Sus ojos se entrecerraron.— ¡Oi, Ahomine! ¡Te dije que mantengas tus putas zapatillas debajo de mi sillón! ¡Déjalo ya!

— Tch, empiezas a sonar como Satsuki… –Soltó Aomine arrastrando las palabras.— Oi, voy a tomar una ducha. Tráeme una toalla.

— No soy tu madre, joder. —Bufó Kagami llanamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco en gesto de exasperación.— Vete a casa y usa tu propia ducha–…

— Demasiado esfuerzo. —Aomine se encogió de hombros, bajándose con vagancia del sofá y dirigiéndose a la alacena del hall a por una toalla. Kagami soltó un quejido hacia el teléfono, y luego se encogió mientras presionaba con demasiada fuerza su mejilla dolorida.— ¿Puedes creer lo que es este tipo? —Resopló de mal humor —y podía jurar que oyó a una chica riéndose por lo bajo del otro lado de la línea.— ¿Takao? ¿Hay una chica allí contigo?

"_No."_ Mintió Takao como si nada, mirando por encima de la cama sobre la que estaba recostado hacia donde Riko, Momoi, Kise y Kuroko se hallaban sentados, contemplando alegremente el celular que, sobre la cama, se hallaba en altavoz. Kise se aferraba a la almohada de Takao con deleite, prácticamente enterrando su rostro en ella para evitar reírse en voz alta.— Shin–chan está… viendo telenovelas.—Riko puso una cara de _"¿estás de broma?"_ hacia el base, quien sólo se encogió de hombros sin saber qué hacer.

"_Oh… ya veo…"_ Respondió Kagami desde el otro lado de la línea; aparentemente habiéndose tragado la excusa.

— Cállate, Takao. ¡No estoy haciendo tal cosa! –Resopló Midorima acaloradamente desde donde estaba haciendo su tarea, en el escritorio de Takao. Por una vez, su negación era cierta, pero como siempre negaba todo lo que Takao decía, Kagami lo pasó por alto.

"_Oi, Bakagami, ¿es esta mi puta camiseta?" _Se pudo oír a Aomine quejándose de fondo.

"_Imbécil, tú me la prestaste, ¿recuerdas?"_ Replicó Kagami.

"_Qué asco…"_

"_La lavé, bastardo." _Le soltó el otro_. "Ey, ¿qué haces revolviendo mis mierdas?"_

"_Buscando ropa, obviamente…"_ Le respondió Aomine monótonamente, y todos se rieron por lo bajo al oír las palabrotas que Kagami soltó con fastidio. Hubo un sonido como de una puerta cerrándose, y luego un grito de _"¿en serio?"_, seguido de lo que sonaba como alguien palmeándose la cara.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kagami? —Inquirió Takao alegremente.

"_El bastardo se está desvistiendo…"_ Gruñó el pelirrojo, y el base se echó a reír —gracias a Dios, cubriendo las risitas de Kise. _"Ugh, no puedo creer a este tipo a veces. Tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana —_Aomine_, deja de tirar tus mierdas por cualquier parte, no vives aquí…"_ Cortó la llamada, y Kise inmediatamente rompió a reír en explosivas carcajadas.

— Kise–kun… demasiado ruidoso… –Kuroko se encogió, y Midorima lo contempló con gesto amenazador para expresar su acuerdo.

— Oh, son tan adorables. —Se quejó Riko juguetonamente, mientras examinaba con cuidado los blogs en búsqueda de nuevas fotografías de la pareja.— Kagami–kun parece estar luchando un poco…

— Aomine–kun lo está disfrutando. —Le informó Momoi con una risa suave.— Siempre se va a casa con una sonrisa después de sus citas, Midorin. —Añadió con una sonrisa amable.— Y yo siempre lo llamo después y él siempre suena contento.

— No veo por qué. —Comentó Takao con una mirada de astucia en dirección a Midorima.— Shin–chan actúa siempre tan gruñón y antipático. Supongo que Kagami se las arregla para compensarlo, de todos modos. No puedo creer que hayan llegado al punto de pelearse por un helado… –Rodó los ojos.

— ¿Helado? —Inquirió Kuroko con curiosidad.

— ¿No les dije, chicos? —Preguntó el otro con sorpresa.— Durante nuestra última cita, hacía calor después de jugar al baloncesto, por lo que fuimos a por un helado. Aomine dijo algo sobre que Kagami comía como un cerdo, y Kagami se enfureció —es una larga historia, pero resumiendo, acabaron dándose de comer el uno al otro. —Riko y Momoi chillaron con deleite, juntando las manos, y Kise de inmediato gritó_: "¡Muestra fotos o no ocurrió!"_

— Más que "dándose de comer" el uno al otro, estaban más bien tratando de ahogarse el uno al otro. —Corrigió Midorima, ajustándose los anteojos mientras Takao le alcanzaba su celular a Kise. La boca del rubio cayó abierta mientras los demás se amontonaban en torno a él para observar. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando observaron que _sí_, Aomine y Kagami tenían cada uno una cuchara repleta de helado y parecían estar intentando hundirla en la garganta del otro.

Pero ambos se estaban riendo.

La expresión de Momoi se tornó en una de felicidad, y dirigió la vista a Kuroko, que sonreía con suavidad ante la visión de genuino disfrute que Aomine tenía en el rostro; uno de sus ojos cerrados y su boca en una astuta, triunfante sonrisa mientras apartaba la mano libre de Kagami, la otra intentando forzar el helado contra su cara. La siguiente era una foto de Midorima sosteniendo, desinteresadamente, una cuchara colmada de helado —obviamente hacia Takao, que era el que sacaba la foto.

— Aww… Midorimacchi… –Rió Kise, sacudiendo la foto frente a él.

— ¡Takao, dijiste que habías borrado eso! —Lo regañó Midorima.

— Pero es que te veías tan adorable… —Se quejó Takao, sacudiendo los ojos.— Uhh… Kise… no sigas viendo más después de esa… —Kise de pronto retrocedió con una expresión pasmada en el rostro. Parpadeó varias veces y luego contempló a Midorima, luego hacia el techo, y luego de vuelta a la foto. Takao se rió nerviosamente y le arrebató el teléfono.

— Guau… yo… yo no creo que vaya a verte nunca más de la misma manera. —Lo atormentó Kise, cubriéndose la boca con una mano. El gesto de Midorima se tornó agrio y miró a Takao, que aparentaba demasiada inocencia.

— … Borraste _ésa_, ¿verdad? —Demandó.

— Recuerdo bien haber _dicho _que lo hice… –Admitió Takao con una risa disimulada, mientras Riko y Momoi exigían saber el contenido de la fotografía; sin saber que era, de hecho, una foto de la cara ruborizada de Midorima y su torso desnudo. Había un brazo —obviamente de Takao– que surgía de debajo de él y le rodeaba el cuello, y los ojos verdes del escolta se hallaban cargados de deseo. Kise les susurró una breve descripción a las chicas, y ambas jóvenes se pusieron de color rojo, Momoi regañando _"¡Midorin! ¡No sabía que fueses tan atrevido!"_

— Créeme cuando te digo que Takao es el atrevido de nuestra relación. —La corrigió Midorima en tono sombrío, sin importarle siquiera que todo el resto de los presentes (incluido Takao) se riesen sin control ante aquello. El escolta de gafas los fulminó con la mirada y se ruborizó; excusándose con que iba a buscar un vaso de agua.

— … Le gusta cuando soy atrevido. —Susurró Takao a Kise, y el rubio explotó en una fresca oleada de risas, con un grito de _"¡Escuché eso, Takao!" _proveniente del pasillo. _"¡Bórrala!"_

— Pero es que te ves tan–…

— Di _adorable _y me voy.

— ¡Iba a decir "hot"! —Le aseguró Takao. Sólo hubo silencio por un momento, y por un segundo, todos se preguntaron si él había pensado que aquello equivalía a "adorable" y había decidido irse. Pero entonces hubo una respuesta de _"… Eso está mejor…"_ y las risas empezaron de nuevo.

Midorima retornó unos minutos más tarde, con jugo para todos, porque aparentemente Takao "no estaba siendo un muy buen anfitrión". Pero sí expresó su disgusto (una vez más) respecto a que Takao de pronto hubiese comenzado a pensar que era una buena idea invitar a "aquella gente" por allí.

— ¿Pero de qué otra manera vamos a obtener los _verdaderos_ chismes? —Se quejó Momoi.— ¡Aomine–kun minimiza _todo_, y Riko–san dice que Kagamin se avergüenza demasiado cuando ella le pregunta!

— Exacto. —Convino Takao con una sonrisa, para luego dedicarles una risa alentadora.— A Shin–chan le encanta salir con ustedes, chicos, aunque diga que no.

— Takao… –Midorima suspiró con pesar.

— … ¿Crees que esté de mal humor porque le estamos impidiendo tener sexo contigo en este mismo momento? —Susurró Kise a modo de broma, y Takao rompió a reír mientras Momoi se ruborizaba dulcemente. Las orejas de Midorima llameaban.

— No hay necesidad de que te les sumes. —Gruñó, fulminando a Takao con la mirada, quien se bajó de la cama con gesto casual y se aproximó para besar a su (a veces) novio en la mejilla. Midorima ignoró el gesto y se ajustó los anteojos.

— Tenemos una cita con Aomine y Kagami mañana. —Le recordó Takao.

— No estoy interesado.

— Eres tan cruel con tu novio, Midorin. —Momoi suspiró pesadamente.

— Nah. —Takao se encogió ligeramente de hombros.— Sólo tienes que aprender a hablar su idioma. Sé que lo espera con ansias. Pienso que de verdad está empezando a disfrutar el pasar tiempo conmigo, ¿no es así, Shin–chan? —Midorima sólo puso los ojos en blanco con exasperación, gruñendo algo por lo bajo; pero no lo negó.

* * *

><p>Kagami refunfuñó para sí mismo mientras comenzaba a limpiar los restos de la comida; Aomine, por supuesto, sin haberse molestado en ayudar con aquello. Dios, el bastardo lo sacaba de quicio —y estaba casi seguro de que lo hacía a propósito.<p>

Habían sido tres agotadoras semanas, llenas de "apariciones públicas" y "citas" con Midorima y Takao —que, debía admitir, eran bastante divertidas. Mayoritariamente, Aomine y él se limitaban a jugar baloncesto juntos, luego iban a por comida para llevar; y él estaba bien con aquello. Jugar en los uno contra uno con Aomine le servía como práctica, y sus batallas nunca eran iguales. Era vigorizante y emocionante, y a pesar de sí mismo, siempre estaba con las expectativas de encontrarse para un partido.

De alguna manera, había sido obligado a asistir a uno o dos de los juegos de práctica de Touou —_aquello_ había sido vergonzoso; sobre todo porque a uno de ellos había ido vestido accidentalmente con una de las camisetas de Aomine, que había tomado prestada y olvidado devolver después de un partido particularmente extenuante en el parque. El equipo de Touou —bueno, _Imayoshi_– había notado aquello, y lo había señalado. El hecho de que estuviese usando la ropa de Aomine estaba bien, porque bueno, se suponía que estaban juntos, por lo que cosas como aquella eran de esperar. La parte vergonzosa era cuán confortable y normal era para él.

— ¡Apúrate ahí dentro! —Le soltó Kagami enfadado, aporreando la puerta del baño y encaminándose hacia su laptop, sentándose en la mesa de café para empezar a navegar a través de los blogs. Un par de minutos después, Aomine emergió del interior del baño, vestido únicamente con una toalla mientras se dirigía a rebuscar en el interior del congelador a por algo de comer.

— Compra tu propia comida. —Kagami sacudió los ojos, pero oyó a Aomine agarrar algo de todas maneras. El aroma a jabón y humedad flotó en el aire cuando Aomine se acercó para observar qué leía Kagami.— Joder, no puedo creerlo… ¡Todavía hay montones de personas que no creen que estemos juntos! —Observó por encima de su hombro, percibiendo la respiración contra su oído y soltando un resoplido de irritación.— Ponte algo de ropa, ¿vale? —Sus ojos se dirigieron automáticamente al torso de Aomine por un breve momento, antes de regresar a la pantalla de la computadora.

— Tenía hambre. —Bufó Aomine odiosamente, dando un mordisco a la manzana que había encontrado en la heladera.— Seh, esos imbéciles están esparciendo mierdas. —Añadió, con la boca llena, apuntando con un dedo a la foto en la pantalla. Era una toma de ellos dos juntos en el centro comercial.— ¡Mira cuán como una pareja nos vemos aquí! ¡Es raro!

— ¿A que sí? —Se quejó Kagami, palmeándose la cara mientras Aomine se dirigía a robarle algo que vestir.

— ¿Durante cuánto tiempo más tendremos que hacer esto? —Se quejó Aomine audiblemente.

— Ni idea. —Replicó el otro, escudriñando los comentarios y descubriendo que había un gran porcentaje de personas que parecía pensar que su "relación" era demasiado _forzada_ —demasiado como un matrimonio armado o algún truco por el estilo.

— Bueno, se está poniendo viejo. —Gruñó Aomine.— Y quiero mi puta pornografía de vuelta…

— ¿Qué tiene que ver la pornografía con esto? —Kagami alzó una ceja.

— … Satsuki la tomó como rehén. —Musitó él, abatido.— Para asegurarse de que yo "continúe siguiendo el juego". Odio estos malditos rumores, por lo que quiero que se vayan… pero es difícil fingir que estoy saliendo con un idiota como tú.

— ¡Ey, cállate! ¡Tú tampoco eres ningún Príncipe Encantador! —Le replicó Kagami enfadado mientras el peliazulado reaparecía en el living, vistiendo parte de las ropas de Kagami. Se echó sobre el sillón y puso sus pies encima del pelirrojo odiosamente. Kagami lo fulminó con la mirada, irritado.

— Aunque… –Murmuró Aomine, su tono aburrido volviéndose cada vez más peligroso.— Si las personas empiezan a dudar de mi baloncesto… eso es algo que no puedo permitir.

Kagami estaba un poco sorprendido de la mirada en el rostro de Aomine. Desde que aquello había comenzado, él había sido el menos molesto por los rumores que corrían sobre ellos —incluso clamando que sólo los débiles se preocupaban por lo que los demás pensasen de ellos; que era aparentemente el motivo por el que Kagami se avergonzaba tanto. Pero escuchándolo en ese momento, era notable que se estaba tomando los rumores en serio. Y él entendía por qué.

Una cosa era que la gente pensase que él y Aomine estaban juntos; pero otra completamente diferente era que empezasen a dejar de tomárselo en serio en el juego que él amaba, a causa de aquello.

— Entonces, ¿cómo es la cosa? —Inquirió Kagami con una risa breve ante la mirada de sufrimiento de Aomine.

— … Satsuki se robó mi porno y me amenazó con dárselo a mi madre. —Explicó él.— Pero apuesto a que Tetsu tuvo algo que ver. Se sintió mal por lo que te ocurrió a ti, así que se está asegurando de que te ayude a arreglarlo. —Sonaba distintivamente molesto por eso, y Kagami se rió. Kuroko había pensado que Aomine probablemente necesitaría algún incentivo para mantener su naturalmente abrasiva personalidad bajo control. Aquel tipo era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien, a veces.— Pero no te confundas… Hago esto por mí. —Kagami rodó los ojos con exasperación. Realmente, el maldito Aomine nunca podía dejar pasar una chance de hacer un comentario egoísta, ¿eh?

— Ugh. —Añadió Kagami al divisar _otra _foto de Aomine flirteando con una muchacha joven y de pechos prominentes —fotos que aparentemente servían como "prueba" de que Aomine no estaba saliendo con nadie en ese momento.— Quizás las personas lo creerían más, si dejases de perseguir faldas. —Le advirtió, girando la laptop para mostrárselo. Aomine desechó sus protestas sin molestarse siquiera en mirar la foto.

Kagami frunció el ceño para sí, apartando las piernas de Aomine de encima suyo mientras se sumergía en sus propios pensamientos. Cuanto antes el mundo les creyera… antes podrían romper… y antes podrían acabar con todo aquello. Hasta el momento, el mundo realmente no se lo estaba tragando sólo por verlos juntos en público. Para ser honestos, la mayor parte de las fotos eran de ellos dos sencillamente jugando al baloncesto… _quizás_ una o dos tomados de la mano. Nada que gritase que tenían una _relación_, ni nada.

— ¿Vas a ir al torneo de baloncesto callejero de la semana que viene? —Preguntó de pronto.

— ¿Hah? Uhh… no. —Aomine resopló.— Nadie que valga mi tiempo.

— Aparentemente saldrá en la televisión local. —Continuó Kagami, dándole charla.

— ¿Y?

— … Uhh… si tú sabes… nosotros… –Se rascó la cabeza y suspiró.— No sé. Podría ser una oportunidad para demostrarles a todos que somos una pareja… ¿o algo así? —Se encontró a sí mismo enrojeciendo ante la sugerencia. Ugh, odiaba la forma en que se sonrojaba a veces. Lo hacía sentir como si fuese muy _inocente_, cuando en realidad sólo lo avergonzaba tener que decirle cosas semejantes al jodido _Aomine_. No quería tener que andar _planeando citas_ con él.

— Como sea. —Bufó Aomine, inexpresivo. En serio, ¿_este tipo_ era el que conseguía sacar lo mejor de él en la cancha? ¿Este cabrón perezoso con un complejo de superioridad era el temido tirano de las canchas de básquet?

Increíble.

Y él tenía fingir que se hallaba en una relación con él; el arrogante, condescendiente, constantemente aburrido, dejado, despreocupado, egocéntrico, intolerablemente imbécil —okay, estaba exagerando un poco. Amine estaba bien —él por lo menos había descubierto aquello durante las últimas semanas. Pero incluso si era algo divertido, e impresionante en el baloncesto, y estaba bien pasar tiempo con él; y ya sabes… no era _feo_ —para un tío—, él todavía tenía todos aquellos aspectos negativos.

Así que, ¿quién diablos querría _realmente_ salir con él?

* * *

><p><strong>La familiaridad provoca que los corazones se encariñen más, ¿no es así? ¿Y qué tipo de problema podrá surgir en el torneo de baloncesto callejero? <strong>_**Dios amo a Takao.**_

**¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

**xx K**

* * *

><p><strong>De verdad, nunca dejaré de insistir con que si bien vine a leer este fic por el AoKaga, la forma que tiene esta mujer de escribir sobre Midorima y Takao es sencillamente singular.<strong>

**Es una maravilla.**

**Espero estar dándole una digna traducción :'D**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta historia NO me pertenece, yo sólo me dedico a traducirla desde el idioma inglés. Los créditos por su creatividad y su originalidad van para su verdadera autora, Kryzanna; los links al trabajo original y a su perfil pueden encontrarse en las notas previas al primer capítulo de esta versión. Como siempre, es para mí un honor poder traducirlo :'D**

**Siento la demora, es que este capítulo es más que extenso. Pero vale la pena, oh, sí que sí. Espero haberle dado una buena traducción ^^U ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Sin más que decir, cambio y fuera.**

* * *

><p><strong>Por favor tengan en cuenta que no tengo idea de cómo es una competición de baloncesto callejero. Sólo quería algo así como usar los equipos que salieron en las imágenes de los créditos finales del anime.<strong>

**Además… este capítulo es enorme. Dios mío. ¿Por qué se volvió tan grande?**

**Pero… las cosas han andado bien… así que ya saben lo que significa… algunos baches en el camino se acercan. No todo pueden ser días felices, ¿no es así?**

* * *

><p>Había algo emocionante de jugar en un entorno diferente como aquel, pensaba Takao para sí mientras, con gesto casual, giraba una pelota de básquet en un dedo con la espalda apoyada en un poste de luz cercano. Tener un torneo en el parque era siempre un cambio positivo —tan diferente de los enormes estadios y las luces fluorescentes. Había algo un poco más <em>salvaje<em> sobre el parque, y estaba contento de haber podido convencer a Shin–chan de ir.

Bueno, eso, si es que llegaba.

— Tch, probablemente esté teniendo problemas para encontrar su objeto de la suerte del día. —Murmuró para sí, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. La mayor parte de la gente hubiera dicho que Midorima estaba llegando tarde porque no pensaba ir, pero Takao había conseguido sonsacar un "vale" (aunque a regañadientes) de él, por lo que sabía que no iba a dejarlo plantado.

Era emocionante, también, porque ese torneo en particular había sido tan ampliamente difundido que el personal de un canal local había oído sobre él y había decidido transmitir al aire algunos de los partidos. Conocidos jugadores de los equipos de Shutoku y Touou serían vistos en un ambiente menos "competitivo", y los otros tipos que quisiesen juntarse y jugar tendrían una oportunidad para demostrar que eran jugadores fuertes.

Era una idea genial. Estaba bastante seguro de que Momoi y Riko habían decidido que la manera más divertida de hacer las cosas sería simplemente mezclar los equipos —¿cómo habían dicho? ¿para asegurarse de que su rivalidad se volviese más amistosa y menos insalubre? Él había expresado su acuerdo, pero, por las dudas, no había mencionado que ese mismo había sido el objetivo principal de la fiesta de Navidad –y había que ver cómo había resultado. Él tampoco había informado a Shin–chan que aquel había sido el arreglo.

Se preguntó cómo reaccionarían Kagami y Aomine ante aquellas noticias. Él ni siquiera sabía si Kuroko había quedado en el mismo equipo que alguno de ellos dos. Había escuchado un rumor de que Kise y su niñera —nadie permitiese que Kasamatsu lo escuchase llamarlo así– habían acudido al evento, por lo que esperaba que Momoi y Riko lo hubiesen permitido.

De repente, justo mientras pensaba en Kagami y Aomine, pudo jurar haber escuchado que sus nombres eran mencionados, por lo que se giró con curiosidad para observar un grupo de seis —quizás dos equipos de tres– caminando detrás de él y hablando lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder ser oídos.

— Tch, Dios, espero que esos dos no vengan. —Gruñía uno de ellos por lo bajo.

— Seh, como si necesitásemos un puñado de gays corriendo junto a nosotros. —Se burló otro con desprecio.— A quién le gustaría tener que marcar a uno de esos tipos… probablemente _disfrutarían_ tener que frotarse contra ti…

— ¿Por qué se les _permite_ siquiera jugar a tipos como ellos? —Añadió un tercero con resentimiento.— Esos Kagami y Aomine están manchando el puto baloncesto…

— ¿Es siquiera seguro para nosotros–…?

— Gracioso. —Remarcó Takao con ligereza, aunque sus ojos eran fríos cuando se aproximó para inspeccionarlos.— De seguro parecen pensar un montón en ustedes mismos. —Atrapó su pelota de baloncesto en una mano y los contempló con frialdad mientras se frenaban para mirarlo.—… Kagami y Aomine no tienen interés en ustedes.

— Tch, déjalo. —Gruñó condescendientemente el primero de todos.— Esto no es asunto tuyo.

— Bueno, en parte lo es. —Respondió Takao en tono glacial.— No tienen derecho a decir que los gays están manchando el baloncesto. Apostaría dinero a que ellos podrían destruirlos —pero en realidad no lo harían, porque no les interesan los débiles.

— Qué acabas de decir, pequeño mocoso. —Otro de los tipos se adelantó y aferró a Takao de la camiseta, elevándolo en el aire. El base sólo sacudió una mano hacia él, en gesto juguetón.

— No pretendía ofenderlos. —Le informó con simplicidad —en un tono que realmente indicaba justo lo contrario.— Sólo estoy diciendo cómo son los hechos. De todas maneras, de verdad deben tener una gran autoestima para pensar que un tío homosexual se sentiría atraído por _ustedes_. —Alzó una ceja burlonamente.

— ¿Y tú qué sabes sobre las preferencias de los gays? —Uno de ellos lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Apuesto a que _él_ es uno de ellos. —Se burló otro con rabia. Takao sólo se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y qué si lo soy? —Inquirió con una pequeña sonrisa, notando de pronto que el tipo que lo había agarrado lo soltaba y retrocedía como si tuviese algún tipo de enfermedad contagiosa.— Mantengan sus opiniones de mierda para ustedes, ¿vale? —Les dedicó una sonrisa radiante.— Este es un torneo _amistoso_, después de todo, ¿no?

— Tenemos derecho a opinar. —Le escupió uno de ellos, pero él se rascó el mentón en gesto pensativo.

— Seh… pero eso no significa que tengan que comportarse como unos cabrones por ello. —Les recordó, y su mirada volvió a helarse.— Kagami y Aomine son buenos tipos y fuertes jugadores, y no pienso quedarme a escucharlos diciendo mierda sobre ellos sólo porque están juntos y no con chicas.

— Quizás necesitas aprender a mantenerte fuera de conversaciones privadas. —Rugió uno de los tipos, dando un paso adelante con intenciones oscuras en su expresión. Takao estaba muy familiarizado con ese gesto, y lo entristeció darse cuenta de que había gente allí fuera que no era tan comprensiva como sus compañeros de equipo o sus amigos. Dio un paso atrás, pero ellos se sumaron, adelantándose.

— Ooh, ¿a dónde se ha ido esa bocaza inteligente tuya? —Aguijoneó otro mientras él retrocedía.— ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Ir a llorarle a tu pequeño _novio_? —Takao estuvo a punto de replicar que su novio no era en absoluto pequeño, pero decidió no hacerlo. Shin–chan se avergonzaba con mucha mayor facilidad que él, y obviamente no era tan abierto como él en lo que a su relación se refería. Meterlo en aquello sería injusto —especialmente si no quería que sus oponentes aprendiesen semejantes datos personales sobre él.

Por lo que sólo cerró la boca y los fulminó con la mirada.

— Aww, el mocoso ni siquiera tiene un novio. —Uno de los muchachos puso una sonrisa tonta.— … Es sólo un triste, pequeño y solitario chupapollas–… –Takao volvió a dar otro paso atrás y de pronto colisionó contra algo sólido. Preocupado de haber chocado contra el poste de luz, cerrando su única vía de escape, miró por encima de su hombro, sólo para divisar una familiar cara con anteojos mirando hacia abajo con una expresión bastante disgustada.

— ¿Hay algún problema aquí, Takao? —Inquirió Midorima sombríamente, sin desviar la mirada del grupo de rufianes que se habían acercado al malicioso base.

— Ehe… para nada, Shin–chan. —Le aseguró él, divisando una vieja cámara de polaroid en la mano del escolta. Oh, así que había encontrado su maldito objeto de la suerte, ¿no?

— … Siento llegar tarde. —Continuó Midorima, su voz helada.— … ¿Hay algún problema aquí? —Repitió, esta vez dirigiéndose a los tipos que habían estado avanzando. Algunos de ellos retrocedieron, ya que Midorima les sacaba un monto considerable de altura; pero el resto se limitó a mirarlos con expresiones burlonas pintadas en el rostro.

— Este imbécil no sabe mantenerse alejado de los asuntos de los demás. —Gruñó el primero.

— Soy consciente de eso. Pero les sugiero que se vayan. —Interrumpió él, antes de que el sinvergüenza pudiese decir nada más.

— Oh, ¿y piensas obligarme, cuatro ojos? —Bufó el tipo con gesto desafiante.— ¿Estás apoyando a este jodido gay de aquí? —Los ojos verdes de Midorima brillaron, leyendo la situación con claridad.

— Sí, eso es lo que estoy haciendo. —Replicó altivamente.— Por lo que si tienen un problema, resuélvanlo conmigo.

— … Shin–chan… —Takao suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad. Era… un gesto hermoso, ¿pero a quién trataba de engañar? Su Shin–chan no perdonaba la violencia —aunque había un tinte agresivo en sus ojos que él no había visto antes. Aquello envió un estremecimiento a través de su médula, y descubrió que le gustaba.

— Eh, Midorima, ¿por qué tardas tanto? —Comentó una voz perezosa desde las cercanías, y Takao se rió satisfecho cuando divisó al mismísimo Aomine Daiki rodeando con un brazo los hombros del tipo que tenía más cerca.— ¿Estos imbéciles les están dando problemas? —Su expresión era desinteresada, pero había un frío en su voz que aparentemente todos pudieron oír —y los llenó (correctamente) de miedo.

— Estos tipos parecen tener algún problema con los homosexuales. —Comentó Takao como dando conversación.— Les dan miedo, o algo. —Se rió como si fuese la sugerencia más absurda del mundo —obviamente sobresaltando a los tipos por su dramático cambio de actitud.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Remarcó Midorima oscuramente, ajustándose los anteojos mientras Aomine estudiaba el círculo con la mirada de modo amenazador —sus ojos prácticamente crepitando con una violencia que el resto de su cuerpo de momento no mostraba.

— … Quizás deberíamos darles una razón para tener miedo… –Remarcó Aomine, su voz cargada de amenaza antes de bostezar y tornarse lánguido una vez más.— ¿… Qué decías, Kagami?

Dos de los tipos del grupo de pronto se congelaron en algo similar al terror cuando dos enormes y fuertes brazos los rodearon. Observaron a los costados, descubriendo para su horror que había un gigante pelirrojo entre ellos, con una amenazadora mirada de desafío en su rostro. Balbucearon unas cuantas palabras inconexas antes de escapar de su tacto y apresurarse a alejarse —su líder y el resto de ellos siguiéndolos rápidamente. Kagami y Aomine se giraron al unísono y refunfuñaron ante su testarudez, antes de suavizar sus expresiones.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Inquirió Kagami ceñudo.

— Oh… uhh… —Takao se rascó la cabeza tímidamente.— Los escuché diciendo que los gays están arruinando el nombre del baloncesto y… no pude dejarlo pasar… —De pronto se encontró con Midorima empujándolo con enfado, mientras Kagami le gruñía a Aomine _"¡No vayas atrás de ellos, Ahomine, joder! Ya los venceremos en las canchas–…"_, ante lo que el peliazulado sólo lo fulminó con la mirada, recordando que si no se comportaba, Momoi entregaría su pornografía a su madre.

— No hagas cosas tan idiotas, Takao. —Lo regañó Midorima, devolviendo la mirada al base con el ceño fruncido arruinándole la expresión. La mayor parte de la gente habría pensado que estaba siendo abrasivo puramente por el hecho de serlo… pero Takao lo conocía mejor que eso.

— … Ya no lo haré… —Hizo pucheros, ubicándose a su lado.— … Siento haberte preocupado, Shin–chan… —Midorima simplemente alzó el mentón en gesto altanero, emitiendo un simple _"Hmph"_ para cubrir la vergüenza que le causaba ser leído con tanta facilidad.

— Por cierto, Takao. —Remarcó Kagami, antes de que su voz se volviese bastante angustiosa.— La entrenadora me dijo que te diga que estás conmigo y el bastardo… –Fulminó a Aomine con la mirada, y Takao casi tropezó mientras Aomine se metía las manos en los bolsillos —también disgustado por la situación. Los observó.— Sí… no sé cómo… pero Aomine y yo acabamos en el mismo equipo… —Takao sólo se rió radiante, para relajar el ambiente.

— Oh, esto va a ser _divertido_, ¿no, Shin–chan?

— Yo estoy con Hyuga e Imayoshi, así que lo dudo. —Aquello aparentemente causó que Takao se riese con mayor fuerza. Bueno, había descubierto que iban a mezclar los equipos… y todavía estaba allí –¡así que no estaba nada mal!

— … ¿Todos los tipos con anteojos quedaron juntos? —Se carcajeó con incredulidad.— ¡Qué gracioso! Oh Dios, ¡van a ser tan adorables! —Midorima le echó una oscura —casi _celosa_ mirada y él se cubrió la boca para ahogar sus risas.— Lo siento, Shin–chan… tú eres el único adorable… —Una vez más, Midorima alzó la cabeza altivamente y se ajustó los anteojos. _Doble bochorno._

Kagami y Aomine sólo parpadearon estupefactos, e intercambiaron miradas con un encogimiento de hombros.

— Son jodidamente raros. —Musitó Aomine monótonamente.

— … Tienes razón en eso. —Convino Kagami, suspirando.

* * *

><p>— ¡Oi! ¡Me la estaba pasando a mí!<p>

— ¿Huh? Bueno, estabas siendo demasiado lento para recibirla, así que yo sólo–…

— _¡Ahomine, estamos en el mismo equipo!_ —Gruñó Kagami mientras los dos se paraban, hombro contra hombro, y se contemplaban el uno al otro; chispas volando a través de sus miradas. Takao simplemente giró la pelota sobre un dedo por un momento, y dedicó al otro equipo —que estaba siendo completamente dominado– una mirada de disculpa. Un vistazo rápido hacia el otro lado de las canchas le reveló que el partido de Shin–chan estaba a punto de empezar; él, Imayoshi y Hyuga limpiando sus anteojos como preparación. Detrás en el fondo, parecía ser que Kuroko había notado aquello y estaba poniendo una cara de la que Kise se reía.

— Kagami —Llamó Takao, pero entonces sonó el silbato, indicando que su juego había terminado de todas formas. Kagami y Aomine, aparentemente, no se dieron cuenta de ello.

— En serio —deja de hacer eso; se supone que tenemos que trabajar como un _equipo_. —Bufó Kagami con enfado, sólo para que Aomine se lo sacudiese de encima y se alejase por la cancha con un sacudón de mano desdeñoso.

— Sermonéame cuando anotes más puntos que yo. —Se mofó, desafiante.

— Vale, ya verás. —Gruñó el pelirrojo acaloradamente, mirando a Takao y poniendo una cara de exasperación —señalando al peliazulado para indicar que estaba comportándose como un imbécil.

— Jueguen limpio. —Takao se rió disimuladamente con una sonrisa descarada, golpeándolo con el hombro en gesto de compañerismo.— ¿No permitamos que el baloncesto sea lo que destruya su relación? —Kagami lo fulminó con la mirada. Oh, eso era cierto… había estado tan enfocado en Aomine siendo un maldito egoísta durante el juego que había olvidado que todavía estaban manteniendo aquella fachada. Seguro, él le había sugerido a Aomine que tomasen ventaja de la publicidad para convencerlos a todos de que estaban juntos… pero si seguían peleándose de aquella manera, entonces iba a resultar difícil…

Tenían un recreo antes de su siguiente juego, por lo que se dirigieron a sentarse en el césped, pasando por alto el juego de Midorima. Kagami sacó un almuerzo que se había preparado, y Takao rió cuando vio a Aomine observándolo con cierto interés.

Kagami divisó una mano bronceada escabulléndose y robándole algo de la comida que tenía frente a sí, y fulminó a Aomine con la mirada mientras éste introducía el bocado en su boca.

— ¡Oi, consíguete el tuyo! —Se quejó, apartándolo de él, sólo para que Aomine se aproximase con un brillo de irritación cruzándole los ojos.

— Satsuki tiene el mío. —Dijo arrastrando las palabras, mientras Kagami sostenía la caja de almuerzo lejos de él y le empujaba la cara con un codo para mantenerlo a raya.— Y no sabe cocinar una mierda.

— Bueno, qué lástima. —Bufó Kagami.— Esto es mío. —De pronto Aomine sonrió con satisfacción, y Kagami sintió una ola de pavor invadiéndolo cuando el otro as se abalanzó hacia adelante y le arrebató la caja, derribándolos a ambos al suelo.

Takao estalló en risas —lo suficientemente fuerte como para distraer a Hyuga, que estaba jugando, y causando que fallase su tiro. En cualquier caso, Takao no se sintió culpable en absoluto, porque aquello era demasiado gracioso.

En ese momento, Kagami se hallaba echado con la espalda contra el césped, la caja de almuerzo lejos de su alcance a un brazo de distancia. La mano de Aomine se hallaba triunfante en la comida, cogiendo un puñado, pero el as había caído directamente encima de Kagami; sus cuerpos alineados y sus miradas una contra otra.

— Sal de encima mío, _Ahomine_. —Se quejó Kagami, sacudiéndose debajo de él mientras Takao se abrazaba los costados del cuerpo, incapaz de controlar sus risas. Aomine se bajó, llevándose la caja del almuerzo consigo y, cruzando las piernas, empezó a comer rápidamente la comida de Kagami. El pelirrojo se incorporó, sentándose, y soltó:– ¡Ey! ¡Devuélveme eso! ¡Estaba comien–…! —Su oración fue velozmente interrumpida cuando un Aomine de aspecto desinteresado tomó un gran pedazo de comida entre dos dedos y lo metió en la enorme boca de Kagami.

El rostro del pelirrojo estaba congelado por la sorpresa mientras Aomine sacaba sus dedos y volvía a su comida.

— Hablas demasiado. —Le soltó con vagancia, mientras Kagami masticaba despacio y tragaba, la sorpresa siendo reemplazada por un ceño fruncido. El pelirrojo hizo pucheros y le arrebató la caja de vuelta, colocándola entre ellos de mala gana y tomando bocados de su interior con gesto rebelde mientras evitaba mirar al peliazulado, que se mofaba de él.

— ¡Aomine–kun, ahí estás! —Gritó Momoi, corriendo hacia allí con un saludo radiante.— … ¡Espero que no estés robándote la comida de Kagami _otra vez_! —Aomine se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco, desviando la mirada con la boca llena de comida.— ¡Te hice el almuerzo para que dejases de hacer eso! —Momoi contempló al altamente divertido Takao, y suspiró con pesar cuando notó que Kagami estaba compartiendo, a regañadientes.

* * *

><p>Aomine se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza e introdujo las manos en los bolsillos mientras, lentamente y de mala gana, caminaba hacia la cancha en la que aparentemente sería su próximo juego. Takao se había ido a molestar a Midorima, y Kagami había ido a comprar algo más de comer, clamando que todavía tenía hambre porque Aomine se había comido la mitad de su almuerzo.<p>

Bueno, si el idiota hubiese aprendido a hacer dos almuerzos, no estaría teniendo aquel problema.

Bostezó. Toda aquella cosa era tan aburrida. Deseaba que él y Kagami hubiesen acabado en equipos diferentes. A pesar de toda su filosofía de "el único que puede vencerme soy yo mismo", Kagami lo mantenía entretenido y era un oponente interesante. Pero, si vencían a estos tipos, estaba muy seguro de haber escuchado que jugarían contra Tetsu y Kise después —así que quizás eso fuese un poco menos tedioso que el resto de aquellos partidos.

Fue el primero de su equipo de tres personas en llegar, estando un poco molesto por ello. Sus oponentes ya estaban allá, practicando algunos tiros ya que no había otro juego allí en ese momento. Usualmente, no le importaban las conversaciones de los demás, pero aquellos tipos estaban hablando demasiado fuerte como para que pudiese ignorarlos.

— Viste contra quiénes jugamos, ¿verdad? —Remarcó un tío con anteojos con desagrado.

— Joder, sí. —Respondió otro —un rubio– con entusiasmo.— ¡No puedo creer que vayamos cabeza a cabeza contra uno de la Generación de los Milagros!

— No es ése de quien estoy hablando. —Se mofó llanamente Anteojos.— Tiene a ese jodido _wannabe _en su equipo, también…

— Quién… oh… no empieces de nuevo, hombre… —Comentó con exasperación un tercero con un lunar extraño en su barbilla.— En serio, ¿déjalo ser? ¿De verdad te importa si están saliendo?

— Tch. —Siseó Anteojos.— Claro que me importa que estén _saliendo_. Ya es lo suficientemente malo que hayamos tenido que descubrir que uno de los jugadores más fuertes que existen es _gay_ —pero, lo que es más importante, ¡me importa que haya un pendejo novato intentando sacar a relucir su nombre usando a la Generación de los Milagros!

— ¿Usando? —Rubio frunció el entrecejo —aparentemente no tan acostumbrado a aquel discursito como Lunar.

— Oh, vamos. —Anteojos puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Lunar encestaba un impresionante tiro de tres puntos.— ¡Ese Kagami está, obviamente, saliendo con Aomine para que la gente empiece a notarlo!

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Rubio suspiró, sosteniendo la pelota con confusión.

— Aomine Daiki es como que el jugador más conocido en la región. —Razonó Anteojos.— Este Kagami es de Seirin –¿quién carajo escuchó hablar de Seirin? Es obvio que está intentando colgarse de la reputación de Aomine. Apuesto a que él es quien convirtió al tipo en gay, en primer lugar.

— No lo sé, tío. Yo escuché que es fuerte. —Rubio frunció el ceño con escepticismo.

— Tch, por favor. ¿No escuchaste lo que pasó en uno de los torneos grandes? —Les recordó Anteojos.— _Obviamente_ Kagami está saliendo con él para que Aomine se lo deje fácil y esas mierdas. Sabe que no puede vencerlo, así que está jugando sucio. O quizás tiene esperanzas de que un poco de su talento se le pase a él.

— Joder, hombre, eso es bajo. —Rubio frunció el entrecejo.— … Pero se ven realmente… bueno… bien, juntos, en las fotos que vi–…

— Obvio que Kagami va a intentar hacerlo parecer como que están felices. —Resopló Anteojos.— Pero hay toneladas de blogs hablando sobre cuán forzada y extraña es su relación… ¡Quizás está chantajeando a Aomine!

— Tus teorías son mierda y mera especulación. —Soltó Lunar.

— Montones de personas piensan que es algún tipo de flojo truco. —Le aseguró Anteojos.— Aomine era conocido por ser bastante _mujeriego_ –¿y ahora de repente es gay? No me lo trago. Pero si ese débil y pequeño trozo de mierda tenía forma de chantajearlo, puede que haya conseguido forzarlo a salir con él… y por lo tanto tomar ventaja de su talento y su reputación…

Aomine había oído suficiente.

— Oi. —Gruñó con rebeldía, aproximándose mientras se tronaba el cuello.— He tenido suficiente de personas de mierda como ustedes, repartiendo basura por ahí. —Rubio y Lunar abrieron los ojos de par en par y retrocedieron, pero Anteojos aparentemente no tenía remordimientos por sus palabras.

— Yo sólo estoy diciendo lo que el mundo piensa. —Se encogió de hombros en gesto desafiante.— Nadie se traga que tú y ese tío de verdad quieran estar juntos. Si es algún tipo de treta, puede que esté funcionando —pero la gente como él, que trata de ganar fama gracias a otras personas, es desagradable–…

— No. —Soltó Aomine, arrastrando las palabras y mirando al tipo con sus ojos brillando violentamente.— Lo que es desagradable… son las personas como tú a las que les gusta inventar mierda sobre gente que no conocen. —Dio un paso adelante, causando que Anteojos retrocediese para evitar ser pisoteado.— No sabes _nada_ sobre Kagami. —Se adelantó y le quitó la pelota a Lunar, quien la sostenía con nerviosismo.— Y no actúes como si me conocieras. —Remarcó glacialmente, driblando la pelota en gesto casual.— No soy como una pequeña mascota, que sólo hace obedientemente lo que le dicen. —Okay… aquello no era totalmente cierto —pero Satsuki y su madre no contaban.— Y… —Su voz adquirió cierta satisfacción.— … Kagami puede estar muy lejos de ser tan fuerte como yo… pero él te destruiría.

No era como si fuese a decir jamás una cosa así con Kagami presente.

— Y él es de Seirin. —Agregó con cierto desdén.— … Ellos se enorgullecen de su _trabajo duro_… —Resistió la urgencia de dibujar una mueca de desprecio.— Si Kagami quisiese reputación, se la ganaría él solo. Así que cierra la puta boca.

— ¿O qué? —Gruñó Anteojos, cruzándose de brazos.— ¿En serio? Nadie te toma en serio ya. Saliendo con el tipo que los ha convertido a ti y _al baloncesto_ en un chiste. Si los jugadores fuertes empiezan a permitir que los débiles hagan el camino hasta la cima dormidos, entonces el sistema está jodid–… –De pronto, hubo un borrón como un relámpago azulado mientras Aomine salía disparado como un rayo y giraba alrededor de los tres para dar un salto y meter la pelota a través del aro de básquet.

Mientras él y la pelota de baloncesto aterrizaban, se dio la vuelta —su expresión no muy amigable. Lunar y Rubio retrocedieron —aparentemente con genuino miedo en sus rostros.

— ¿Nadie me toma en serio? —Inquirió él sombríamente, atrapando la pelota con una mano y alzando la cabeza con rebeldía.— Hah, no me hagas reír. Ya se acobardaron, debiluchos. Si quieren seguir hablando mierda sobre cómo Kagami es débil y cómo nosotros, por estar juntos, estamos arruinando el baloncesto… entonces demuéstrenlo. —Fulminó a Anteojos con la mirada, con una intensidad tal que incluso el tipo, quien había actuado muy confiado y altanero hasta el momento, empezó a retroceder.

Aomine no estaba seguro de por qué se estaba enfureciendo tanto. Después de todo, enojarse era tan agotador que rara vez se molestaba en hacerlo. Pero escuchar a aquellos tipos hablar mal de Kagami lo había hecho reaccionar por algún motivo. Seguro, él llamaba débil a Kagami todo el tiempo, pero aquello era diferente, ya que venía de él. No se le ocurría una _razón_ por la que era diferente… ¡pero simplemente lo era!

Él y Kagami no estaban de acuerdo en un montón de cosas. De hecho, siendo sinceros, era seguro decir que lo único que compartían era el amor por el baloncesto. Que la gente pensase que su elección de… _pareja_… reflejaba su habilidad en el deporte que amaban… esa gente era necia. Y, por el tiempo que había estado pasando con Kagami, se había algo así como acostumbrado a él —sólo un poco. Casi se había salido de su camino para ver qué tan lejos podía empujar al tipo —sólo para mantener las cosas entretenidas– y Kagami había sido paciente… en la mayor parte, al menos. Kagami era una de las pocas personas que se aguantaba sus mierdas, pero no le temía —algo que (aunque no fuese a admitirlo jamás) era ciertamente refrescante.

Por lo que escuchar a la gente diciendo semejantes mentiras imbéciles sobre él de verdad lo irritaba.

No sólo eso, sino que además odiaba cuando la gente discutía su opinión.

Por lo que cuando alguien que él respetaba como un oponente fuerte, era llamado débil por alguien que no era él mismo…

Se abalanzó hacia adelante.

Y de pronto encontró su brazo siendo capturado por Takao, quien había aparecido probablemente en el momento exacto antes de que las cosas empezasen a ponerse feas. Fulminó con la mirada al base, quien aun así vestía aquella sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

— Aomine… –Remarcó Takao con ligereza.— Es un torneo _amistoso_, ¿recuerdas?

— Tch, no hay nada amigable en estos tipos. —Gruñó Aomine sombríamente. Takao alzó la vista y suspiró —dándose cuenta de que se había perdido algo, pero arreglándoselas para evitar que escalase. Dos de los tres tipos que iban a ser sus oponentes se veían petrificados.

— Uhh… ¿sabes qué? —Tartamudeó Rubio.— Yo, eh… creo que vamos a rendirnos…

— Seh… pienso que eso es una… una buena idea. —Admitió Lunar con una tos incómoda; la pareja arrastrando a Anteojos lejos, para decirle a uno de los organizadores que no se atrevían a ir contra un irritado miembro de la Generación de los Milagros —_especialmente_ su salvaje as.

No fue hasta que el partido fue cancelado, y que el equipo pasó a la siguiente ronda automáticamente, que Kagami finalmente hizo su aparición.

— Siento llegar tarde. —Se disculpó.— Kise perdió a Kuroko y necesitaba ayuda para encontrarlo…

— ¿Cómo pierdes a una persona? —Suspiró Takao, palmeándose la cara, mientras Kagami miraba a su alrededor con confusión y veía que no tenían ningún oponente.— … Ahh, no te preocupes —el otro equipo se rindió.

— ¿Qué? —Se quejó Kagami.— ¿Por qué?

— Pregúntale a tu novio. —Respondió con un encogimiento de hombros, apuntando con un dedo hacia donde Aomine estaba prácticamente irradiando un aura de irritación.— No sé qué pasó, pero llegué aquí justo a tiempo para evitar que le diese un puñetazo a un tío… Nuestro siguiente juego no debería ser muy lejos entonces…

— ¿Que tú casi _qué_? —Exclamó Kagami acaloradamente mientras Takao se alejaba hacia uno de los organizadores para descubrir en qué cancha sería su siguiente juego. Aomine simplemente desvió la mirada y comenzó a alejarse.— ¡Aomine! ¿Qué carajo? —Lo siguió como una tormenta, y lo tomó por el hombro.

— Tócame de nuevo y lo lamentarás. —Amenazó Aomine —obviamente de muy mal humor. Pero a Kagami no le importaban demasiado sus cambios de ánimo, por lo que lo siguió a un sector menos poblado de las canchas —rodeando la parte de atrás de los baños públicos.— ¡Oi! ¡Deja de seguirme!

— Sólo cuando me digas qué pasó. —Kagami lo contempló ceñudo.— ¡Casi te _peleas con un tío_!

— Tch, bueno, estaban hablando idioteces. —Soltó.

— ¿Qué clase de mierda podían estar diciendo como para hacer que golpees a alguien? —Gimió el otro con exasperación. Usualmente, Aomine se las arreglaba para contenerse.

—Nada. —Refunfuñó Aomine con enfado.— Ya déjalo, ¿quieres?

— Sólo dímelo, diablos. —Bufó Kagami.— Si es sobre lo de ser gay, usualmente tú–…

— Estaban diciendo mierdas sobre ti, ¿okay? —Resopló, cruzando los brazos como si fuese un niño.— Y yo soy el único que puede hacer eso. —La boca de Kagami cayó abierta y de pronto su mente estuvo llena de confusión. ¿Acaso había Aomine… estado, de hecho, _defendiéndolo_?

— Tch, no necesitabas golpearlo. —Se mofó él, aunque en su interior no podía evitar sentirse un poco… _feliz_… bueno, de que Aomine hubiese ido tan lejos como para casi dormir de un puñetazo a alguien que lo había insultado.— Puedo cuidarme a mí mismo, joder. No necesito que andes peleando por mí.

— No estaba "peleando por ti". —Bufó Aomine.— Sólo pensé que un _buen novio_ quizás se hubiese involucrado–…

— Bueno, ¿recuerdas como es que no eres un _buen_ novio? —Resopló Kagami enojado, y Aomine lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Oh, como si tú fueses mejor. —Le soltó como respuesta, su enfado no habiendo sido canalizado aún ya que Takao había frenado su puñetazo.— Nadie cree esto, Bakagami. Todos piensan que esta _cosa _es algún tipo de truco. Lo que en realidad es, joder.

— ¡Cállate! —Siseó Kagami, a sabiendas de que había gente cerca, con oídos —y Aomine estaba hablando demasiado fuerte.

— No me digas que me calle. —Soltó el otro sin pensar, arrastrando las palabras.— No es como si fueras mi novio de verdad ni nada, así que deja de decirme qué… —Oh, dios, aquello no era para nada bueno, Aomine se estaba yendo de la lengua otra vez.

— Ahomine, estás montando una escena. —Le gruñó entre dientes.

— Toda esta cosa fue un chiste. —Refunfuñó Aomine.— Ahora la gente piensa que somos sólo unos idiotas que buscan atención, y esos jodidos rumores nunca van a–…

— Córtalo, _la gente nos está mirando._ —Siseó Kagami, mirando por encima de su hombro con leve pánico mientras Aomine lo aferraba ásperamente y devolvía su atención a él. En un intento por hacer que se callase, colocó una mano cubriendo la boca del peliazulado, pero Aomine se lo sacó de encima.

— Haz eso de nuevo, y todo este chiste de mierda sobre la relación se–…

No había otra cosa que pudiese hacer, reflexionó Kagami con amargura. Conocía los rumores tan bien como cualquier otro —probablemente porque los peores eran sobre él. Había montones de personas que se rehusaban a creer que él y Aomine se hallasen juntos. La gente pensaba que era un tipo en búsqueda de estatus que trataba de ganar fama, o tomar atajos, o hacer que Aomine fuese blando con él para quedar mejor…

Todo aquello había empezado como rumores de que él y Aomine estaban juntos. Pero ahora aquellos rumores habían escalado mediante la especulación para dejar de ser sólo sobre su sexualidad, pasando a ser también sobre su personalidad y sus valores morales. Más que nunca, necesitaba que la gente creyera que estaba con Aomine —y que estaba con él porque él le gustaba… y no porque le gustase su reputación.

Y, para eso, necesitaba que el maldito idiota cerrase la boca.

Encogiéndose apenas —incapaz de creer que estuviese haciendo aquello, pero sin otras opciones en mente—, Kagami aferró la camiseta de Aomine y se aproximó hacia adelante para presionar sus labios juntos.

Aomine todavía estaba hablando, pero en apenas un momento las palabras murieron en sus labios, mientras se daba cuenta de que _aquello_… aquello estaba ocurriendo. La boca de Kagami estaba sobre la suya, y los ojos del pelirrojo estaban cerrados firmemente —con un sonrojo subiendo por sus mejillas. En un silencio paralizado, Aomine movió experimentalmente sus labios contra los de Kagami, y se sorprendió un poco al notar que el pelirrojo respondía.

Pero sólo por un momento.

Jadeando al exhalar, Kagami se apartó con una mirada afilada. Aomine sólo lo contempló con incredulidad, lamiéndose los labios con sorpresa mientras el pelirrojo se refregaba los suyos con el dorso de la mano.

— ¿Puedes _dejarlo_? —Resopló Kagami de mal humor.— ¿En serio?

— ¿Acabas de _besarme_? —Inquirió Aomine monótonamente, y se satisfizo con la forma en que el sonrojo de Kagami se profundizó significativamente.

— No te callabas. —Murmuró éste, y el sermón del peliazulado murió en su lengua cuando escuchó el tono que Kagami estaba utilizando.— … Mira… a mí esto me gusta _tan poco como a ti_ —pero es la gente pensando que me gustas, o que soy la clase de imbécil que saldría con un idiota como tú para mejorar mi reputación. —Evitó sus ojos tímidamente e introdujo las manos en los bolsillos.

Una oleada de culpa invadió a Aomine —y no estaba acostumbrado a la sensación. Ugh… aquello era tan agotador… primero se encontraba a sí mismo _defendiendo_ a Kagami… ¿ahora se sentía culpable por haber casi expuesto cuán falsa era su relación? Ridículo…

Por no mencionar, que se sentía ciertamente extraño.

¿Quizás debía disculparse? Después de todo… Kagami acabaría encontrándose con más repercusiones que él si se revelaba que en realidad no estaban juntos. Y él había reaccionado de más… _por alguna razón_… Eran aquellos tíos con los que él estaba enojado —no Kagami, quien en ese momento estaba estudiando sus alrededores con cautela para ver si alguien había estado prestando atención a lo que Aomine había estado diciendo.

No. No _pidió _disculpas. Pero se sentía un poco mal. Y, después de todo, había atravesado el problema de defender al tipo —debía, entonces, mantener su actuación por un tiempo más. Aunque quizás tendría que encontrar alguna manera de disculparse por haber estado a punto de revelar el secreto. Aquellos gilipollas habían estado en lo cierto en una cosa —que la gente _en realidad_ no creía que estuvieran juntos.

— Vamos… —Suspiró con un bostezo, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Kagami sin advertirle y tirando de él hacia su siguiente juego.— No te preocupes, no te defenderé de nuevo. —Los ojos de Kagami, que se habían abierto con sorpresa cuando lo había tomado de la mano, de pronto se entrecerraron.

— Bien. No necesito que lo hagas. —Le soltó, irguiéndose a su lado y ajustando sus dedos para que estuviesen más cómodamente posicionados entre los de Aomine. La pareja ni siquiera se molestó en mirarse el uno al otro.

— ¡Hemos estado buscándolos por _todas partes_! —Exclamó Momoi en exasperación cuando llegaron hasta ella, Kagami todavía intentando llegar a un acuerdo con las mariposas que tenía por saber que Aomine quizás lo respetaba lo suficiente como para defenderlo. — Aomine–kun… ¿por qué te sonrojas? ¿Pasó algo?

— No. —Respondió Aomine inmediatamente, y Kagami sintió que sus mejillas se acaloraban cuando echó un vistazo hacia el peliazulado para encontrarse con que, en efecto, las mejillas de Aomine Daiki se hallaban un poco sonrojadas. Rió disimuladamente con una pequeña sonrisa que no se desvaneció cuando el otro as lo fulminó con la mirada. Ninguno de los dos tenía particularmente ganas de mencionar aquel pequeño beso que habían compartido… aunque Kagami fue golpeado de pronto por la comprensión de que había sido la primera vez que besaba a Aomine desde el incidente en la fiesta de Navidad. Por alguna razón aquello lo hizo avergonzarse todavía más.

* * *

><p>No sorprendió realmente a nadie que el equipo que venciera en el torneo de tres contra tres de baloncesto callejero estuviese constituido por Aomine Daiki, Takao Kazunari y Kagami Taiga. Por una razón, Aomine había mencionado numerosas veces a lo largo del día que "el único que puede vencerme soy yo mismo" —una frase de la que Kagami estaba cada vez más harto.<p>

Y, siendo los ganadores… iban a ser entrevistados.

Takao estaba dando la mayor parte de la charla —porque Aomine no estaba interesado, y era un poco más elocuente con las palabras que Kagami. Entre otras cosas, le habían preguntado cómo había sido jugar en un equipo tan diferente a Shutoku. Él había respondido con gran diplomacia que había sido una experiencia que había puesto a prueba sus habilidades como base.

… Lo que era un modo cortés de decir "¿cómo carajo juegas en un equipo cuando tus compañeros están jugando uno contra el otro?"

— Ahora, Aomine–kun. —Remarcó el entrevistador con tono conversacional.— Estoy de hecho muy contento de tener una oportunidad de hablar contigo hoy.

— ¿Hah? —Aomine alzó una ceja, a medio bostezar.— ¿Yo? —Añadió, aunque había estado esperando aquello. Bueno, en realidad, Takao había estado esperando aquello, y les había informado a Kagami y Aomine que existía la posibilidad de que los reporteros chupasangres tomasen ventaja de la oportunidad para exponer su relación.

— Como estoy seguro de que ya sabrás, –empezó con una pequeña tos– recientemente, ha habido una gran cantidad de especulaciones a través de los medios sobre la naturaleza de tu relación con Kagami–kun. —Hizo un gesto de cabeza hacia Kagami, cuyos ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras miraba ligeramente nervioso a Aomine.

— ¿Qué hay con eso? —Inquirió Aomine con sospecha, aunque sabía exactamente a dónde iba. Ignoró la mirada nerviosa de Kagami e hizo lo mejor para evitar sonreír con satisfacción. Aquello no sólo iba a ser graciosísimo, sino que además Kagami iba a tener que agradecérselo.

No es que fuera para Kagami.

Él también estaba atrapado en aquella situación.

— Bueno… –Remarcó el reportero alegremente.— Hasta el momento… sin confirmaciones reales de ninguno de los dos… hay una gran cantidad de especulaciones sobre si están o no–…

— Estamos juntos. —Interrumpió Aomine llanamente, prácticamente mirando a las cámaras mientras parecía que acababa de decidir algo.— … Así que, a todos ustedes que están repartiendo rumores sobre mi Kagami —esto es para ustedes. Kagami… —Ésa fue toda la advertencia que Kagami —quien todavía estaba luchando con la irritación y la extraña sensación de que se refiriesen a él como _propiedad de Aomine_– recibió antes de que fuese empujado sin ceremonias contra la camioneta del noticiero detrás de él y un par de cálidos labios fuesen plantados firmemente contra los suyos.

Hubo un jadeo audible de parte de todos (exceptuando a Takao, quien aparentemente era el único que se lo había visto venir). Los ojos de Kagami se abrieron de par en par y sus labios se abrieron en shock cuando una lengua forzó su camino a través de ellos, hacia el interior de su boca. Por un momento, se horrorizó al encontrarse a sí mismo dejándose someter y permitiendo a Aomine que devastase su boca —en televisión, al aire. Su única reacción fue que sus manos buscaron algo detrás de él a lo que aferrarse —sólo para no encontrar nada que lo mantuviese en la realidad.

Pero luego recordó que él no permitía que el bastardo le pasase por arriba —y fue eso, más que el hecho de que aquello era para demostrar que estaban juntos, lo que lo hizo responder al beso.

Unas manos bronceadas se enroscaron en torno a él, pero, para no quedarse atrás, él rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Aomine y aferró su corto cabello con fiereza mientras su lengua se deslizaba contra la del peliazulado y su beso se volvía más profundo y apasionado.

Sus cuerpos estaban presionados juntos, los labios quebrándose unos contra otros, casi por ninguna otra razón más que el rehusarse a permitir que el otro lo dominase. Kagami emitió un aliento tembloroso, y percibió un gemido suave resonando desde lo profundo de su garganta mientras sus ojos rojos empezaban a ponerse vidriosos —el extrañamente familiar calor del cuerpo de Aomine causando que su temperatura se alzase. Un bajo "mmm…" escapó de los labios de Aomine cuando él también sintió que el calor empezaba a elevarse entre ellos.

Las manos de Aomine eran feroces sobre él; recorriendo su espalda arriba y abajo una y otra vez; aferrándose casi de modo doloroso a su cabello y luego deslizándose hacia abajo para rodear su mejilla. Kagami sintió sus propias manos, moviéndose aparentemente por voluntad propia, aferrando al otro as más cerca de sí y sintiendo uno de los muslos de Aomine presionando íntimamente entre sus piernas. La vergüenza causó que intentase cerrar sus muslos, pero eso sólo forzó al peliazulado más cerca de él, y soltó un gemido bajo ante la sensación —_sintiendo_ a Aomine riéndose con satisfacción.

A través de las pestañas, sus miradas se encontraron; llenas de desafío y acaloramiento —sus cuerpos conectándose y sus bocas apenas separándose, siquiera para tomar aire. Como la primera vez que se habían besado, debajo de aquel maldito muérdago en la fiesta de Navidad, aquello era tosco y primitivo.

— Ejem… —Tosió Takao de pronto, cuando una de las manos de Aomine casi serpenteó por debajo de la camiseta de Kagami (fuera del alcance de las cámaras, pero bien a la vista del base de ojo de halcón —se las había arreglado para verlo porque Kagami se había arqueado contra Aomine de cierta manera que, él sabía por experiencia, indicaba el contacto de una mano contra su piel).— Pienso que, uhh… pienso que ya lo entendieron… —Era un evidente que estaba intentando no reírse.

Aomine se apartó, encontrándose a sí mismo inusualmente falto de aire, pero luego, incapaz de resistirse mientras un completamente avergonzado Kagami respiraba temblorosamente, se acercó y presionó algunos cálidos, pequeños besos contra su boca estupefacta, tomando su cara con ambas manos. En el último, incluso permitió que su lengua rozase lánguidamente la de Kagami cuando sus labios se encontraron —un gesto muy vívidamente capturado en las cámaras, y que causó que un suave gemido escapase de la garganta del pelirrojo.

Sin fuerzas, las manos de Kagami bajaron por la espalda de Aomine para colgar inútilmente a sus lados, mientras parpadeaba como un ciervo congelado ante los faros —sus mejillas prácticamente del mismo color que su cabello. Todos en las vecindades inmediatas permanecieron mudos mientras Aomine se sonaba el cuello y se apartaba del inmóvil pelirrojo.

— Y, ya que estamos… —Añadió, casi con gesto casual, aunque su voz se hallaba mucho más ronca que al principio.— Nuestra relación no es asunto de ustedes… y si no les gusta, guárdenselo para ustedes mismos, joder. —Y aquella fue su última palabra sobre el asunto. Su franqueza aparentemente había despertado al reportero, que todavía parecía paralizado por semejante exhibición.

— Um… bueno… ¿Kagami–kun? —Inquirió.— ¿Tienes algo más que decir? —Kagami simplemente parpadeó ante él, en shock, y luchó para deshacer su sonrojo.

— Yo… uhh… —Tosió incómodamente, rascándose el mentón, cohibido, antes de darse cuenta de que aquel era el momento para dejar las cosas claras. Su expresión cambió a una de confianza —dejando su(s) repentino(s) beso(s) con Aomine en la parte posterior de su mente.— Me tomo el baloncesto en serio. —Sentenció llanamente.— … No tomo atajos. No lo necesito, porque sé que no soy débil. Así que… —Con una sonrisa repentina –que escondió su mortificación creciente bastante bien– rodeó con un brazo los hombros de Aomine (ganándose una mirada de molestia por parte del peliazulado) y sonrió con satisfacción hacia la cámara.— … Si cualquiera de ustedes piensa que no tiene que tomarnos en serio… —Aomine comprendió su línea de pensamiento y copió su mirada desafiante.— … Piénsenlo dos veces.

Y aquello fue lo último.

Kagami se alejó de aquella entrevista televisada con la cabeza en alto, pero con cada paso, su expresión se volvía más y más afligida.

— ¿Cuál es la gran idea, _Ahomine_? —Exclamó agresivamente en cuanto se hallaron lejos de los oídos del reportero y del todavía estupefacto personal de las cámaras.

— ¿Hah? —Remarcó Aomine sin interés.— ¿Qué es qué?

— ¡Eso! —Soltó Kagami con enfado.— ¡Allí! ¡Acabas de _besarme_ en _televisión_!

— ¿Y? —Bufó como respuesta, oyendo un chillido encantado de algún lugar en la distancia y simplemente sabiendo que Momoi iba a aparecer y bombardearlo a preguntas en cualquier momento.— No es que significase nada. Y tú lo empezaste. —Kagami se ruborizó con un gemido interno ante el hecho de que _okay_, quizás lo había hecho, por lo que lo del beso era discutible.

— Sí, bueno… ¡ése no es el punto! —Siseó acaloradamente.— ¡Una mínima _advertencia_ hubiese sido buena!

— Tch. —Refunfuñó Aomine, revoleando los ojos.— Todos van a pensar que estamos juntos. Deberías estar encantado.

— ¿Cómo podría estar encantado después de que _eso_ acaba de ocurrir? —Se quejó Kagami.— Dios mío… —Kagami descansó su rostro sobre las manos mientras luchaba por llegar a un acuerdo con lo que acababa de pasar. En un momento, había estado parado detrás, en el fondo, mientras Takao hablaba. Aquello estaba bien. Todo lo que supo luego fue que Aomine lo había agarrado y empujado contra el automóvil más cercano, empezando a besarlo.

Y él había respondido al beso.

Y Dios mío si lo había hecho. El toque y el sabor de Aomine permanecían en él, y su corazón estaba palpitando un poco demasiado fuerte —probablemente por los nervios, la vergüenza, o algo. Él definitivamente había tenido que responder al beso. Pero _definitivamente_ no había tenido que responder al beso de _esa_ _manera_. Joder… aquello había ocurrido la primera vez también… ¿qué era lo que tenía Aomine que lo hacía arrojar el sentido común al viento y simplemente… convertirse en algún tipo de _animal_?

Kagami suspiró con resignación y deslizó su mano contra la de Aomine, sintiendo el cada vez más familiar agarre de sus fuertes dedos aferrándose a él en lo que interpretó como —Dios lo salve– un gesto _alentador_. Él realmente nunca había pensado que Aomine fuese a hacer nada tan drástico como aquello… pero, una vez más, el tipo podía ser jodidamente impredecible —y lo que era peor, parecía estar más aburrido y desinteresado en torno a la vida que nunca. ¿Cómo mierda era posible no estar aunque fuera un poquito agitado después de andar besuqueándose con otro tío en frente de tanta gente?

No sabía Kagami que detrás de la actitud aburrida de Aomine, había un pensamiento que ahogaba a todos los demás.

_Mierda, joder._

* * *

><p>Takao se removió apenas, más tarde esa noche, respirando irregularmente mientras se acurrucaba al lado de Midorima, rodeando su pecho con su brazo.<p>

— ¿Qué es lo que te está molestando, Shin–chan? —Inquirió en voz baja, notando que el escolta observaba el techo, con los ojos verdes desenfocados.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy molesto? —Remarcó él altivamente, y Takao se rió para sí, presionando su cuerpo desnudo más cerca del de su novio, contrayéndose de dolor cuando una punzada le palpitó en la parte posterior.

— Bueno… uhh… —Admitió.— Es sólo que… fuiste mucho más tosco conmigo esta noche… —Alzó la vista y divisó un par de ojos verdes mirándolo con atención, en gesto de culpabilidad.

— … Lo siento… —Musitó.

— No… no… de hecho lo disfruté… —Takao rió para sí, deslizando una mano sobre su pecho y apretándose contra él.— Y… —Cohibido, trazó la forma de un chupetón color violeta oscuro que se le estaba formando en el cuello.— … Es la primera vez que dejas marcas.

Takao estaba un poco sorprendido de que, mientras dijo aquello, Midorima se girase y se colocase encima de él, contemplándolo hacia abajo predatoriamente. Era una mirada inusual en sus ojos, pero era extrañamente excitante. Percibió a su novio descender y besar suavemente uno de los chupetones, antes de rozarlo con su nariz. Cambió su peso para quedar recostado entre las piernas de Takao una vez más.

— … ¿Sientes vergüenza sobre mí, Takao? —Inquirió en voz baja, mientras Takao besaba su mejilla íntimamente. Alzó una ceja en confusión.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó.

— ¿Por qué pensaban esas personas que no tenías novio? —Preguntó Midorima en tono apagado. Takao frunció el ceño, genuinamente sin saber de qué estaba hablando el otro —pero entonces recordó el encuentro con aquellos homofóbicos más temprano aquel día —y cómo, cuando le habían dicho que corriese a por su novio, se había mordido la lengua.

— … Shin–chan… —Se rió, rodeando con los brazos el cuello de Midorima y arrastrándolo hacia abajo para recostarse sobre él.— … No quería que te vieses involucrado… —Percibió que unos labios mordisqueaban la piel de su cuello una vez más, y unas caderas que subían —en búsqueda de contacto.

— Ya sabes que no me gusta compartir. —Gruñó Midorima con voz ronca, pellizcando la garganta de Takao y causando que su respiración se entrecortase.— Me gusta que los demás sepan lo que me pertenece. —Aquello causó que una sonrisa se extendiese por el rostro del base, al comprender.

— … Tan posesivo… Shin–chan… —Murmuró, sintiendo una extensa mano deslizándose hacia abajo entre sus piernas. Su espalda le dolía, pero no pudo evitar estremecerse con excitación. No solía ser frecuente que su Shin–chan estuviese de ese tipo de humor. Se sintió culpable por haberlo negado —no sabía que él había escuchado aquel intercambio, aunque había especulado que en realidad a Midorima le encantaba cuando Takao se aseguraba de que el mundo entero supiese que estaban juntos. Aquella había sido la primera vez que no había anunciado abiertamente "Shin–chan es mi novio aunque diga que no lo es" o alguna variación, pero las marcas en su cuello y su probablemente prominente cojera a la mañana siguiente demostrarían más que bien que él de hecho tenía novio. Uno que prefería muchísimo más negar que ser negado.

— ¿Otra vez? —Inquirió Midorima en un susurro sensual, arrojando las sábanas lejos de ellos y presionando su cuerpo desnudo contra el de su novio.

Mientras Takao rodeaba los hombros de Midorima con sus brazos y lo besaba profundamente, decidió que le gustaba ver aquel lado posesivo de él.

— Shin–chan, de veras que me malcrías a veces.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto… Kagami estaba recostado en su cama contemplando el techo, aferrándose fuertemente a la sábana.<p>

No podía dormir. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada.

Incluso ahora, su mente nadaba entre las memorias de lo que había pasado con Aomine durante el día. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, podía sentir manos que palpaban su espalda, dedos clavándosele ásperamente y aferrándolo cerca —y peor, cálidas, suaves manos tanteando la piel de la parte baja de su espalda.

Recostado sobre su espalda, podía recordar la sensación del pecho tonificado del peliazulado presionado contra él —la sensación de su rodilla apretando con fuerza contra su entrepierna; moviéndose sutilmente contra él.

Su respiración comenzó a agitarse ante las memorias, y cerró los ojos con fuerza —rezando para que el sueño se apresurase. Todo lo que ocurrió en la oscuridad fue que sus labios se partieron para respirar, y recordó la sensación de la lengua de Aomine recorriendo su boca; el calor y la fuerza de sus labios… los gruñidos suaves que escapaban de su garganta…

Kagami emitió un quejido exasperado, dejándose caer pesadamente de lado.

¿Por qué había besado a Aomine —incluso aunque fuese para callarlo? Obvio que debía haberse dado cuenta de que aquello significaba que su costumbre de tomarse de las manos podía quizás escalar a juntar los labios —pero _nunca_ había considerado la posibilidad de que escalase tan violentamente… ¡aquella era la razón por la que se hallaban en aquel lío, para empezar!

Ugh.

Sus amigos habían estado viendo la transmisión al aire, y había tomado un rato que Riko y Momoi dejasen de reírse. El resto de ellos había permanecido relativamente mudo… y sólo _observando_… lo que él suponía era una reacción razonable.

Takao había dicho que había sido incluso mejor en vivo.

Midorima le había dicho, gracias a Dios, que se callase.

Y, sin embargo, el resto del día había progresado relativamente sin problemas —bueno, sobre todo porque Kagami había escapado para revolcarse en la vergüenza después de que todos los equipos hubiesen ido a por paletas de celebración en honor a que ellos hubiesen ganado el torneo. Había sido una salida genial —Kasamatsu era puras risas, e Imayoshi de alguna manera había conseguido engañar a Wakamatsu para que intentase meterse tres paletas en la boca al mismo tiempo—, lo que había estado bien… pero todo el tiempo, Kagami había estado plagado de pensamientos sobre lo que había ocurrido.

En cualquier caso, una repetición del beso que le había dado a Aomine para callarlo hubiese sido suficiente, ¿verdad? En realidad, bueno, él sabía que aquello no era cierto… pero, ¿por qué demonios había acabado besándolo _de esa manera_ en televisión?

Por qué había acabado besándolo de aquella manera _y punto_ —con la lengua y las manos errantes y los gemidos… Dios, gemía demasiado, joder, ¡pero no podía evitarlo! ¿Qué clase de tipos acababan haciendo algo como eso?

Era tan jodidamente embarazoso.

Incluso más embarazoso… era el hecho de que, mientras luchaba por dormirse, con memorias y pensamientos difusos sobre Navidad danzando a través de su mente… descubrió que quizás no le importaría demasiado que Aomine lo besase de aquella forma de nuevo.

* * *

><p><strong>Así que, como dije… capítulo largo… con un poco de todo. Siento haber arruinado partes bonitas con esos tipos crueles y estrechos de pensamiento…<strong>

**También, simplemente tuve que poner eso último sobre Takao y Midorima porque bueno… ¡sólo porque los amo y quiero que sean felices!**

**Mientras que para Kagami y Aomine… ¿es esto un punto de inflexión, quizás?**

**¡Simplemente tendremos que ver! ¡Gracias por seguirme hasta aquí!**

**xx K**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Amo<em> a Takao.**

**Espero que hayan podido disfrutarlo tanto como yo cuando leí el original. Prometo que demoraré menos en publicar el siguiente ;-; Es que este me quedó literalmente de veinte carillas de Word ._.**

**Por supuesto, muuuuuuuuchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, favoritos, y follows. Son todo ;w;**

**Saludos, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Esta historia no me pertenece, todos los créditos por su creatividad y su originalidad son para Kryzanna; los links al trabajo original y a su perfil se encuentran en las notas previas al primer capítulo de esta versión~ Yo sólo me dedico a traducir desde el inglés.**

**Disfrútenlo c:**

**Sin más, cambio y fuera.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que actualicé apenas ayer… pero, uhh… ¡sus reviews me hicieron tan feliz, y simplemente no puedo esperar a los siguientes capítulos, así que tuve que continuar! (¿Es raro fangirlear a veces en torno a tu propia historia?)<strong>

**Ahora, éste es más corto, y quizás bastante de relleno, ¡pero espero que de todas maneras lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p>Las canchas estaban llenas de murmullos mientras Aomine rebotaba el balón experimentalmente en la línea de tiros libres, alzando la vista hacia el aro. Sabía que muchas de las personas que miraban estaban hablando acerca de él —hablando de él o de Kagami o de lo que había ocurrido en televisión hacía dos semanas atrás. Captó retazos de conversación —la gente diciendo cosas crueles y equívocas; diciendo que él era desagradable, o que ya que jugaban un deporte cuerpo a cuerpo debería haber controles, o que era una vergüenza para el baloncesto. Algunos estaban diciendo que lo que él y Kagami habían hecho ante las cámaras había sido poco profesional, o perturbador, o una completa desgracia.<p>

A esa gente, él la ignoraba. Podían pensar lo que se les diese la puta gana.

Porque él sabía que había otras personas allí afuera que estaban mandando a esos bastardos a cerrar la boca —diciendo que la declaración que él y Kagami habían hecho era admirable; que aquello era un paso adelante para el baloncesto y los deportes en general. El mundo necesitaba una mayor tolerancia, decían estas personas —¿y a quién le importaba su orientación sexual mientras su maldito juego fuese bueno?

Lo más importante del baloncesto era el baloncesto, después de todo.

Desafortunadamente, el tipo que había cometido falta contra Aomine era del primer grupo, y el as podía oír al tío murmurando sobre cómo debería ser echado de la cancha. Aunque, en general, los juegos se habían vuelto mejores durante las dos últimas semanas. Como prácticamente había pedido al mundo que retrocediese (estaba bastante seguro de que aquella nota había sido vista por lo menos en toda la región), las cosas habían cambiado —aunque fuese sólo un poco. La gente, al menos, había estado intentando separar las emociones personales del juego, y Kagami definitivamente estaba sufriendo menos abuso por internet.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha y malvada hacia el tipo que se abalanzaba sobre él, Aomine se enderezó apenas, y giró su cabeza para mirar hacia las gradas, cerca de donde él había sabido durante todo el juego que se hallaba sentado Kagami.

Con una expresión repentinamente traviesa, observó al pelirrojo, a sabiendas de que con toda probabilidad tendría aspecto un poco preocupado al notar la dubitación de Aomine antes de realizar el tiro.

En gesto dramático, estiró el brazo y señaló directo hacia él, con una sonrisa presumida y de extrema diversión. Para su propia gracia, prácticamente todos los espectadores se giraron confusos para mirar a Kagami, quien se hundió visiblemente en su asiento mientras Aomine, habiendo dedicado el tiro a su "novio", se dio la vuelta de cara a la canasta y ejecutó el tiro con gran habilidad; hundiendo la pelota con un suave silbido de la red.

Los seguidores de Touou rompieron en un fuerte aplauso, silbando y celebrando en su mayor parte, llenos de deleite después de que hubiese atraído la atención hacia Kagami. Mientras el juego era retomado, Aomine clavó la vista de vuelta en el pelirrojo, quien estaba siendo palmeado en el hombro por un montón de entusiastas extraños, mientras intentaba con gran esfuerzo hundirse en el suelo para no ser visto nunca más.

— Aomine, concéntrate. —Suspiró Imayoshi cuando él pasó corriendo a su lado. Aomine sólo lo contempló ceñudo ante el sermón, pero su sonrisa satisfecha reapareció cuando trotó justo por al lado del tipo que había cometido una falta contra él.

— Eres un asco. —Se las arregló para escupir el tío antes de que el pívot de su equipo le diese un áspero codazo en un costado y mirase a Aomine en gesto de disculpas.

— Perdónalo, hombre. —Comentó, fulminando a su compañero de equipo con la mirada.— Sólo se está comportando como un imbécil. Lo juro, el resto de nosotros está bien contigo. Eres un gran jugador y eso es lo que importa, ¿verdad?

— Verdad. —Respondió Aomine llanamente, arrastrando las palabras; pero el pívot le sonrió, alzando los pulgares por un momento. Y aunque él no lo demostraba, estaba agradecido por un comentario como aquel. En un mar de opiniones muy heterogéneas, era algo bonito que un extraño le demostrase un toque de apoyo —incluso si él y Kagami no estaban _realmente_ juntos.

Pero eso definitivamente no significaba que fuese a dejarles el juego fácil. Tenía puntos que probar.

* * *

><p>— ¡No puedo <em>creer<em> esos rebotes que conseguiste, Wakamatsu! —Exclamó Kagami mientras los equipos de Seirin y Touou se amontonaban en torno a una larga mesa en el local de hamburguesas más cercano después del partido —celebrando la victoria de Touou. Sus oponentes habían dado una muy buena batalla y había sido más bien un partido emocionante. Incluso Aomine había dicho (aunque no de modo entusiasta) que no había sido igual de aburrido que siempre.

— ¡¿A que sí?! —Alardeó Wakamatsu de modo audible, causando que Kiyoshi e Imayoshi se encogiesen y se tapasen las orejas con las manos.— ¡Ese centro era una maldita molestia a veces!

— Lo vi. —Coincidió Kagami.— Era _enorme_–…

— Bueno, Wakamatsu apenas marcó la mitad de los puntos que yo marqué. —Bufó Aomine condescendientemente desde el otro lado de Kagami, sólo para acabar siendo ahogado por un Wakamatsu que aullaba de risa ante Izuki diciendo "Bueno, fue ciertamente el _centro_ de tu atención…"

— Y, santo Dios, joder, Sakurai… —Añadió Kagami, un poco impresionado.— Esos tiros de tres puntos fueron demenciales, ¿estás volviéndote más rápido–…?

— S–sí —Tartamudeó Sakurai con vergüenza mientras mordisqueaba sus patatas fritas.

— Vamos, a pagar. —Se rió Imayoshi con satisfacción, estirando su mano hacia Hyuga con una sonrisa triunfante.— Te dije que yo marcaría veinticinco puntos con _facilidad_.

— Eres un tramposo. —Se quejó Hyuga, enfadado.— Haciendo apuestas que sabes que vas a ganar… —Imayoshi se guardó el dinero que el capitán de Seirin le había entregado a regañadientes.

— … ¿Quieres ver cómo convenzo a Wakamatsu de meterse una hamburguesa entera en la boca? —Añadió él a escondidas.

— No hay manera de que pueda hacer eso. —Se mofó Hyuga. Los ojos de Imayoshi brillaron burlonamente.

— ¿A quién le importan los tiros de tres puntos de Sakurai? —Dijo Aomine de modo monótono pero audible.— Mi maldito _buzzer–beater_ al final del tercer cuarto… —Fue repentinamente interrumpido cuando hubo un grito triunfal desde el otro lado de la mesa. Su entrecejo se arrugó con irritación mientras sus ojos azules fulminaban hacia donde los brazos de Wakamatsu estaban levantados en el aire en gesto triunfante; con las mejillas abultadas —e Imayoshi en el fondo, estirando con calma su mano hacia Hyuga para aceptar su premio.

— Algunas de las jugadas de hoy fueron increíbles. —Añadió Kiyoshi mientras Hyuga se sumía en rebeldes murmullos sobre Imayoshi y sus injustas apuestas.— ¿Deberíamos ir a por un uno contra uno, alguna vez?

— Seguro. —Respondió éste.— … Siempre y cuando podamos hacer las cosas interesantes…

— No lo hagas. —Le advirtió Hyuga sombríamente.— Te engañará y te lo quitará todo.

— Probaré mi suerte. —Rió Kiyoshi, alegre.

— Oi, Kagami, apuesto a que nunca podrías haber marcado tantos puntos como anoté yo hoy. —Comentó Aomine, su voz aumentando en volumen. Kagami estaba, sin embargo, inmerso contemplando a Wakamatsu hacer su máximo esfuerzo para tragar la comida que había conseguido introducir en su boca.— ¿Viste las caras de esos tipos cuando…? —Su expresión se oscureció cuando fue evidente que él no lo estaba escuchando; con rebeldía, volvió a su comida.

Kuroko y Momoi, sentados del otro lado de la mesa, sólo intercambiaron miradas; Momoi riéndose con dulzura mientras Aomine robaba dramáticamente como tres hamburguesas de la bandeja de Kagami —algo que casi siempre provocaba algún tipo de reacción por parte del pelirrojo. Aparentemente, él no lo vio esa vez, y Momoi contempló con diversión mientras Aomine, melancólico, desenvolvía una de las hamburguesas y le daba un mordiscón, con gesto hosco.

— ¡Ay! ¡Kuroko! ¿Y eso por qué mierda fue? —Se quejó Kagami cuando fue golpeado bruscamente por debajo de la mesa. Kuroko se limitó a beber un sorbo de su batido de vainilla, y sacudió la cabeza intencionadamente hacia donde Aomine hacía un descarado mohín por estar siendo ignorado. Kagami alzó una ceja.

— ¿Cuál es _tu_ problema? —Inquirió para molestarlo. Aomine simplemente alzó el mentón y miró hacia otro lado, infantilmente.

— Nada. Estoy aburrido. —Replicó con desdén.

— Oi, ¿ésas son mías? —Gruñó Kagami con gesto sombrío, de pronto pareciendo darse cuenta de que Aomine había estado robándole su comida _otra vez_. Kuroko divisó la mirada triunfante en los ojos de Aomine y suspiró con pesar, mirando a Momoi con exasperación.

— No estabas prestando atención. —Resopló Aomine burlonamente, pero la pareja del otro lado casi pudo oír el "prestándo_me_" que había sido omitido. Kagami se las arrebató de regreso.— Tienes comida en la cara, idiota.

— Tú tienes comida en tu camiseta. —Replicó Kagami de mal humor.

— Tch, es tu camiseta de todas maneras. —Rió con satisfacción. Aquello, por supuesto, hizo estallar una nueva discusión entre la pareja —mayoritariamente sobre la carencia de respeto por parte de Aomine hacia las cosas que pertenecían a Kagami, y sobre la actitud en general del peliazulado.

Kuroko no sabía cómo seguían encontrando nuevas cosas sobre las que discutir.

— Tch. —Se mofó Aomine después de diez minutos de constante pelea, colgando un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Kagami y robando un puñado de las patatas fritas de Sakurai.— Es sólo que me tienes celos, eso es lo que pasa.

— ¿Me perdí de algo? —Kuroko frunció el ceño, aparentemente no habiendo seguido los temas de conversación como para saber cómo habían alcanzado otra vez ese punto.

— Como si fuera a estar celoso de un imbécil como tú. —Resopló Kagami a modo de respuesta, acalorado.— Y deja de ser tan odioso con Sakurai —Sakurai, deja de permitir que te pase por encima…

—Uhh, sí… —Balbuceó Sakurai.— Siento dejar que me pase por encima. Siento no ser lo suficientemente fuerte… Siento–…

— Mira, lo arruinas, _Bakagami._ —Dijo Aomine arrastrando las palabras, tomando a Kagami por el cabello de modo odioso con la mano que hasta entonces había permanecido sobre su hombro.— No conseguiremos que pare, ahora–…

— Sakurai… no necesitas disculparte… —Imayoshi suspiró con pesar —lo que, por supuesto, causó que Sakurai empezase a disculparse por estar disculpándose. Eventualmente se afligió tanto que Hyuga acabó por encajarle un batido entre las manos y le dijo que se callase y lo bebiese.

— Oi. —Kagami fulminó a Aomine con la mirada cuando éste tomó ventaja de que Sakurai había sido silenciado para robarle más patatas fritas.

— Tch, si querías algunas, sólo debías decirlo. —Se rió satisfecho, estampando un puñado en la boca abierta de Kagami. El pelirrojo se atragantó por un momento, antes de masticarlas renuentemente y tragar. Momoi suspiró feliz ante la visión lúdica en los ojos de Aomine —le recordaba a como él era cuando eran más jóvenes, y la deleitaba verlo. Además, se preguntaba si alguno de los dos habría notado que automáticamente se habían inclinado el uno contra el otro.

Imayoshi e Izuki, para disgusto de Hyuga, estaban conversando amistosamente sobre el colegio y los exámenes que estaban por venir. Incluso Imayoshi sonaba un poco estresado respecto a ellos.

— Es difícil concentrarse en las prácticas y el estudio a la vez. —Admitió con un encogimiento de hombros.— Pero todos lo logramos. Incluso Aomine —no sé cómo demonios es que continúa aprobando todo.

— Creo que Momoi tiene algo que ver con eso. —Admitió Wakamatsu con una risita baja.— Probablemente sea ella la única razón. —Suspiró.— Pero sí, joder, no vendría mal un recreo–…

— Ya que lo mencionas… —Riko de pronto se hizo oír, pensativamente, desde el otro extremo de la mesa.— De hecho… eso suena como una gran idea. —Su equipo de inmediato la miró con cautela.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Inquirió Hyuga con sospecha, y ella lo fulminó con la mirada, sintiéndose insultada porque pareciesen tan escépticos.

— Un recreo. —Explicó.— ¿Por qué no nos tomamos un fin de semana, lejos en la playa o algo —sólo un recreo?

— … ¿Es esto algún tipo de truco? —Susurró Koganei a Izuki, cubriéndose con una mano.

— No lo sé… parece un poco engañoso… —Musitó el otro a modo de respuesta con el entrecejo algo fruncido. Riko plantó sus manos en sus caderas, enfadada.

— Yo también tengo exámenes para los que estudiar, ¿saben? —Se quejó.— Y un descanso suena exactamente como lo que necesito —¡algo para quitarnos el estrés y hacer que nos entusiasmemos para los exámenes y las prácticas! —El equipo de Touou no parecía entender por qué Seirin se hallaba inmóvil, con respectivas miradas de incredulidad.

— ¿Es esto algún tipo de metáfora para un régimen de entrenamiento? —Inquirió Hyuga.— … Porque es cruel que nos hagas tener esperanzas…

— ¡Estoy de acuerdo con Riko–san! —Exclamó Momoi, y la otra joven la miró con gesto agradecido.— Unas vacaciones —un premio por el trabajo duro de todos. ¿Qué les parece la playa?

— ¿La playa? —Koganei se atrevió a respirar.— ¿Y sin ejercicios triples? —Un jadeó surgió del equipo de Seirin —causando que de nuevo recibiesen miradas extrañadas desde los de Touou. Riko los fulminó con los ojos.

— Bueno… con todo lo que ha estado pasando… —Miró intencionadamente hacia Kagami y Aomine, quienes no estaban escuchando, y en su lugar se hallaban trabados en medio de una discusión que había causado que Kagami codease al peliazulado con irritación mientras Aomine se sonreía satisfecho en gesto más bien de mofa, fingiendo que no le importaba en absoluto lo que Kagami estaba diciendo.— Sería lindo alejarse de ello por un rato. —Admitió ella.— No veo por qué no podemos tener un corto fin de semana en la playa. —Un murmullo de excitación se alzó entre ambos equipos ante aquella perspectiva.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Inquirió Kagami de pronto, aparentemente dándose cuenta sólo entonces de que había una discusión de grupo teniendo lugar.

— Nos vamos de vacaciones. —Le informó Kiyoshi, radiante; su boca cayó abierta.— ¡A la playa!

— … ¿Sin los ejercicios triples? —Exclamó él, y Riko carraspeó con enfado. Él sólo la miró.— ¿Por qué?

— … Porque algunos de nosotros estudiamos, _Bakagami_. —Resopló Hyuga, y Kagami se encogió con timidez.— … Y la entrenadora dijo que podríamos tener un descanso.

— ¡Genial! —Gritó Kagami con una sonrisa.

— Momoi–san, ¿podrías encontrar algún alojamiento barato para todos nosotros? —Inquirió Kuroko con curiosidad, y todos lo miraron incrédulos.— … ¿Asumí que iríamos todos juntos?

— Tetsu–kun, ¡esa es una idea excelente! —Exclamó Momoi con deleite, asegurándose entre sus brazos con firmeza.— Por supuesto, ¡encontraré algo! Todos quieren ir, ¿verdad? —Echó un vistazo a través de la mesa y observó que todos asentían —exceptuando a Aomine, quien solamente bostezó y se encogió de hombros; aunque ella sabía que le parecía bien. Con una repentina ocurrencia, hizo una pausa.— … ¿Saben, me pregunto si Midorin y Takao–kun querrán venir?

— ¿Por qué no los invitamos a todos? —Sugirió Kiyoshi con un encogimiento de hombros, dirigiendo la vista hacia Kagami.— Podrías invitar a Himuro –¿estoy seguro de que estaría feliz de verte? Ya que él y Murasakibara no pudieron venir al torneo de baloncesto callejero, sería bueno que ellos vinieran con nosotros, ¿verdad?

— Eso sería genial. —Coincidió Kagami, pero no vio el parpadeo de molestia cruzando el rostro de Aomine. Momoi, sin embargo, sí lo vio; y la chica se rió, a sabiendas de que él sabía sobre la historia de Kagami y Himuro en Estados Unidos. El pelirrojo sacó su teléfono y rápidamente llamó a Midorima.

"_Hola, éste es el teléfono de Shin–chan."_ Sonó la voz de Takao cuando atendieron. Hubo un furioso _"Takao, nadie me llama así"_ de fondo, y una respuesta ahogada de _"Pero es tu nombre, Shin–chan"_ por parte del base.

— Yo. —Kagami se carcajeó, apartando la mano de Aomine lejos de su cara.— Ey, nosotros, y los de Touou, estamos pensando en ir a la playa, un fin de semana de estos –¿quieren venir? —Pensó que debía extender la invitación también al resto de Shutoku.

"_¿Vacaciones con Seirin y Touou?"_ Confirmó Takao.

— Probablemente con Kaijo y Yosen, también. —Añadió Kagami, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del resto alrededor de la mesa para expresar su acuerdo.

"_¿Rakuzan?"_

— Sabes que son demasiado geniales como para salir con gente como nosotros. —Bufó éste.

"_Cierto. Estoy dentro. Hablaré con los otros." _Respondió Takao, radiante, y Kagami pudo oír su apenas velada excitación _"¡Ey, Shin–chan! ¿Quieres ir a quedarte en la playa con tus viejos amigos de secundaria baja y sus equipos?"_

" … _Vale…"_

"_Kagami, dijo que —oh, espera… él… él de verdad quiere ir."_ Remarcó Takao, sonando un poco sorprendido, pero empezando a reírse luego. _"¡Aw, Shin–chan! ¡Quieres salir con amigos! ¡Tu lado adorable se está mostrando!"_

"_Y después te preguntas por qué nunca estoy de acuerdo con hacer nada…"_ Refunfuñó Midorima de fondo. _"Devuélveme mi teléfono."_

"_Te haré saber cuando haya hablado con los otros." _Gorjeó Takao. _"¡Suena divertido! ¡Shin–chan se ve tan emocionado en este momento!"_

"_¡Takao!"_ El teléfono de pronto se quedó muerto cuando la llamada se cortó. Kagami sólo rió para sí y depositó su móvil sobre la mesa.

— … Es una apuesta segura que Shutoku está adentro. —Admitió con una sonrisa.

— Esto va a ser tan divertido. —Riko suspiró alegremente hasta que todos llegaron al consenso de haber terminado sus respectivas comidas —y, con una vibra de excitación alzándose ya a través del grupo, se encaminaron fuera del local.

Kagami y Aomine fueron los últimos en atravesar la puerta —de pronto notando que sus equipos se encaminarían en direcciones opuestas para ir a casa. El brazo de Aomine todavía se hallaba confortablemente ubicado alrededor de los hombros de Kagami, y estaban debatiendo sobre a qué hora iban a encontrarse al día siguiente para un uno contra uno.

— No, ya te dije, tengo que salir a comprar ropa nueva mañana a la mañana. —Se quejó Kagami.— Porque _alguien_ sigue robándose todas mis mierdas. ¿Qué dices de las tres?

— Ugh, eso es demasiado tarde. —Se quejó Aomine con monotonía.— Estaré aburrido todo el día. A las once.

— ¿Me escuchas siquiera alguna puta vez? —Le soltó el otro.— Tengo que ir de compras.

— Vale. —Replicó el contrario.— Voy contigo.

— ¿Qué?

— Ya me has oído. Tengo que comprar un par de cosas yo también. —Bufó Aomine.— De esa manera, puedes cargar mis mierdas. Y luego vamos a jugar. —Kagami soltó un suspiro y sacudió los ojos con exasperación. ¿Tenía aquel imbécil que hacer siempre las cosas a su manera?

— Vale. —Accedió a regañadientes, de mal humor —de hecho, ir a comprar ropa con Aomine iba a ser una experiencia nueva. Conociéndolo, se limitaría a quejarse de cualquier ítem que Kagami eligiese, luego de que estaba aburrido, y luego de que tenía hambre. Aquello iba a ser duro.— A las once.

— Genial. —Aomine se sonrió satisfecho, triunfante, dejando caer su brazo; y luego, prácticamente sin pensar, se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los de Kagami a modo de despedida.

No estaba seguro de cuál de los dos estaba más sorprendido por el gesto.

Pero, asombrado o no, Kagami se las arregló para mantener su compostura lo suficiente como para mover sus labios contra los de Aomine una, dos veces, con sus lenguas saliendo con suavidad para sólo tocarse apenas, antes de que retrocediesen —ambos con los ojos abiertos de par en par, atónitos.

Aomine, como era usual, se recuperó primero, e introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos en gesto casual, emitiendo un desinteresado "Nos vemos".

— Uhh… um, ¿adiós? —Kagami parpadeó, confuso, girándose despacio y acercándose para sumarse a su equipo, que lo esperaba. Las manos de Riko se hallaban sobre su boca, cubriendo sus chillidos.

— ¡Oh, Kagami! ¿Acaba de darte un beso de despedida? —Siseó ella.

— … Yo… yo… ¿supongo? —Adivinó él, tragando y sin estar por completo seguro de lo que acababa de pasar. Seguro, él y Aomine se habían besado aquella vez en televisión… pero, aparte de eso, habían evitado toda esa cosa de juntar sus labios; quizás en un intento subconsciente de asegurarse de que nada como el incidente de la fiesta de Navidad ocurriese de nuevo…

Y luego, de la nada… ¿Aomine simplemente seguía y hacía algo como eso?

Su corazón palpitaba con ruidos sordos un poco fuertes, y su boca se hallaba seca.

Él había sabido que, técnicamente, besarse estaba entre las posibilidades sobre la mesa —pero cada vez que debían partir después de una "cita" o de un uno contra uno, siempre estaba aquella pequeña e incómoda pausa donde él sabía que los dos estaban pensando "si estuviésemos saliendo, ahora nos daríamos un beso de despedida". Y aquella pequeña e incómoda pausa lo era tanto que ninguno de los dos tomaba las riendas de la situación y ambos acababan por despedirse con un simple "adiós".

No había estado preparado para aquello. No había estado preparado en absoluto. Y justo como los otros besos con Aomine —no importaba cuán breve hubiese sido, lo había dejado con la mente casi en blanco. No había sido como ninguno de los otros —no había sido ebrio y desesperado como el de Navidad; ni urgente, en búsqueda de callar al otro, como el segundo; ni… apasionado, como aquel que habían tenido en televisión.

Aquel había sido sólo… simple.

Y era la simplicidad del mismo la que lo tenía tambaleándose. No había habido un propósito para aquel. Ninguna verdadera _necesidad_. Aomine… simplemente lo había besado… sólo porque sí. La parte que era más preocupante para Kagami —la que estaba haciendo que sintiese cierta presión en su pecho… era que él se hallaba algo así como bien con aquello.

— ¿Estás bien, Kagami–kun? —Inquirió Kuroko, y Kagami bajó la vista para divisar que el jugador sombra lo miraba más bien extrañado.— Pareces un poco traumatizado.

— Yo… yo no… –Murmuró, no muy seguro de cómo comunicar su repentina inseguridad y la sensación ajena creciendo en su estómago.

— Bueno, no estoy sorprendido. —Admitió Kuroko.— Incluso si tú y Aomine–kun están… —Se rió apenas ante la expresión confundida de Kagami, pero no continuó. Aomine probablemente no le agradecería que revelase a Kagami que había estado intentando atraer su atención durante toda la tarde.

Aomine, mientras tanto, se hallaba con toda probabilidad incluso más traumatizado que Kagami. Apenas escuchó lo que sus compañeros de equipo estaban diciendo mientras se acercaba a ellos, aunque asumió que Imayoshi estaba diciendo algo ingenioso y que Wakamatsu se estaba carcajeando para molestarlo.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

Sólo habían estado hablando —haciendo lo que solían hacer… y entonces él lo había besado como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

Ya era lo suficientemente malo con toda la cosa de la televisión. Había ido demasiado lejos —_habían_ ido demasiado lejos. No sabía lo que era, pero besar a Kagami sacaba algo de su interior que él nunca había sabido que tenía. Él simplemente había pretendido besarlo un poco —un toque con su lengua, en la medida correcta– pero luego, antes de que hubiese podido saber lo que estaba pasando, su cuerpo había estallado en llamas y sus manos se habían hallado a un par de gemidos de Kagami de distancia de romper la camiseta del pelirrojo.

De modo que cuando se había alejado, se las había ingeniado para mantener la compostura, pero en su mente había estado intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que aquello había sido sólo un acto —sólo una performance delante de las cámaras.

… Pero eso no explicaba lo que acababa de pasar. No había cámaras allí.

Había sido casi como un reflejo.

Aomine se hallaba aturdido porque su cuerpo se hubiese movido incluso antes de que su mente hubiese registrado lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ya era lo suficientemente malo que hubiese tenido que lidiar con el desagradable sentimiento de molestia durante la cena, cuando Kagami había ignorado sus burlas una y otra vez. Seguro, debería estar contento (o algo así) de que sus equipos no quisiesen matarse el uno al otro —pero, por alguna razón, lo fastidiaba de modo atroz que Kagami estuviese prestando más atención a sus compañeros de equipo que a él.

¿Quizás era aquello por lo que lo había besado? ¿Venganza?

Qué excusa más floja.

En cualquier caso, había estado fuera de lugar. No necesitaban aquella mierda sentimental. Había besado a Kagami —tenía que lidiar con eso, por poco que le gustase. Pero, como con sus besos anteriores, no iban a hablar de ello —y él estaba completamente bien con eso. Se hallaba por completo avergonzado de ser capaz de algo tan… adorable… por no mencionar que…

Kagami había respondido al beso.

No había sido necesario que lo hiciese, considerando la situación y el nivel de _shock_… pero lo había hecho. Y él se dio cuenta de que estaba… tal vez _aliviado_… de que hubiese respondido.

Y darse cuenta de aquello lo puso totalmente de mal humor.

— Aomine–kun… ¿hay alguna razón por la que estés sonriendo?

* * *

><p><strong>Así que sí, quizás fue relleno, de modo que por eso me disculpo –pero necesitaba asentar las cosas para el siguiente capítulo… ¿porque a quién no le gusta un buen viaje a la playa? Además me gusta esto de los lazos de grupo…<strong>

**Kagami y Aomine se están sintiendo extraños. Aomine actúa raro. ¡Descubran qué sigue en la siguiente actualización!**

**Y además, muchísimas gracias a todos por las reviews que dejaron en el último capítulo, ¡me hicieron TAN feliz! Son todos maravillosos. Los amo.**

**xx K**

* * *

><p><strong>Aomine celoso es lo <em>mejor<em>.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, favoritos, y follows. Aunque el relato no me pertenece, me alegra ver que les gusta y por eso les agradezco de todas maneras ^^;**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Como ya saben, esta historia no me pertenece. Los links al trabajo original y al perfil de su verdadera autora (Kryzanna) se hallan en los comentarios previos al primer capítulo de esta versión. Todos los créditos son para ella, ya que yo me dedico exclusivamente a traducirlo desde el idioma inglés -lo cual es un honor para mí :'D**

**Disfruten~**

* * *

><p><strong>Mis pobres, pacientes lectores: ¡primero un capítulo ocho de relleno, y ahora otro para asentar las cosas! Pero… hay algunos dulces guardados para los que vienen, ¡lo prometo! ¡Con ustedes, el capítulo nueve!<strong>

* * *

><p>Kuroko alzó una ceja mientras observaba a Kagami arrojar su teléfono celular en el interior de su mochila por milésima vez en aquel viaje en auto. No sabía por qué se molestaba en guardarlo —el objeto simplemente acabaría vibrando con la respuesta un par de minutos más tarde, y Kagami entonces debería revolver para pescarlo en el interior de su bolso y poder ver el mensaje.<p>

En unos momentos, probó que tenía razón —oyendo el zumbido del teléfono de Kagami y viendo al pelirrojo soltar otro suspiro de fastidio antes de volver a sumergir su mano dentro de su mochila.

Como todas las otras veces que aquello había ocurrido, Kagami portaba una expresión de irritación, y su respuesta fue tecleada casi con agresividad. Luego, con un carraspeo y un bufido, presionó "enviar" y volvió a meter el celular en su bolso. Podía verse horriblemente enfadado, pero Kuroko notó la manera en que miraba su bolso cada escasos segundos, como si esperase la respuesta.

— Kagami–kun… ¿hay algo molestándote? —Inquirió él lisamente, por fin cansándose de aquel exhaustivo pequeño juego que parecía estar jugando con Aomine. El teléfono zumbó y Kagami lo sacó, sacudiéndolo ante Kuroko con fastidio.

— Este bastardo me está _jodiendo las pelotas_. —Declaró él, acalorado.

— ¿Oh? —Preguntó Kuroko con tono monocorde.— ¿Cómo?

— Bueno, fuimos de compras hace como una o dos semanas. —Empezó a explicar Kagami, y de pronto se lanzó en una explicación detallada sobre cómo él había necesitado conseguir camisetas nuevas, motivo por el cual había pedido a Aomine que lo ayudase. Entonces Aomine había de hecho empezado a escoger ropa para que se probase —y luego, después de cerca de una hora, se había dado cuenta de que el bastardo estaba eligiendo prendas que le quedarían bien _a él_ también, ¡como si ya estuviese planeando robárselas!

Por no mencionar, que no había cargado con ninguna de las malditas bolsas, se había comido sus hamburguesas, y luego no había parado de quejarse de lo aburrido que era ir de compras hasta que Kagami había cedido y habían ido a jugar al baloncesto.

— Y entonces me preguntó si me pondría una de mis nuevas camisetas. —Siseó Kagami oscuramente.— Yo le dije que la de color azul oscuro, ¿y sabes qué me respondió?

— ¿Qué te respondió? —Preguntó Kuroko, revoleando los ojos.

— "_Me queda mejor a mí." _—Se mofó.— ¿Puedes siquiera creer lo que es ese imbécil?

— Inverosímil. —Respondió Kuroko con sequedad, aunque no pensaba que Kagami hubiese captado el sarcasmo. Él sólo soltó un resoplido de enfado, cerrando su teléfono de un golpe en gesto melodramático y cruzándose de brazos.

_Parece que no me va a responder el mensaje…_

— Kagami–kun, ¿me has estado escuchando? —Inquirió Riko desde el frente de la camioneta, y Kagami de inmediato se congeló, parpadeando ante ella inocentemente. Ella no se lo tragó ni siquiera por un momento, suspirando con pesar.— Estaba _diciendo_, —repitió– que hay un nuevo hotel abriendo sus puertas cerca de donde nos quedaremos, de modo que estará lleno de periodistas y todas esas cosas. —Kagami asintió, pero no pareció entender el significado de aquello.

— La entrenadora intenta decir que tu relación con Aomine–kun ha sido aceptada como real hace muy poco. —Explicó Kuroko, un poco divertido al ver cómo Kagami jugueteaba con su teléfono, agitadamente ante la mención de Aomine.— Así que esta será una oportunidad perfecta para demostrar cuán felices son como pareja. Porque… ya sabes, ¿no se supone que romperán pronto?

— Claro que sí. —Resopló Kagami llanamente, sintiendo que su teléfono vibraba de nuevo y abriéndolo de mal humor. Kuroko intercambió miradas con Riko, quien suspiró con pesar y se giró para empezar una conversación casual con Kiyoshi, que estaba manejando (para la gran irritación de Hyuga).

_Satsuki dijo que tenemos que actuar muy felices y "amorosos"_, decía el texto de Aomine. Kagami casi podía percibir el bufido de desdén en su voz.

_No somos amorosos_, tecleó, y luego, pensándolo dos veces, añadió: _¡no pienso actuar así CONTIGO, Ahomine!_

_Ella dice que si conseguimos pasar este fin de semana, pronto podremos romper._

Aquello causó que hiciese una pausa antes de responder, el pulgar moviéndose por encima del teclado mientras él fruncía apenas el ceño. Seh; aquello era el motivo por el que todo esto estaba pasando: convencer al mundo de que estaban juntos, para que pudiesen romper y actuar como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Con un gruñido de fastidio, respondió: _¿Qué tenemos que hacer…?_

_Me excede_, fue la brillante respuesta de Aomine. Kagami suspiró. Bueno, aquello no era un buen lugar por el que empezar. Frunció el ceño para sí, apoyando su peso contra la ventana. Entendía lo que había dicho la entrenadora —unas vacaciones en la playa serían la ocasión perfecta para demostrar a todos que él y Aomine _funcionaban _—que estaban felices y que no les importaba lo que los demás pensasen de ellos….

… Pero no sabía cómo iban a actuar como una pareja de amorosos novios. Él y Aomine no _eran_ "amorosos". Joder, a veces tenían que luchar para siquiera _tolerar_ al otro. Su relación mostraba ser, bueno… _explosiva_, en algún sentido. Amoroso se hallaba completamente en el otro extremo de ese espectro.

Su teléfono vibró una vez más, y él abrió el mensaje y asintió con aprobación ante la sugerencia. ¿Quizás Aomine no era tan idiota, después de todo? Bueno, al menos, no todo el tiempo.

El mensaje contenía sólo una palabra.

_¿Takao?_

* * *

><p>El estacionamiento del hotel playero en el que se quedarían prácticamente desbordaba de amigos suyos cuando la camioneta de Seirin se detuvo allí. Kise y Himuro estaban teniendo una pequeña ronda de uno contra uno en una pequeña cancha cercana, ya que había una vieja canasta colgando de uno de los lados del edificio. Kasamatsu y Otsubo parecían estar comparando lo molestos que sus <em>juniors<em> eran —si aquel era el motivo de que señalasen a Kise y Midorima.

— ¡Tetsu–kun! —Chilló una voz estridente cuando Seirin comenzó a bajar de la camioneta. Kuroko fue prácticamente derribado al suelo cuando los brazos de Momoi se enroscaron con fuerza en torno a él.

— Momoi–san… yo… no puedo respirar… —Tosió, pero ella sólo lo abrazó con más fuerza todavía, mientras el resto de Touou miraba con simpatía y los compañeros de Kuroko lo contemplaban con celos. La mirada de Hyuga flameó cuando tomó su bolso del interior del auto y observó a Imayoshi saludándolo alegremente desde donde se hallaba, en un banco cercano.

— Dios, Hyuga, te tomó un montón de tiempo llegar hasta aquí. —Exclamó para molestarlo. Una vena en la sien de Hyuga le dio un tic, y él se giró para mirar a Kiyoshi.

— _¡Te dije que condujeras más rápido!_ —Le soltó casi con violencia.

— … Manejé al límite de velocidad todo el camino hasta aquí. —Le recordó Kiyoshi con una ceja alzada, cuando se volvió obvio que Imayoshi estaba extendiendo una mano, en espera.— … ¡Hey! —Saludó radiante, con una sonrisa de entusiasmo. Imayoshi lo saludó con gesto casual y Hyuga los fulminó a ambos con la mirada mientras rebuscaba en su bolsillo por el dinero que debía al tipo.

— ¿Por qué sigue Hyuga haciendo apuestas con ese tío? —Susurró Koganei a Izuki.

— Apuesto a que está celoso de que tengamos más de un amigo con anteojos. —Musitó Izuki como respuesta.

— ¡Puedo escucharlos, saben! —Gruñó Hyuga enfadado, estampando el dinero contra la mano de Imayoshi y alejándose para decir al resto de los de primer año que se apresurasen y ayudasen a descargar el auto.

— … Quizás deberíamos ponerlos en una habitación juntos. —Sugirió Riko con una carcajada.

— … Creo que los dos equipos queremos irnos con nuestros capitanes intactos. —Admitió Kiyoshi.— Yo iré en la habitación con Hyuga. Izuki probablemente esté bien con Imayoshi.

— Como si eso fuese a hacerlo más feliz. —Musitó ella, sacudiendo los ojos.

— Te tomó bastante aparecer. —Dijo Aomine, arrastrando las palabras, desde el banco junto a Imayoshi y Wakamatsu, cuando Kagami pasó por su lado con su bolso colgado de un hombro. El pelirrojo se giró y lo fulminó con la mirada, pero notó que el comentario carecía de seriedad, y que el peliazulado lo miraba con satisfacción, con intención de molestarlo. Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuándo irían a hablar con Takao, cuando una pelota de baloncesto rozó el costado de la cara de Kagami.

Irritado, se giró para gritar a quienquiera que hubiese sido tan descuidado, sólo para encontrarse cara a cara con Himuro Tatsuya.

— Ey, Taiga. —Saludó Himuro con una pequeña sonrisa, habiéndose acercado ya que Kise parecía haberse convertido en un tema de discusión para el resto de Kaijo.— Ha pasado tiempo.

— Seh, verdad. —Admitió Kagami con una sonrisa, rascándose la nuca.— Es genial que hayas podido venir; ¿y el resto de tu equipo?

— No querían entrometerse. —Himuro se encogió de hombros.— Pero me las arreglé para convencer a Atsushi de que viniese. —Hizo un gesto de cabeza hacia donde Murasakibara se hallaba en ese momento sentado de lado, atiborrándose de bocadillos y aparentemente sin preocuparse demasiado por lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor.— Aunque no le dije que Kiyoshi iba a venir. —Se rió para sí con un tímido encogimiento de hombros, e hizo un gesto a Kagami para que lo siguiese hacia donde la mayor parte de la discusión estaba teniendo lugar. El pelirrojo se movió sin siquiera volver a mirar a Aomine —contento de ver a su hermano.

Kise se veía angustiado.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Inquirió Kagami con curiosidad, ya que parecía haber surgido un debate entre los otros cuatro miembros del equipo de Kaijo, mientras Kise permanecía en pie, abatido, al lado de ellos y con los brazos cruzados.

— Repartiendo las habitaciones. —Respondió Himuro con una risa, mientras Moriyama emitía un suspiro de fastidio.

— Kasamatsu, hiciste trampa, exijo una repetición. —Le soltó enfadado, habiendo perdido en lo que parecía ser un tenso juego de piedra, papel, o tijeras.

— Ya tuviste tu repetición. —Bufó Kasamatsu llanamente.— Y, además, no quiero perder, ¡siempre termino atrapado con él!

— _¿Atrapado?_ —Lloriqueó Kise, espantado.— ¡Senpai, eso es muy cruel!

— Están peleándose por quién tiene que compartir habitación con Kise. —Informó Himuro a un confundido Kagami, con una risa.— ¿Compartiremos cuarto?

— Oh, claro. —Kagami sonrió.— ¿Pensé que querrías quedar con Murasakibara?

— No hay problema. —Himuro se encogió de hombros.— A él no le importa. Y yo no he visto a mi hermano pequeño por un largo tiempo. —Empujó a Kagami en gesto afectuoso, y él rió. Era bueno verlo de nuevo, y estaba contento de que le hubiese pedido compartir habitación con él —incluso si él había asumido automáticamente que estaría con Aomine. ¿Dónde estaba el bastardo, de todos modos? Tenían que ir a buscar a Takao… quien aparentemente estaba intentando consolar a Kise mientras sus superiores continuaban tratando de pasarse su as el uno al otro.

— Oi, Bakagami–…

Oh, allí estaba él.

Kagami se giró cuando percibió a alguien chocando contra su otro brazo, dirigiendo su atención hacia el peliazulado, quien había decidido acercarse con Kuroko.

— Tenemos que ir a buscar a Takao. —Dijo Aomine monótonamente, y sólo entonces pareció notar que Himuro se hallaba allí. Introdujo un dedo en su oreja y puso su mejor tono de aburrimiento.— ¿… Quién eres? —Kagami arqueó una ceja en gesto inquisitivo. Aomine sabía perfectamente bien quién era Himuro.

— Ahh, Aomine. —Comentó Himuro con una pequeña sonrisa.— Himuro Tatsuya; el hermano de Taiga. Creo que tú y yo nos conocimos por un breve momento en la fiesta de Navidad.

— ¿Ah sí? —Inquirió Aomine monótona y llanamente.— … No me acuerdo.

— No me sorprende. —Himuro se encogió de hombros.— Después de todo, si mal no recuerdo, pasaste la mayor parte del tiempo enfocado en Taiga. —Kagami, ruborizándose, dio un codazo juguetón a su hermano para hacerlo callar.— Lo siento. Me olvido de lo avergonzado que te pone. —Se carcajeó y dirigió la vista hacia Aomine, quien bostezó sin interés; pero sus ojos azules se hallaban fijos en el pálido as de Yosen, parado del otro lado de Kagami.

— Taiga, deberíamos ir a elegir la habitación. —Añadió Himuro, con un tinte de diversión filtrándose en su voz. Kagami asintió para expresar su acuerdo, sin ver la manera en que los ojos de Aomine se entrecerraron por un momento. Pero, aparentemente, Himuro y Kuroko sí notaron eso, y aunque no se conocían el uno al otro demasiado bien, intercambiaron secas miradas.

— ¿Compartirás habitación con este tío? —Inquirió Aomine en gesto casual, aunque aquellos más observadores que Kagami oyeron el _"¿en vez de conmigo?"_ que no fue puesto en palabras.

— Seh. —Replicó Kagami con un encogimiento de hombros.— Es mi hermano y no lo veo desde Navidad.

— Y además, –intervino Himuro, aparentemente intentando aligerar la situación, aunque a Aomine no le pareció eso.— … No sería apropiado para una pareja que compartiesen habitación en unas vacaciones de grupo, ¿verdad? —Miró intencionadamente a Kagami, quien de hecho había captado la indirecta y se estaba ruborizando de nuevo. Bufó y empujó a su hermano, molesto de que tuviese que haber hecho semejante sugerencia.— Y además, si comparte habitación conmigo, lo perdonaré por no haberme dicho que consiguió novio. —Rió para sí y pareció encontrar la mirada amenazadora de Kagami como lo más divertido del mundo —aunque, sin embargo, el pelirrojo interiormente se sentía culpable, no muy seguro de si era por no haber dicho personalmente a Himuro que estaba en una relación, o por no decirle que era una simple farsa.— … ¿A menos que haya algún problema?

— Tch, ¿por qué tendría yo problema? —Bufó Aomine, aunque Kuroko –y aparentemente Himuro también– no se lo tragaron ni por un momento. El peliazulado se limitó a meter las manos en los bolsillos y encorvarse en su usual aire gacho.— Iba a compartir habitación con Tetsu, de cualquier modo. —Kagami alzó una ceja, sorprendido de que Kuroko no hubiese mencionado aquello. Kuroko sólo le devolvió la mirada, sin confirmar ni negar que aquello fuese un acuerdo pervio.

— Voy a ver a Takao. —Anunció Aomine, empujando a Kagami con el codo para captar su atención. Kagami suspiró con pesar y decidió que probablemente fuese buena idea seguirlo.

— Te veré luego. —Informó a un Himuro de aspecto divertido, que simplemente asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Aomine ya había empezado a alejarse.— Ugh… lo siento por él, es un cabrón.

— Bueno, debe tener _algunos _aspectos que lo compensen. —Comentó Himuro con ligereza, y Kagami sólo resopló.

— Tch, ¿qué te hace decir eso? —Bufó, molesto con la actitud de Aomine.— Joder, ¿cuál es su problema? ¡_Ahomine_, espera! —Se encaminó detrás del peliazulado, y Himuro y Kuroko intercambiaron miradas.

— … ¿Son siempre así? —Inquirió él.

— Siempre. —Respondió Kuroko llanamente.— … Aunque, Aomine–kun no es por lo general tan hostil.

— Ahh, así que _era_ hostilidad lo que yo sentía. —Rió Himuro.— Bueno, ¿quizás debería sentirme honrado de recibir un trato especial? ¿O debería estar preocupado? —Kuroko se encogió de hombros, pero dirigió la vista hacia donde Aomine había deslizado un brazo por encima de los hombros de Kagami, y parecía estar quejándose de algo, como era usual. Sin embargo, ellos dos capturaron a Aomine fulminándolos con la mirada por encima del hombro por un momento.

— Pensándolo dos veces… —Añadió Himuro en voz baja.— No estoy preocupado en absoluto. Esto… puede que sea interesante.

* * *

><p>— Quiero compartir habitación con Shin–chan. —Gorjeó Takao entre el equipo de Shutoku.<p>

— No. —Replicaron sus mayores, de inmediato y con firmeza. Él hizo un mohín y se cruzó de brazos.— No vamos a conseguir dormir _nada_ si ustedes dos están en la misma habitación. —Le recordó Otsubo con severidad, y Takao rió avergonzado mientras Midorima se ruborizaba y miraba hacia otro lado.

— Supongo que podría compartir cuarto con Kise, entonces. —Reflexionó Takao, y de pronto se encontró en medio de un entusiasta abrazo, cuando Kise lo rodeó con sus brazos con deleite; el equipo de Kaijo —que todavía no había llegado a un acuerdo—, dirigió la mirada hacia el base con expresiones que eran una mezcla de simpatía porque se hubiese llevado a Kise consigo, y respeto porque los hubiera salvado.

— ¡Eres mucho más bueno que mis senpais! —Exclamó Kise, lleno de alegría.— ¡Ahora podrás contarme un montón de cosas vergonzosas sobre Midorimacchi! —Takao se rió disimuladamente y echó un vistazo a Midorima, quien no parecía en absoluto aprobar aquella sugerencia.

— Suena divertido. —Takao rió con ligereza.

— No te atrevas. —Amenazó Midorima, pero su travieso novio se limitó a sacarle la lengua, antes de divisar a Aomine y Kagami acercándose, evidentemente ignorándose el uno al otro a pesar de que Aomine tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros del pelirrojo.

— ¿Takao? —Gruñó Kagami llanamente —su discusión había sido sobre cuál de los dos iba a informar al base acerca de la situación.— ¿… Podríamos hablar contigo? —Takao colocó la cabeza de lado en gesto inquisitivo, y asintió con un encogimiento de hombros.— Uhh… como, ¿en privado? —Hubo un par de risitas por parte de Shutoku, y los ojos de Kise casi se le salieron de sus cuencas, pero Takao sólo los siguió, avisando con ligereza "¡No te preocupes, Shin–chan! ¡Si se trata de algo _divertido_, te vendré a buscar!".

— ¡Takao! —Esa vez los tres lo fulminaron con la mirada. Él simplemente desechó su vergüenza y enfiló junto con ellos mientras los equipos se encaminaban hacia el hotel para conseguir las llaves y depositar sus cosas.

— ¿Qué hay? —Inquirió Takao con curiosidad ni bien se hallaron lejos de los demás. Aomine bajó su brazo de los hombros de Kagami y se cruzó de brazos, suspirando con pesar.

— Necesitamos… —Musitó Kagami, rascándose la nuca con bochorno.— Uh… nos preguntábamos si podrías… ¿decirnos cómo actuar más como una pareja? —Takao enarcó una ceja, sin entender realmente —y Kagami lo notó, por lo que lo intentó de nuevo.— Va a haber montones de reporteros por aquí cerca por ese hotel nuevo que abrió hace poco… así que la entrenadora y Momoi parecen pensar que deberíamos… ya sabes… actuar… amorosos… y esas mierdas… —Se sintió avergonzado sólo por tener que decir algo semejante.

Takao rió, lo que lo hizo más vergonzoso aun.

— Quieres decir, ¿aumentar las _muestras públicas de afecto_? —Sugirió.— ¿Mostrarles una especie de "romance veraniego"?

— Uh, ¿supongo? —Kagami se encogió.

— ¿Cómo lo hacemos? —Interrumpió Aomine llanamente. Takao retuvo otra risa. Dios, Kise iba a _desmayarse _cuando viese que Aomine y Kagami iban a intentar actuar como si fuesen una pareja dichosamente enamorada en unas relajantes vacaciones en la playa; con las enormes muestras públicas de afecto y todo eso.

— Sólo no piensen en ello. —Replicó él con un encogimiento de hombros, y ellos lo miraron completamente en blanco, como si aquello no les aclarase nada.— Sólo… pónganse cómodos. Sigan la corriente y hagan lo que les salga con facilidad. Créanme. Si se olvidan un poco de que están actuando y simplemente… —Hizo una pausa para intentar hallar las palabras correctas.— … Se dejan capturar por el momento, estarán bien. —Ellos no parecían convencidos.

— ¿Estás diciendo que sólo tenemos que actuar… con naturalidad? —Inquirió Kagami.— ¿Cómo mierda va a funcionar eso?

— Confíen en mí. —Repitió Takao en un tono que dejaba en evidencia que sabía de qué hablaba.— Y no _actúen_ con naturalidad. —Rió por lo bajo.— _Sean_ naturales. No lo fuercen. —Notó que Kagami se veía un poco perdido, por lo que lo palmeó en el hombro para darle ánimos.— Te estás estresando por nada. Relájate. ¡Estamos aquí para eso, después de todo! —Y con aquello como su último consejo, rió y regresó hacia donde estaba Midorima, quien aparentemente había sido engañado para que compartiese habitación con Murasakibara; un acuerdo bastante desagradable para ambas partes, parecía.

— ¡Kagamicchi! ¡Aominecchi! —Gritó Kise, radiante, desde la entrada.— ¡Apúrense! ¡Algunos vamos a ir a nadar! —Kagami sonrió ante la perspectiva, pero Aomine sólo bostezó.

— Vamos. —Resopló Kagami, dándole un codazo juguetón.

— Nah. —Replicó él con monotonía.— Demasiado esfuerzo.

— Bueno, vale, haz lo que quieras. —Refunfuñó el pelirrojo con un encogimiento de hombros. Aomine siendo un imbécil perezoso era ciertamente natural. Él de verdad no entendía a qué se refería Takao, pero suponía que al menos debía intentarlo él también. Las últimas dos semanas entre él y Aomine habían sido un poco tensas —sobre todo porque Kagami siempre estaba en alerta de que el otro as fuese a sorprenderlo con otro de aquellos besos que salían de la mismísima nada. No era que le _disgustasen_ particularmente; era sólo que no sabía por qué Aomine lo había hecho, y no estaba seguro de si se suponía que tenía que haber ocurrido.

Después de todo, incluso Aomine había parecido sorprendido; como si no hubiese tomado a consciencia la decisión de hacerlo. No había sido forzado; de hecho parecía…

¿Quizás era aquello lo que Takao quería decir? ¿Dejar que las cosas ocurriesen naturalmente? Frunció el entrecejo para sí mientras se encaminaban hacia la entrada para tomar sus llaves de sus respectivos compañeros de habitación. ¿Sólo hacer, sin pensar? Bueno… podía hacer eso —la entrenadora estaba _constantemente_ diciéndole que él nunca pensaba antes de actuar, aunque durante toda aquella cosa con Aomine, la mayor parte del tiempo había estado plenamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo… O por lo menos, pensaba que era así…

Aomine se hallaba en una línea de pensamiento similar. Entendía lo que había querido decir Takao, porque aquel último pequeño beso que la pareja había compartido había sido exactamente eso —había sido él dejándose capturar por el momento; él olvidándose de sí mismo por un instante y limitándose a moverse de acuerdo a sus impulsos. Había estado hablando con Kagami… y de pronto su cuerpo había decidido que era el momento correcto para besarlo.

Si era eso todo lo que había que hacer —pero en mayor escala—, entonces quizás aquello no iba a ser tan difícil. Aomine sabía, más que ninguna otra cosa, seguir sus instintos… por lo que se limitaría a permitir que fueran ellos quienes lo mandasen durante aquel fin de semana.

* * *

><p>Takao se carcajeó mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación con Kise; resistiendo la urgencia de frotarse las manos una contra la otra como si fuese algún tipo de genio del mal.<p>

— ¿… Qué hiciste, Takao? —Inquirió Midorima, de mal humor y con gesto sospechoso; Takao puso su mejor y más inocente expresión.

— Nada, Shin–chan. —Le aseguró a su novio con ligereza, pero era más que evidente que Midorima no se tragaba su mirada angelical ni por un segundo. Él se rió perversamente, dando un brinco y besando al escolta en la mejilla —causando que Kise riese y Midorima lo fulminase con la mirada, acalorado.

Iba a ser interesante ver qué salía naturalmente de Kagami y Aomine cuando paraban de pensar tanto y sólo dejaban que las cosas pasasen.

* * *

><p><strong>Tenemos a Himuro informado y en el medio, un equipo entre Kise y Takao entre nuestras cartas, y a Aomine y Kagami decidiendo que definitivamente pueden lograr comportarse como enamorados para el público. ¿Qué clase de tretas playeras vendrán?<strong>

**Y LO DESCUBRIRÁN EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO (que será o muy largo, o varios…). Soy tan cruel.**

**Con todo mi amor,**

**xx K**

* * *

><p><strong>A medida que voy traduciendo, me convenzo más de que este fic es una reliquia x) Espero que me perdonen el momento de fangirleo, pero realmente<em> amo<em> a Takao, _adoro_ a Imayoshi, y no sé cómo hace pero Himuro está extremadamente_ in-character_, es algo que fdnbklgsn me mata.**

**Aprovecho para advertir que muchos de los capítulos que vienen son mucho más largos (muuuuuuuuy largos e_e), así que aviso de antemano que quizás el ritmo con que los publico se vuelva más lento (no digo que voy a tardar semanas entre capítulo y capítulo, pero... ustedes me entienden xD Creo.) Así que, ténganme paciencia por favor ;^;**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo tanto como yo disfruté traducirlo :'D**

**Saludos~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Esta historia no me pertenece, todos los créditos por su creatividad y su originalidad van para su verdadera autora, Kryzanna. Los links al trabajo original y al perfil de la autora se hallan en las notas previas al primer capítulo de esta versión; yo sólo me dedico a traducir el original desde el idioma inglés.**

**¡Siento mucho la tardanza! Como ven, es un capítulo largo, y como ando de vuelta con exámenes la cosa se me complica. Juro que hago lo que puedo ;^; ¡Lo siento!**

**Quiero aclarar que cualquier cosa que diga Izuki y que no quede clara del todo, es en realidad un juego de palabras intraducible del idioma inglés al español. En las notas al final del capítulo aclararé lo que sea pertinente.**

**Sin más, los dejo con el capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Así que… dije que sería o un capítulo largo, o varios… ¿qué les parece que sean ambas cosas? ¡Días soleados, días divertidos! Sé que todos ustedes están impacientes por el AoKaga, ¡pero espero que disfruten de ver cómo se estrechan los lazos de grupo también!<strong>

* * *

><p>Tomó cerca de media hora que todos los que querían ir a la playa se alistasen y se pusiesen en camino, observando la playa desde lejos con excitación. La marea era buena; el sol, cálido; y una bella y suave brisa soplaba en el aire. Sólo unos pocos habían decidido enfrentarse al frío océano aquella tarde —la mayor parte, habiendo optado por quedarse en el establecimiento o salir de compras. Otsubo, Susa y Kasamatsu incluso habían decidido ir a pescar al muelle.<p>

Takao saltó la valla con facilidad, emitiendo un alarido de alegría, y miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro con una sonrisita desafiante, hacia donde el resto de los jugadores de baloncesto, todos ellos sin camisa, permanecían de pie disfrutando del fresco aire marino.

— ¡Es una carrera! —Ululó, echando a correr sobre la arena —casi cayéndose de bruces en su apuro por tomar ventaja.

— ¡Trampa! —Graznó Kagami, saltando por encima de la barandilla con un poderoso brinco y disparando detrás de él; Himuro, Kise, Wakamatsu y la mitad de los de primer año de Seirin, precipitándose en la persecución. Levantaban arena en el aire mientras corrían —luchando por aumentar su velocidad en el suelo arenoso.

—… Pensé que estábamos aquí para descansar. —Imayoshi suspiró con pesar cuando apareció del otro lado de camino, junto con Hyuga, Kiyoshi e Izuki, cargando con toallas playeras y una sombrilla gigante. Kiyoshi sólo se rió ante su entusiasmo, mientras sus amigos arrojaban sus cosas por cualquier parte sobre la playa, en una carrera por llegar al agua primero. Takao, habiendo sido el primero en salir, llegó antes al agua y arrojó un puñetazo al aire en gesto triunfante —sólo para ser tacleado derecho al océano helado cuando Wakamatsu lo alcanzó y decidió que no merecía una oportunidad para celebrar.

Takao apenas había conseguido emerger del agua, completamente empapado, cuando el resto del grupo barrió las olas a su lado, hundiéndolo de nuevo. Él los fulminó con la mirada, para nada impresionado, mientras escupía agua de mar.

— Dios mío, ¡está helada! —Se estremeció Furihata, saliendo disparado del agua y abrazándose el pecho.

— ¡Es _refrescante_! —Exclamó Kise con deleite, sumergiéndose por debajo del oleaje y empezando a nadar con elegancia algunos metros. Aunque no consiguió llegar muy lejos antes de que algo se alzase desde el interior del agua, justo por debajo de él, y de pronto él se hallase elevado en el aire.— _¡Kagamicchi! ¡Bájame!_ —Se quejó, antes de ser, sin ceremonias, arrojado de cabeza de vuelta al agua. Se levantó en medio de carcajadas.

Mientras Hyuga colocaba la sombrilla, oía los chillidos de Kise y las risas que provenían de entre las olas. Suspiró pesadamente pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante el sonido de todos ellos divirtiéndose. Bueno… parecía divertido. Aparentaba haber una desagradable cantidad de maldiciones y golpes —pero parecían estar disfrutando.

— ¿Interesado? —Inquirió Imayoshi con malicia mientras empezaba a mezclar un mazo de cartas. Ya había un juego de fichas de póker en la pequeña mesilla que Izuki había traído consigo. Él y Kiyoshi ya se encontraban sentados en sus toallas playeras, mirando con intriga por saber qué saldría de aquello —y preguntándose si Hyuga mordería el anzuelo.

— No vas a engañarme esta vez. —Le soltó Hyuga de mal humor, sacando un libro y sentándose intencionadamente en su reposera para demostrar que no pensaba enredarse en ningún tipo de apuesta con Imayoshi. El capitán de Touou se limitó a encogerse de hombros como si no le importase, y empezó a repartir las cartas.

Cerca de dos rondas más tarde, estaba perdiendo por una gran diferencia. Kiyoshi rió cuando ganó de nuevo, juntando su trofeo. Podía ver que Hyuga estaba mirando por el rabillo del ojo, y que hacía rato que no cambiaba la página de su libro.

— ¿Quizás deberías jugar? —Sugirió Izuki, como dándole charla.— Imayoshi no parece tener suerte hoy. —Pero él había visto el destello en sus astutos ojos y sabía que, sin dudas, sólo estaba tratando de atraer a Hyuga a una falsa sensación de seguridad. Aparentemente, su capitán había considerado esto, porque lentamente estaba cerrando su libro e intentando juzgar si tenía o no posibilidades de ganar.

— … Quizás más tarde… —Decidió eventualmente, volviendo a abrir su libro con un bufido y girándose para continuar leyendo. Los otros tres jóvenes sólo se rieron para sí mismos y continuaron con el juego.

* * *

><p>— Pensé que irías a la playa, Aomine–kun. —Momoi suspiró con pesar, con los labios ligeramente fruncidos, cuando descubrió que Aomine estaba dando vueltas cerca de la puerta —en apariencia, esperándola.<p>

— Quiero helado. —Le informó él llanamente.—… Y hace demasiado calor como para hacer nada.

— Entonces ve a nadar. —Le sugirió ella, mientras Kuroko aparecía de una esquina, frotándose protector solar.— Yo quería ir a comprar helado con Tetsu–kun…

— Iré yo también. —Declaró Aomine arrastrando las palabras, encogiéndose de hombros como para indicar que no era de gran importancia. Ella infló las mejillas con irritación —sin hacer el más mínimo intento por esconderle que quería estar a solas con Kuroko por un rato.— No hay nada más interesante que hacer.

— Mukkun y Midorin también fueron a por un helado. —Señaló ella.— Podrías ir con ellos–…

— Deberías ir a ver qué está pasando en la playa. —Sugirió por su parte Kuroko, con Momoi soltando un chillido de deleite al notar que Kuroko estaba de su parte.— Izuki–senpai me mandó un mensaje y dijo que los otros se están divirtiendo. Himuro–kun parece estar pasándolo bien, y están todos jugando contra Kise–kun —Aomine se detuvo a mitad de su gesto de negación en cuanto el nombre de Himuro fue mencionado. Kuroko miró a Momoi con una pequeña, triunfante sonrisa y Momoi rió encantada cuando Aomine pareció reconsiderar aquella opción.

— … Tch. —Bufó él con un encogimiento de hombros.— ¿Todos están en contra de Kise? Suena menos aburrido que ir a buscar helado con ustedes dos… —No engañó a ninguno cuando bostezó y lentamente se encaminó de vuelta hacia su habitación, para ir a buscar su traje de baño.

— Eso fue cruel. —Rió Momoi, mientras se aseguraba alrededor el brazo de Kuroko con alegría.

— A veces, Aomine–kun necesita un pequeño empujón. —Kuroko sólo se encogió de hombros mientras empezaban a caminar, para acabar casi chocando frente a frente contra un gigante en cuanto doblaron la esquina.

— ¿Kuro–chin? —Comentó Murasakibara con curiosidad.— Mido–chin, ¡los encontré, los encontré!

— ¿Nos encontraste? —Inquirió Momoi curiosa.

— Ustedes también van a por un helado, ¿verdad? —Remarcó él, mirando por encima del otro para divisar a Midorima acercándose detrás de él con un cubo de juguete en una mano.— Nosotros también queremos ir…

— Ah, pero… —Protestó Momoi con decepción, mientras Kuroko se encogía de hombros y decidía que estaba bien que fuesen los cuatro juntos. Ella suspiró con pesar cuando Midorima y Murasakibara se les unieron. De verdad ansiaba un rato a solas con Tetsu–kun… Pero bueno, al menos Aomine–kun estaba yendo a la playa.

* * *

><p>— ¿Aomine? —Remarcó Imayoshi sorprendido cuando divisó una figura familiar aproximándose a ellos, llevando una camiseta y un traje de baño. Hyuga maldijo, soltando su mano fallida, y acusando una vez más a Imayoshi de ser un sucio estafador. Aomine sólo ladeó ligeramente el mentón para indicar que lo había oído, y levantó una mano para protegerse los ojos mientras alzaba la vista hacia el océano. Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando divisó a Kagami brincando entre las olas mientras Himuro y Takao lo perseguían.<p>

— Oi, Kagamicchi, ¿no es ése Aominecchi? —Comentó Kise de pronto mientras se las arreglaba para liberarse del agarre de Wakamatsu y evitaba ser derribado debajo del agua otra vez. Kagami se detuvo un momento, y miró en la dirección en que estaba señalando el rubio.

Su boca cayó abierta y se encontró a sí mismo completamente incapaz de apartar la mirada.

Aomine estaba allí parado sobre la arena, quitándose la remera casi en cámara lenta y en un gesto _oh tan casual_; su magro, bronceado cuerpo brillando como el oro a causa de los calurosos rayos del sol. Kagami no podía más que _mirar_ mientras observaba aquella oscura camiseta alzarse despacio por encima de su ombligo para revelar unos ondeados abdominales —elevándose más sólo para descubrir un esculpido torso. La camiseta se enroscó hacia arriba mientras Aomine la aferraba con firmeza y la arrastraba por encima de su cabeza, torciendo sus hombros musculosos y arrojando la prenda sobre la arena con un seductor sacudón.

Inconscientemente, Kagami emitió un sonido bajo desde lo profundo de su garganta. Seguro, había visto a Aomine sin camiseta antes —el tipo se duchaba en su casa con frecuencia y a veces se paseaba por ella únicamente con una toalla en la cintura.

Pero _aquello_… aquello era diferente.

Ver a Aomine caminando por su living no era nada comparado a verlo desvestirse de aquella forma. Se le secó la boca mientras Aomine se estiraba lánguidamente como un ágil y salvaje felino, antes de sentarse en la arena.

Ese cuerpo había estado presionado contra el suyo. Mierda.

De pronto, una enorme y glacial ola golpeó a Kagami en la espalda, y éste casi fue derribado contra el suelo. Takao corrió por su lado a toda velocidad, agitando alegremente una mano y riéndose bajo el grito de _"¡Qué bueno que el agua esté tan fría, ¿eh, Kagami?!"_ El pelirrojo se ruborizó e intentó balbucear alguna excusa de por qué había estado mirando a Aomine de modo tan intencionado.

— Oh, no te avergüences, Taiga. —Rió Himuro, empujándolo de modo juguetón de forma que diese de cara contra el agua. El frío helado le alivió un poco su rostro llameante, al menos. Himuro lo salpicó cuando éste emergió.—… Tienes permitido pensar que tu novio es _hot_. —El rubor retornó, con todas sus fuerzas.

— Yo no creo que él sea–… —Empezó a decir, pero recibió una oleada de agua salada en la cara, lo que bloqueó las palabras que estaba intentando hacer salir.

No era raro que pudiese apreciar cuando un cuerpo era formidable, ¿no? A él le gustaba pensar que su propio cuerpo era, por lo menos, bastante atractivo —al menos de acuerdo a los estereotipos. Tenía músculos abdominales —bien definidos, había que reconocer; hombros musculosos, —un bajo porcentaje de grasas corporales a pesar de lo mucho que comía; sí, él _sabía_ qué tipo de cosas una chica, por ejemplo, encontraba físicamente atractivas en un tío —demonios, en Estados Unidos había sido forzado a ver suficientes telenovelas como para saberlo…

De modo que, técnicamente, era por completo razonable que fuese capaz de dar cuenta de aquellas cosas en un joven aparte de sí mismo, y apreciar que éste también fuese atractivo. Para otras personas.

Dios sabía que Aomine cumplía con todos esos requisitos.

— Ve. —Codeó Kise a Kagami de modo juguetón.— ¡Ve a buscar a Aominecchi! ¡Será divertido!

— Kise, ¿acaso intentas meterte en más problemas todavía? —Comentó Takao con un suspiro, mientras Wakamatsu, atento, levantaba al rubio por el tórax y lo arrojaba un poco más lejos en el océano, como si fuese un muñeco de trapo. Él emergió un par de metros más lejos, escupiendo agua de mar de mal humor.— ¿Ves lo que quiero decir? Y Aomine probablemente haga lo mismo, pero sosteniéndote por debajo del agua por un rato.

— Ve a buscarlo. —Lo urgió Himuro con ligereza mientras se sumergía una vez más entre la espuma.—… Él obviamente quería tu atención… —Añadió por lo bajo, pero el pelirrojo no escuchó aquello último. Kagami se limitó a salpicarse la cara para aclararse la cabeza, y luego se recordó que no se suponía que pensase demasiado las cosas.

Él sólo debía _hacer_. Y en ese momento… Aomine se veía demasiado confortable, y demasiado seco.

—… Um… ¿querría alguien… explicar…? —Remarcó Hyuga llanamente, cuando él y los otros tres que jugaban al póker se quedaron mirando hacia donde Aomine —ahora sin camiseta– estaba descansando bajo el sol, con sus ojos cerrados. Parpadearon con estupor ante el hecho de haber presenciado al as de Touou montar un espectáculo.

— Me estaba estirando. —Dijo Aomine monótonamente, bostezando con ligereza.

—… Eso dítelo a ti mismo. —Murmuró Imayoshi por lo bajo.— Hyuga, has perdido de nuevo.

— Esto no puede estar pasando, tú jodido tramposo. —Le soltó Hyuga enfadado.— ¡Izuki, es tu turno de apostar! No confío en este tipo.

— Pero yo aposté la última vez–…

— ¡Él _obviamente_ está haciendo trampa!

— Hyuga… es sólo que eres verdaderamente malo en el póker…

Aomine exhaló mientras, adormecido, absorbía luz solar. Había estado estirándose, aquello era todo. Y luego su camiseta se había trabado con… algo, y simplemente le había tomado un… poquito más, sacársela…

Oh, ¿a quién mierda trataba de engañar? Había querido asegurarse de que la atención de Kagami se apartase de Himuro y se dirigiese hacia él. _Él_ era el novio. Supuestamente. O algo así. Por no mencionar, que Himuro le molestaba. Y el hecho de que le molestase, también le molestaba. El tío no había hecho nada malo, en realidad; no lo había insultado, no había sido brusco con él. Él, literalmente, sólo se había acercado a Kagami y había entablado conversación con él en el aparcamiento; y mientras se alejaban, por razones que Aomine no podía desentrañar por completo, él había decidido que no le agradaba para nada.

Era un sentimiento desagradable que no podía quitarse de encima. Y aunque fuese extraño, en cuanto había visto a la pareja entre las olas, automáticamente había decidido que no le gustaba. Casi se sentía como si estuviese siendo ignorado, y él detestaba ser ignorado —especialmente por Kagami, quien siempre había buscado superarlo; y especialmente cuando su atención se hallaba en _ese_ _tipo_.

Y, ya que Takao había dicho que las cosas debían salir con naturalidad, Aomine no se había detenido a pensar mejor aquellas emociones. Su mente había decidido que era necesario redirigir la atención de Kagami —con algo más allá de gritarle _"Oi, mírame"_, ante lo que quitarse la remera de una manera ridículamente dramática había parecido una idea mejor que ninguna otra.

De pronto fue despertado de su adormecimiento por la sensación de agua goteando sobre él. Sus ojos azulados se abrieron con vagancia, entrecerrándolos cuando una sombra se cernió sobre él. Alzó una bronceada mano por encima de sus ojos y frunció el entrecejo.

— Idiota, me estás tapando el sol. —Se quejó llanamente. Gotitas de agua se deslizaron sobre su cara. Sabían a sal. Se incorporó sobre sus codos y alzó la vista para fulminar al pelirrojo con la mirada, quien se hallaba entonces parado por encima de él; el agua deslizándose hacia abajo sobre su piel y goteando desde los cincelados bordes de sus músculos para caer sobre el pecho de Aomine.

Se le ocurrió de pronto que nunca antes había visto a Kagami sin camiseta.

Era más robusto y ancho que él, y obviamente su piel no era tan oscura —pero de todas maneras era una vista _interesante_. Aomine atribuyó el que de pronto se hallase tan fascinado al hecho de que nunca antes lo había visto sin una remera puesta.

— ¿Vas a venir? —Se burló Kagami, sacudiendo la cabeza y rociando con gotitas al peliazulado.

— Oi, no hagas eso. —Se quejó él con una mirada amenazante.— No. Es demasiado esfuerzo. Vete. —Pero en su interior se sonreía para sí, con autosuficiencia por haber conseguido exitosamente echar a Himuro del cuadro por unos momentos.

— ¿O qué? —Kagami se sonrió satisfecho, en gesto desafiante.— Apuesto a que puedo tirarte al agua. —Se rió con suficiencia, encogiéndose de hombros, y tuvo las agallas para darle la espalda.

— Eres demasiado lento. —Replicó el otro as.

— _El único que puede vencerme soy yo mismo_. —Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo —la voz de Kagami burlándose, y Aomine con irritación por el desafío. Sin esperar a que Kagami añadiese nada más, el espíritu competitivo de Aomine llameó con vida —su orgullo al límite—, y alzándose dando bandazos en la arena, echó a correr hacia el océano, con Kagami maldiciéndolo por hacer trampa y siguiéndolo de cerca. Ninguno de los dos notó que en su apuro por llegar al agua pasaron por al lado de Himuro. El as de Yosen estaba ocupado, dirigiéndose hacia los jugadores de póker para sumarse a ellos.

— Esos dos son imposibles de creer, ¿no? —Musitó Hyuga, sacudiendo la cabeza con exasperación.

— Lo que es increíble es tu pésima cara de póker. —Le remarcó Izuki lisamente. En serio. El tipo no podría engañar a nadie ni siquiera para salvar su vida. Hyuga sólo lo fulminó con la mirada, enfadado.— ¿Ves? Kiyoshi, ayúdame aquí.

— Eres bastante malo. —Admitió Kiyoshi, y Hyuga gruñó _"¡No necesito que me lo digas tú!"_; cuando entonces notaron al recién llegado.—… Ahh, ¡Himuro! ¿Ya estás cansado?

— No, no. —Les aseguró él.— Mi trabajo allá ya terminó. —Asintió en dirección al agua, donde Aomine ahora flotaba con vagancia, de espaldas —sólo para acabar siendo empujado hacia abajo por Kise —lo que por supuesto desembocó en otra ronda de "tiremos a Kise en el océano".

— Ahh. —Remarcó Hyuga sin interés.— Se nota que entendiste rápido.

— Aomine no fue demasiado duro contigo, ¿espero? —Añadió Imayoshi dándole charla.

— Apenas hablé con él. —Admitió Himuro con un encogimiento de hombros.— Aunque no puedo decir que esté demasiado sorprendido de esto. —Sacudió la cabeza hacia las olas para indicar el lugar donde Aomine y Kagami, ambos con el torso sumergido en el agua, estaban discutiendo y aparentemente intentaban hundirse el uno al otro —Takao y Kise alentándolos mediante alegres gritos.

— ¿Cómo? —Remarcó Kiyoshi mientras observaba las cartas que estaban siendo jugadas.

—… La fiesta de Navidad. —Replicó el otro vagamente.—… Incluso antes de la experiencia con el muérdago… Aomine era lo único en lo que Taiga se enfocaba. Seguro que ustedes también lo notaron, ¿a que sí?

— Bueno, Kagami siempre tuvo cierta fijación por Aomine. —Admitió Hyuga sin más.— A veces, debo reconocer, al borde de lo insalubre. —Sus compañeros de equipo asintieron para expresar su acuerdo. Él suspiró con resignación ante el hecho de que nunca iba a vencer a Imayoshi en el póker.

— De hecho… —Comentó Imayoshi de repente.— Estuve pensando… que estos días… hay algo inusual en Aomine.

— ¿Cómo? —Inquirió Kiyoshi con curiosidad.

— No estoy seguro. —El capitán de Touou se encogió de hombros.— Es sólo que se ve… —Se sobresaltaron al oír una breve carcajada poco familiar alzándose desde la distancia —y más sobresaltados estuvieron al darse cuenta de que pertenecía a Aomine; divertido por la forma en que Kagami había sido barrido y arrojado de cara hasta la orilla por una ola enorme.

—… Diferente.

* * *

><p>— Ay, ay… —Kiyoshi se encogió cuando Hyuga le palmeó su enrojecida espalda, mientras Riko se ocupaba de aplicarle un poco de gel post solar sobre su piel quemada.<p>

— ¿Por qué no te pusiste protector solar? —Ella suspiró con pesar mientras Hyuga dedicaba una mirada antipática al pívot, pasando por al lado de la mesa donde los jugadores base —exceptuando a Takao– habían entablado un amigable (aunque cada vez más competitivo) torneo de ajedrez.

El sol estaba en su descenso, y los chicos que habían ido a la playa habían retornado después de un par de horas entre las olas, listos para comer. De momento, Mitobe y Koganei trabajaban para dividir la comida para todos, ya que habían ido al supermercado en previa preparación, y Susa y Otsubo estaban manejando la barbacoa con algunos de los pescados que ellos y Kasamatsu habían capturado en el muelle.

Todo el grupo se había congregado en el césped del establecimiento, donde había una pequeña cancha con un par de viejas canastas. Todos los muchachos presentes (exceptuando a Kuroko y Midorima, quienes no querían quemarse con el sol) se habían quitado las camisetas, la mayoría de ellos recostados en reposeras y disfrutando del sol —o de las bebidas que Sakurai y Riko (hasta que había sido llamada para tratar las quemaduras solares de Kiyoshi) habían estado preparando. A Riko le habían sido asignadas las bebidas sobre todo para que no pudiese siquiera aventurarse cerca de la comida.

— Ahí está. —Suspiró ella, terminando de frotar el gel de enfriamiento en la espalda de Kiyoshi para que pudiese regresar al juego de tres contra tres que estaba teniendo lugar en la cancha.— Ponte una camiseta, ¿vale?

— Ya estoy quemado. —Kiyoshi rió con ligereza, encogiéndose de hombros, y ella puso los ojos en blanco, dirigiendo la vista hacia los seis jóvenes en la cancha. Kagami, Himuro, y Takao parecían formar un equipo, con Aomine, Wakamatsu, y Kiyoshi en el otro. Por una vez, se permitió mirar con los ojos de una mujer, antes que con los de una entrenadora, y no pudo evitar apreciar los poderosos, esculpidos cuerpos de los muchachos sobre el césped.

— Ya, ya, Riko. —Rió Kiyoshi para molestarla, cuando divisó sus mejillas enrojeciendo al darse cuenta de que de hecho todos ellos eran bastante atractivos.— ¿No estás siendo poco profesional?

— Es mi día de descanso. —Le soltó ella.— A veces tengo permiso para sólo ser una chica, ¿no crees? —Kiyoshi sólo le sonrió y luego se encaminó para sumarse de vuelta al juego, mientras Riko se inclinaba y trataba de absorber un poco de sol. El delicioso aroma del pescado a la parrilla flotaba en el aire, y ella no podía evitar apreciar cuán bonito era tenerlos a todos allí de aquella manera.

— Tu turno, Izuki. —Imayoshi rió para sí mientras juntaba sus manos y apoyaba su mentón sobre ellas en gesto inocente. Izuki alzó una ceja y echó un vistazo hacia el juego en que Kasamatsu y Hyuga se hallaban sumergidos en ese momento. Quería ganar… pero también _moría_ por ver a Imayoshi jugar contra Hyuga…

Ahh, bueno, todavía había un montón de tiempo para eso. Alzó su torre con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras dirigía la vista de vuelta al tablero.

—… Veamos lo que tenemos aquí… —Remarcó de modo casual. Hyuga lo golpeó en la parte posterior de su cabeza por su verdaderamente pésimo chiste. Imayoshi, sin embargo, se rió, ante lo que el capitán de Seirin soltó un _"¡No lo estimules a seguir!"_

— ¡Buen tiro, Tatsuya! —Alabó Kagami con entusiasmo cuando Himuro marcó un tiro de tres puntos, justo cuando Kiyoshi regresaba al juego. El as de Yosen chocó los cinco con Takao, quien miró hacia donde Midorima se hallaba apoyado contra una cama solar, con sus lentes de sol puestos para ocultar el hecho de que estaba observando el juego con interés.

— Shin–chan, ¿por qué no vienes a jugar? —Lo llamó él con un suspiro ante la actitud tan testaruda de su novio.

— No estoy interesado. —Respondió Midorima llanamente.

— Sé que estás mirando, así que ven y juega. —Takao revoleó los ojos.

— Sí, Midorimacchi, diviértete. —Rió Kise desde la cama solar a su lado, sorbiendo una bebida mientras Sakurai repartía otra ronda. Takao se limitó a encogerse de hombros y le dio la espalda —volviendo al juego. Kise se rió con disimulo.—… Ah, echándole un vistazo a tu novio, ya veo… —Añadió, astuto.

— No estoy haciendo nada semejante. —Le aseguró Midorima sombrío.

— ¿Estás enojado conmigo porque soy yo quien compartirá habitación con él?

— Vete, Kise.

— Shin–chan, ¡no negaste ser mi novio esta vez! —Rió Takao, alegre, con malicia; y Midorima lo fulminó con la mirada a través de sus anteojos de sol.— Kagami, ¿lo oíste?

— Lo oí. —Rió Kagami, hallando la irritación de Midorima como algo graciosísimo. Consiguió driblar a través de Wakamatsu y, triunfante, metió la pelota a través del aro.

— Maldición. —Masculló Wakamatsu.— De veras saltas como ningún otro… —Kagami se carcajeó con una sonrisa, secándose el sudor de la frente y regresando al trote para sumarse a Himuro.

— Buen mate. —Remarcó Himuro con ligereza.— Pasar a Wakamatsu no es fácil.

— Dímelo a mí. —Comentó Kiyoshi desde el otro equipo —a pesar de que en ese momento estaba jugando en el mismo equipo que el joven. Él había tenido que ir contra él más de una vez, y sabía de primera mano cuán rápido era el tipo; por no mencionar, que era increíble en conseguir rebotes —y más que ninguna cosa, _escandaloso_.

— Fue un golpe de suerte. —Soltó Wakamatsu, sonándose el cuello.— ¡No ocurrirá de nuevo, Kagami!

— Veremos. —Kagami sonrió con entusiasmo, el desafío corriendo a través de sus venas con excitación. Himuro le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa mientras él trotaba al lado de Wakamatsu, dejando que Himuro marcase a Aomine.

— ¡Véncelo, Taiga! —Lo alentó.

— No te preocupes. —Rió el pelirrojo como respuesta, interceptando un pase de Kiyoshi y saliendo disparado por al lado de Wakamatsu —sólo para encontrar que el rubio se halló encima de él casi de inmediato. Hizo una finta y trató de pasarlo de nuevo, pero su oponente no se lo estaba dejando fácil aquella vez. Rechinando los dientes con frustración, en su lugar pasó el balón a Takao, quien esquivó a Kiyoshi y consiguió enviárselo a Himuro. Aomine no se veía como si fuese a dejarlo pasar, pero aquello no era lo que el jugador de Yosen tenía en mente. En cambio, efectuó un largo tiro hacia la canasta y esperó.

Kagami pasó dando bandazos por al lado de Wakamatsu una vez más, para alzarse con uno de aquellos saltos impresionantes suyos y meter la pelota con violencia a través del aro; Wakamatsu había saltado demasiado tarde.

— Ese fue un tiro muy malo, Muro–chin. —Remarcó Murasakibara desde donde (al igual que Midorima) fingía que no observaba el juego. Himuro palmeó a Kagami en el hombro a modo de felicitación, y se encogió de hombros.

— Mi tiro fue perfecto, Atsushi. —Corrigió, recibiendo un levantamiento de pulgares por parte de Kagami.

— Ustedes dos de verdad hacen un gran equipo. —Remarcó Takao con ligereza mientras su cabeza aparecía entre los dos y dirigía una sonrisa descarada hacia Aomine, quien se veía completamente molesto; aunque no era seguro si era porque Himuro había conseguido lanzar por encima de él, porque Wakamatsu había permitido que Kagami anotara de nuevo, o porque habían conseguido aquel punto los dos juntos.

— ¿Eso crees? —Comentó Himuro en un tono igual de ligero.

— Oh sí. —Continuó Takao con un encogimiento de hombros.— _Mucho_ mejor que Aomine y Kagami —tuve que hacer equipo con ellos para el último torneo de baloncesto callejero y _Dios_, se peleaban todo el tiempo–… —Ooh, Aomine lo fulminaba con la mirada casi como si echase dagas por los ojos.

— Oi, Aomine, recuperaremos esos puntos. —Gruñó Wakamatsu con agitación.— Estamos por delante de todas formas…

— Yo voy contra Kagami. —Declaró Aomine llanamente, extendiendo una mano para demandarle un pase. El rubio se limitó a sacudir los ojos con exasperación y le pasó la pelota, irritado.

— ¡Vamos, Aominecchi! —Gritó Kise desde donde se hallaba ocupado bronceándose.

— Kise–kun, ¿creí que habías apostado por el equipo de Kagami–kun? —Remarcó Kuroko sin más.

— Me gusta mantener las cosas interesantes. —Kise se encogió de hombros, soltando una risa.

— ¡Véncelo, Kagami! —Llamó Hyuga desde la mesa de picnic.

— Deja de hacer apuestas con Imayoshi. —Advirtió Kiyoshi, observando a su compañero de equipo con gran cuidado. Los ojos de Aomine se habían entrecerrado de modo sombrío, mientras driblaba despacio hacia Himuro. Y luego, de pronto se movió con su dramático cambio de ritmo y pasó por al lado del atónito as con facilidad —Himuro tambaleándose hacia atrás cuando éste le pasó por su lado.

Takao decidió permanecer atrás por unos momentos, notando que Aomine parecía dispuesto a forzar un uno contra uno con Kagami, sin importar qué.

Kagami estaba más que ansioso por aceptar.

La pareja se enfrentó cara a cara, Kagami sin permitir que su guardia se bajase ni siquiera un poco —porque, a pesar de que aquello fuese un partido amistoso, nunca se tomaría a Aomine a la ligera. Podía ver ojos azul profundo brillando ante él con gesto triunfal, y los músculos de su brazo descubierto ondeándose cada vez que la pelota rebotaba contra el suelo. La mirada rojiza se encontró con la azulada, reluciendo con determinación.

Y entonces, de pronto, Aomine se precipitó hacia adelante. Kagami se movió casi al instante para bloquear su camino, justo como su oponente sabría que haría. Los pies de Aomine de inmediato desaceleraron, frenando, pero el impulso empujó su ágil cuerpo hacia adelante; su brazo quedándose atrás para mantener la pelota rebotando lejos del alcance de Kagami. El pelirrojo, quien había cambiado para detener al otro as, no había esperado aquello; y de pronto encontró un musculoso, bronceado cuerpo bien en el interior de su espacio personal, y un par de labios burlones presionados contra los suyos.

Kagami sintió a Aomine reírse maliciosamente cuando la lengua del peliazulado se coló entre sus labios separados, atormentándolo, y acarició su boca en un solo, largo y lánguido movimiento. Automáticamente, Kagami comenzó a responder al inesperado beso —pero sólo por un segundo, ya que Aomine retrocedió y rodeó al estupefacto pelirrojo. Kagami, cuyo peso se había echado hacia adelante para mantener su boca conectada a la de Aomine, se balanceó hacia atrás mientras el otro se zafaba, y no consiguió recuperarse antes de que el as de Touou saliese disparado hacia adelante y donquease la pelota con un poderoso estruendo.

Tanto Momoi como Riko se rieron con deleite, y aplaudieron alegres mientras Kagami se giraba enfadado –fulminando a Aomine con la mirada.

— ¿Por qué fue eso? —Demandó.

— ¿Por qué fue qué? —Se burló Aomine con una sonrisa. Kagami parpadeó atónito. Seguro, había un rastro de burla en su sonrisa; pero aquella era más bien una sonrisa honesta hasta la médula, y de completa satisfacción consigo mismo. Momoi juntó las manos con asombros al ver semejante expresión en la cara de Aomine, y cuando echó un vistazo a Kuroko, pudo ver que él también lo había notado y parecía tan sorprendido como ella.

— ¡Tiene que _haber_ algún tipo de regla contra eso! —Explotó Kagami acaloradamente; sintiendo su rostro encendiéndose en un sonrojo mientras Kise silbaba y Murasakibara cantaba, de modo infantil: _"Kaga–chin y Mine–chin, sentados en un árbol…"_

— Hmm, voy a permitirlo esta vez. —Decidió Takao, haciendo de referí.

— ¡Takao! ¡Está en el otro equipo! —Exclamó el pelirrojo enfadado.

— Un buen referí es imparcial. —Le informó el base con tono burlón.

— No eres un buen referí. —Intervino Midorima, pero Takao decidió ignorar aquel comentario con una mirada presumida hacia su novio.

— Ése fue un truco sucio. —Soltó Kagami, contemplando con ceño a Aomine mientras el otro as le pasaba la pelota.

— Haz tu tiro libre. Como si me importase. —Aomine se rió para atormentarlo, con un encogimiento de hombros que evidenciaba su indiferencia.

— ¡Deberías haber visto su cara, Aominecchi! —Graznó Kise, lleno de alegría.— ¡Se vio tan decepcionado cuando retrocediste!

— ¡Kise!

— ¿Hah? ¿Es eso cierto? —Aomine reflexionó antes de que su expresión rápidamente volviese a tornarse perversa, y se pasease con gesto casual cerca de Kagami. El pelirrojo todavía lo miraba con gesto amenazador, pero sus mejillas estaban rosadas.— En ese caso… —Miró a Himuro de forma mordaz, antes de rodear los hombros de Kagami con un brazo, como solía hacer. Esa vez, sin embargo, con la mano alrededor de su hombro, empujó el rostro de Kagami hacia él y se inclinó para presionar un cálido beso contra sus labios.

Casi inmediatamente, los labios de Kagami se separaron para permitir la entrada de la lengua de Aomine, mientras respondía al beso con fuerza; con la boca abierta y hambriento de deseo —sólo para retroceder de modo abrupto cuando la cabeza de Aomine se giró de lado para profundizar el beso. Como si tratase de decir "¿qué te parece a _ti_?", Kagami dio un paso hacia atrás con una mirada de superioridad, y casi rompió a reír ante la expresión _molesta_ de Aomine mientras su lengua volvía melancólicamente al interior de su boca, deslizándose apenas por su labio superior.

— Kuro–chin… ¿está sangrándote la nariz?

— Hagan esas cosas fuera de la cancha, ustedes dos. —Rió Kiyoshi, parándose entre ambos ases para asegurarse de que nada poco amigable —o demasiado amigable– estallase entre esos dos. Fue abucheado desde los laterales por su intervención, pero él se limitó a reírse y apartó a Aomine para que Kagami pudiese lanzar su tiro libre sin obstáculos.

Kagami estaba empezando a entender lo que Takao había dicho más temprano sobre ser naturales. Ok, él no había esperado que Aomine saliese con un truco sucio como aquel en medio de un partido de baloncesto, pero él se había limitado a permitir que su cuerpo le siguiese el juego y respondiese al beso —sólo para acabar sintiéndose un poco _traicionado_, tanto por la distracción de Aomine como por la manera en que había interrumpido el beso.

… No mucho tiempo atrás había estado flipando por un beso de _despedida_, ¿y ahora quería besos _de verdad_? Hombre. Quizás el calor se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza. Pero igual… besos _reales_ eran a los que estaba acostumbrado con Aomine. Eran calurosos, eran descarados… por lo tanto, sólo para el espectáculo. Aquellos sencillos besos de despedida, aunque ocurriesen en frente de otra gente, se sentían… privados.

Sus besos vistosos eran para todos los demás. Aquel beso de despedida había sido algo enteramente distinto; como si fuese sólo para ellos dos.

De forma tal que quizás era mejor que quisiese algo caliente y vistoso antes que algo simple; quizás era mejor que estuviese más cómodo con un espectáculo bruto y desenfrenado antes que con nada que indicase romance o afecto.

— Oi, Kagami, mete la cabeza en el juego. —Gorjeó Takao, y él volvió a la realidad para divisar a Wakamatsu arremetiendo contra él.

_Seh, sólo debía dejar que las cosas pasasen naturalmente. La ferocidad era lo que les salía de modo natural a él y Aomine._

— ¿Van a pasar todas sus vacaciones solamente jugando al básquet? —Riko suspiró con una sonrisa de exasperación, mirándolos continuar con su juego —Aomine, en apariencia, decidiendo no manchar su baloncesto con más trucos sucios.

— Locos por el básquet. —Le recordó Momoi con una risita, mientras se acercaba y tomaba otra bebida, abanicándose con una mano.

— Podrías decir que son… —Murmuró Izuki.

— Cállate, Izuki… —Le advirtió Hyuga, a sabiendas de lo que seguía.

— _Basket–maníacos_.

Su capitán gimió con exasperación, pero Kasamatsu e Imayoshi estallaron en risas —para el gran deleite de Izuki.

— Oh, ¡ahí están! —Exclamó Kise de pronto, encantado, y hubo un ladrido suave a modo de respuesta —sobresaltando a Kagami de inmediato y causando que se girase, tenso. Kise sonrió, alegre, mientras Nigou corría desde el hotel —aparentemente habiendo tomado una siesta en la habitación de Kuroko. El pequeño perro ladró a modo de reconocimiento, y dio un brinco hacia el regazo de Kise. El rubio rió con alegría y se alzó de la cama solar para buscar algo que pudiese arrojarle, para que fuese a buscarlo.

Momoi emitió una risita, mirando a Kise, mientras Kuroko se alzaba para sumarse; ella sonriendo con afecto hacia su Tetsu–kun.

—… Con un poco de suerte se cansarán. —Admitió con un suspiro.

— ¡No somos niños! —Se quejó Wakamatsu de modo audible.

— ¡Comida! —Tronó Otsubo mientras Mitobe alzaba los pulgares hacia él para asegurarle que había terminado de repartir los platos de plástico y preparar todo para el festín que habían estado preparando. Aquellos que no estaban jugando (además de Kiyoshi, cuya quemadura solar acababa de ser abofeteada por una palmada en la espalda particularmente poderosa de parte de un entusiasmado Wakamatsu) empezaron a acercarse en torno a la comida.

— Agarraré algo para Hyuga. —Rió Riko hacia Izuki mientras alzaba la vista para mirar a su capitán escudriñando intencionadamente el tablero de ajedrez; tan enfocado en vencer a Imayoshi en _aquello _que no se daba cuenta de nada más.

— Yo, Sakurai, ¡ven a por un partido después de la cena! —Gritó Wakamatsu —desafortunadamente, justo al lado del oído de Kiyoshi. Él sólo hizo una mueca y suspiró con resignación ante el hecho de que sus oídos iban a arder luego de un fin de semana tan cerca de Wakamatsu.

— Uhh… seguro… si está bien… —Tartamudeó el otro.

— ¡Juega, Sakurai! —Takao le sonrió.— Shin–chan y Murasakibara jugarán en la próxima partida, ¿verdad?

— No que yo sepa. —Replicó Midorima.

— Deberías jugar, Atsushi. —Sugirió Himuro.

— No _quiero_. —Soltó Murasakibara mientras se aproximaba para inspeccionar que había de comer. En realidad ya estaba succionando una paleta, pero parecía un poco interesado en algo a lo que Mitobe y Koganei estaban haciendo propaganda —parecía que había una silenciosa competencia de cocina entre ellos y los que habían constituido un intento de pescadores.

— ¡Todo huele fantástico! —Alabó Kiyoshi, acercándose.

— ¡Tetsu–kun! ¡Te traje algo de comida! —Llamó Momoi radiante, sacudiendo una mano hacia él mientras él y Kise jugaban con Nigou. Él le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento, ante lo que ella prácticamente se derritió en su lugar.

Kagami se hallaba dividido entre sus dos amores —la comida y el baloncesto; pero cuando estaba a punto de hacer el lanzamiento final, su estómago gruñó de forma audible y él alzó la vista hacia Wakamatsu en gesto culpable.

— Comida. —Accedieron ambos. Kagami rió y rodó la pelota hasta las camas solares, mientras Aomine se le acercaba con una sonrisa satisfecha y deslizaba un brazo por encima de sus hombros desnudos.

— Sigues perdiendo, Bakagami. —Le soltó el as de Touou, arrastrando las palabras de forma condescendiente; los ojos de Kagami brillaron con furia, y él también rodeó los hombros de Aomine, colocando su brazo en torno a ellos de modo confortable.

— Sólo espera, bastardo. ¡Ya verás después de la cena! —Lo desafió acaloradamente.

— Tengo tanto miedo. —Se burló Aomine con una sonrisa que Kagami decidió que le gustaba —o algo así. Era algo tan distinto a su usual ceño fruncido o su sonrisa satisfecha.—… Puedes _intentar_…

—… Shin–chan, ¿puedes–…?

— Aquí, Takao. —Remarcó Midorima con un suspiro, alcanzándole un plato de comida que ya había juntado para el base. Los mayores de su equipo se codearon el uno al otro y rieron ante cómo su escolta se ruborizaba de un tono rosado mientras Takao encontraba un bonito lugar en medio del césped para ellos.

— Kagami —Aomine se rió por lo bajo, alzando un trozo de comida hacia la boca del pelirrojo. Automáticamente, Kagami la abrió para que el bocado fuese introducido en ella. Fulminó al otro as con la mirada mientras masticaba —para el gran asombro de Aomine.

— De seguro podemos decir que es un reflejo para ti abrir la boca cuando algo se acerca a ella. —Remarcó Takao en un tono malicioso y sugestivo, y tanto Aomine como Kagami lo miraron con gesto amenazador; sin apreciar la insinuación.

—… Habla por ti mismo. —Remarcó Midorima llanamente, aferrando con los dientes un pedazo de pescado de su tenedor, de modo casual. Una gran proporción de gente cerca de él se giró y se limitó a mirarlo, habiendo oído lo que había dicho; y fue el turno de Takao de rascarse el cuello con timidez y aclararse la garganta, avergonzado. El resto de los miembros de Shutoku pronto empezaron a farfullar por lo bajo, entre sus comidas y bebidas.

— Shin–chan… ahh… –Remarcó él, tosiendo.

— No seas grosero. —Lo regañó Midorima, mientras su usualmente abierto novio se ruborizaba de modo atípico. Tanto Kagami y Aomine se rieron en conjunto con los demás —era tan inusual que Takao fuese silenciado de aquella forma; y especialmente por su arrogante novio. Y lo más gracioso: no había negado nada.

* * *

><p>La tarde progresó entre risas, comida, y un montón de baloncesto.<p>

— ¿Los despertamos? —Remarcó Riko con una risita hacia Momoi y Kuroko, mientras terminaban de ayudar a ordenar todo. Momoi rió mientras dirigían la vista hacia el césped y observaban a algunos de sus amigos que habían colapsado, dormidos en el suelo —exhaustos. Kise se acurrucaba contra la cintura de un todavía despierto Kasamatsu —quien no parecía muy impresionado de ser utilizado como almohada, pero evitaba perturbar a su as mientras terminaba una partida de T.E.G. con Imayoshi (Hyuga habiéndolo vencido, por fin, en una partida de serpientes y escaleras, y sin querer forzar demasiado su suerte).

Wakamatsu y Otsubo estaban roncando en el suelo junto a Sakurai, Furihata y los demás, que amontonaban platos vacíos y elementos de playa sobre el primero lo más alto que podían bajo la supervisión de Koganei; Takao y Midorima se hallaban dormidos sobre una de las camas solares, Takao descansando con su espalda sobre el pecho de su Shin–chan, y con los brazos del escolta rodeándolo.

Aomine, Kagami y Himuro se hallaban los tres dormidos en el porche; los tres sentados, con la espalda descansando contra la pared del establecimiento, alineados en fila —la cabeza de Kagami inclinándose hacia un lado de forma tal que descansaba sobre el hombro descubierto de Aomine. Murasakibara se hallaba sentado al otro lado de Himuro, pegándole envoltorios de chupetines y paletas en su cara y su cabello.

— ¿No son adorables? —Comentó Momoi en un susurro de encanto, aunque Riko no podía decir _realmente_ a quién se refería. El silencio era más bien dichoso, y todos ellos se veían llenos de paz. Sus ojos se abrieron con alegría mientras, emocionada, señalaba a la otra joven cómo la mano de Aomine se hallaba posicionada casi de modo posesivo sobre la de Kagami, mientras dormían. La pareja emitió silenciosos chillidos de _"¡eso es tan adorable!"_ y _"¿deberíamos despertar a Kise para decirle?"_ Pero para ser honestos, Kise se veía perfectamente contento con su rostro enterrado en el abdomen de Kasamatsu —aunque su capitán parecía más bien molesto por ser una vez más su niñera. Irritado por el exceso de afecto de Kise, empujó la cabeza del rubio para alejarla de sí, y Kise automáticamente se quejó: _"Senpai, eres tan cruel…"_

— Kise, eres molesto. —Gimió Kasamatsu, golpeándolo en la cabeza y empujando su mejilla para apartarlo.— Kise, tienes tres segundos antes de que unos cuantos hielos te caigan encima.

Kise se limitó a emitir un sonidito caprichoso.

— Tres…

Kise se alejó de él con un gañido de horror, retorciéndose sobre el césped de forma salvaje mientras algo helado le recorría la espalda. Kasamatsu sólo lo miró con antipatía e Imayoshi se rió por lo bajo, mientras Izuki se aproximaba en ayuda de su compañero base, armado con un recipiente lleno de cubos de hielo.

— Estaba teniendo un sueño tan bonito. —Se quejó Kise morosamente.— Kurokocchi era transferido a Kaijo y podíamos jugar juntos todo el tiempo –¡AY, senpai! —Se aferró su dolorida cabeza cuando Kasamatsu volvió a golpearlo.

— Izuki–senpai… ¿Podría tomar algunos de esos hielos? —Preguntó Kuroko con inocencia.

— Claro, están fríos. —Replicó de modo casual, pero los otros dos bases todavía despiertos estallaron en risas. Hyuga rodó los ojos desde el otro lado del césped, y se palmeó la cara de modo dramático. Kuroko, astuto, tomó un cubo de hielo y silenciosamente se acercó al porche, donde los ases de Touou, Seirin y Yosen se hallaban sentados. Riko y Momoi miraron con curiosidad, con Kiyoshi y Hyuga haciendo una pausa a mitad de juntar las cosas para dedicarse a observar.

Gentil, Kuroko soltó el cubito de hielo justo sobre la espalda de Aomine.

Los ojos de Aomine se abrieron de golpe, adormecidos, y luego su cuerpo por entero se sacudió mientras se agarraba la espalda con ambas manos —dándose cuenta también de que prácticamente había estado durmiendo con Kagami tomado de la mano.

— ¡Tetsu! ¿Qué carajo? —Exclamó furioso, viendo a Kuroko parado allí cerca con Momoi estallando en risas, y Murasakibara riéndose por lo bajo como acostumbraba hacer. Sin notarlo, sus movimientos habían empujado a Kagami desde su lugar en su hombro, derribando al pelirrojo para aterrizar de lado de forma que su cabeza descansase sobre el regazo de Aomine. Aquello hizo que Momoi y Riko aplaudieran encantadas.

Aomine estaba a punto de dar un rodillazo a Kagami en la nuca para que se despertase, pero algo lo detuvo cuando una de sus manos cayó sin fuerzas sobre el pecho del otro as.

Los ojos de Kagami todavía estaban cerrados; sumidos en un profundo sueño. Su expresión era suave, y estaba respirando profundamente, en paz. Aomine torció la cabeza un poco, con una ceja arqueándosele, curiosa. Kagami se encontraba casi siempre en llamas, por decirlo de alguna manera, y verlo descansar como en ese momento era algo nuevo. Era un poco como… tener un gran _gato_ sobre su regazo. Por alguna razón… sintió la incontrolable urgencia de acariciar su cabello, preguntándose si ronronearía.

Momoi deseó que la batería de la cámara hubiese terminado de cargarse para ese entonces. Qué no daría por poder capturar aquel momento —Aomine mirando tentativamente a Kagami, como un niño curioso lo haría la primera vez que la mascota de la familia se acomoda encima de él.

Pero pasar su mano a través de su cabello sonaba desagradable, y demasiado _adorable _para el gusto de Aomine, de modo que hundió los hombros y se cruzó de brazos para asegurarse de que sus manos no anduviesen por ahí. Había estado demasiado bien con la sensación de la piel de Kagami bajo la suya como para que le gustase.

— Oi. —Gruñó, permitiendo que su expresión regresase a aquel ceño condescendiente mientras sacudía una rodilla para despertar al pelirrojo.— Despierta… —Los ojos de Kagami se abrieron somnolientos, y él bostezó, estirando sus extremidades; su mano golpeando por accidente la cara del peliazulado. Aomine lo fulminó con la mirada, de mal humor, y Kagami de pronto pareció entender que su bastante confortable almohada eran, de hecho, los poderosos muslos de su _rival–no–novio_.

Sobresaltado, se alzó de golpe, casi golpeando a Himuro en el proceso, y perdió el equilibrio, casi cayéndose de cara al suelo del porche. Kise apenas podía controlar las risas –y los bases sonreían como idiotas cuando Kagmi alzó la vista con timidez.

El sonido pareció despertar a los otros jugadores durmientes; Wakamatsu soltando un ronquido explosivo; y todo lo que le habían puesto encima derribándose, para su sorpresa. Los jóvenes se dispersaron, llevándose con ellos un Sakurai que de inmediato había comenzado a disculparse, y dejando a Imayoshi para que intentase explicar lo que había pasado.

— Buenas noches, chicos. —Saludó Riko con una risita y un sacudón de mano mientras ella y Momoi se encaminaban hacia su habitación para prepararse para ir a dormir. Se estaba haciendo tarde, y esperaban poder ir a la playa a la mañana siguiente. Había sido una tarde genial —incluso Midorima y Murasakibara se habían sumado a los juegos y habían pasado un buen rato (a pesar de que no quisiesen admitirlo) y al día siguiente les quedaba otra jornada más para disfrutar.

— Todavía no me venciste, Bakagami. —Aomine se rió por lo bajo mientras la pareja, somnolienta, se alzaba sobre sus pies —Himuro despertándose despacio para descubrir que su rostro estaba cubierto de papelitos, y Murasakibara riéndose e intentando parecer inocente. Kagami lo fulminó con la mirada mientras se paraban enfrentados, su rivalidad amenazando con invalidar su cansancio.

— Jueguen limpio. —Comentó Kuroko justo desde su lado, causando que ambos casi se salieran de su piel y lo mirasen amenazadoramente por no advertirles de su presencia. Él se limitó a alzar una ceja ante ellos y se alejó, intercambiando ojos en blanco con Himuro al pasar por su costado

— Vamos, Taiga. —Rió Himuro, palmeando a su hermano en la espalda.— Estoy bastante cansado. —Kagami se encogió de hombros en consentimiento.

— Tch, no es nada común que sigas a la multitud. —Se burló Aomine lisamente. Himuro y Kuroko permanecieron inmutables ante el para nada sutil mensaje de "no tienes que ir porque _él_ vaya a hacerlo", pero Kagami sólo resopló.

— Estoy cansado, Ahomine. Pero pienso limpiar el suelo con tu cara mañana, puedes apostarlo.

— Bueno, mientras no sea Hyuga quien apueste por ello. —Intervino Imayoshi con ligereza desde su lugar en el césped, mientras él y Kasamatsu daban su juego por terminado.

— ¡Buenas noches! —Gritó Kagami con un breve saludo, dando un codazo a Aomine a modo de saludo.— Te veré en la mañana, ¿vale? —No había tratado de sonar esperanzado, pero de esa forma fue precisamente como le salió.

Aomine se limitó a reírse, una vez más dedicándole una de aquellas sonrisas nuevas y extrañas que por alguna razón causaban que Kagami quisiese devolverle otra igual.

— Seh.

Al día siguiente, descubriría cómo mantener aquella sonrisa en el rostro de Aomine. Le gustaba verla allí.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Fue una lectura agotadora? Lo fue un poco, ¿verdad? Quería poner algo pequeño que incluyese a sus amigos porque siento que todos ellos estrecharon lazos después de todo esto. Me gusta la idea de los bases jugando juegos de estrategia, y que encuentren a Izuki graciosísimo.<strong>

**Pero mañana será otro día, lleno de arena, un poco de diversión, y por supuesto una fogata en la playa para celebrar el exitoso viaje de fin de semana. Por no mencionar a Aomine y Kagami, actuando por impulso bajo la eterna mirada de los reporteros que aparezcan… ¡Espero que continúen, incluso si este capítulo no fue de la temperatura que esperaban/deseaban!**

**Con amor,**

**xx K**

* * *

><p><strong>Para aclarar un poco las tonterías que dice Izuki:<strong>

**"... Let's take a rook at what we've got there... ": juego de palabras entre "rook" (torre, pieza del ajedrez) y "look" (mirar), palabras que como habrán notado tienen un sonido muy similar. Por las dudas aclaro que "let's take a look" significa literalmente "echemos un vistazo", algo que no se me ocurrió cómo traducir para mantener su sentido cómico original. Izuki lo menciona en el momento en que piensa jugar la torre en su partido contra Imayoshi, de ahí el chiste.**

**"Sure, it's cool": juego de palabras con la palabra "cool", que significa algo así como "bien" o "genial", y que también puede traducirse como "frío". De modo que esta frase significa, al mismo tiempo, "claro, está bien" y "claro, está frío" (en referencia al hecho de que Kuroko le pidió que le pase un par de hielos).**

**Con todo esto aclarado, espero que me permitan un momento de fangirleo para decir que, si bien ambos son mis personajes favoritos, suelo jugar más por el equipo de Kagami que por el de Aomine (bastante más...); sin embargo, he de decir que en este capítulo sencillamente _amé_ a Aomine. Todos los que adoren verlo celoso (y más cuando es a causa de Himuro) me entenderán.**

**¡Eso es todo por ahora! Nos vemos en el capítulo que viene (que espero poder subir entre el miércoles y el jueves, aunque no prometo nada) c:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Esta historia NO me pertenece, todos los créditos por su creatividad y su originalidad son para su verdadera autora, Kryzanna; los links al trabajo original y a su perfil se hallan en las notas previas al primer capítulo de esta versión~ Yo sólo me dedico a traducir desde el idioma inglés.**

**Me hubiese gustado, al igual que la autora, poder publicar dos capítulos seguidos el mismo día, pero por un tema de tiempos me resulta imposible D: Por suerte conseguí mantener mi promesa y publicar éste hoy ^^**

**En las notas al final aclararé lo que corresponda en torno a las bromas que hace Izuki y que se pierden en la traducción.**

**Eso es todo por ahora, ¡los dejo con la lectura!**

* * *

><p><strong>Me ha tomado un poquito más que de costumbre actualizar, pero si el día extra de espera les molestó, por favor acepten mi excusa de haber tenido que dividir un capítulo gigante en dos episodios que de todas maneras son relativamente extensos… *sonríe* Así que, ¡aquí van dos capítulos subidos al mismo tiempo! (¡Pero siéntanse libres de dejar reviews para ambos!) ¡Espero que los disfruten!<strong>

**Aquí, volvemos a visitar la playa… más momentos para estrechar lazos… y para darse uno o dos gustos…**

* * *

><p>Hubo un grito de dolor desde una de las puertas abiertas en el hall, y aquellos que se encaminaban por el corredor hasta el aparcamiento se pararon a mirar con sorpresa cómo Kise Ryouta de pronto apareció volando desde el interior de la habitación para aterrizar en una desordenada montaña de cosas en el suelo.<p>

— Lo siento, senpai… —Soltó morosamente desde la alfombra.— ¡Sólo deseaba saber si querías venir a la playa con nosotros!

— _¿No te dijo Moriyama que estaba durmiendo?_ —Pudo oírse gritar a Kasamatsu, exasperado.

— Pensé que debía asegurarme… —Respondió Kise a modo de disculpa.—… Okay, ¡nos encontraremos contigo allá! ¡Que duermas bien!

— Tch, espérame… —Gruñó Kasamatsu llanamente.— Ya estoy despierto, así que iré ahora… —Hyuga y Kiyoshi, quienes habían visto todo, se limitaron a quedarse mirándolos —Kiyoshi incapaz de parar de reír cuando Kasamatsu apareció un par de minutos después con su traje de baño y cargando una toalla. Kise, encantado, rodeó el cuello de su senpai con un brazo y fue en consecuencia codeado implacablemente en las costillas.

— Ustedes de seguro tuvieron suerte con los que les tocaron de primer año. —Soltó Kasamatsu con irritación mientras se sumaba a los dos de Seirin. Detrás de él, Kise fingió hacer pucheros.

—… ¿Eso piensas? —Replicó Hyuga con tono apagado, los tres —más Kise detrás– dirigiéndose hacia el aparcamiento para sumarse al resto del grupo.

Riko absorbió la fresca brisa marina con deleite, mientras se erguía con la vista dirigida a la playa y las manos en las caderas. Era un día absolutamente hermoso —y que con toda probabilidad sería muy caluroso–; la arena zumbaba, en vida.

— Los de Shutoku levantaron una red de vóley, por si a alguien le interesa. —Avisó ella, señalando hacia donde Miyaji y Kimura estaban ocupados calentando —sin señales de Otsubo y Takao… De hecho, luego de forzar la vista por un momento, pudo divisar al base atareado excavando un hoyo mientras Sakurai y los de primero de Seirin hacían uso de la arena en lo que parecía ser la construcción de un castillo.

— Lo sé, ¿verdad? —Exclamó Koganei acaloradamente; en apariencia como respuesta a algo de lo que Mitobe le había informado… telepáticamente.— ¡Están construyendo un castillo de arena sin nosotros!

— ¿Un castillo de arena? —Los oídos de Murasakibara se agudizaron, con interés.— Muro–chin, Muro–chin, ¿podemos ir y construir uno?

— ¿Voy a terminar teniendo que construirlo yo mientras tú te dedicas a pegarle chupetines? —Remarcó Himuro con una ceja alzada. Murasakibara rió con timidez y lo picó en la punta de la nariz con el palillo de la paleta que acababa de terminar de comer. Himuro se limitó a reírse e hizo un gesto con la mano hacia Kagami.

— ¡Taiga, ven a construir un castillo de arena! —Le gritó. Kagami estalló en carcajadas mientras saltaba las vallas que lo separaban de su hermano y trotaba sobre la arena caliente para descubrir que Takao no sólo estaba cavando un agujero, sino que lo hacía con la intención de meter a Otsubo en él.

— ¡Kagami! —El base se rió por lo bajo mientras el pequeño grupo se aproximaba, todos los demás decidiendo investigar la red de vóley, u ocupados en ordenar las reposeras, sombrillas y toallas.— Ven y ayúdame a cavar. ¡El agujero será _enorme_ y enterraremos a Otsubo en él! —Kagami arqueó una ceja y dirigió la vista hacia el capitán de Shutoku.

— Perdí una apuesta. —Suspiró éste con pesar, a modo de explicación. Kagami tomó una de las palas cercanas y empezó a cavar; sacando más arena para que los constructores de castillos pudiesen utilizar. Parecía que Sakurai tenía un don para la decoración con caracoles.

— Ey, miren, parece que hay un grupo de cámaras allá. —Remarcó Takao para dar charla. Kagami lo fulminó con la mirada —entendiendo lo que intentaba de insinuar el astuto base. Sabía lo que tenían que hacer —pero pensaba que se merecía por completo poder enterrar a alguien en la arena antes de eso.

Riko no pudo evitar reírse al ver a los gigantescos jugadores de baloncesto sentados en la arena mientras construían castillos como si fuesen niños otra vez. Más gracioso era el hecho de que aunque fuesen increíblemente buenos en el básquet, la mayor parte de ellos era inútil en el vóley, exceptuando a Kise, que parecía ser genial en todo.

— Por _arriba_ de la red —insistía Izuki hacia un Hyuga bastante irritado—, la pelota va por _encima_ de la red.

— _Lo sé._ —Replicó el otro con enfado.— ¡Lo estoy intentando! —Movió su mano hacia la pelota, que de pronto salió volando derechito hacia la red, para producir un ruido seco contra el suelo.— No, ya está —me quedo con el baloncesto.

— Dios mío, Hyuga, no es nada propio de ti rendirte. —Remarcó Imayoshi con ligereza desde donde se hallaba recostado sobre una reposera, observando la situación con interés.

— No estoy rindiéndome. —Siseó Hyuga.—… Estoy parando un rato para… ponerme protector solar.

— Ya te pusiste, antes.

— Nunca puedes ser demasiado cuidadoso. —Le recordó Kiyoshi con seriedad, señalando hacia sus propios hombros, de un rojo intenso. Imayoshi se limitó a reírse para sí mientras Hyuga caminaba de vuelta hacia su silla —la cual movió, intencionadamente, bien lejos del fastidioso capitán.

— Ahh, ¿no es esto bonito, Aomine–kun? —Momoi suspiró contenta mientras se incorporaba sobre su toalla para poder ver mejor lo que estaba pasando en el resto de la playa. Miró hacia los lados por un momento, donde Aomine estaba tomando sol con ella y Riko —casi parecía como si él se hubiese quedado dormido ya, pero ella sabía que a través de sus párpados inclinados, él miraba con intención lo que ocurría a su alrededor; especialmente aquello que tenía lugar en torno a los castillos de arena…

— ¿Hah? —Remarcó él con un gruñido, fingiendo no haberla oído correctamente. Ella sólo rió.

— Es lindo poder estar con todos, ¿no? —Señaló ella con alegría, riendo cuando Wakamatsu explotó en celebraciones por haber anotado un punto contra Miyaji.

— ¿Lo es? —Comentó él con tono aburrido.

— Ahh, Aomine–kun. —Gruñó ella.— Está bien admitir que te estás divirtiendo, de vez en cuando… —Ella y Riko intercambiaron miradas y no pudieron evitar reír, soltando un pequeño alarido cuando la pelota de vóley se extravió fuera del juego —no por primera vez.

— ¿Puedo sumarme a ustedes? —Inquirió la voz apacible de Kuroko de pronto, desde detrás de ellos, y Momoi miró por encima de su hombro con deleite.

— ¡Tetsu–kun! —Saludó ella.— ¡Claro! —Él se acomodó en el espacio entre ella y Aomine, sorbiendo de una suave bebida.— ¿Podrías pasarme protector solar por la espalda? —Cortés como siempre, Kuroko tomó la botella y no pareció darse cuenta en absoluto de las miradas de envidia que sus compañeros de equipo le arrojaron por ello.

* * *

><p>— ¡Uf! ¡Estoy exhausto! —Declaró Takao mientras se dejaba caer sobre la arena y cerraba sus ojos, lleno de dicha.<p>

— ¿…Dónde está Otsubo? —Inquirió Midorima llanamente, alzando la vista por encima de su libro desde debajo de una sombrilla.

— ¿Hmm? Oh… Koganei y Mitobe están enterrándolo. —Rió el otro con inocencia, mientras se giraba para mirar a su novio, que no traía una camiseta puesta.— ¿Vendrás a nadar luego, Shin–chan?

— Lo dudo.

— ¡Pero estamos en la playa!

—… No veo cuál es tu punto. Puedo apreciar el océano perfectamente bien desde aquí. —Takao apoyó la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados y rodó los ojos —a sabiendas de que si Midorima se metía al agua, lo disfrutaría. El problema era hacer que dejase de ser tan testarudo. De pronto chilló con sorpresa cuando alguien se _sentó_ con todo su cuerpo sobre su espalda y lo empujó más abajo en la arena.

— Mantenlo ahí, Kise. —Aconsejó Midorima con gesto altivo, y Takao luchó por zafarse, entre risas.

— ¡Oi, Kise! —Rió; incorporándose y mandando al rubio a volar directo a la arena.— ¿Pensé que estabas jugando al vóley?

— No dejo de ganar, de modo que me echaron. —Kise rió con ligereza.— ¡Y pensé que Midorimacchi se veía muy solo, aquí!

— Preferiría estar solo.

— Oh, no seas tan tsundere. —Lo molestó Takao, y Midorima lo fulminó con la mirada.— Le caes bien, en serio. —Añadió hacia Kise.

— No estoy de acuerdo.

— ¡Midorimacchi, me hieres! —Lloriqueó Kise para molestarlo, relajándose y recostándose sobre la arena con sus ojos cerrados, feliz.— Ahh, ¡este sol es tan genial! ¡Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido! —Midorima alzó la vista desde su libro al oír una queja por parte de Wakamatsu cuando falló un tiro fácil. Los ojos verdes siguieron la pelota, que rodaba hacia los castillos de arena, donde Wakamatsu y Kagami de pronto parecieron entablar conversación. Se rió para sí.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Shin–chan? —Inquirió Takao con curiosidad, todavía con la vista alzada hacia su novio.

— Nada.

— No sonó como si no fuese nada. —Señaló Kise alegremente, mientras Midorima espiaba a Kagami y Wakamatsu llamando a Kasamatsu y al base de Shutoku, de pronto pareciendo inusualmente alegre. Kasamatsu alzó la vista y encontró su mirada con la de Midorima, levantando un pulgar en dirección al océano, y el escolta no tuvo problema en asentir para dar su consentimiento.

— Oh… me estaba preguntando… —Comentó Midorima de forma casual mientras volvía a bajar los ojos hacia su libro.— ¿Takao, no se enojó Otsubo porque no lo desenterraras?

— Se puso furioso. —Takao se rió por lo bajo.— ¡Fue _graciosísimo_!

— Debe haberlo sido.

— ¿Por qué pregun–…? —De pronto Takao soltó un alarido salvaje cuando algo se aferró a sus pies; y él de repente se encontró siendo arrastrado sin ceremonias sobre la arena, con alguien tomándolo de los tobillos. Se sacudió en shock y descubrió que su capitán, extraordinariamente cubierto de arena, tiraba de él de forma casual hacia el agua, con intenciones asesinas en sus ojos.

— ¡No! —Exclamó Takao, sólo para encontrarse siendo levantado del suelo mientras Kimura lo tomaba por los codos y empezaba a correr con él hacia el océano —Takao graznando chillidos que rogaban piedad durante todo el camino. Midorima se echó a reír —con Kise sumándosele con deleite… hasta que él también fue alzado de las axilas por Miyaji, con Moriyama aferrando los tobillos del rubio y arrastrándolo a toda carrera hacia el agua.

— ¡No! ¡Suéltenme! —Exclamó Kise.— ¡Kasamatsu–senpai! ¡Ayúdame! ¡No los dejes hacerme esto! —Kasamatsu se limitó a sonreírle y hacerle un gesto alegre con la mano, mientras Kise era transportado como algún tipo de trapo hacia el océano y arrojado en él sin ceremonias, después de Takao.

— Ahh, hoy es un buen día. —Kasamatsu respiró profundo, estirándose, mientras todos estallaban en risas —mirando a los dos efectores de travesuras empapados, haciendo pucheros luego de salir a la superficie.

— Ugh… ¿qué está pasando? —Aomine bostezó sin interés, frotándose los ojos mientras oía las fuertes risas que acompañaban las maldiciones horrorizadas de Kise y Takao.

— Nada, Aomine–kun. —Comentó Kuroko con inocencia al ver a Wakamatsu presionar un dedo contra sus labios, mientras él y Kagami se acercaban tentativamente y desde ambas direcciones hacia un Aomine que tomaba sol tranquilo.

— Tch… Kise siempre es demasiado ruidoso… —Gruñó él con irritación —y luego, de pronto, sus ojos se abrieron en shock cuando su toalla fue tomada por ambos extremos y alzada en el aire. Como si hubiese sido atrapado en una especie de hamaca, se encontró a sí mismo siendo balanceado en el aire, con las familiares carcajadas de Wakamatsu y las risas alegres de Kagami informándole de a quiénes debía culpar por aquello.

— ¡Oi, bájenme, bastardos! —Aulló él con agresividad, sabiendo _exactamente_ a dónde estaba siendo llevado y sin estar siquiera un poco feliz por ello.— ¡Bakagami! —Él sólo oyó risas descontroladas —como si aquel fuese el chiste más gracioso del mundo, por lo que se sacudió violentamente y consiguió salirse de la prisión de su toalla, cayendo sobre la arena.

Apenas se liberó, echó a correr con furia detrás de Kagami, que se hallaba más cerca. El pelirrojo no podía parar de reír pero de todas maneras se las arregló para escapar, al menos por unos segundos. Wakamatsu se limitó a tambalearse hacia el resto del grupo, en medio de un coro de risas.

— ¡Corre, Kagami! ¡Está justo detrás de ti!

— ¡Atrápalo, Aomine!

Pero Kagami se hallaba demasiado sin aliento por sus risas como para mantener su corrida por demasiado tiempo, de modo que cuando Aomine lo tacleó alrededor de la cintura y lo forzó hacia el suelo, se dejó caer —intentando recuperar el aliento mientras ambos eran derribados en la arena.

— ¡Deberías… haber visto tu _cara_! —Se rió Kagami, alegre, con intención de molestarlo, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos mientras Aomine se suspendía por encima de él para clavarlo en el suelo, con sus ojos brillando como lo harían los de un depredador al encarar una presa especialmente deliciosa. Y, como un depredador, se movió por instinto.— Dios mío… ¡eso fue jodidamente _gracioso_! —De pronto, Kagami sintió cómo sus manos eran apartadas de su rostro y presionadas con firmeza sobre la arena, mientras Aomine chocaba sus labios contra los de él en un beso abrasador.

Las risas de Kagami murieron en su garganta y sus ojos se cerraron mientras una lengua serpenteaba con fuerza hacia el interior de su boca, y se deslizaba sobre ella de forma demandante —silenciándolo con gran efectividad. Emitió un sonido suave mientras Aomine torcía la cabeza para profundizar el beso; sus manos aferrándose a sus muñecas y sus labios devorando con hambre los de él. La lengua en el interior de su boca recorrió la suya mediante trazos decididos y acalorados, ahondando en lo profundo y buscando dominarlo por completo.

Y había algo un poco… _hot_… en aquello.

Pero Kagami no era presa fácil.

Emitió un gemido bajo, sus labios presionando en respuesta con una fuerza que resultaba casi hiriente. Los ojos de Aomine se abrieron de par en par ante la repentina ferocidad del beso, y Kagami sonrió satisfecho, sus párpados abriéndose en gesto burlón mientras liberaba una mano del agarre del otro as y con ella rodeaba su cuello bronceado. Como había hecho durante la fiesta de Navidad, lo volvió más lento; sus labios masajeando contra los de Aomine en largos y sensuales movimientos —casi con vagancia, aunque todavía con aquel hambre ardiente y excitante.

— Mmm… ah… —Gimió Aomine contra su boca, su control flaqueando mientras permitía a Kagami acercarlo hacia abajo; la piel caliente de sus respectivos torsos encontrándose. Una de sus manos se aferró a la arena mientras su aliento empezaba a escapársele. Podía sentir la mano de Kagami en su cuello levantándose flojamente para aferrar su cabello. Y luego el bastardo retrocedió, su lengua dando un golpecito rápido en el labio superior de Aomine, molestándolo, antes de volver a escabullirse entre sus labios hinchados.

— Vas a pagar por esto, Bakagami. —Gruñó Aomine con enfado, aunque no estaba enteramente seguro de si se refería al intento por parte de Kagami de tirarlo al mar, o a su intento de dominarlo.

— Oh, tengo tanto miedo. —Se mofó Kagami, mordiéndose el labio para evitar explotar en risas una vez más por cómo había arena pegada en la piel y el cabello de Aomine. Sólo dio un golpecito en el rostro del peliazulado e ignoró sus propias mejillas, que de pronto parecían encontrarse en llamas; girando violentamente para liberarse. Consiguiendo alejarse, divisó a Aomine orientándose para enfrentarlo cara a cara, ambos listos sobre cuatro patas para echar a correr de un segundo a otro.

Kagami no pudo evitar reírse de nuevo mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento que los labios de Aomine le habían robado. El otro as lo observaba con la misma intensidad que solía adquirir cuando jugaban un uno contra uno, pero su boca se hallaba curvada en una sonrisa que hacía que su inminente muerte valiese la pena.

— ¡Corre, Kagamicchi! —Aulló Kise en la distancia, y Kagami salió disparado hacia el océano. Aomine lo siguió, apenas un segundo después. Sus amigos estallaron en gritos y gruñidos de aliento para ambos, cuando Kagami dio contra el agua en su corrida; Aomine tacleándolo hacia las olas en cuanto lo alcanzó.

Ambos emergieron con un jadeo; Kagami y el dúo cercano de Takao y Kise explotando en risas ante el rebelde y poco impresionado Aomine, quien había descubierto demasiado tarde que, a pesar de que había escapado de ser arrojado al mar, había sido atraído a éste de todas maneras.

— Alégrate, Ahomine. —Lo molestó Kagami, salpicando su rostro amenazante.

— Chicos, chicos, hay _niños _aquí. —Los regañó Takao en una voz que era seria pero burlona a la vez. Kagami se sonrojó de un carmesí intenso, dándose cuenta de pronto de lo que había ocurrido y con ciertas ganas de zambullir la cabeza en el agua por la vergüenza. En su lugar, decidió sumergirse hacia el base, que no dejaba de reírse. Aomine sólo bufó y maldijo violentamente cuando una ola lo hizo perder el equilibrio.

Volviendo a pararse sobre sus pies, pasó una mano a través de su cabello empapado mientras miraba a Kagami moverse torpemente a través del agua como si fuese un gigante, con Takao bailando lejos de su alcance con descaro. Se rió cuando Kagami tropezó y con torpeza cayó de cara al agua, maldiciendo y salpicando a todos lados.

Oyendo aquella extraña risa, Kagami miró por encima de su hombro mientras escupía una bocanada de agua marina, y no pudo evitar sonreír con timidez hacia Aomine, mientras el peliazulado le dedicaba una expresión de satisfacción enlazada con una sonrisa de verdad.

Kise y Takao, que se hallaban parados en la orilla con sus manos en la cintura, intercambiaron miradas y rompieron a reír con disimulo mientras trotaban de vuelta hacia donde se encontraban los constructores de castillos, con Aomine y Kagami siguiéndolos despacio.

— ¿Es una sonrisa lo que veo, _Ahomine_? —Remarcó Kagami a modo de broma, deslizando un brazo por encima del hombro del otro as y pinchándolo entre las costillas con un dedo.

— Tch, estás soñando, idiota. —Resopló Aomine, desviando la mirada con fingido desinterés —pero sin engañar a nadie ni siquiera por un momento.

— ¿Tiene Kaga–chin buen sabor? —Comentó Murasakibara con curiosidad cuando la pareja le pasó por al lado; Takao y Kise susurrando, de forma bastante sospechosa, todo tipo de cosas malignas en el oído de Sakurai.

— ¿Hah? —Remarcó Aomine con un bostezo odioso.

— Debe ser que sí. Estabas comiéndotelo. —Soltó el gigante de cabello violeta, y Himuro no pudo evitar resoplar con diversión, de modo muy impropio de él, y cubrirse la boca con una mano en cuanto Kagami se tornó del mismo color que su cabello y desvió la mirada. Aomine atrapó a Himuro mirando al pelirrojo y, resoplando aire caliente, se inclinó y con suavidad mordisqueó su cuello descubierto —una acción que causó que Kagami emitiese un suave lamento, a pesar de que lo mortificase.

— Oh, claro que sí. —Confirmó el peliazulado de modo sombrío, bajando la mirada hacia Himuro con los ojos entrecerrados.

Himuro había considerado la posibilidad de informar a un Aomine obviamente celoso que él no tenía interés en Taiga, porque lo veía como un hermano pequeño… pero aquello era demasiado divertido como para detenerlo entonces. Taiga con toda probabilidad no se lo agradeciese… pero ya que en apariencia no había notado la forma en que Aomine actuaba cuando Himuro andaba cerca, no necesitaba saberlo.

— ¿…En qué andan ustedes dos? —Inquirió Riko de pronto, con gesto de sospecha —habiéndose acercado para ver qué cosas terribles estaban sugiriendo Kise y Takao al cada vez más nervioso Sakurai.— Oh, Kagami–kun. Aomine —creo que sus… _travesuras_… atrajeron un poco de… atención… —Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia un punto de la playa, donde el grupo de cámaras de antes se acercaba a través de la arena, con un ojo estudioso en dirección a la pareja.

— Oh, nada, nada. —Le aseguró Takao con ligereza.— Verás, Riko… tengo una idea en la que puede que estés interesada…

* * *

><p>— ¡Ssh, Kise! ¡Nos vas a delatar! —Siseó Riko a modo de advertencia, y Kise se cubrió la boca con la parte posterior de la mano para sofocar sus risas mientras ellos se tambaleaban de vuelta hacia el grupo, cargando baldes con agua de mar en ellos.<p>

Hyuga y Kasamatsu se hallaban relajados con contento sobre la arena; con toallas cubriéndoles la cara para evitar quemaduras. Un par de metros más allá, descansaban Imayoshi y Midorima, quienes parecían perfectamente felices echándose una siesta bajo la sombra.

Aquel dichoso descanso estaba a punto de ser violentamente interrumpido.

— ¡Vamos! —Gritó Kise, y de pronto hubo tres empapados e impresionados capitanes alzándose sobre sus pies, y un en absoluto impresionado escolta fulminando con la mirada por encima de su hombro.

— ¡Kise, estás muerto! —Gruñó Kasamatsu, levantándose y tropezando con su toalla empapada mientras disparaba detrás del malicioso Kise.

— ¡Okay, vuelve aquí! —Soltó Imayoshi, levantándose de su reposera dando bandazos y girándose para divisar un Sakurai absolutamente aterrado —aunque tratando de no reírse– que echaba a correr, pidiendo disculpas pero sonando bastante conforme consigo mismo. Decidiendo que un baldazo de agua fría era un baldazo de agua fría —aunque no hubiese sido obra de Wakamatsu– Imayoshi disparó como un dardo en su persecución. Sakurai se precipitó a través de la arena —a punto de caerse en el agujero en que había sido enterrado Otsubo. Imayoshi de hecho _cayó_ en él, pero no permitió que aquello lo retrasase mientras perseguía a Sakurai hacia el agua.

— Izuk–… —Gruñó Hyuga con enfado —habiendo asumido que había sido el base—, pero Izuki se hallaba sentado cerca, charlando con Momoi y Kuroko. Alzó la vista y su boca cayó abierta cuando divisó a Riko allí parada, con el balde vacío y una mirada de alegría en su rostro por haber sido incluida en la travesura de los chicos.

Entrenadora o no, iba a ser arrojada al océano.

Él la persiguió; Riko emitiendo un chillido cuando él la levantó y la llevó, todavía corriendo, derecho hacia las olas —arrojándola en el océano. Ella emergió con una risa, chocando los cinco con Kise y salpicando a Hyuga e Imayoshi.

— Ven a jugar, Shin–chan. —Sugirió Takao a su novio completamente empapado. Midorima se limitó a cruzarse de brazos y parpadear con testarudez.

— No.

— Pensé que dirías eso. —Admitió el base con inocencia, y de pronto, Midorima fue nuevamente empapado con otro balde, y con otro, y luego con un torrente final de tres baldazos de agua de mar cuando sus compañeros de equipo, Kagami y Aomine se deleitaron con empapar al escolta una y otra vez.

Midorima, despacio, escupió una bocanada de agua de mar y alzó la vista para fulminar a Takao, que tenía ambas cejas alzadas con expectativa.

— … Vale. —Resignado ante su destino de tener que entrar al agua, Midorima se incorporó, se quitó los anteojos y los ubicó en orden con el resto de sus cosas. Apenas había acabado de hacer aquello que Takao aferró su brazo y tiró de él hacia el mar, donde parecía ser que una batalla de agua estaba teniendo lugar.

El grupo por entero, decidiendo que aquello parecía demasiado divertido como para perdérselo, se incorporó de un salto y empezó a trotar hacia el agua para sumarse. Momoi y Riko se encontraron izadas encima de los hombros de Imayoshi y Hyuga —alentando a los demás desde el aire mientras los chicos sobre los que se hallaban sentadas intentaban hundirse el uno al otro.

* * *

><p>— ¡Ey! Miren, ¡van a correrse carreras allá! —Exclamó Koganei con deleite al ver algunas personas vestidas con chalecos flúor empezando a montar banderas, y un banner que avisaba del evento era desenroscado. Algunos del grupo —secándose luego de su exhaustiva batalla en el agua– alzaron la vista con interés.<p>

— Suena divertido. —Remarcó Kagami con entusiasmo —su cansancio en apariencia esfumándose ante la mención de una competencia.— ¿Tatsuya, quieres ir a ver?

— Claro. —Himuro rió, aceptando la mano que le era tendida para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Al final, algunos de ellos se acercaron a través de la playa para ver qué estaba pasando. Mientras se aproximaban, se volvió evidente que era un evento local para promocionar la apertura del nuevo hotel. Era aquello en torno a lo que la gente de las cámaras había estado dando vueltas, esperando.

Había también un enorme cartel anunciando la competición _"Biggest Splash"_ en el muelle, que tendría lugar luego, esa misma tarde.

El banner decía que no había necesidad de registrarse —sólo tenían que encontrar un compañero y aparecerse por allí. Había montones de personas dando vueltas por allí, y la línea de inicio era increíblemente larga —era obvio que esperaban una multitud.

— ¿Ahomine? —Inquirió Kagami con curosidad, pero Aomine se hallaba recostado sobre una toalla con Momoi, quien había sacado su cámara en preparación para tomar fotos. Con un encogimiento de hombros y rodando los ojos ante el hecho de que Aomine fuese demasiado genial para juegos tan infantiles, dirigió la vista a Himuro, quien asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¡Momoi, Momoi! —Rió Takao —a sabiendas ya de que Midorima _no_ participaría en aquel evento, sin importar cuánto agua le echasen encima. Se había conformado con robar los anteojos de su novio.— ¡Tómame una foto! —Hizo una pose y la cámara emitió un clic mientras Momoi se reía.

—… Necesito eso para ver, Takao… —Soltó Midorima, y Takao danzó a través de su difuso rango de visión, con los lentes balanceándose de modo delicado en la punta de su nariz.

— ¿…Me quedan bien, Shin–chan? —Remarcó con una sonrisa satisfecha, mientras inclinaba los anteojos hacia abajo y meneaba las cejas de forma sugestiva, alzando la vista hacia su novio con gesto de mofa. Midorima hizo una pausa por un momento y tragó de forma audible.

—… Creo que tengo que volver a la pensión para buscar algo. —Comentó llanamente, luego de un momento de ponderación.

— ¿Qué cosa, Midorin? —Remarcó Momoi con interés.

—… Protector solar.

— Puedes tomar prestado el mío. —Gorjeó ella a modo de ayuda.

—… El mío es especial y tengo que ir a buscarlo. —Insistió Midorima, aferrando con sutileza la muñeca de Takao mientras Aomine arqueaba una ceja en gesto sospechoso.—… Ven, Takao.

— Pero iba a participar de la carrera de tres piernas con–…

— Parece que confundiste mi orden con una sugerencia. —Takao, todavía llevando los anteojos de Midorima, le dedicó una mirada confundida, pero entonces vio la expresión que su novio portaba en el rostro.

— Oh. —Comentó con astucia, empujando los anteojos por encima de su nariz al entender, y su sonrisa aumentando de tamaño.— Oh, Shin–chan, no sabía que…

— ¿No sabías que qué? Estamos yendo a buscar protector solar. —Siseó Midorima llanamente, y Takao abandonó sus protestas y siguió a su novio, quien le quitó los anteojos para poder realmente encontrar el camino de vuelta al hotel. Takao sólo guiñó un ojo hacia Aomine y Momoi cuando les pasaron por al lado; las mejillas de Midorima tornándose de color rosado.

— ¡No en nuestra habitación! —Gritó Kise, radiante.

— ¡Kise! —Soltó Midorima acaloradamente, palmeándose el rostro avergonzado.

— Quizás debería empezar a usar tus anteojos más seguido, Shin–chan.

* * *

><p>— ¡Joder! ¡Ustedes dos lo hacen demasiado bien! —Exclamó Wakamatsu mientras se aferraba a un asombrado Sakurai para la carrera a cuestas —pasando por al lado de Kagami y Himuro, quienes habían salido primeros por tercera vez. Kagami alzó un puño en gesto triunfante —riéndose cuando Kise y Kasamatsu se tambalearon hasta la línea de meta —Kasamatsu viéndose por completo disgustado por haber sido cargado como si fuera una esposa. La cámara emitió un clic mientras Momoi se reía, y Kasamatsu se retorció hasta que Kise lo soltó y pudo correr hasta Momoi y suplicarle que borrase la foto.<p>

— Hey, Furihata y Sakurai fueron cargados como sacos de patatas. —Señaló Koganei. Imayoshi y Hyuga habían llevado sus competencias en teoría amigables al siguiente nivel, involucrando ahora a sus compañeros de primer año. La carrera que acababa de terminar tenía la especificación de que uno de la pareja tenía que ser cargado por el otro; los pobres Furihata y Sakurai habían acabado siendo sus desafortunados compañeros. Furihata se hallaba, en ese momento, dedicando a Sakurai una mirada de simpatía mientras Wakamatsu lo subía a su espalda para la siguiente ronda.

— Muro–chin… Cárgame. Quiero participar. —Comentó Murasakibara con un chupetín en la boca.

— Atsushi, no hay manera de que yo pueda cargarte. —Himuro suspiró, a modo de disculpa. Murasakibara mordisqueó la paleta en el interior de su boca con gesto melancólico.

— Calculo que yo podría hacerlo. —Reflexionó Kiyoshi, rascándose el mentón y mirando al gigante como si intentase convencerse a sí mismo. Las cejas de Himuro se alzaron de golpe, cubiertas por su cabello, y Murasakibara se giró para mirar a Kiyoshi haciendo pucheros. El conflicto interno era visible en sus ojos. A él no le gustaba Kiyoshi particularmente… pero quería participar. Los ganadores recibían caramelos.

Era un alineamiento increíblemente cómico, al menos.

Kiyoshi se hallaba allí parado con las largas extremidades de Murasakibara colgando alrededor de su cuello y su cintura, y haciendo su mejor intento porque pareciese que no le costaba demasiado esfuerzo. Wakamatsu, para intentar emparejar las cosas, había intercambiado a Sakurai y tenía ahora a Imayoshi sobre su espalda. Kagami estaba atrapado con Hyuga.

— Wakamatsu es más rápido. —Recordó Imayoshi a Hyuga mientras esperaban el disparo que anunciaba el comienzo.

— Sí, pero tú eres más gordo. —Le soltó el otro infantilmente.

— Hey —se quejó Kagami, ofendido–.

— Véncelo, Kagami. —Hyuga le palmeó el hombro para darle seguridad.

El disparo de inicio sonó, y los participantes echaron a correr —bueno, se tambalearon a paso desgarbado. Sus amigos explotaron en risas ante lo ridículos que se veían —aquellos que corrían luchando por tomarse aquello en serio al ver cuán gracioso se veía Kiyoshi con Murasakibara apuntando hacia el frente con su paleta, como una espada, como si el pívot fuese su caballo y él fuese a la carga en una batalla. Aquello _definitivamente_ capturó la atención de las cámaras, y los organizadores del evento no podían contener las risas.

Kiyoshi y Murasakibara —habiendo vuelto la competición tan graciosa que muchos de los participantes tuvieron que detenerse para reírse– se las arreglaron para cruzar la línea de meta primero —Kiyoshi cayendo de bruces a la arena y Murasakibara saliendo volando por encima de su cabeza y consiguiendo apenas evitar chocar contra algo. La multitud celebró mientras Kiyoshi se giraba para evitar ser arrasado por Kagami y Wakamatsu, que aparecieron a la carga justo detrás de ellos, siendo incitados por sus jinetes.

— Atsushi… —Lo regañó Himuro con una carcajada, mientras Murasakibara regresaba con una caja de dulces sostenida triunfantemente en el aire. Dedicó al otro as de Yosen una mirada intencionada. Murasakibara hizo pucheros, pero abrió la caja y extendió dos caramelos hacia Kiyoshi.

— Gracias. —Jadeó él con una sonrisa radiante, la arena pegándose a su piel sudada. Himuro le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento mientras Kagami se tambaleaba hacia donde sus amigos se hallaban sentados, observando el proceder de grandes cantidades de diversión.

— Ugh… —Gruñó Kagami, frotándose la cabeza donde Hyuga había estado tirando de su cabello en su esfuerzo por intentar que fuese más rápido.

— Te estás volviendo lento, Bakagami. —Rió Aomine, cuando Kagami colapsó sin fuerzas sobre su estómago, a través de las rodillas de Aomine.— ¡Oi!

— Dame un respiro. —Gruñó él llanamente, mientras Aomine sacudía los ojos y se inclinaba hacia atrás para ponerse más cómodo con el pelirrojo despatarrado en torno a sus rodillas.— Hyuga es jodidamente pesado…

— ¡Ey, escuché eso! —Le soltó Hyuga, acalorado.

— Apuesto a que Imayoshi es más pesado aun. —Musitó Wakamatsu, tambaleándose también y recostándose en la arena al lado de Sakurai.

— ¡Sonrían! —Exclamó Momoi de pronto, y Kagami y Aomine apenas llegaron a levantar la vista cuando ella sacó una foto a la pareja. Kagami rápidamente trepó en una posición sentada, pero ella sacudió un dedo para aclararle que definitivamente no borraría la foto que acababa de tomar.

— Vamos, ¡tomemos una bonita! —Rió ella, agachándose y moviéndose un poco más cerca. Kagami y Aomine la miraron inexpresivos, irritados por tener la cámara tan cerca.

_Clic._

— Satsuki, estás siendo molesta…

— Sólo una que sea bonita, Aomine–kun. —Lo regañó ella.— ¡Tu madre me hizo prometerle que tomaría una foto bonita de ti durante este viaje! —Aomine puso los ojos en blanco, pero alivió su expresión —aunque apenas. Parecía aburrido.

_Clic._

— Aomine, eso no cuenta. —Ella suspiró.

— Vamos. —Bufó Kagami, dándole un codazo juguetón en las costillas.— Podemos hacer una maldita foto que sea bonita–…

_Clic_. Momoi rió ante la imagen de la pareja, mirándose el uno al otro, y alzó la cámara a la altura de los ojos una vez más mientras Kagami se giraba para ofrecer a la cámara lo que él esperaba era una sonrisa pasable, considerando que se hallaba en el mismo cuadro que Aomine. Ella continuó cliqueando la cámara cuando él pareció notar que Aomine miraba en la distancia sin interés, y lo regañó. Con una mirada perversa hacia el lente mientras Kagami, furioso, introducía su cara en su espacio personal, Aomine aferró el mentón del pelirrojo y chocó sus labios en un beso con los labios separados.

Todavía mirando amenazadoramente hacia la cámara cuando Momoi jadeó (pero continuó tomando fotos), Aomine tomó la cara de Kagami con ambas manos de modo que no pudiese retroceder, y permitió que su lengua se deslizase en el interior de su boca de modo visible. La boca de la joven cayó abierta, simplemente _sabiendo_ que la foto respectiva iba a detallar aquello muy bien.

Mientras Kagami respondía al beso, con el shock desvaneciéndose, Aomine lo acercó desde el cabello y, con su mano libre, apartó la cámara; sus labios trabajando contra los del otro as de modo áspero, con largos y hambrientos movimientos. Kagami presionó hacia adelante; encontrando el calor emitido por Aomine extrañamente tóxico, y deseándolo más cerca aun. Ante el cambio, sintió cómo el peliazulado sonreía satisfecho contra sus labios y lo besaba con mayor firmeza —queriendo asegurarse de que sonriese cuando retrocediera.

De pronto, se torció hacia atrás con un respingo cuando sintió algo frío y pegajoso deslizarse hacia abajo por su espalda —Aomine copiando el movimiento. Saltaron, separándose, y se giraron para fulminar con la mirada a un Murasakibara burlón, quien sostenía dos paletas goteantes en el aire con gesto intencionado.

— ¿Y eso por qué fue? —Gruñó Aomine de mal humor.

— Muro–chin dijo que ustedes dos necesitaban enfriarse. —La expresión de Aomine se oscureció de forma dramática cuando miró a Himuro, quien sólo saludó con ligereza.

—… ¿Puedo ver las fotos que… tomaste de las carreras? —Inquirió Riko en una voz ligeramente temblorosa desde algún punto detrás de ellos.

— Sí, creo que a mí también me gustaría ver esas fotos. —Remarcó Kise con ligereza.

— Quizás sería mejor que sólo traigas la cámara, Momoi–san. —Tosió Kuroko, y Momoi asintió en silencio mientras se incorporaba, sus ojos abiertos de par en par luego de lo que acababa de presenciar. Kagami jadeó con molestia ante el hecho de que hubiese un chupetín derretido en su espalda.

— Tatsuya… chupetines, ¿en serio? —Se quejó en voz alta, mientras fulminaba a su hermano con la mirada.

— Hay niños cerca. —Le recordó Himuro a modo de burla, y Kagami se ruborizó de nuevo mientras se revolvía, Himuro ofreciéndole acompañarlo hacia el océano para lavarse. Aomine los observó irse y rechinó los dientes furioso, cruzándose de brazos de mal humor.

Tch. _Ese tipo._ Maldición. ¡Himuro siempre parecía capaz de atraer la atención de Kagami con tanta puta facilidad! Frunció el ceño y se barrió los labios con el pulgar, mientras farfullaba con rebeldía por haber sido abandonado allí e _ignorado_.

Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre la arena, sin importarle una mierda que iba a pegársele a la espalda.

Okay, así que finalmente había tenido que admitir para sí que algunas veces besaba a Kagami porque sabía que, por ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, _él_ —y no Himuro– tenía su absoluta e íntegra atención. En la mente de Aomine, Kagami eligiendo en efecto a Himuro por encima de él era como si lo calificase como el segundo mejor. A él no le iba lo de ser _segundo_, y no era bueno compartiendo. Seguro, Kagami era sólo un novio _fingido_, pero era _su_ novio fingido.

Pero tener —y mantener– su atención no era la única razón por la que seguía besándolo —y aquello algo así como que lo irritaba, porque fuera cual fuese la otra razón, todavía lo eludía.

La parte de besarlo no era el problema. Aquello eran ellos dos siendo naturales —porque lo único que era más natural para ellos era el baloncesto, y él y Kagami se besaban de la misma manera en que jugaban al baloncesto —intenso, salvaje y apasionado… porque era sólo otro juego en un escenario más grande —con una mayor audiencia celebrando desde sus asientos. Aquello no era real; todavía eran oponentes, atrapados en otro de sus uno contra uno; sin contenerse, llenos de fuego y completamente enfocados el uno en el otro.

Tenía la sensación de que ambos entendían eso.

De modo que lo de besarse no importaba. Incluso la prisa que sentía cuando sus labios se encontraban era prácticamente la misma que sentía cuando iban frente a frente en la cancha.

Pero sus razones para besar a Kagami cuando lo hacía —dejando de lado lo de Himuro—, él era honesto al nivel de Dios cuando decía que las desconocía. ¿Quizás era algo así como un extraño instinto? Apenas pensaba en ello. Su cuerpo se movía por cuenta propia, moviéndose por impulso cuando Kagami estaba cerca, o cuando ponía ciertas expresiones, o sólo… _porque sí_.

Como aquel beso de recién, ante la cámara; ¿qué carajo? Kagami había estado molestándolo, y de pronto él sólo había actuado —se había dejado llevar, como Takao le había dicho que hiciese. Razonar, habiéndose arrojado ya al viento bajo la decisión de actuar bajo instinto, no lo hubiese ayudado de todas formas, ya que el pensamiento de "bésalo" ni siquiera había cruzado por su mente. No había involucrado ningún pensamiento consciente por su parte, excepto quizás "esto de verdad va a avergonzar al Bakagami".

Era automático —como un reflejo. No… de hecho, era más que eso; más como dejarse capturar por el momento y perder el control de sus acciones.

Era como si simplemente no pudiese evitarlo.

Ugh, aquello de pensar tanto las cosas era agotador. Agotador, y además hacía que su cabeza diese vueltas con molestia y confusión. Volvería a _hacer_ sin pensar —al menos hasta que aquel día terminase.

* * *

><p>— Esto es una muy, muy mala idea.<p>

— ¿De qué hablas? —Remarcó Kiyoshi con gesto inquisitivo.— ¡Es una gran idea!

—… Kiyoshi… estás dejando a Imayoshi y Hyuga con bates en las manos. —Señaló Riko con una mueca.— ¡Izuki, díselo tú!

— Definitivamente una _mala_ idea. —Remarcó Izuki con gesto serio, y la mayor parte de sus amigos estalló en risas, siendo Hyuga el único que le pidió que se callase la boca.

Kiyoshi, parecía ser, había decidido pedir a Kimura y Miyaji que trajesen algunas sandías. Mientras extendía toallas limpias sobre la arena —todos habían vuelto a la pensión a por el almuerzo, y por ello habían traído toallas nuevas, secas y limpias—, se había vuelto evidente cuál era su intención.

— No lo sé… —Wakamatsu se veía más bien aprehensivo.—… Parece que van a estar más interesados en golpearse el uno al otro que en golpear la fruta…

— Alguien podría salir herido… —Admitió Riko.

— Eso me pondría realmente _melancólico_. —Soltó Izuki.

— ¡Izuki! —Gimió Hyuga.

— Sus chistes son _muy _buenos. —Comentó Imayoshi, sólo para molestarlo.

— No empieces. —Se quejó el capitán de Seirin, mientras Izuki sonreía ante el hecho de que alguien se hubiese sumado a sus chistes.

En ese momento, había dos toallas, cada una con una sandía sobre ella, separadas por una distancia razonable. Hyuga e Imayoshi tenían los ojos tapados con una cinta, y estaban girando —sus respectivos equipos iban a tratar de guiarlos hacia la fruta, la cual ellos luego abrirían golpeándola con el largo bate que cada uno de los capitanes estaba sosteniendo. Shutoku y Kaijo harían lo mismo en el turno siguiente —aunque el de ellos sería un enfrentamiento menos agresivo, parecía.

— ¡Vamos! —Exclamó Kiyoshi, y ambos capitanes desorientados se tambalearon hacia adelante, sosteniendo sus "armas" a la distancia de un brazo. Seirin y Touou velozmente empezaron a tratar de atraerlos hacia sus respectivas sandías, al mismo tiempo que intentaban mantenerlos lejos el uno del otro.

— ¡Esto es genial! —Exclamó Kagami con apreciación, mientras Kiyoshi se encaminaba para colocar dos sandías más. Un diario local que se hallaba en el área por la apertura del hotel estaba investigando las actividades de aquellos que habían ido a la playa, y aparentemente aquello era lo más intrigante —estaban tomando fotos e incluso haciendo algunas preguntas sobre las otras cosas que habían estado haciendo durante el día.

El pelirrojo había conseguido tomar un largo trozo, que engullía con entusiasmo. Quedaba tan bien con aquel día tan caluroso. Un poco de jugo recorrió su mentón hacia abajo, mientras alzaba una ceja hacia donde Aomine se hallaba recostado, cerca, fingiendo aburrimiento. Con una risita baja, Kagami escupió una bocanada de semillas hacia él —ganándose una mirada amenazadora.

— ¿Cuál es la gran idea? —Gruñó Aomine llanamente. Kagami se encogió de hombros de modo infantil, y dio otro mordisco —sólo para repetir su ataque de las semillas.— ¡Oi! —Se quejó el peliazulado, para luego reírse disimuladamente mientras se incorporaba.— Tienes comida por toda la cara, haragán. —La respuesta de Kagami fue arrojar un puñado de sandía hacia él, golpeándolo en el costado de la cara con un satisfactorio sonido.

— Desagradable… —Refunfuñó Aomine, alzándose sobre sus pies y tratando de sacudirse el jugo de encima mientras bajaba por su pecho. Se quitó la fruta de la cara y complacientemente la estampó sobre la cabeza de Kagami. Los ojos del pelirrojo se encendieron con enfado —molesto porque su cabeza se hallaba ahora increíblemente pegajosa.

Aquello, por supuesto, llevó a que hubiese más sandía siendo arrojada que siendo comida —por todos ellos.

— Es interesante. —Remarcó Kuroko de modo conversacional hacia Momoi, mientras ambos sorbían de sus bebidas gaseosas y miraban cómo el caos gobernaba. Ella lo miró con curiosidad y él hizo un gesto de cabeza hacia donde Kagami y Aomine estaban tirándose fruta el uno al otro —probablemente un poco más fuerte de lo necesario.—… Usualmente es Aomine–kun quien provoca a Kagami–kun.

— Tienes razón. —Admitió ella al darse cuenta.— Es casi como si Kagamin _quisiese_ que Aomine–kun lo persiga, ¿no? —Kuroko asintió y ambos rieron cuando vieron a Aomine sonreír hacia Kagami de modo breve —sólo breve– antes de refugiarse detrás de una silla para evitar ser golpeado de nuevo.—… Y, Tetsu–kun… tú también lo has notado, ¿verdad?

— Lo he notado. —Admitió él con una pequeña sonrisa.—… Es como si estuviésemos trayendo al viejo Aomine de vuelta.

— Parece tan feliz. —Murmuró ella con gesto pensativo. Las últimas semanas, lo había visto —había visto la luz en sus ojos y escuchado las sonrisas en su voz. Incluso se reía. Incluso cuando fingía estar enojado, o aburrido, o molesto, parecía haber algo en él que era… diferente. Y ahora se hallaba en medio de la arena, junto a sus amigos (aunque fingiendo estar disgustado por ello). Era tan raro de él, y tan él al mismo tiempo —como el Aomine despreocupado que había solido ser.

Aomine gimió y se dejó caer en la reposera más cercana. Sus extremidades se hallaban pegajosas, cubiertas de fruta y de arena —pero estaba teniendo que hacer un esfuerzo físico para asegurarse de que nadie lo viese sonreír. Estaba bastante contento por haber conseguido incrustar una cantidad decente de sandía en el cabello de Wakamatsu.

— ¿Ya estás cansado? —Se burló Kagami, acercándose a él en gesto inocente.

— Tch, estoy aburrido. —Mintió Aomine lisamente, pero el pelirrojo se sonrió satisfecho, sabiendo la verdad, y no pudo evitar lamerse los labios apenas mientras miraba el rostro bronceado del otro as —prácticamente chorreando jugo de sandía.

Se preguntó si sabría dulce en aquel momento.

Distraído por semejante idea, no se dio cuenta de que Aomine se había puesto de pie y se hallaba en ese momento enfrentado a él, su pecho contra el suyo; los ojos entrecerrados en gesto de mofa mientras estiraba un brazo hacia la espalda de Kagami y aferraba su mano oculta, cuyo puño se hallaba repleto de fruta.

— ¿De verdad piensas que vas a vencerme con trucos sucios? —Se burló él.

Kagami pensó en el partido de baloncesto que habían tenido el día anterior y decidió que _sí_, iba a hacerlo. Antes de que su mente pudiese ponerse a tiro con su cuerpo, se inclinó hacia adelante y cerró la distancia entre ellos; sus labios presionando contra los de Aomine de modo demandante, su lengua saliendo burlonamente —sólo para saborear la sandía sobre los labios de éste.

Aomine, un poco asombrado, parpadeó con sorpresa, pero sonrió satisfecho mientras presionaba él también —sólo para encontrar un puñado de fruta siendo estampado en su cabello, y a Kagami retrocediendo con una sonrisa perversa. Sus ojos se entrecerraron enfurecidos ante su propio truco barato siendo utilizado contra él, mientras el pelirrojo hacía un gesto con la mano hacia él, burlándose.

—¿… Están _flirteando_? —Remarcó Riko con incredulidad, mientras se refugiaba detrás de Kiyoshi y descubría que Takao había tenido la misma idea. Por alguna razón no quería revelar —aunque todos lo acosaban al respecto (si bien ya sabían el motivo)– por qué no se encontraba tan ágil aquella tarde.

—… Si te refieres a flirtear en la forma en que un niño pequeño al que le gusta una chica le tira del cabello y la llama estúpida… entonces sí. —Replicó él llanamente, lamiéndose los dedos en gesto ausente para limpiar la sandía que los cubría.— Kiyoshi… quédate _justo ahí_…

— ¿Por q–…? —Empezó a decir Kiyoshi, justo antes de que una masa de sandía apareciese volando desde una distancia increíble y aterrizase en su cabeza; Midorima, demostrando que no eran sólo pelotas de baloncesto lo que podía arrojar con una precisión sobrehumana.

— ¡Fallaste, Shin–chan! —Se mofó Takao, asomando la cabeza desde detrás del pivot de Seirin —sólo para acabar con la cara llena de fruta, ya que Midorima había anticipado la mofa de su novio y ya había mandado volando un segundo puñado de fruta. Takao parpadeó, con fruta cayéndole de los ojos en un gesto inexpresivo y carente de asombro, mientras Midorima descansaba el mentón sobre una mano con una pequeña sonrisa y levantaba una mano cubierta de jugo para aceptar un choque de cinco de Kasamatsu. La pareja parecía compartir la creencia de que Kise y Takao se estaban llevando demasiado bien. A pesar de que se hallaba cubierto de fruta, Takao no pudo evitar suavizar su expresión ante la imagen de su Shin–chan sonriendo –¡y en compañía de otra gente!

— Míralos. —Rió Takao mientras continuaban refugiándose detrás de Kiyoshi, la fruta seguía volando, y Aomine y Kagami mantenían su discusión —Kagami con un brazo que rodeaba el torso de Aomine para mantenerlo en su lugar mientras estampaba sandía en su cabello. El peliazulado lo fulminaba con la mirada con rebeldía —pero todos podían ver la sonrisa en sus ojos.— Alguien debería ser _jodidamente estúpido_ para _no_ creer que están juntos después de hoy. —Se rió incrédulo, y suspiró con alivio cuando Momoi llamó a un cese del fuego para tomar una foto grupal.

Riko alzó la vista hacia Takao con una mueca cuando Kuroko, pasando por al lado de Momoi y Kise, oyó su comentario, y añadió llanamente:— Takao–kun… creo que te olvidas sobre quién estás hablando…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Espero que les hayan gustado las travesuras en la playa! (Por alguna razón mientras planeaba y escribía este capítulo, no podía parar de cantarescuchar "All Summer Long", de Kid Rock. Es una buena canción de montaje.) Amo escribir a todos divirtiéndose juntos, y a Takao y Kise siendo pequeños descarados…**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado, y espero que les guste el próximo también!**

**xx K**

* * *

><p><strong>Sobre las tonterías que dice Izuki (non solum...):<strong>

**"Definitely a _bat_ idea.": juego de palabras entre "bat" (bate) y "bad" (malo). Traducido como "definitivamente una mala idea", Izuki lo menciona cuando Riko dice que es mala idea dejar a Imayoshi y Hyuga sueltos por ahí, con un bate cada uno.**

**"That would make me really _melon_choly": juego de palabras entre melancholy (melancólico) y melon (sandía, en inglés, se dice water_melon_; de ahí viene el chiste). Traducido como "Eso me pondría realmente melancólico." Izuki lo dice cuando Riko le dice que alguien podría salir lastimado.**

**"His jokes are _berry_ good": juego de palabras entre "very" (muy) y "berry" (baya, fruta). Traducido como "Sus chistes son muy buenos." Imayoshi (!) lo menciona en referencia a los chistes que Izuki hace mientras se preparan para golpear las sandías.**

**Dios mío Imayoshi como si no tuviese suficientes problemas con Izuki tenías que aparecer tú también con estas cosas.**

**Espero haber aclarado sus dudas (?). Como ven, siempre elijo la traducción que la frase original tendría de no haber existido el juego de palabras, porque si no no se entiende qué demonios quiso decir xD En fin. Lo siento ;^;**

**Por último, aprovecho este espacio para aclarar que si bien mi propio fic no se actualiza desde hace como una semana, no lo he abandonado ni nada raro e_e Es que entre los exámenes y que me surgieron ciertos... problemas, con la trama, todavía no encuentro cómo resolver el siguiente capítulo :'D**

**Gracias por su paciencia(?) y por leer y comentar :'D**


	12. Chapter 12

**De la traductora: esta historia NO me pertenece, todos los créditos por la misma son para su verdadera autora, Kryzanna; yo sólo me dedico a traducir desde el idioma inglés. Los links pertinentes -al perfil de la autora y al trabajo original- se hallan en las notas previas al primer capítulo de esta versión.**

**Dios santo, siento la tardanza. De verdad, últimamente ando con tantas cosas que no encuentro tiempo para escribir, pero esta vez se me fue la mano. ¡Lo siento!**

**Este es, con toda probabilidad, mi capítulo favorito de todo el fic; quizás haya uno o dos que me gusten un poco más... pero a éste le tengo un cariño especial. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.**

**¡Cambio y fuera!**

* * *

><p><strong>Segunda parte de lo que se suponía que sería un capítulo largo, pero acabó siendo cortado en dos, que a su vez terminaron siendo más extensos de lo que yo había anticipado. ¡Espero que estén bien con eso! Sigan leyendo, mis queridos, y quizás se sorprendan…<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagami se dejó caer en la bañera y alzó la vista hacia el techo, con enfado. Esto era ridículo. ¿Simplemente <em>cómo<em> se las había arreglado para acabar en _esta_ situación?

Con toda probabilidad, era culpa de Aomine.

La competición "Biggest Splash" en el muelle era un evento grande. Montones de personas se reunían allí —se hallaban bien vestidos y todo eso. Algunos de los chicos habían sido reconocidos por varios fotógrafos, reporteros, y organizadores del evento, y entonces, de alguna manera, su grupo por entero había acabado saltando al mismo tiempo, como oportunidad para una foto divertida.

Por supuesto, muchos de ellos habían intentado conseguir la salpicadura más grande en la categoría individual —Murasakibara había ganado, obteniendo así otra caja de dulces, para su gran deleite. Había habido algunas clavadas bastante impresionantes (y algunas para nada asombrosas), y algunos embarazosos panzazos —el de Kiyoshi, por lejos, el más magnífico de todos, ya que su pecho había dado contra el agua con una fuerza tal que se había puesto del mismo color rojo que su espalda quemada por el sol.

Pero todos habían estado esperando el momento en que saltasen todos juntos —eran un grupo bastante impresionante, para ser justos. De manera tal que hubiese un lindo esquema de colores para la foto, Kagami había sido ubicado en el centro de la línea junto a los otros miembros de la Generación de los Milagros (Akashi probablemente no apreciase el haber sido reemplazado, si llegaba a ver la fotografía). A la de tres, todos habían saltado desde el muelle —Kagami, por supuesto, elevándose más alto que los demás antes de zambullirse en el agua fría, mientras el grupo por entero salpicaba para todos lados.

Y luego, cuando había vuelto a la superficie… Aomine lo había besado de nuevo.

Él no sabía por qué se sorprendía a estas alturas. No era como si le importase realmente.

Era otro beso como los usuales: salvaje, e innegablemente caliente; y Kagami, perdiendo lentamente el aliento y con el calor alzándose a través de su interior, estaba obligado a admitir que hallarse cerca de él se sentía bien. Él no había _pretendido_ responder al beso —porque aunque estuviese bien con hacer aquello en público, él de verdad no quería repetir lo que había ocurrido la vez anterior, en televisión.

Desafortunadamente, los labios de Aomine tenían la fórmula para romper con su resolución.

Cuando por fin alguien (no estaba seguro de quién, aunque sospechaba que había sido Imayoshi) los separó hundiéndolos en el agua, se volvió consciente de que se oían silbidos desde el muelle y de que él y Aomine habían vuelto a montar un espectáculo.

Aquello era lo que se suponía que debían hacer, seguro, pero aun así era _vergonzoso_.

Y aparentemente eso había atraído un gran monto de atención, porque mientras ambos caminaban a través del muelle comiendo helado (y por lo tanto quejándose de cuán _cliché_ estaban actuando), fueron emboscados por un par de reporteros. O, más bien, columnistas de chismes.

Habían preguntado si podían tener una entrevista, y luego no habían aceptado un no por respuesta. La pareja oscilaba en un lugar especial en el mundo del baloncesto, aparentemente —dos adolescentes diciéndoles a los prejuiciosos y homofóbicos que podían irse bien a la mierda, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Cómo se habían conocido, era lo que los periodistas habían preguntado.

_Baloncesto_, habían respondido Aomine y Kagami casi de modo instantáneo.

Qué los había atraído el uno al otro, fue la siguiente pregunta.

_Su baloncesto_, habían vuelto a decir.

¿Había alguno de ellos sido abiertamente homosexual antes de que su relación ganase el interés público?

_No_, fue su respuesta.

El resto de la entrevista había sido bastante similar, aunque los reporteros no parecían decaídos en absoluto.

_Tienen_ que venir a la apertura del hotel esta noche, habían dicho. Kagami había declinado la oferta por ambos, simplemente _sabiendo_ que Aomine iba a caer en un _"eso suena jodidamente aburrido"_ o alguna otra frase elocuente. Pero una vez más, los reporteros habían insistido, yendo tan lejos como para decir que les pagarían toda la comida —y, de nuevo, no aceptarían un no por respuesta.

Su reserva era para las ocho y media, y Kagami no se hallaba en absoluto impresionado —a pesar del atractivo de la comida gratis. Sí, esto era culpa de Aomine por haberlo besado de aquella forma.

… No, no lo era. No era como si él mismo no tuviese parte de la culpa… Podría haberlo detenido —empujándolo o hundiéndolo bajo el agua o algo, pero no lo había hecho. No lo había hecho porque había algo en la acción de besar a Aomine que afectaba su cuerpo de una forma que… no podía siquiera atreverse a tratar de detenerlo.

Aquello era malo. Era malo porque, por poco dispuesto que estuviese a admitirlo, estaba obligado a considerar la posibilidad real de que sentía cierta atracción física por Aomine Daiki.

Él había pensado que quería besarlo porque aquello lo hacía sonreír —porque las sonrisas de Aomine eran… bonitas. Pero cuantos más besos compartían, más llegaba Kagami a la conclusión de que estaba haciendo aquello para complacerse a sí mismo. Se estaba comportando como un niño que quería atención —intentando provocar a Aomine para atraerlo cerca de sí; tentándolo para que lo besase —aunque no era como si fuese a admitir aquello _jamás_, porque era tan putamente embarazoso.

Mientras Kagami yacía en remojo en el baño, intentó razonar consigo mismo —tratando de explicar por qué a su cuerpo realmente parecía gustarle el de Aomine.

Su, bueno… primera experiencia remotamente sexual había sido con otro tío —frotándose contra él. Su cuerpo sensible había reaccionado —diablos, se había puesto duro —de modo que, meditó, su cuerpo se hallaba casi _condicionado_ a reaccionar a él.

Después de todo, las primeras veces podían causar aversión. Él había sido mordido por un perro, y ahora los perros lo aterraban. ¿Por qué no podía funcionar a la inversa? Se había excitado por causa de Aomine una vez, de modo que tenía sentido que cuando se introducía en situaciones similares su cuerpo lo recordase y respondiese de acuerdo a ello.

Hmm… Takao probablemente no había pretendido que su consejo fuese interpretado como _"ignora tu cabeza y ve por tus necesidades primitivas"_, que era más o menos lo que, Kagami veía, había estado haciendo. Ahora, en la privacidad de sus propios pensamientos, la cabeza de Kagami le estaba recordando _"Aomine es un hombre. Y no cualquiera —es tu rival."_ Más temprano ese día, de haber estado escuchando, su mente le hubiese dicho alguna cosa en plan _"Estás en público. ¡Ten un poco de decencia, Bakagami!"_ Pero… se había dejado llevar, ignorando aquella voz; su cuerpo decidiendo que lo que él y Aomine estaban haciendo se sentía bien; permitiendo que algo que podía o no tratarse de lujuria nublase sus pensamientos.

Desafortunadamente, su cabeza y su cuerpo se hallaban ahora en guerra —la cabeza intentando decirle a su cuerpo que actuase como correspondía y pusiese cada cosa en su lugar, y siendo la única respuesta por parte del cuerpo —aunque convincente– _"pero se siente jodidamente bien"_.

— ¡Kagamicchi! —El grito de Kise interrumpió de forma repentina sus frustrados pensamientos, y él alzó la vista para ver a Kise, Takao, y Aomine acercándose con toallas atadas en torno a la cintura. Bufó de mal humor, y se hundió más profundo en el agua mientras se acercaban para unírsele.— ¡Oímos sobre tu gran cita esta noche!

— Cállate, Kise. —Refunfuñó Aomine llanamente, encaminándose a la bañera. Los ojos de Kise y Takao se abrieron mientras maldecían por lo bajo.

— Deberíamos haber esperado a los demás. —Comentó el base mientras Kise se movía para bloquear el camino de Aomine hacia la enorme bañera.

— Aominecchi, ¿puedo lavar tu espalda? —Remarcó alegremente.

— Y una mierda.

— ¿Entonces podrías lavar la mía?

—… Eso no va a ocurrir. —Resopló Aomine mientras Takao echaba un vistazo hacia la puerta.— Oi, ¿cuál es el problema, Takao?

— Nada, nada. —Le aseguró Takao.— Kuroko dijo que vendría en un segundo con Himuro y Murasakibara. Qué bonito por parte de Kise sugerir que viniésemos todos a por un baño…

— Ya, ya. —Se burló Kise.— Yo sólo quería un chapuzón, pero _tú_… ¡tú de verdad lo convertiste en un evento!

— ¿En qué andan ustedes dos? —Gruñó Aomine llanamente, alzando una ceja hacia ellos con gesto sospechoso mientras arrojaba su toalla en uno de los ganchos y se encaminaba hacia la bañera. Kagami cerró los ojos como si sólo se estuviese relajando. Intentar espiar a otro tío desnudo le parecía un poco _raro_ —incluso para ellos. De hecho, aquello era otro punto…

¿…Cuándo se había vuelto tan fácil aquello de ser "novios"?

Se había dado cuenta mientras caminaban por el muelle —Aomine señalando chicas con delanteras particularmente interesantes mientras comían helado y se tomaban de la mano. Era cliché y adorable hasta el punto del desagrado, y lo hacía sentir incómodo cuán confortable le resultaba. Recordó que no mucho tiempo atrás incluso agarrarse de las manos era toda una odisea, y ahora estaban caminando por ahí como si fuesen una pareja _de verdad_ —incluso si Aomine estaba actuando como un gilipollas y cosificando mujeres.

¿Se suponía que una relación falsa resultase tan llevadera?

— ¡Aquí están! —Chilló Kise, y Aomine pausó su descenso al interior de la bañera cuando la puerta se abrió para revelar a Kuroko con Himuro y Murasakibara.— Kurokocchi… ¡Aominecchi piensa que _tramamos algo_!

— Qué grosero. —Replicó Kuroko.— No se me ocurre por qué pensaría eso.

—… Porque ustedes siempre están metidos en algo. —Murmuró Kagami, abriendo un ojo apenas. Él también había captado el matiz travieso en la conversación de Kise y Takao, y no lo convencía la idea de que no estuviesen tramando nada.

— Esto se ve mucho mejor que el mar… —Comentó Murasakibara, entrando en la bañera y estirándose con comodidad.

— Taiga, ¿vienes a sentarte aquí? —Sugirió Himuro con ligereza mientras se hundía en el agua en un punto cercano a su compañero de equipo. Alzó la vista para divisar a Aomine fulminándolo con la mirada mientras entraba al agua; con un insistente y gorjeante Kise molestándolo. Kagami suspiró con pesar y se levantó, empezando a atravesar el agua. Fue apenas un momento de paz…

Fue mientras Kagami se abría camino hasta el otro lado de la bañera que su pie chocó contra algo que no era agua, y él oyó un "Kagami–kun, acabas de pisarme el pie" en una voz que reconoció como la de Kuroko. Emitió un fuerte grito y se tambaleó hacia adelante —sobresaltado tanto por el jugador fantasma en sí como por el inesperado contacto con su pie.

Al mismo tiempo, la sonrisa alegre de Kise fue reemplazada por aquella típica perversa y traviesa expresión de satisfacción; y él asintió con ligereza hacia Takao, quien, atento, se agachó y, mientras Aomine perdía el equilibrio a causa del empujón en teoría juguetón de Kise, tacleó sus pies por debajo de él.

Aomine se tambaleó hacia adelante, directo hacia el ya desestabilizado Kagami; su pecho encontrándose con su espalda, ambos cayeron dentro de la bañera salpicando hacia todas partes. Himuro mantuvo su cara de póker, pero los felicitó alzando los pulgares con disimulo mientras Kagami escupía una bocanada de agua.

De alguna manera, se las había arreglado para aterrizar con el pecho presionado contra los azulejos de la pared, y una rodilla sobre el asiento más bajo. Sus brazos se hallaban en el borde de la bañera, con su otra pierna echada de modo desgarbado por debajo del agua.

Y luego oyó un gemido en su oído, lo que atrajo su atención al peso que descansaba justo entonces contra él.

…Y bastante. Sí, aquel era Aomine, y su pecho húmedo se hallaba entonces presionado contra su espalda. Jesús, podía sentir cada uno de sus malditos músculos —y más todavía, se sentía _caliente_.

—… Mmm… —Gimió Aomine por el dolor —aunque a Kagami le sonó como algo más bonito que dolor—, ya que una de sus rodillas había chocado contra el borde del asiento cuando cayó. Se removió, sus ojos abriéndose despacio para descubrir, para su horror, que el color rojo en el borde de su campo visual era cabello, y que su rostro se hallaba en ese momento parcialmente enterrado en el ángulo del cuello de Kagami.

Aunque, mientras se volvía consciente de su propio cuerpo, descubrió que aquello ni siquiera se acercaba a la peor parte.

La parte exterior de uno de sus muslos se hallaba contra la interior de uno de los de Kagami. Una de sus manos se encontraba por debajo del agua, presionada contra la pared, pero la otra se hallaba justo en el borde de la bañera. Sí, estaba encima de Kagami. Desnudo. Completamente desnudo. Su pecho se encontraba al ras de la ondeada espalda de Kagami. Por debajo del agua, su abdomen se hallaba presionado contra la parte baja de su espalda… sus caderas…

Dios santo, _joder_.

Y entonces Kagami lo miró.

Se le secó la boca y se lamió los labios cuando de pronto el aire pareció quedársele pegado en la garganta. Los ojos rojizos de Kagami estaban entrecerrados, pero aún así eran feroces —casi como si tratase de decir "te desafío a hacerlo, si te atreves". Su respiración se volvió trabajosa, justo contra el oído de Kagami, y se movió apenas cuando un flujo de calor se movió a través de su sistema justo hacia su parte baja. ¿Cómo podía el cuerpo de Kagami encajar tan limpiamente con el suyo? ¿Cómo era posible que sintiese todos y cada uno de los temblores de sus músculos mientras jadeaba? ¿Por qué encontraba tan difícil desviar la mirada de sus refulgentes ojos rojizos?

Mientras tanto, Kagami había admitido que quizás sí, Aomine lo atraía —por lo menos lo suficiente como para que su mente pasase por alto la piel caliente presionada contra su espalda, ya que el único pensamiento consciente en su mente era _"Hazlo. Bésame."_ Sus respiraciones se entremezclaron, sus rostros cerca —muy cerca.

Aomine se movió de nuevo; su pecho deslizándose contra la espalda de Kagami y su muslo escurriéndose por accidente y forzando a las piernas de Kagami a abrirse un poco más. Los ojos de Kagami se cerraron con fuerza por un momento, mientras sentía cómo algo se movía contra él. Ni más cerca, ni más duro, de pronto percibió la amenaza de la carne a punto de rozar contra un punto que nadie —ni siquiera él mismo— había tocado jamás ni había pensado nunca en tocar.

Fue quizás aquel casi–contacto —o tal vez el shock, o el pánico casi automático que se había alzado en su interior, o quizás el sonido de Kise atragantándose, lo que causó que sus ojos se abriesen de pronto —la niebla disipándose y su mente volviendo a ganar el control de sus sentidos.

Se hallaba completamente desnudo, y clavado contra Aomine Daiki en una bañera. Sus cuerpos se encontraban prácticamente pegados el uno contra el otro, y había algo que definitivamente no era la pierna de Aomine presionando contra la línea de su trasero. Eran dos machos heterosexuales en una relación homosexual falsa, y en ese momento se encontraban en un baño con sus amigos presentes. Oh Dios, sus amigos estaban allí.

Aomine aparentemente también fue traído de vuelta a la realidad, y con un insulto descontrolado, se apartó de modo violento de la pared, directo hacia el agua.

Kagami nunca había salido tan rápido de una bañera.

Se las arregló para atarse la toalla en torno a la cintura antes de que Aomine siquiera emergiese del agua, y tragó con una tos completamente avergonzada mientras, de modo intencionado, evitaba mirar a _nadie_ a los ojos. Los ojos de Kise casi se le salían de las cuencas, Himuro de alguna forma había conseguido mantener una expresión neutral, y Kuroko se sostenía el rostro entre las manos.

— Takao–kun… —Remarcó Kuroko con una tos incómoda, y Takao, sin mediar palabra, le pasó una toalla para que atendiese su nariz sangrante, con su mano libre cubriéndole la boca con firmeza —no muy seguro sobre si jadear o reírse. La puerta se cerró con un portazo luego de que Kagami hubo salido.

Aomine emergió del agua, su cuello tronando de modo peligroso y con los musculosos y bronceados hombros encorvados con agresividad. Sus ojos oscuros recorrieron a todos los jóvenes presentes, como si buscase a alguien a quien culpar por lo que acababa de suceder.

— ¿Quién me hizo tropezar? —Demandó lisamente, en el tono que usaba cuando no se encontraba en un humor para bromas. Pero los cinco se limitaron a permanecer allí sentados, en silencio, rehusándose a delatarse unos a otros. Los ojos de Takao echaron un vistazo a Kise —recordándole que si uno de ellos caía, entonces los demás serían arrastrados con él.

Y luego, para su enorme sorpresa, todo lo que Aomine hizo fue alzarse fuera de la bañera con un bufido de irritación y recoger su toalla. Después de un minuto muy tenso mientras se sacaba el agua de los oídos, se fue sin otra palabra más.

Hubo silencio por un largo tiempo.

— ¿Kise? —Susurró Takao en voz baja.— ¿Estamos muertos? ¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Por qué no estamos muertos?

— No lo sé. —Siseó Kise, tomándose la cabeza para asegurarse de que todavía la tenía pegada al cuerpo.— ¿…Me golpeó? No se _siente_ como si me hubiera golpeado. ¿Me estranguló o…?

— Nadie está muerto. —Murasakibara bostezó lánguidamente.— Mine–chin sólo se fue.

— Diré que se recupera de forma espectacular. —Admitió Himuro, ligeramente impresionado por el aire de confianza y "no estoy molesto" con el cual el peliazulado había conseguido largarse de allí.—… Taiga… no tanto…

— Estamos tan muertos. —Susurró Kise, intercambiando una mirada aterrorizada con Takao.— Él _sabía_ que estábamos tramando algo, él _sabía_…

— Quizás valió la pena morir. —Admitió Takao con nostalgia.— Me pregunto si Shin–chan vengará mi muerte…

— Están siendo melodramáticos. —Les informó Kuroko.— Aomine–kun no va a matar a nadie. Creo que va a enfocarse más en lo que ocurrió que en por qué ocurrió. —Kise y Takao emitieron un suspiro de alivio y la expresión de Himuro se suavizó. Sin posibilidad de error, lo que había visto en los ojos de los ases de Seirin y Touou era deseo. Considerando la abrupta huida de Kagami, él también lo había visto —o por lo menos sentido– y lo había aterrorizado. Una cosa era fingir que estaban juntos —besarse y girar en torno a cierta tensión sexual—, pero era completamente distinto enfrentarse con ello cara a cara.

— En ese caso… —Remarcó Kise.—… ¡Eso fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba! ¡No puedo _creer_ lo que acaba de pasar! Pensé que sólo se besarían o algo por el estilo…

— Eres tan tranquilizador, Kuroko. —Rió Takao.

—… Aunque es verdad, Aomine–kun tiene su propio temperamento… —Musitó Kuroko.—… Y tú _estabas_ molestándolo… Kise–kun…

— _¡WAAH! ¡No digas eso, Kurokocchi!_

* * *

><p>— ¿Cómo está la comida?<p>

— Bien. ¿Y la tuya?

— Seh, bien.

Kagami tosió con incomodidad y tragó un bocado de su comida despacio, asegurándose de que no quedasen rastros de ella en su rostro. Del otro lado de la pequeña mesa, Aomine hacía pequeños movimientos nerviosos, incómodo sobre su silla, en apariencia intentando evitar que su cuerpo cayese en la misma posición encorvada de siempre. Kagami compartía con él su falta de entusiasmo.

El restaurante del hotel era _lujoso_. Tenía relucientes platos de plata, manteles blancos, y una costosa alfombra roja, sobre la cual lo aterraba la posibilidad de derramar algo. La iluminación era tenue, y había velas en todas las mesas —además, los camareros vestían todos unos trajes extraños y lo llamaban "señor".

No le gustaba ni siquiera un poco. La comida era buena, ciertamente, pero se sentía incómodo, siendo consciente de que Aomine y él eran adolescentes que jugaban al básquet —y no hombres de negocios de la clase alta, ni abogados, ni nada lujoso por el estilo. Comían delivery y hamburguesas, y vestían jeans y camisetas. Él ni siquiera sabía por qué Aomine tenía dos camisas de vestir consigo —oh, espera, aparentemente Momoi siempre insistía en que llevase dos a todas partes; una por si era sorprendido con una ocasión especial, y la otra para cambiarse cuando derramase algo sobre la primera.

Ambas camisas eran blancas, y Kagami era consciente de que no era un comensal educado ni siquiera en las mejores circunstancias. Y estar sentado en lo que se sentía como un restaurante de diez putas estrellas, rodeado por gente rica y con clase, con Aomine Daiki sentado al otro lado de su misma mesa, y con cierto incidente en el baño reproduciéndose una y otra vez en su mente —aquello no estaba ni siquiera _cerca_ de las mejores circunstancias.

De modo que estaba comiendo con muchísima cautela —algo que probablemente hubiese entretenido a Aomine sin fin, si no hubiese sido porque él estaba haciendo lo mismo.

Su conversación había sido forzada. Por un lado, por lo general ellos no _conversaban_ tanto como _discutían_ —lo que estaba bien en lugares donde la música era fuerte, o donde había niños que lloriqueaban, o en espacios abiertos, pero no resultaba adecuado en un restaurante donde sus voces sobresaldrían por encima de las suaves y atmosféricas piezas de piano que sonaban desde un rincón.

Además, Kagami estaba un poco preocupado de la posibilidad de que, si abría la boca, acabaría diciendo algo sobre lo que había ocurrido más temprano ese día. Y aquel era un tema que ninguno de ellos tenía intenciones de discutir. Estaba un poco sorprendido de haber conseguido convencerse de no esconderse en su habitación y negarse a salir; aquel había sido, con toda probabilidad, el momento más vergonzoso de su vida hasta entonces —y había unos cuantos momentos embarazosos con los que competir, aquellos días. Dejando eso de lado, Aomine y él se habían vuelto relativamente buenos en fingir que ciertas cosas no pasaban.

Soltó un suspiro y se encorvó apenas, descansando el mentón en una mano mientras echaba un vistazo por encima de la mesa. A través de la vela parpadeante, podía ver a Aomine devolviéndole la mirada con expresión de aburrimiento y una ceja arqueada.

No muy seguro del motivo, Kagami se encontró a sí mismo ruborizándose cuando desvió la mirada y tomó otro bocado de la comida. Aquel vistazo pasajero al peliazulado le había dicho que Aomine todavía lo miraba de modo intencionado, con sus ojos entrecerrados de modo apasionado.

Tragando de forma audible, continuó con su comida y se volvió bastante consciente de que estaba siendo observado por una penetrante mirada azulada.

Sintiéndose de pronto acalorado, tomó un profundo trago de agua e intentó pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuese Aomine desnudo. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido, aquel día más temprano? Por un momento sólo había estado pensando, luego iba a sentarse con Tatsuya… y de repente se había hallado apretado contra el lado de la bañera, con Aomine prácticamente frotándose contra sus nalgas y sin que él protestase en absoluto.

Lo único que lo reconfortaba era que su cuerpo de todas maneras había reaccionado con un considerable monto de terror, shock, y pánico cuando… bueno… cuando Aomine se había acercado demasiado a su… Se ruborizó más aun ante aquel pensamiento, maldiciéndose a sí mismo.

Al menos ahora era seguro decir que a su cuerpo le gustaba él —o, más bien, le gustaba el cuerpo de Aomine, y que estuviese cerca de él. Su cabeza, sin embargo, no estaba tan segura, y aparentemente era ella la que tenía la palabra final en el asunto —_para su jodido alivio_. No era bueno que se negase a sí mismo que le gustaba la sensación del pecho de Aomine contra su espalda, y su respiración contra su oído —él ya se había dado bastante cuenta de eso. Pero él quería negar el ímpetu, el surgimiento de adrenalina y la excitación que había sentido al tener a Aomine contra él —porque si podía negar aquello, entonces podría olvidar la sensación, y sería mucho más sencillo fingir que no había ocurrido.

Desafortunadamente, aquel calor abrasaba en el interior de sus venas y, si volvía a pensar en ello, todavía podía sentirlo. Desechando las memorias furiosamente mientras tomaba otro vaso de agua, de pronto recordó que la vez anterior también se había sentido así —sólo por unos breves instantes, debajo del muérdago, en Navidad, antes de que su sobrio juicio retornase a él. Por sólo un pequeño momento, se había imaginado que lo que estaban haciendo, lo habían estado haciendo desnudos. El recuerdo de aquellos pensamientos lo hizo atragantarse con el agua.

Bueno, la experiencia en el baño seguro iba a ser archivada junto a otros sucesos de los que nunca hablaban.

— Esto es raro. —Comentó Aomine, rompiendo el silencio de pronto.

— Tienes razón. —Gruñó Kagami, muy, muy agradecido por una vez de que el otro le diese charla. Lo ayudaba a mantener su cabeza lejos de otros pensamientos —siempre y cuando no se enfocase en Aomine por demasiado tiempo.— Dios, qué no daría por una hamburguesa en este momento. —Aomine rió para expresar su acuerdo.

—… Vayámonos. —Declaró. No era una pregunta. Kagami alzó una ceja, pero Aomine se limitó a asentir en dirección a la puerta.— Este lugar no es como nosotros. —Kagami casi suspiró con alivio. Al menos podían ponerse de acuerdo en que ellos eran más bien comida rápida y grasosa, camisetas sudadas, y videojuegos o partidos de baloncesto en la televisión; todo lo contrario a aquel lugar. Lo hizo desear pasar un rato con Aomine cuando volviesen a casa; sólo de modo casual. Quizás incluso cocinase para él, esa vez…

Fue distraído de sus pensamientos por el sonido de Aomine empujando su silla. Sin esperar a que lo siguiese, el peliazulado empezó a caminar hacia la salida, Kagami apresurándose a limpiarse la boca y seguirlo —preguntándose cómo demonios hacía el tipo para actuar con tanta _normalidad_ después de lo que había ocurrido. Una vez más, él siempre se agitaba menos por ese tipo de cosas. Kagami sentía envidia de su descarada indiferencia respecto de las otras personas —sabía que él estaba actuando de modo nervioso, y que Aomine probablemente se había dado cuenta.

— Vamos, encontrémonos con los otros en la playa. —Sugirió Aomine con un bostezo, estirando los hombros y tensando la camisa de forma que algunos de los botones se desabrocharon, antes de arremangarse las mangas.— Wakamatsu y todos esos querían hacer una fogata.

* * *

><p>Kagami notó que oscurecía muy rápido, mientras él y Aomine se sacaban los zapatos y los cargaban a través de la playa, esperando encontrarse con sus amigos eventualmente. Antes de que pudiese transcurrir mucho tiempo, el sol había acabado de hundirse en el agua, y la luna y las estrellas ya habían salido.<p>

Aomine avanzaba como si se pasease, con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra cargando sus zapatos. Kagami caminaba a su lado —a una distancia de uno o dos brazos, en oposición a su usual hombro–con–hombro. Kagami además había desabrochado un poco su camisa; la formalidad de su traje se sentía demasiado antinatural, y en cierta manera disfrutaba de la amplitud de la playa, comparada con aquel restaurante de etiqueta.

Pero no le gustaba el silencio en el que se hallaban sumidos. Era un poco tenso —probablemente y siendo justos, a causa de él mismo. Aomine parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, lo que era raro, porque Aomine no era conocido por _pensar_. Bueno, la incomodidad tenía que terminarse de alguna forma.

—… Ten cuidado de no lastimarte. —Se burló Kagami con satisfacción, pasando un brazo por alrededor del cuello de Aomine y empujándolo de modo juguetón mientras lo hacía. Los ojos achispados de Aomine se endurecieron con enfado y lo fulminaron con la mirada.

— Tch, habla por ti mismo, idiota. —Le gruñó a modo de respuesta, dándole un codazo en las costillas.

— No puedo creer que hoy no jugásemos. —Se quejó Kagami, sólo para mantener la conversación fluyendo.— Supongo que es mejor así, de todos modos —hubiese sido vergonzoso verte llorar.

— ¿Realmente intentas decir que me habrías ganado? —Remarcó Aomine llanamente, con su orgullo herido y por lo tanto llameando a la defensiva.

— Tanto que te habrías largado a llorar. —Apuntó Kagami con gesto arrogante.

— No me hagas _reír_. —Bufó Aomine con gesto sombrío. Kagami no sabía _cuántas_ veces habían tenido esa discusión ya. Pero, de alguna manera, nunca se cansaban.— Hmm… supongo que tengo tiempo para destruirte ahora…

— Tch. —Masculló Kagami.— Por mucho que quiera demostrarte que estás equivocado, le prometí a Momoi que te haría ir a la fogata. Aparentemente, es una gran manera de terminar un viaje a la playa, o algo así…

— Ugh… es tan molesta. —Refunfuñó el otro, pero Kagami sabía que no lo decía en serio.— Qué es tan especial de una fogata…

— Todos nuestros amigos están allí. —Sacudió los ojos.— Y no finjas que no te importa. Casi le das un abrazo a Sakurai, hoy, cuando te ayudó a hacer que Imayoshi se cayera en ese agujero…

— _Casi._ —Le recordó Aomine lisamente.

— Momoi tiene fotos.

—… Pronto, ya no las tendrá…

— Sabes, a veces puedes ser tan malo como Midorima. —Resopló Kagami con una risa —a sabiendas de que Aomine, definitivamente, no iba a apreciar la comparación. Recibió una mirada en absoluto sorprendida como respuesta. De nuevo hubo silencio por un momento, antes de que Kagami volviese a empezar con:– Los cubiertos en ese lugar eran jodidamente estúpidos.

— Putamente irreal. —Expresó su acuerdo Aomine, incrédulo.— ¿Quién necesita como, cuatro tenedores? _Tú_ apenas si usas _uno_.

— Oi, cállate. —Resopló el otro.— Y qué era ese pequeño, con esa cosa al final…

— Oh, _muy_ listo. —Los empujones continuaron y Kagami reía cuando Aomine lo capturó en una llave de cabeza, de la que él consiguió escapar robándole sus zapatos.— ¡Oi! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —La persecución había comenzado. Aomine era impredecible; excepto porque una vez que no sabía cómo pincharlo, él siempre reaccionaba del modo esperado. Y sus discusiones eran más o menos de la forma en que ellos se llevaban bien.— ¡Eres demasiado lento! —Le advirtió Aomine, sacándole ventaja mientras Kagami se reía burlonamente y echaba a correr a través de los bancos de arena, más lejos en la playa. Y sólo así, eran algo así como dos amigos molestándose entre ellos y olvidándose del resto del mundo y de todo lo que había pasado. Aomine soltó algún tipo de insulto que de inmediato le fue respondido, mientras levantaban arena hacia el cielo nocturno.

Kagami fue a los tropezones por encima de un banco de arena, riéndose a carcajadas como un maníaco mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento. De pronto algo lo tacleó por un costado, y Aomine se tambaleó por unos segundos para luego caer junto con él.

— Aquí están tus malditos zapatos… —Se rió por lo bajo, dejando el par de zapatos sobre la arena e incorporándose hasta sentarse. Se rió de nuevo.—… Dios, eres tan fácil de provocar a veces, Ahomine… Pensé que ibas a capturarme… —Se rió y dirigió la vista hacia donde Aomine también se había enderezado. El peliazulado se reía un poco, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujándosele en el rostro mientras cerraba los ojos para quitarse la arena de la cara.

Pero de pronto, Aomine abrió sus ojos despacio, y su expresión comenzó a cambiar.

Kagami no sabía exactamente qué era, pero por alguna razón, los ojos de Aomine de pronto resultaban muy llamativos a la luz de la luna. Las risas murieron en sus labios cuando notó que la sonrisa del otro as se desvanecía. De pronto parecía hallarse muy cerca, y Kagami sintió cómo su corazón empezaba a latir a toda carrera, de modo bastante extraño. Sintió cómo se inclinaba hacia adelante, sus ojos moviéndose sin cesar como si buscase algo en la mirada carmesí de Kagami. No dijo nada.

Centímetro por centímetro, Aomine cerró la distancia entre ellos, hasta que sus labios finalmente rozaron los de Kagami con ligereza —casi como para probarlos.

Y aun así, de alguna forma, aquello bastó para que Kagami se quedase sin aliento.

Aomine se echó hacia atrás apenas, sus ojos oscuros brillando mientras observaban los de Kagami y sus labios, como si esperase una reacción por su parte. Sin protestar, volvió a inclinarse hacia adelante, sus labios encontrándose una vez más; el contacto un poco más prolongado aquella vez. Los párpados de Kagami de pronto se sintieron muy pesados, mientras el otro as volvía a retroceder.

Esa vez, una mano bronceada rodeó su mejilla cuando Aomine lo volvió a besar. El beso fue lento —sin apuros, y _diferente_. Kagami percibió una lengua trazar con ligereza el camino de sus labios antes de volver atrás; pidiéndole permiso para entrar, en vez de exigiéndoselo como estaba acostumbrado a que hiciese.

Sintiéndose mareado, sus labios se separaron apenas cuando Aomine profundizó el beso; su cuerpo acercándose de modo furtivo mientras lo hacía. Kagami percibió cómo sus propias manos se alzaban para recorrer despacio el cabello corto por encima de la nuca de Aomine. Los ojos de Aomine se cerraron ante la sensación, y despacio —más despacio que nunca, dándole todo el tiempo del mundo a Kagami para que lo detuviese—, comenzó a bajarlo contra la arena.

Kagami no sabía qué estaba pasando, pero cuando su espalda se encontró con algo sólido llegó a la conclusión de que se hallaba de espaldas, con Aomine inclinado por encima de él. Los labios presionados contra los suyos se _sentían_ como los de Aomine, pero no estaban besándolo como él solía hacer.

Con ligereza, Aomine permitió que su lengua se escurriese al interior de la boca de Kagami; atormentándolo sutilmente mientras lo besaba con un poco más de fuerza.

Sus besos usualmente eran tan calientes; tan llenos de fuego y deseo y completamente agresivos. Aquello era totalmente diferente. Era latente, y en absoluto gentil, pero había algo… _íntimo_ en él. La mano de Aomine rozó la mejilla de Kagami hacia abajo —los dedos recorriendo su cuello con la suavidad de una pluma y luego casi _acariciando_ su pecho.

Su aliento previamente perdido jadeó cuando sintió un par de manos cálidas a la deriva a través de su pecho —recorriendo el contorno de su abdomen y luego de vuelta hacia el costado. Emitió un jadeo acalorado cuando uno de sus propios brazos —totalmente por fuera de su control— se deslizó hacia abajo por el cuello de Aomine y se enroscó en torno a su torso —con los dedos aferrándose a su camisa.

Devolvió el beso de la misma manera en que estaba siendo besado: lento, y de modo casi _tentativo_. Sus párpados palpitaban y había algo así como unas horribles mariposas aleteando en el interior de su estómago. Sus mejillas se estaban sonrojando más furiosamente que nunca —sobre todo cuando percibió cómo Aomine deshacía el primer botón de su camisa.

Los ojos de Kagami se abrieron de modo automático, sólo para encontrar que Aomine lo estaba observando con una mirada que nunca antes le había visto. Había algo intenso en sus ojos —ni peligroso ni hambriento como era usual… sólo… llenándose de _él_. Fue esa mirada la que calmó el repentino pánico que había brotado en su pecho… fue esa mirada la que le dijo "todo está bien".

Sin protestar ni apartarlo de sí, sintió la fría brisa nocturna a través de su pecho cuando Aomine deshizo varios de los botones de su camisa, antes de introducir una mano por debajo de la tela y recorrer el pecho de Kagami hasta rozar uno de sus pezones.

Incluso ante aquel contacto tan sutil, Kagami se arqueó y emitió un jadeo suave cuando Aomine tomó la sensible protuberancia entre dos dedos y comenzó a estimularla para que se endureciese. Oleadas de placer empezaron a recorrer el sistema del pelirrojo, mientras éste presionaba para encontrarse con el tacto y los besos de Aomine. Un gemido surgió de lo profundo de su garganta mientras recorría el interior de la boca del otro as y sus manos se elevaban nerviosamente para abrir su camisa.

Si los ojos de Kagami no hubiesen estado firmemente cerrados, habría apreciado la forma en que, cuando deshacía cada botón, un fragmento más de la piel morena de Aomine aparecía; reluciendo con un brillo oscuro en la noche. Pero en ese momento estaba distraído del cuerpo inclinado sobre el suyo por el hecho de que había ásperos dedos frotando uno de sus pezones, y no parecía capaz de formular siquiera un pensamiento coherente.

Lo que sí tenía, sin embargo, era el recuerdo de la sensación de Aomine besando su cuello, y Kagami de alguna manera se encontró a sí mismo rezando porque aquellos labios pecaminosos se abriesen camino hasta su garganta.

Casi como si Aomine hubiese oído sus súplicas, se movió un poco, presionando un beso contra el borde de los labios de Kagami, después contra la parte baja de su mentón, y luego en un caluroso recorrido hasta su pulso. Kagami sintió su boca presionar un beso agudo y con la boca abierta justo contra su cuello, antes de succionarlo con fuerza, y luego captó una astuta lengua lamiendo la pequeña marca roja que había producido.

—… Aomine… —Se encontró jadeando Kagami, a pesar de haber intentado evitarlo.

— Ssssshhh… —Siseó Aomine contra su cuello —como si fuese una orden. Kagami lo miró a través de sus ojos neblinosos y observó que lo estaba mirando con una expresión inusualmente seria. La cabeza del peliazulado bajó una vez más y comenzó a succionar su cuello otra vez, mientras una de las manos de Kagami se colaba por debajo de su camisa abierta y se aferraba a la piel cálida de su espalda. Su otra mano cayó contra la arena y se aferró a ella con fuerza cuando el pelirrojo jadeó —Aomine acababa de retorcer su pezón con un poco más de fuerza, enviando una sacudida de placer a través de él.

De pronto, con un pellizco juguetón en la garganta de Kagami, Aomine volvió a alzarse; sus movimientos fluidos y como los de un gato, una de sus manos se enredó en el cabello pelirrojo mientras la otra se deslizaba hacia abajo por su pecho para posicionarse en sus caderas. Cuando sus labios volvieron a encontrarse, fue con más hambre que antes —impulsado por el deseo —pero, a diferencia de sus besos hasta ese momento, no era una pelea. Kagami soltó un gemido bajo y percibió que Aomine se lo devolvía; sus lenguas encontrándose con un calor anhelante que sólo podía venir de unas ascuas ardientes, más que de una simple llama parpadeante.

Allí… entonces… no había cámaras. No había reporteros, ni periodistas, ni estaba ninguno de sus amigos. No había ni extraños ni espectadores. No había ni cancha, ni juego. A pesar de la extensión de la playa y de la vastedad de la noche, aquello era privado. Aquello no era para el mundo.

Era sólo para ellos dos.

Kagami apenas lo notó cuando sintió cómo la mano de Aomine se deslizaba hasta su muslo. La otra acarició su cabello, y él emitió un gruñido satisfecho —casi como un ronroneo —en lo profundo de su garganta. Se sentía bien —casi _gentil_. Él jamás había pensado que Aomine podía ser gentil, y jamás había pensado que a él fuera a gustarle.

Y, sin embargo, había algo en ser tratado de esa manera —casi _mimado_, pensaba– que causaba que su corazón latiese a los saltos y sus manos temblasen. Las manos de Aomine lo recorrían, pero sin urgencia —sin la lujuria salvaje que él usualmente sentía cuando lo besaba. Más temprano ese mismo día, en el baño, había sentido un deseo casi animal fluyendo a través de él —un anhelo voraz y cegador.

Esto era tan, tan distinto.

El mentón de Kagami se alzó para encontrarse con lánguidos besos cuando Aomine comenzó a apartarse. Sus labios se encontraron una, dos veces, moviéndose de modo casi adormecido en roces perfectos y fluidos. Finalmente, los labios de Aomine rozaron los suyos una vez más —la frente de uno presionada contra la del otro casi íntimamente.

Despacio, se apartó, sentándose —sus ojos sin abandonar la imagen del pelirrojo desparramado justo por debajo de él. Los brazos de Kagami cayeron sin fuerzas sobre la arena; su respiración saliendo en pesados jadeos y con la cabeza echada casi vergonzosamente hacia un lado; un chupetón oscuro bien visible en su cuello a la luz de la luna. Su camisa se hallaba desparramada, abierta de un lado revelando su pecho esculpido y un único pezón. Los ojos rojos se alzaron para mirar a Aomine, pero el rostro del peliazulado se hallaba oculto entre las sombras, por lo que no pudo leer su expresión.

El as de Touou rompió el contacto visual primero —bueno, Kagami había asumido de que había contacto visual, aunque no pudiese verle la cara.

—… Deberíamos encontrar a los demás. —Dijo Aomine en su usual tono aburrido que arrastraba las palabras, aunque su respiración era definitivamente más pesada que lo usual. El pelirrojo estaba un poco sorprendido de oír su voz. Y luego, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, se puso de pie sonándose el cuello, y despacio comenzó a bajar del banco de arena, quitándose la arena de las rodillas con gesto casual mientras lo hacía.

Kagami se limitó a incorporarse sobre los codos con incredulidad, un pliegue formándose en su entrecejo.

_Espera, ¿qué?_

— Oi, ¿vas a venir, Bakagami? —Remarcó Aomine llanamente, de donde había recogido sus zapatos. Kagami sólo lo miró por un largo momento, recorriendo con una mano su cabello repleto de arena y tomándose de la camisa para asegurarse de que no se lo había imaginado todo. Bueno, su camisa estaba abierta, sus labios se hallaban calientes e hinchados, y estaba seguro de que sus pantalones no acostumbraban a estar _así_ de tensos… de modo que aquello _definitivamente_ había ocurrido…

— Puedo ver la fogata.

Sin palabras, Kagami se alzó de la arena y trotó hacia abajo del médano para alcanzar al otro, volviendo a abotonar su camisa mientras lo hacía en un intento por parecer un poquito más presentable. Parecía que Aomine había tenido la misma idea.

Él tenía un poco de ganas de gritarle —que era lo que solía hacer cuando Aomine era frustrante… pero, de alguna manera, la idea de gritar se le hacía un poco incómoda en ese momento. Y, ¿qué iba a decirle? _¿Cómo mierda te recuperas de modo tan casual?_ Sólo habían estado besándose secretamente sobre la arena —joder, _Aomine lo había besado_, y lo había besado de forma _rara_. Y con _rara_, se refería a algo como aquel maldito beso de despedida que no podía olvidar —sólo que esta vez había sido una decisión consciente.

Aunque otra vez, él no podía echarle toda la culpa. Él había visto venir el beso; lo había _sentido_, en realidad —había visto el brillo en los ojos de Aomine mientras se aproximaba y había sabido, de alguna forma y en lo profundo de su mente, que iba a besarlo. Y cómo él aparentemente era más afín a los clichés de lo que quería admitir, lo había dejado.

Un rápido vistazo hacia el otro as le reveló aquella típica expresión de desinterés y silenciosa superioridad que Aomine siempre solía llevar tan bien. Aquella mirada extraña que había estado poniendo —_miradas_, en realidad– se había desvanecido, y se veía como si hubiese pasado una noche sin incidentes. Si había algo rondando por su cabeza, estaba bien escondido —su expresión era imposible de leer.

* * *

><p>— Atsushi… se supone que debes <em>tostar<em> los malvaviscos primero…

— ¿Hah? Pero yo quiero comerlos _ahora_… —Se quejó Murasakibara mientras el grupo se sentaba alrededor de la enorme fogata que en ese momento refulgía en el centro de su círculo. Himuro se limitó a sacudir los ojos, sin intentar convencerlo de vuelta. A su lado, Midorima, de mal humor, sostenía un palillo entre las llamas, con varios malvaviscos llameando entre el fuego.

— Takao, se están prendiendo fuego.

— Créeme, Shin–chan, los quemados son los mejores. —Le aseguró Takao, sentado en el tronco a su lado y con la boca llena de malvaviscos.

— Hyuga, ¿quieres otro? —Inquirió Imayoshi, sacando su palillo lleno de malvaviscos tostados del fuego y ofreciendo uno al capitán sentado a su lado. Hyuga aceptó uno de ellos, agradecido, y lo introdujo en su boca con un difuso _"Gashias…"_

— ¡Los veo! —Exclamó Kise con deleite, levantándose de modo tan repentino que probablemente se hubiese tambaleado hasta caer en el fuego de no ser porque Kasamatsu lo agarró por la parte de atrás de la remera.—… Gracias, senpai…

— Idiota.

— ¡Aomine–kun! ¡Kagamin! ¿Cómo estuvo? —Llamó Momoi alegremente mientras ella y Riko se servían otro malvavisco. Los otros tres miembros de Shutoku, además de Wakamatsu y Susa, dejaron caer varios atados de leña mientras el par de ases pasaba por su lado mascullando saludos. Kagami rápidamente se sentó al lado de Himuro.

— Hey, ¿cómo fue? —Saludó Himuro.

— No estuvo mal. —Kagami se encogió de hombros.— Aunque no es mi tipo de lugar. Demasiados tenedores. —Rió, pero Himuro frunció el entrecejo cuando sonó un poco forzado. Lo observó con cuidado cuando su hermano, con gesto distraído, introdujo un malvavisco en el interior de su boca. Algo estaba mal. Un rápido vistazo a Kuroko, quien se hallaba del otro lado de Kagami, le confirmó aquello cuando el fantasma asintió con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

A través del borde de sus ojos, Himuro notó el chupetón paupérrimamente oculto en el cuello de Kagami, y se limitó a alzar una ceja. Aomine se había dejado caer entre Momoi y Kiyoshi, y se estaba sirviendo varios de los malvaviscos que Sakurai había estado ocupado tostando. ¿Había pasado algo? Miró a Kagami, quien notó que lo observaba y sólo le sonrió —no necesariamente de modo falso, pero con un matiz inconfundible de inseguridad. Pero resultaba obvio que no tenía ganas de hablar al respecto, por lo que se limitó a ofrecerle un bocadillo de chocolate.

Comer lo ayudó un poco. Lo ayudó a quitarse el sabor de Aomine, y el humo casi le chamuscaba la nariz lo suficiente como para deshacerse de su aroma. Su tacto, sin embargo, permanecía allí, y por poco que quisiese, Kagami no podía evitar mirar a través del círculo con gran frecuencia, para contemplar a Aomine con confusión. Él realmente no entendía lo que había pasado. ¡El día ya había sido bastante extraño sin que aquello hubiese tenido lugar!

Pero Aomine estaba allí sentado de forma casual, ignorando a Kise y quejándose de que Momoi estaba siendo molesta —y tratando de hacer que eliminase aquellas fotos de él mismo abrazando a Sakurai. Por la mayor parte, parecía el mismo cabrón con el que Kagami había estado "saliendo" por —ya no sabía durante cuánto tiempo. Kagami casi habría podido jurar que Aomine ya se había olvidado de todo —el día, el baño, la cena, haberse recostado juntos en la arena y, aparentemente, su presencia allí.

… Excepto que, mientras la noche avanzaba, y con gran frecuencia, él miraba en su dirección y encontraba para su propia confusión —y leve incomodidad—, que había unos ojos de color azul intenso observándolo entrecerrados a través de las llamas.

* * *

><p><strong>Dios mío. Dios mío, actualicé al fin.<strong>

**Quizás (o quizás no) me reí como una maniática cuando terminé esto. ¡Estas dos partes me tomaron tanto tiempo!**

**De modo que, tenemos un desarrollo **_**muy**_** interesante, creo… y, quizás, ¿se han dado cuenta de una o dos cosas intrigantes? Aomine y Kagami necesitan un catalizador, y quiénes mejores para ello que nuestros favoritos creadores de travesuras… incluso si fue totalmente sin querer… ¿Cómo serán las cosas cuando volvamos a casa, en el siguiente capítulo?**

**Y fue completamente intencional que todavía no hayamos visto el punto de vista de Aomine, porque soy así de cruel. Pero ya va a llegar, eso es una promesa.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado estos dos últimos capítulos. Acabaron siendo inesperadamente largos. De hecho, toda esta historia se me ha salido de control, de alguna forma -¡y todavía no termina! Nunca esperé que se volviese tan extensa, ¡así que les agradezco por leer, comentar, y apoyarme en su desarrollo!**

**Con todo mi amor,**

**xx K**

**(PD: Siento las largas notas de autor.)**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? Yo no tengo palabras para explicar lo mucho que amo este capítulo.<strong>

**Espero que mi traducción haya sido buena, y que se haya entendido todo bien D:**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (que, con un poco de suerte, demoraré menos en subir... espero).**


	13. Chapter 13

**Esta historia NO me pertenece, todos los créditos por la creatividad van para su verdadera autora -Kryzanna. El link a su perfil y al trabajo original (en inglés) pueden hallarse en las notas previas al primer capítulo de esta versión.**

**Llegamos a exactamente la mitad de lo que hay publicado de la versión en inglés... capítulo trece, siendo que en este momento el original va por el veintiséis... Juro que tarde o temprano nos pondremos al día, hago lo que puedo ;-;**

* * *

><p><strong>La música para este capítulo y el siguiente: "Jump then Fall", de Taylor Swift (no me juzguen, lol). Y uhh… simplemente sigan leyendo…<strong>

* * *

><p>La cocina olía fantástico, se dijo Kagami a sí mismo. Revolvió muy rápido una vez más y alzó el tenedor para probar la comida brevemente. Era buena. Resistió la urgencia de tararear para sí mientras comenzaba a poner la mesa.<p>

De pronto, sintió algo cálido rozando en el ángulo de su cuello —pero no retrocedió, porque aquel roce era familiar para él. En cambio, permitió que su cabeza se inclinase hacia un lado con gentileza; dejando mejor acceso a los labios deslizándose contra su piel. Mientras presionaba contra aquellos besos, sintió una mano astuta escabulléndose a la altura de su estómago —fuertes dedos trazando la línea de su abdomen. Soltó un jadeo suave, cerrando los ojos. No había oído a Aomine entrar en la habitación.

Los labios en su cuello se volvieron más firmes, y una segunda mano se sumó a la primera, abrasando su piel como el fuego al trazar ásperos senderos sobe ella mientras viajaba a través de su pecho. Un pequeño jadeo escapó de su garganta cuando percibió cómo uno de sus pezones era atormentado, mientras una lengua trazaba la longitud de su cuello para mordisquear su oreja sugestivamente.

Las manos sobre él se volvieron más fuertes mientras sentía un cuerpo cálido y firme presionando contra su espalda, los dedos frotando y retorciendo sus pezones hasta que se encontró jadeando y aferrándose a la mesa a causa del placer. Podía oír unas risas burlonas retumbando justo al lado de su oído —preguntándole si eso le gustaba.

Realmente le gustaba.

Una de aquellas manos bronceadas comenzó a caer por su pecho desnudo, sólo para detenerse y tirar con desaprobación de su cinturón. Los dedos se sumergieron astutamente por debajo de la tela, con los labios de Aomine ahora succionando, necesitados, la garganta expuesta de Kagami. La respiración del pelirrojo se aceleró y soltó un gemido suave.

En la parte posterior de su mente, se preguntó por qué estaba sin camiseta.

Y entonces, así sin más, estaba de vuelta en la realidad, parado _solo_ en la cocina —completamente vestido, y respirando de modo demasiado entrecortado para alguien que había estado simplemente cocinando. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par a causa del shock, encontrándose a sí mismo aferrando el borde de la mesa con demasiada fuerza. Su cuello se sentía frío, vacío de los labios de Aomine —de hecho, el otro as ni siquiera se hallaba en el edificio.

Kagami se maldijo a sí mismo una y otra vez mientras, distraído, colocaba una tapa encima de lo que había estado cocinando y apagaba el fuego. Dios, era patético —¡_fantaseando_ sobre Aomine en su cocina! ¿Y qué si el bastardo estaba endemoniadamente bueno? ¡Eso no quería decir que tuviese el derecho de invadir su mente y sus sentidos!

Con un bufido enfadado, Kagami chequeó el reloj y luego su móvil.

Habían regresado a casa, después de las vacaciones, hacía una semana atrás, y él apenas había visto a Aomine durante ese tiempo. Para ser justos, quizás era mejor así.

Aquellos días parecía haber una desagradable cantidad de cosas sobre las que habían acordado no hablar.

Kagami se hallaba, al mismo tiempo, desesperado pero poco dispuesto a hablar con nadie sobre lo que había ocurrido entre él y Aomine en la playa. Necesitaba decir algo, porque no sabía qué pensar por su cuenta. Pero, por otro lado, ya de por sí encontraba vergonzoso el hecho de recordarlo; ni decir sobre hablarlo.

Era vergonzoso por bastantes razones.

En primer lugar, no habían tenido excusas. No podía decir que había sido para montar una escena, ni que había sido un accidente. No había sido ninguna de las dos cosas; simplemente había _pasado_. En segundo lugar, no quería admitir cuán bobo era; con cuánta facilidad había caído presa ante una suave mirada y un roce gentil. Una miradita de Aomine iluminado por la luna, y había sido completamente atrapado. Todo lo que Aomine había hecho había sido tocarlo —y no en algún lugar que _realmente_ importase, pero mirando hacia atrás, Kagami estaba un poco preocupado sobre cuán lejos le hubiese _permitido_ llegar si hubiesen decidido continuar.

En tercer lugar… Aomine se había ido. Se preguntaba si habría hecho algo mal. No era como si la gente simplemente se levantase después de haberse estado besando, se quitase la tierra de encima, y se alejase caminando; a menos que algo estuviese mal, ¿verdad? Él no era un experto en el tema, pero estaba jodidamente seguro de que la partida de Aomine había sido extraña en aquella situación.

… Dejando de lado que ya la situación de por sí había sido extraña, de todas maneras…

De modo que, por el momento, y al menos hasta que su cabeza se aclarase un poco, no había dicho nada. Sabía que Tatsuya sospechaba algo —había visto la mirada preocupada en su rostro. Pero respetaba que Kagami no quisiese hablar de ello, y por eso no lo había presionado. Takao también parecía sospechar un poco, pero se había mordido la lengua —algo por lo que el pelirrojo le estaba agradecido.

Y que su cabeza se aclarase… bueno, estaba lejos de hacerlo. Kagami, hasta el momento, había decidido que Aomine le atraía, aunque luego de admitir eso, había clavado los frenos, negándose a ahondar más en la cuestión. Dicho crudamente en su mente: se sentía atraído físicamente hacia él. Aquello estaba bastante claro, y hasta cierto punto explicaba que fantasease con él. Además, lo ayudaba a justificar sus acciones en la playa. Le gustaba cuando Aomine lo tocaba o lo besaba —ya fuese en público durante el día o cuando estaban solos, bajo la luz de las estrellas; el entorno no lo cambiaba.

Sin embargo, _tenía_ que admitir que aquella vez había sido distinta de las otras. Por un lado, Aomine no había forzado el beso. Tampoco había venido de la nada. Y, por encima de todo lo demás, había algo en la _mirada_ en los ojos de Aomine, y en el firme silbido de su voz, y en el movimiento de sus manos, que había hecho a Kagami sentir…

… No sabía qué era lo que había sentido. Pero era algo más allá de la atracción física, y eso no le gustaba. En la parte posterior de su mente, su subconsciente le susurró _"te hizo sentir especial"_, o algo por el estilo —pero su mente consciente se rehusaba a escuchar una sugerencia tan absurda. Había visto suficientes telenovelas como para haber escuchado a más de un personaje clamar _"me hizo sentir especial"_ y no quería sumarse a ellos. Todos terminaban rotos.

Por lo que lo había colocado bajo la categoría de lujuria. Los adolescentes eran muy hormonales de todas formas, y él quizás se hallaba un poco frustrado sexualmente. Era una fuente de testosterona, virgen, y no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había interactuado con una mujer que no fuese la entrenadora o Momoi. Aomine estaba… él simplemente estaba _ahí_… de modo que se estaba conformando con lo que había…

No era un pensamiento exactamente amable, pero Aomine también era un cabrón y, en la mente de Kagami, era la mejor alternativa que tenía.

Sin embargo, la lujuria no explicaba por qué en ese momento estaba preparándole la cena, y él no quería buscar otra explicación que no fuese "se supone que es mi novio y Momoi parece pensar que es nuestro aniversario de seis meses por estos días". La de cabellos rosados había soltado la bomba de modo casual, mientras todos regresaban a sus respectivas camionetas. Kagami se había sorprendido un poco de que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo desde aquella problemática fiesta de Navidad —incluso aunque hubiese notado cómo el año transcurría. En cualquier caso, había estado considerando la posibilidad de preparar la cena para ambos y simplemente pasar un rato —lo que podían hacer pasar como una celebración por su aniversario, ¿no?

Por alguna razón, en vez de simplemente decírselo a Aomine, le había dicho que fuese para jugar videojuegos a las siete, y quizás luego un uno contra uno —pretendiendo sorprenderlo con la comida casera. Secretamente, se hallaba un poco entusiasmado por ver cuál sería su reacción.

Eran las siete y veinte.

Ahh, no importaba. Aomine llegaba tarde a todos lados.

Casi de modo alegre —aunque negándose a atribuir eso a su inminente "cita" con Aomine—, continuó arreglando la cocina. Sería bonito poder pasar el rato —sin presión por parte de la sociedad ni nada por el estilo. Podrían simplemente relajarse —y quizás ir a por un uno contra uno antes de que oscureciese.

A las ocho menos cuarto, envió un mensaje a Aomine diciendo: _"¿Vas a venir o no, Ahomine?"_

Se puso a ver televisión mientras esperaba, con el aroma de la comida todavía oscilando por la sala de estar. Su estómago gruñó, pero él lo ignoró.

El programa terminó a las ocho y media, y cuando revisó su teléfono, no tenía ningún mensaje. Con un suspiro, se encaminó de vuelta a la cocina y miró abatido la comida que había preparado. Joder. ¿En serio, _Ahomine_? Una vez que intentaba hacer algo bueno por el simple hecho de ser bueno —para compensar la cena en aquel ostentoso hotel, que no había tenido nada que ver con ellos… Una vez que ponía esfuerzo en algo como aquello, y por supuesto tenía que ser _ahora_ cuando él lo dejase plantado… Había pensado que, quizás, como no se habían visto mucho durante aquella semana, Aomine aparecería…

Abatido, regresó y se dejó caer en el sillón; fingiendo que en realidad no se hallaba abatido.

A las nueve en punto, recibió un mensaje.

_"Con amigos. ¿Vienes?"_ La expresión de Kagami se iluminó un poco cuando envió una respuesta con el tradicional insulto, seguido por la pregunta sobre dónde se hallaba. Estaba en un pequeño restaurante no muy lejos, aparentemente. Se preguntó con quién estaría. ¿Quizás Takao y los de Shutoku? Aunque últimamente se había estado llevando mejor con sus propios compañeros de equipo…

Ahh bueno, la noche no sería un completo desperdicio.

Y _no_, no era que quisiese verlo. Simplemente estaba aburrido de quedarse sentado en casa.

* * *

><p>Kagami introdujo las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba por la calle, buscando el lugar en el que Aomine le había dicho que se encontraba. Estaba empezando a ponerse oscuro, y todavía tenía hambre. Probablemente, debería haber tomado un poco de la comida que había hecho antes de venir… no sabía para cuánto le alcanzaría el dinero que tenía… Quizás podía convencer a los demás de que le prestasen un poco, o algo…<p>

Por fin, encontró el restaurante y abrió la puerta —viendo casi de inmediato a Aomine, sentado en una de las mesas. Estaba a punto de saludarlo cuando se quedó congelado de repente, de forma que la puerta se cerró y prácticamente lo golpeó en la cara. El ruido atrajo la atención del grupo, que se giró para mirarlo.

— Yo. —Saludó Aomine de modo casual desde su mesa, con los brazos extendidos por encima del largo respaldo de su asiento, con una bonita chica sentada a cada lado. Por alguna razón, eso hizo que el corazón de Kagami se hundiese.

No reconoció a nadie en la mesa, y se molestó aun más al notar que más de la mitad eran mujeres. A algunas las reconoció como parte de Touou, de modo que razonó que todos ellos serían compañeros de curso.

— Oh… no sabía que estabas con gente del colegio. —Comentó mientras se acercaba, su voz saliéndole mucho más apagada de lo que había pretendido— Pensé que iríamos a por un partido o algo así. —Sabía que sonaba decepcionado, y notó cómo se le fruncía el ceño cuando una de las chicas se apretó más contra Aomine y él no hizo ademán de apartarla.

— ¿Hah? Ah sí, sabía que me estaba olvidando de algo. —Remarcó Aomine con indiferencia— Estaba yendo a tu casa cuando estos tipos aparecieron y me preguntaron si quería sumarme. —Kagami enarcó una ceja, preguntándose si siquiera sabría sus nombres.

— Podrías haberme mandado un mensaje. —Resopló, evadiendo su mirada y con sus puños cerrándosele en los bolsillos a causa de un extraño dolor que no podía explicar y que no le gustaba en absoluto.

— Lo hice. —Le recordó Aomine con gesto burlón.

— Son las nueve y media, Ahomine.

— ¿Y? Relájate. —Bufó, y alzó una ceja burlona cuando notó la mirada en el rostro de Kagami, que aparentemente no lo estaba escondiendo muy bien— Oi, Bakagami, ¿por qué demonios pones esa cara? No he salido con estos tipos en años–…

— ¿Me estás echando? —Replicó Kagami —incapaz de controlar el enojo infantil de su voz.

— ¿Estás enojado? —Preguntó Aomine frunciendo el ceño, con sus ojos entrecerrándose mientras se enderezaba.

— No. —La mentira era obvia. El peliazulado lo miró con mofa, y su expresión se oscureció.

— Lo estás, ¿a que sí?

— Dije que no.

— Tch, eres jodidamente malo para mentir. —Soltó Aomine— No es asunto tuyo.

— ¿No lo es?

— ¿Ves? Y un demonio, estás enojado. —Gruñó, poniéndose de pie mientras los jóvenes en la misma mesa que él se echaban atrás, cuando Kagami dio otro paso hacia adelante con gesto desafiante— Jugamos videojuegos todo el tiempo, ¿cuál es el problema?

— ¡No hay ningún problema!

— Joder, tú lo estás convirtiendo en uno.

— Tch. —Kagami bufó, sin gustarle la manera en que algunas de las chicas estaban mirando a Aomine. Además, eran exactamente de su tipo: delgadas, con tetas y ojos grandes. De pronto se volvió completamente consciente de que él era una masa muscular masculina y de más o menos un metro noventa de altura— Olvídalo, vuelve a lo tuyo. Yo sólo pasaba de camino a lo de Kuroko…

— Mentiroso. —Resopló Aomine, alejándose de la mesa para tomarlo por la muñeca mientras trataba de irse. Su rostro mostraba un rastro de sospecha— ¿Por qué estás siendo tan cabrón, sólo porque yo pase el rato con–…?

— Nómbralos. —Soltó Kagami.

— ¿Hah?

— ¿Cómo se llaman? —Preguntó. Aomine parpadeó confundido por un momento, echando un vistazo por encima del hombro, desconcertado. Como Kagami había pensado, apenas los conocía— Eres un puto cabrón, Aomine, dejándome de lado para salir con unas tías cualquiera…

— Oi. —Kagami ya se estaba dando la vuelta— Joder, qué carajo, sólo no tenía ganas de…

— Tú _siempre_ tienes ganas de jugar baloncesto. —Refunfuñó el otro de mal humor— Olvídalo. —Aomine lo tomó por un codo y lo atrajo de vuelta hacia sí.

— No me ignores. —Le gruñó amenazadoramente —justo en el oído de Kagami— El tono depredador envió un estremecimiento a través de la médula del pelirrojo —y no a causa del miedo.

— Ve de vuelta con tus chicas. —Siseó.

— Oh, no estás enfadado porque te haya dejado de lado, estás enfadado porque estoy teniendo más acción que tú… —Aomine lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Joder, Aomine, realmente eres un cabeza dura. —Gruñó Kagami en voz baja, dándole un codazo en el pecho— _¿Recuerdas cómo se supone que soy tu novio?_ —No sabía por qué se estaba enojando tanto. No sabía por qué, de pronto, había soltado su brazo del agarre de Aomine y salido pitando fuera del restaurante llamando la atención de todos. La puerta se cerró con un portazo detrás de él mientras, furioso, echaba a caminar por la calle, mandándole un mensaje a Kuroko y diciéndole que estaba yendo a su casa.

Apenas hubo enviado el mensaje, su teléfono sonó. Era Aomine.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Inquirió, tratando de mantener su voz tranquila —y fallando en el intento.

_"No es que me importe, pero… ¿qué carajo?"_ Preguntó Aomine, arrastrando las palabras con un tono que encerraba cierto nivel de agresividad. Kagami tragó e intentó apaciguar su respiración. ¿Por qué estaba enojado? ¿Era porque Aomine lo había hecho a un lado? Él _no tenía_ obligación de decirle siempre dónde estaba —y, de todas maneras, Kagami había mentido, diciéndole que sólo iban a pasar el rato, en vez de revelarle que se había esforzado para aquella noche. Estaba en todo su derecho de salir con quienquiera que quisiese si le surgía una mejor oferta.

Y aun así, a pesar de repetirse todo eso a sí mismo, y aunque Aomine no fuese realmente su novio —de modo que no era _realmente_ su aniversario; estaba furioso. Si hubiese sido dejado de lado a causa de amigos, habría estado bien —habría entendido, se habría sumado, y todos habrían pasado un buen rato.

El problema eran las chicas. No le gustaba ver a Aomine con ellas. La presión en el pecho cuando había visto los brazos de Aomine detrás de ellas (incluso aunque él sólo hubiese estado fingiendo que las escuchaba) —era de _celos_. Había elegido pasar el rato con un par de tetonas a las que apenas conocía, antes que _con él_.

—… Uhh, jaja, te engañé, ¿no es así? —Consiguió reír Kagami, esperando que fuese convincente.

_"¿Qué?"_

—… Ya sabes, estúpido, ¿no se supone que pronto vamos a romper? —Le recordó—… Pensé que sería un buen lugar para montar una pelea, seh… —Su voz todavía temblaba un poco. Hubo silencio por un largo momento, y sabía que Aomine sospechaba—… Fue una actuación realmente buena, ¿no? Quizás debería dejar el baloncesto y volverme actor o–…

_"Eres un jodido mentiroso."_

— Tch, como digas. —Resopló con tono casual—… Estaba yendo a lo de Kuroko cuando me llegó tu mensaje —parecía un buen lugar para pelear. —Rió de nuevo, en la medida correcta—… Los engañé, ¿no?

_"Seh."_ Fue la hosca respuesta de Aomine desde el otro lado de la línea. El _"pero no a mí"_ no fue puesto en palabras, pero Kagami lo oyó y tragó de modo audible.

— ¿Uno contra uno, mañana? —Consiguió decir—… Probablemente me quede hasta tarde en lo de Kuroko, así que…

_"Kagami"_ Kagami cortó y apagó el móvil. Sabía que era increíblemente infantil. Sabía que estaba siendo _absolutamente_ ridículo. Aomine lo había dejado plantado antes y todo había estado bien —usualmente se burlaba de él, diciendo que temía demasiado perder y que por eso no había aparecido, o que había sido porque Momoi había hecho sonar su látigo.

No era como si hubiese querido cocinar para él. No era como si tuviese el derecho de encapricharse porque Aomine tenía otros amigos aparte de los que ambos compartían. No era como si realmente estuviesen juntos. No era justo que se ensañase con aquellas chicas. Probablemente, fuesen muy amables. Pero como habían parecido tan aduladoras en torno a Aomine —había visto a una de ellas atreviéndose a tocar su pecho—, él había comenzado a actuar como un quisquilloso.

* * *

><p>— No quiero hablar de ello. —Remarcó Kagami llanamente, tan pronto Kuroko hubo abierto la puerta y le hubo permitido pasar; con una ceja alzada en gesto curioso. Estaba enojado con Aomine y enojado consigo mismo por <em>estar<em> enojado con Aomine. Probablemente no debería haber salido pitando —quizás debería haberse quedado y pasado el rato con ellos.

Desafortunadamente, sabía que no se hubiese sentido cómodo rodeado por esa gente —especialmente con todas esas chicas poniendo ojitos ante el tipo… ¿Quién mierda se pensaba que era Aomine? Lo mínimo que podría haber hecho era mandarle un mensaje, en vez de dejarlo esperando… y encima él había hecho especialmente su comida favorita, y todo eso…

— ¿Qué hizo Aomine–kun? —Inquirió Kuroko, guiándolo hasta la televisión donde, aparentemente, estaba jugando online— Takao–kun está en línea, por cierto.

— Hey, Takao. —Remarcó Kagami hacia los auriculares que el fantasma en ese momento tenía puestos— ¿Qué? ¿Quién dijo que Aomine haya hecho nada?

_"¿Tiene su cara de Aomine?"_ Inquirió la voz de Takao desde la televisión, donde el par parecía estar esperando a que empezase una nueva partida.

— Sí.

— ¿Mi cara de Aomine–…? _¡Yo no tengo una cara de Aomine!_ —Prácticamente chilló Kagami.

— La tienes. —Le informó Kuroko mientras se encaminaban hacia el sillón; Kuroko sentándose con las piernas cruzadas, y Kagami dejándose caer con vagancia— ¿Qué hiciste?

— Nada.

_"Eres _malísimo_ para mentir." _Comentó Takao. _"Kuroko, ¿podrías empezar a jugar en serio? Estos novatos siguen dándosela de agrandados." _Hizo una pausa dramática. _"¡Y _alguien_ no quiere sumarse!"_

_"Tengo tarea."_ Pudo oírse a Midorima quejándose desde algún lugar en la distancia.

— Bien. —Kuroko revoleó los ojos— Kagami–kun… ¿qué pasó?

— Nada. —Insistió él— Íbamos a salir hoy pero nunca apareció.

—… Continúa. —Enserio, ¿era _así_ de transparente?

— Estaba con unas tipas o algo así… —Musitó con un encogimiento de hombros, y tanto Takao como Kuroko emitieron un _"ooohhh"_ ante aquella revelación— ¿…Qué? ¿Por qué hacen ese ruido? —No obtuvo respuesta— Miren, ¿puedo quedarme aquí un rato?

_"… Suenas enojado."_ Remarcó Takao.

— No estoy enojado. —Soltó él acaloradamente.

_"¿Entonces por qué gritas?"_

— No estoy–… —Definitivamente, estaba hablando a un volumen más alto que el usual— No estoy gritando. —Repitió en voz más baja, cruzándose de brazos de modo defensivo— Sólo tenía ganas de pasar el rato con él. Nada más.

_"Conozco la sensación."_ Remarcó Takao secamente.

_"Estoy aquí, ¿o no?"_ Resopló Midorima. _"Takao… dile a Kagami que no tiene que avergonzarse de estar decepcionado —pero no le digas que lo dije yo…"_

_"Shin–chan, pueden oírte…"_

_"Mierda." _Kagami rió, un poco conmovido por la preocupación de Midorima, aunque sorprendido. Era bonito oír algo como aquello del estoico escolta, así que se sintió un poco mejor. Pero sí, decepción era una de las emociones que sentía. Él realmente había estado esperando poder pasar el rato como solían hacerlo antes de que las cosas empezasen a _pasar_, y había pensado que Aomine pensaba lo mismo. Sin embargo, aparentemente no…

— Aomine–kun y tú disfrutan el tiempo que pasan juntos, después de todo. —Señaló Kuroko, y él no pudo negarlo, aunque no quería _admitirlo_— Así que es natural que te sientas decepcionado cuando te deja plantado. —Eso lo hizo sonreír un poco.

_"Aomine puede actuar un poco egocéntrico."_ Añadió Midorima, su voz más audible que antes, indicando que se había movido más cerca de Takao. _"No pierdas el tiempo pensando en él."_

_"Shin–chan, ¿acaso intentas ser amable?" _Hubo un sonido que indicó que Midorima, con toda probabilidad, había golpeado a su novio en la cabeza para que se callase.

Kagami rió mientras Kuroko le pasaba un control, diciendo:

— Takao–kun; Kagami–kun y yo vamos a vencerte.

_"Eso no ocurrirá, Kuroko."_ Era Midorima. Kagami volvió a reír, intentando poner su enojo con Aomine lo más atrás en su mente posible. El bastardo probablemente se había encogido de hombros y había vuelto con aquellas chicas, y se estaba riendo de que fuese un novio pegajoso. Eso, o se había olvidado por completo de él —otra vez.

* * *

><p>La puerta se abrió y una bella muchacha rubia se asomó hacia donde estaba Aomine. Él ni siquiera la miró cuando se inclinó contra la pared y dirigió la vista al cielo. No recordaba su nombre.<p>

— ¿Vas a volver adentro, Aomine–kun? —Inquirió ella, notando el teléfono móvil en su mano—… Estoy segura de que no está enojado de verdad.

— Tch. —Aomine resopló, frunciendo el ceño con irritación.

— Él dijo que no estaba enojado.

— Estaba enojado. —Soltó él llanamente, girándose para fulminarla con la mirada. Ella retrocedió un poco ante el brillo oscuro en sus ojos. Viendo su miedo, él resopló de nuevo y se cruzó de brazos. Conocía a Kagami lo suficientemente bien como para ser capaz de diferenciar su fastidio, su enojo juguetón, y su enojo de verdad —aunque no era como si hubiese visto a Kagami verdaderamente enfadado hasta ese momento.

Revisó su móvil por lo que le pareció la milésima vez. No tenía ni llamadas ni mensajes. Si hubiese sabido que Kagami iba a ponerse así… ¿cuál era el gran problema, de todas formas? Siempre se olvidaba de a qué hora quedaban para encontrarse. Y sólo iban a pasar el rato. ¿Qué carajo, Kagami?

Dios, ese idiota era tan molesto. Bien, si iba a comportarse así, entonces que lo hiciese.

— ¿Aomine–kun? —La chica todavía estaba allí parada, esperándolo. Él bostezó.

—… Seh… volveré en un minuto… —Murmuró lisamente, aunque no le prestó atención. La puerta cliqueó al cerrarse de nuevo, y él guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo con un suspiro. Tch, en serio, por qué demonios había tenido Kagami que irse de esa puta manera… era una maldita molestia. Más le valía no haberse deprimido.

Con un suspiro de aburrimiento, se giró y se encaminó de vuelta hacia la puerta.

* * *

><p>… <strong>LO SIENTO… ¡pero deberían haber sabido que un capítulo como éste estaba en camino! Demasiados arcoíris y brillitos recientemente; tenía que haber algunas nubes…<strong>

**Kagami está confundido, pero intenta convencerse a sí mismo de que no lo está… Pobre tipo; ¿y en qué estaba pensando Aomine? Ésa **_**es**_** la gran pregunta estos días, ¿no? ¿Cuáles son las razones detrás de sus actos?**

**Vamos a descubrirlo muy pronto…**

**Los amo (incluso si este capítulo causa que crean lo contrario…).**

**xx K**

* * *

><p><strong>La rabia con la que tipeé este capítulo no puede ponerse en palabras. Aomine es realmente un <em>Ahomine<em>.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Esta historia NO me pertenece; todos los créditos son para su autora real, Kryzanna —los links al trabajo original y a su perfil se pueden encontrar en las notas previas del primer capítulo de esta versión. Yo me limito a traducir desde el inglés~**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, bueno, debo decir que estoy asombrada de que esta historia haya alcanzado esta longitud. ¡Este capítulo es de hecho uno de los primeros pensé! Además quiero agradecerles a todos los que han dejado reviews; la historia ha evolucionado y crecido gracias a ustedes *sonríe*.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Al día siguiente…<strong>

* * *

><p>— Tch… quizás sí estés mejorando… —Dijo Aomine, arrastrando las palabras, mientras Wakamatsu permanecía colgado del aro luego de un donqueo particularmente agresivo. Wakamatsu echó un vistazo por encima del hombro en shock, y en seguida cayó de culo contra el suelo por el asombro de que su as acabase de decir algo que sonaba como un elogio. Alzó la mirada hacia Imayoshi y Sakurai para asegurarse de que no había estado imaginándose cosas. Por la manera en que la boca de Imayoshi estaba colgando, y por cómo Sakurai había dejado caer la pelota que hasta entonces había sostenido entre sus manos, parecía que no se había equivocado.<p>

— Qué torpe. —Se burló Aomine, pasando por su lado y levantando la pelota que Sakurai había dejado caer. Extendió una mano bronceada hacia el escolta, y él retrocedió, con el terror pintado en sus facciones. Aomine sólo arqueó una ceja, confundido, y se limitó a palmear a Sakurai en la cabeza mientras decía:— Sueles ser menos torpe que eso…

Imayoshi no sabía si reírse por el hecho de que Sakurai parecía a punto de largarse a llorar, o quedarse paralizado por el repentinamente extraño comportamiento de Aomine. Se limitó a quedarse allí parado, sin palabras, mientras Aomine aceptaba un pase de Susa y empezaba a correr a través de la cancha, con un vigor extraño en cada uno de sus pasos. Momoi también parecía por completo extrañada por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— ¿Se rompió? —Inquirió Wakamatsu llanamente.— ¿Dónde está el verdadero Aomine?

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Susurró Imayoshi, oyendo que de pronto su teléfono comenzaba a sonar. Se acercó para tomarlo y se asombró un poco al notar que era el capitán de Seirin. ¿Nunca cesarían las preguntas, ese día?— ¿Hyuga? —Respondió confundido, preguntándose por qué lo estaría llamando. El teléfono de Momoi comenzó a sonar también.

"_Algo está mal con Kagami."_ Fue el saludo de Hyuga.

— ¿Hah? ¿Mal, cómo? —Preguntó Imayoshi con curiosidad.

"… _Bueno, no _mal_ sino que… él…"_ Hyuga luchó por encontrar las palabras. _"… Está actuando de forma extraña…"_ Imayoshi alzó una ceja y elevó la vista hacia el lugar en el campo de juego donde Aomine estaba casi —_casi_ sonriendo.

— Es gracioso que lo digas. —Comentó.—… Nosotros tenemos un as inusualmente contento, aquí. —Hubo silencio desde el otro lado de la línea.— ¿Por qué me llamas? —Por la expresión en la cara de Momoi, parecía ser que era Kuroko quien se hallaba del otro lado del teléfono. Así que, cuando Kagami actuaba extraño, ¿el acto reflejo de Seirin era llamar a Touou?

En su defensa… tenía sentido.

"… _Nos preguntábamos si ustedes, chicos, sabían algo al respecto…"_ Remarcó Hyuga de modo seco, en un tono que, Imayoshi sabía, indicaba que su entrenadora lo había obligado a llamarlo. _"Kagami está…"_ Apartó el teléfono, e Imayoshi captó fragmentos de los gritos entusiastas de Kagami, en el fondo. Incluso desde el otro lado, podía captar el buen humor que irradiaba su voz.

—… Supongo que no es una coincidencia que tengamos dos ases en un mismo y sorprendente buen humor. —Reconoció.— No sabemos nada sobre el nuestro. Es aterrador, de hecho. Sakurai casi se desmaya cuando Aomine lo palmeó en la cabeza.

"_Una reacción comprensible."_ Resopló Hyuga cuando Imayoshi hizo una pausa, con un pensamiento interesante en su mente.

—… Kagami no está caminando de modo inusual, ¿o sí? ¿Teniendo problemas para saltar? —Hubo un largo silencio mientras Hyuga, en apariencia, evaluaba el modo de andar de Kagami.

"_No; normal… ¿por qué?"_ Respondió.

— Ahh, supongo que es seguro decir entonces que _eso_ está afuera de cuestión. —Comentó Imayoshi con ligereza, y Hyuga se atragantó cuando entendió el motivo detrás de su pregunta.

"_¿De veras piensas que lo harían?"_ Farfulló en un siseo, sonando un poco abochornado.

—… Siendo honesto, no lo sé. —Replicó él de modo casual, mirando hacia donde Aomine parecía perfectamente bien dando un pase a Sakurai. Sakurai se veía mucho menos cómodo que él con aquella situación.—… Aunque pienso que si hubiese ocurrido, todos lo sabríamos _muy bien_… —Hyuga tosió con incomodidad y él se rió:— Vaya, Hyuga, ¿te estoy haciendo sentir incómodo?

"_Cállate."_ Soltó el capitán de Seirin como respuesta; obviamente avergonzado por el giro que había dado la conversación. _"Okay… uhh… llámame si sabes algo…"_

— ¿Puedo llamarte incluso si no es así? —Le tomó el pelo Imayoshi.

"_No."_ Hyuga colgó e Imayoshi se rió para sí, mientras volvía a guardar su móvil en el bolso; acercándose hacia donde Momoi todavía estaba hablando por teléfono.

— ¿Takao–kun? —Comentó ella, aparentemente habiendo cortado la comunicación con Kuroko luego de que hubo resultado obvio que ninguno de ellos sabía el motivo del misterioso buen humor de ambos ases.— ¡Hola! ¿Cómo está Midorin esta tarde?

"_Irritable". _Respondió Takao con una risita, mientras se sentaba en el banco a observar al resto de su equipo practicar. _"No durmió lo suficiente anoche. No sé de qué se queja —es su culpa…"_

"_Takao, cuántas veces te he dicho—…" _Siseó Midorima de mal humor.

"_Además, el entrenador no le permite más acciones egoístas por hoy." _Añadió él con timidez. _"Aparentemente, 'incapacitarme por un tiempo' vale por tres." _Las mejillas de Momoi se ruborizaron en un tono escarlata cuando comprendió, mientras Takao chillaba luego de haber recibido un pelotazo en la cara. El propio rostro de Midorima se había tornado un poco rosado, y Otsubo se limitó a palmearse la cara ante el problema que significaba que ellos dos fuesen pareja.

— Hablando de eso… —Añadió Momoi, cuando se las hubo arreglado para mantener su sonrojo bajo control.—… Todos nosotros estamos un poco confundidos porque Aomine–kun y Kagamin están de muy buen humor hoy…

"_¿De verdad?" _Inquirió Takao con curiosidad, considerando aquella información. _"Bueno, me encontré con Kagami esta mañana… dijo algo de que Aomine se había quedado a dormir…" _Momoi emitió un chillido de deleite y se cubrió la boca para intentar ahogar los que le siguieron. No funcionaba. _"… Lo que me pareció extraño —Kagami pasó como tres horas quejándose de él, anoche."_

— Tetsu–kun dijo que Kagamin apareció en su casa de muy mal humor ayer… —Musitó Momoi.— Me pregunto qué habrá hecho Aomine–kun…

"_Eso es lo que dijimos nosotros. Tenía su cara de Aomine."_

— Ohh… —Remarcó ella con entendimiento, antes de dirigir la vista hacia donde Aomine la miraba con gesto de sospecha —a causa de sus chillidos.

"… _Se suponía que iban a salir, pero Aomine lo dejó plantado." _Explicó Takao. _"… Kagami estaba bastante decepcionado." _El corazón de Momoi se acongojó por el pobre muchacho. ¡Ese Ahomine! ¡Actuando así con Kagamin! Lo fulminó con la mirada, enfadada —sin que él supiese por qué estaba recibiendo semejante gesto. _"Pero sí, cuando vi a Kagami, parecía de mejor humor, supongo. ¿Dices que Aomine también?"_

— Aomine–kun está jugando a los pases con Sakurai–kun. —Takao hizo una pausa por un momento para meditar sobre aquella noticia.

"… _¿Estás segura de que es el verdadero Aomine?"_

— Bueno, no del todo. —Admitió ella con una risita.— Ahh, ¡gracias, Takao–kun! Todos teníamos mucha curiosidad… ¡Cuídate! Y espero que Midorin no te haga tirar del carro hoy. —Takao emitió un sonidito de incredulidad como saludo, mientras ella colgaba. Echó un vistazo a Aomine una vez más, donde estaba intercambiando burlas con Wakamatsu. Era posible que no lo notase, pero su voz sonaba tan feliz, y aquella sonrisa estaba de vuelta en sus ojos. Ella se preguntó qué habría pasado.

En ese mismo momento, todo Seirin estaba preguntándose lo mismo.

Kagami había llegado a la práctica casi dando saltitos. Estaba sonriendo como un maníaco, y se reía mientras jugaba. Sus jugadas eran intensas, su temperamento mucho menos efusivo que de costumbre, y hasta había saludado a Nigou sin salir corriendo. Incluso cuando Riko había anunciado un régimen doble para ese día, él se había limitado a expresar su acuerdo en que necesitaban la práctica.

Habían mantenido una charla de equipo mientras él estaba en el baño. Izuki había apostado dinero a que todo aquello se debía a Aomine. Koganei se preguntaba si algo le habría pasado _a _Aomine. Riko se preguntaba si algo habría ocurrido _con_ Aomine. Hyuga había sido elegido para llamar a Touou para investigar. Estaba todo bien con que su as estuviese de buen humor, pero de acuerdo a Kuroko, había estado de un humor de perros en lo que a su _no-novio_ se refería la noche anterior, por lo que aquel era un giro dramático.

— ¿Qué hay, chicos? —Inquirió él con alegría cuando Hyuga y Kuroko colgaron sus respectivos teléfonos e intercambiaron encogimientos de hombros.

—… Arreglando un partido de práctica con Touou. —Mintió Hyuga.

— Sí. —Acordó Kuroko de inmediato. La sonrisa de Kagami se amplió.

— Suena genial. —Replicó, y sus dos compañeros de equipo se miraron cuando notaron el ligero rubor que tiñó las mejillas de Kagami. Hyuga dio un codazo intencionado a Kuroko.

— Ahh, Kagami–kun. —Remarcó el fantasma.—… Pareces de buen humor, hoy.

— ¿Sí? —Comentó Kagami con sorpresa, rascándose el mentón con incomodidad.—… Dormí muy bien, supongo que eso es todo… —Kuroko alzó una ceja y sintió que su teléfono vibraba. En seguida lo abrió y leyó el texto de Momoi.

_¡Misterio resuelto! Aomine–kun se quedó a dormir anoche._

Sin palabras, y sin que su rostro revelase nada en absoluto, alcanzó el texto a Hyuga. Su capitán intentó mantener la compostura, pero Kagami notó que se estaba comportando de modo inusual.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Alzó una ceja.

—… Juego de práctica el martes. —Respondió Kuroko rápidamente, y Hyuga exhaló cuando Kagami pareció aceptar aquello. Gracias a Dios que Kuroko estaba allí…

Con su curiosidad respecto al teléfono en apariencia saciada, Kagami se giró y se encaminó de vuelta a practicar. Hyuga no pudo evitar torcer la cabeza, preguntándose si su manera de correr sería diferente a lo usual.

— Kuroko… ¿se ve Kagami como si estuviese cojeando?

—… Para nada. —Replicó Kuroko con una ceja alzada.— ¿Por q–…? Oh… —Habiendo entendido, Kuroko se giró entonces para mirar a Kagami, evaluando su mitad inferior de modo intencionado y preguntándose si debería o no corregirse. Pero no, Kagami no estaba rengueando.

— Quizás deberías llamar a Imayoshi–san y preguntarle por Aomine–kun… —Sugirió Kuroko en voz baja.

—… Creo que dejó en claro que Aomine estaba bien –uhh, Kuroko… tu nariz está sangrando de nuevo…

* * *

><p><strong>Más temprano, esa mañana…<strong>

* * *

><p>Kagami se había despertado de modo abrupto, luego de que la alarma de su reloj comenzase a sonar. Todavía mareado a causa del sueño, se estiró hasta silenciarlo de un manotazo, sólo para sentir algo que se cernía en torno a su cuerpo con más firmeza después de que se moviese.<p>

Estaba tan confortable y calentito que por un momento ni siquiera se dio cuenta, limitándose a refugiarse debajo de las sábanas. Fue mientras lo hacía que se dio cuenta de que había algo cálido y sólido presionando contra su espalda. Se contorsionó de modo experimental, preguntándose si su cama se habría encogido durante la noche, pero todo lo que ocurrió fue que sintió una suave respiración contra su cuello, y algo fuerte atrayéndolo de vuelta hacia la "pared" detrás de él.

Parpadeando y con lagañas en los ojos, miró por encima del hombro, y se encontró cara a cara con Aomine Daiki, cuyo rostro denotaba la expresión de la paz durmiente. Sus ojos rojos pestañearon de modo intenso, intentando procesar la información mientras su cerebro luchaba por despertar. Consiguió empujar las sábanas un poco más abajo, y descubrió que había un brazo bronceado rodeándolo casi de modo posesivo; la mano de Aomine _por debajo de su camiseta_, contra el contorno de su abdomen.

La boca de Kagami se secó, y por alguna razón no consiguió hacer salir su voz. Si hubiera podido hacer algún ruido, estaba relativamente seguro de que hubiese empezado a gritar a causa del shock. Pero, en cambio, volvió a contorsionarse para intentar liberarse. Sintió que Aomine fruncía el ceño, contra la piel de la parte posterior de su cuello, y el peliazulado emitió un sonido disgustado.

—… Cinco minutos más… —Murmuró somnoliento, su mano deslizándose hacia arriba a través del pecho de Kagami y por debajo de su camiseta para atraer más su espalda contra su propio pecho. La respiración de Kagami dio un salto cuando los dedos de Aomine, por accidente, rozaron uno de sus pezones. Fue casi como si Aomine, dormido, hubiese escuchado el sonido, porque emitió un ronroneo de aprobación y rozó con la nariz el cuello de Kagami.

El pelirrojo estaba dividido entre entrar en pánico y ponerse cómodo. En realidad, ya estaba bastante cómodo y bien y calentito —aquello algo así como que le gustaba. Si no hubiese estado entrando en pánico, y si no hubiese sido una de esas cosas de las que nunca volverían a hablar, se habría burlado de Aomine por mostrar tanta afinidad a _acurrucarse_.

Dios, estaba haciendo cucharita con Aomine sin protestar. De hecho, la mitad de su mente quería continuar durmiendo. Las cálidas y profundas exhalaciones contra su cuello eran un alivio, y en la parte posterior de su mente, decidió que podía acostumbrarse a aquello.

Pero su alarma había sonado ya… Y no pensaba permitir que Aomine lo encontrase permitiendo toda aquella cosa de acurrucarse. Sin dudas, sería _él_ el que cargase con la culpa, a pesar de que era Aomine quien tenía la mano por debajo de su camiseta… Okay, su cuerpo estaba comenzando a reaccionar al toque de Aomine; hora de levantarse.

Incluso dormido, Aomine era fuerte —descubrió Kagami muy pronto, mientras intentaba apartar el brazo que lo sostenía contra el pecho del otro as. Eventualmente, consiguió cernir sus dedos en torno a los de Aomine y obligarlo a liberar su pecho —sólo para terminar con los dedos de éste aferrados a su mano. Para el momento en que consiguió desenredarse, estaba transpirando.

Dios, tenía suerte de que Aomine no hubiese pasado una pierna por encima de él. Con toda probabilidad, nunca hubiese podido escapar.

… No le gustaba ser consciente de que aquel pensamiento lo decepcionaba un poco.

Cuando la calidez de Kagami desapareció, Aomine emitió un gruñido de disgusto, girándose sobre el espacio que Kagami había liberado, y en seguida hundió su rostro en la almohada que el pelirrojo había estado usando, con un maullido somnoliento. Kagami no pudo hacer otra cosa que cubrirse la boca con una mano. Si no se hubiese recuperado ya de su enojo con Aomine, aquello probablemente lo habría obligado a hacerlo.

Resistiendo la ridícula urgencia de volver a meterse en la cama, Kagami se encaminó hacia la ducha, llevándose algunas prendas de vestir consigo mientras iba. Se obligó a ser breve —para evitar que sus pensamientos (y sus manos) comenzasen a vagar por cualquier lado, y cuando terminó, espió en su habitación para ver si Aomine todavía estaba allí.

Todavía estaba dormido. ¿Debía despertarlo? Meh, no era día de clase. Sólo se estaba levantando porque tenía cosas que hacer en la ciudad antes de la práctica de la tarde. Así que, dejando a Aomine abrazando una almohada mientras hundía el rostro en otra, fue a la cocina para hacer el desayuno.

Mientras lo preparaba, se dedicó a meditar sobre la noche anterior.

* * *

><p>Había llegado de lo de Kuroko después de la una de la mañana —sin lamentar en absoluto haberse quedado hasta tan tarde. Había valido la pena escuchar a Takao mientras jugaba, y ver a Midorima estallar de rabia cada vez que Kuroko le robaba un objetivo —para luego negarlo. Estaba bastante agradecido de que hubiese empezado a pasar el tiempo con esos tipos. ¿Cómo había empezado aquello, siquiera?<p>

De todas formas, estaba agotado, pero había asegurado a Kuroko que se sentía bien y que podía caminar a casa. Cuando había llegado de vuelta a su departamento, la luz de la cocina estaba prendida, de modo que había decidido ir a investigar. Lo que había encontrado era un caos de platos sucios que él no recordaba haber dejado —y como la puerta de entrada estaba cerrada, la única conclusión posible era que era Aomine quien estaba allí.

La furia que había sido apagada por el gran sentido humorístico de Takao, y por Kuroko derrotando a Midorima en el _shooter_, de pronto volvió a llamear en vida. Kagami había notado que los restos de comida eran de la que había preparado para Aomine y él, y eso lo molestó. ¡El bastardo no había aparecido, lo había dejado plantado por unas chicas, no lo había seguido, había entrado en su departamento, se había comido su comida y había dejado un caos! ¡Maldita sea!

Refunfuñando molesto, limpió los platos como solía hacer, y apagó la luz. Fue cuando se acercó a su habitación que se volvió consciente de que de su interior provenía un sonido como de suaves ronquidos.

Empujó la puerta, abriéndola apenas, y allí estaba Aomine Daiki, recostado contra la cabecera de la cama con una de sus revistas de baloncesto en las manos; dormido.

Kagami quería golpearlo. Después de todo eso, ¿había tenido las agallas para dormirse en su cama?

Pero algo lo detuvo de abalanzarse y empujarlo hasta derribarlo al suelo con brusquedad. Notó que Aomine estaba sentado en su cama, y no despatarrado por debajo de las sábanas. Todavía tenía las zapatillas puestas —_cuántas jodidas veces le había hablado sobre poner las zapatillas sobre los muebles—_ y la revista yacía aún abierta en su regazo, como si se hubiese dormido mientras la leía. Su teléfono estaba abierto, a su lado —como si hubiese estado esperando una llamada.

Su ira se marchitó.

_¿Acaso Aomine había estado esperándolo?_

— ¿Ahomine? —Inquirió Kagami llanamente. El as en la cama sólo soltó un pequeño ronquido y se agitó en sueños. Kagami rechinó los dientes y, a propósito, cerró la puerta de forma tal que diese contra la pared con un fuerte golpe sordo. Los ojos de Aomine se abrieron de par en par, a causa de la sorpresa, mientras decía, somnoliento:

— Yo… sólo… descansaba los ojos… —Después de unos segundos, pareció darse cuenta de quién lo había despertado.

—… Ahh… ¿Kagami? —Bostezó.

—… Seh. —Kagami resopló, cruzándose de brazos.— Vivo aquí, bastardo, ¿recuerdas? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Ignorándolo, Aomine echó a un lado la revista y se estiró, preguntando:

— ¿Qué hora es?

— Más de la una. ¿Por qué estás en mi departamento? —Exigió saber Kagami, mientras Aomine se encogía de hombros y se encaminaba hacia la sala de estar; encendiendo las luces.— ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí?

— Ni idea… desde después de que te largaras llorando…

—… Desde después de que… _¡No estaba llorando!_ —Saltó a la defensiva.

— Bien podría haber sido así…

— ¡Y una mierda!

— Pero estabas enfadado. —Señaló Aomine con tono aburrido.— ¿No es así? —Se encaminó a la cocina. Kagami lo siguió, molesto de tener que andar siguiendo a Aomine por su propia casa. Lo atrapó mirando dentro del refrigerador en busca de sobras; de modo intencionado, lo cerró de un portazo.

— Te _dije._ —Siseó Kagami, recostándose contra la heladera de modo que Aomine le diese una respuesta directa y dejase de robarse su comida. El peliazulado sólo arqueó una ceja incrédula en su dirección.

— ¿Hah? Oh, ¿esa estúpida mentira sobre fingir una pelea? —Bufó.— Qué puto chiste. —Dándose cuenta de que Kagami de veras no iba a apartarse de la heladera, introdujo las manos en los bolsillos y se encaminó hacia la puerta, de vuelta hacia el living.— Si habías planeado algo, sólo tenías que decírmelo. —Kagami se ruborizó, avergonzado.

— N-no sé de qué hablas. —Siseó.

—… Teriyaki… —Musitó Aomine de modo audible, y Kagami rechinó los dientes a causa del bochorno por haber sido descubierto de semejante forma.— Seguro, no en forma de hamburguesa, pero… —Miró por encima del hombro y notó que Kagami se rehusaba a mirarlo a los ojos. Kagami se negaba a aceptar que se estaba sonrojando de nuevo. Sí, sabía cuál era la comida favorita de Aomine, ¿y qué? Sí, la comida que había decidido preparar para los dos era algo de ese estilo, ¿y qué? _¡Joder, deja de ruborizarte!_—… Estaba bien… —Él consiguió captar el murmullo del elogio sólo porque se había dado cuenta de lo que Aomine había dicho antes.

— ¿Estuviste aquí por más de tres horas? —Exclamó con incredulidad. Aomine le dedicó una mirada sombría y se volvió a encoger de hombros.— ¿Por qué? Te dije que estaba yendo a lo de Kuroko.

— Sabía que volverías. —Kagami parpadeó, atónito, mientras el otro as se dejaba caer sobre el sillón y cerraba los ojos.—… Apaga las luces… —Pidió con somnolencia; resultando más que obvio que no tenía intenciones de volver a casa. En lugar de obedecer, él se limitó a contemplarlo por un momento, inseguro sobre qué sentía. Algunas horas atrás —diablos, algunos minutos atrás—, había estado súper enojado con él… pero ¿ahora que había estado esperando a que volviera a casa, y haciendo cumplidos sobre su comida?

_¿De verdad había estado allí desde su extraña pelea? ¿Y qué con esas chicas?_

— Eres un idiota. —Bufó enfadado, pasando por al lado de un Aomine que se veía muy incómodo.—… Se supone que estamos juntos; ¿por qué te dejarías ver en público tan cómodo con todas esas chicas?

— No sucedió nada.

—… No pareció así. —Gruñó, y notó que los ojos de Aomine se abrían de golpe de modo desafiante —casi con enojo.

— Te dije que _no pasó nada_. —Repitió, su tono cada vez más peligroso.— Tch, no es como si hubiera podido ocurrir nada. Esas chicas eran jodidamente molestas.

— Entonces, ¿por qué estabas con ellas? —Remarcó Kagami con tono seco.— Parecías estar pasándotelo bien. ¿Por qué abandonarlas y venir aquí?

—… Eran aburridas. —Dijo Aomine, arrastrando las palabras mientras bostezaba.

—… ¿Así que viniste aquí para sentarte durante casi cuatro horas? —Respondió Kagami, alzando una ceja cuando entendió, con su voz adoptando un tono burlón.— ¿… Es esto tu forma de disculparte?

— Tch… ¿por qué tendría que disculparme? —Se burló el peliazulado lisamente.— No estabas enojado. —Kagami casi se rió. Estaba tan en lo cierto. Que Aomine se hubiese sentado allí a esperarlo; aquella era su forma de disculparse por no haber aparecido. Sabía que él se había enfadado, por lo que había dejado atrás a las chicas y había ido hasta su departamento para esperarlo hasta que volviese. Kagami sintió una suave emoción aleteando en su pecho al darse cuenta de ello. Verdad, eran casi las dos de la mañana y ambos estaban obviamente cansados —así que pasar el rato ahora no tenía sentido… pero suponía que era la intención lo que contaba.

Sobre todo porque ese tipo de cosas eran en extremo infrecuentes, en lo que a Aomine se refería.

— Seh, exacto. —Clarificó en un siseo.— Yo no estaba enojado, y tú no estás arrepentido.

— Me alegra que nos entendamos. —Resopló Aomine, sin más. De nuevo, Kagami resistió la urgencia de reírse, y sólo sacudió la cabeza con exasperación. Ambos eran tan ridículos a veces. Pero su enfado había muerto, de modo que se encaminó hacia su habitación para cambiarse.

Pero su cama se veía demasiado tentadora como para resistirse a dejarse caer sobre ella por un momento. Estaba cansado por la hora y por su caminata hasta casa, de modo que se sintió aliviado de no estar sosteniéndose sobre sus pies, por unos instantes; enterrando su rostro en las almohadas.

Su cama olía como Aomine. Sin siquiera darse cuenta realmente, respiró profundo y cerró los ojos con contento, mientras absorbía aquel aroma tan familiar. Las sábanas todavía eran cálidas en los puntos donde él había estado recostado.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que el teléfono de Aomine todavía estaba allí, sobre su cama. Kagami lo tomó para devolvérselo al bastardo, pero entonces vio de que había docenas de mensajes sin leer —reconoció nombres de chicas. A sabiendas de que no debía entrometerse, pero incapaz de contenerse, comenzó a bajar. Le preguntaban dónde estaba; qué había pasado, por qué no estaba contestando el teléfono…

El primero era de las diez menos cuarto. Dios, le había dicho la verdad…

Cerró el teléfono de golpe; con mariposas aleteando en su estómago y, por alguna razón, incapaz de dejar de sonreír como alguna clase de idiota. Por lo menos tuvo el autocontrol suficiente como para no enterrar su cara en las almohadas una vez más, porque Dios eso era cliché y de telenovela, y sabía qué significaba cuando las chicas hacían ese gesto. En cambio, se bajó de la cama, tomando su pijama mientras lo hacía.

— Ahomine, te dejaste tu celular… —Gritó hacia el living, encendiendo las luces y casi explotando en risas a causa de cuán ridículo se veía Aomine intentando dormir en el sofá. Era demasiado largo para éste, y no se veía cómodo en lo más mínimo. Un par de ojos irritados lo fulminaron por, aparentemente, haber arruinado su intento de dormir. Kagami hizo una pausa y tragó, echando un vistazo a su habitación por un momento y calibrando el tamaño de la cama.

—… Tch, no tienes que dormir en el sofá. —Remarcó en lo que, esperaba, era un tono casual.— No tengo ganas de escucharte quejándote de que te duele todo, mañana… Mi cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos. —Le pareció oír a Aomine bufar, pero se limitó a arrojarle el teléfono encima y se encaminó hacia el baño para lavarse los dientes. Una vez que hubo terminado de prepararse para ir a dormir, se tambaleó hasta su habitación para encontrar a Aomine ya echado sobre su cama —gracias a los cielos, por completo vestido.

— ¿Vienes? —Remarcó Aomine, girando sobre su estómago y metiendo los brazos por debajo de la almohada. Kagami casi tropezó ante la combinación de la pregunta y del hecho de que su cerebro no podía dejar de pensar: _Aomine está esperándote en la cama; Aomine está esperándote en la cama._— ¿Algún problema?

— No. —Refunfuñó Kagami, apagando las luces y de inmediato sintiéndose aliviado de que no pudiese ver la cara de Aomine. Se encaramó sobre la cama de modo casi tentativo —muy consciente del cuerpo del otro lado de la misma. Se acurrucó, mirando hacia el lado opuesto a donde se hallaba Aomine, y cerró los ojos, intentando dormirse con desesperación. Había pensado que tendría problemas para aquello —con una persona que le atraía echada sobre la misma cama que él, y todo eso…

Pero, de alguna manera, rápidamente se encontró a sí mismo a la deriva y en dirección a quedarse dormido, encontrando la presencia y la confortable y profunda respiración de Aomine extrañamente reconfortantes.

* * *

><p>De modo que, mientras Kagami preparaba el desayuno, se encontró a sí mismo ruborizándose al darse cuenta de con cuánta comodidad había aceptado a Aomine en su cama, y cuán poco dispuesto había estado a abandonarla. Estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que no notó el sonido de la ducha.<p>

— Tomo prestada tu ropa. —Avisó una voz desde la puerta poco después, y el alzó la vista y casi soltó su espátula cuando vio a Aomine allí parado, subiéndose sus pantalones —_los pantalones de Kagami, en apariencia_—, sin camiseta, y todavía un poco húmedo luego de su ducha. Terminando de acomodarse la prenda, pasó una mano a través de su cabello y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza con un bostezo, mientras entraba en la cocina. Kagami tosió para ocultar el hecho de que estaba intentando mantener la vista alejada del pecho del contrario, y miró de modo intencionado la sartén frente a él.

— Revueltos. —Comentó Aomine de modo desinteresado, mientras se encaminaba para tomar una bebida de la heladera.

— ¿Qué? —Inquirió Kagami llanamente.

—… Quiero los huevos revueltos. —Explicó él, tomando un trago de leche directo del cartón, a pesar del número de veces que Kagami le había dicho que no lo hiciera.

— ¿Quién dijo que son para ti? —Refunfuñó el pelirrojo, mirándolo y atrapándolo justo en medio del acto de tomarse la leche como un salvaje.— Joder, agarra un puto vaso, no es tan difícil…

— Deja de regañarme… —Soltó el otro con vagancia, guardando la leche de vuelta en el refrigerador mientras Kagami rodaba los ojos y continuaba cocinando.

Sintió una presencia justo detrás de él, y supo que Aomine se le había acercado. Una mano se plantó con firmeza en la mesada, a su lado, y percibió una respiración cálida en la parte posterior de su cuello mientras Aomine se inclinaba por encima de su hombro. La respiración de Kagami se apresuró un poco, sintiendo el roce accidental de una nariz sobre su piel. Y, de pronto, se encontró a sí mismo deseando sentir la calidez de un par de labios justo sobre su mejilla.

En ese momento y en ese lugar, no fantaseó con la idea de Aomine tomándolo y obligándolo a pegarse a la mesada mediante sus caderas. En su lugar, se encontró imaginándose —con demasiada facilidad— un Aomine recién bañado apareciendo en la puerta —con toda probabilidad, quejándose. Entraría en la cocina y haría algún tipo de comentario maleducado; tomando leche del cartón tan sólo para molestarlo. Pero luego, mientras Kagami farfullase con rebeldía, Aomine aparecería por detrás y le rodearía el torso con los brazos; besándolo en las mejillas a modo de saludo matutino. Se estiraría para robar un trozo de panceta; antes de retirarse de vuelta a la habitación —_la habitación de ellos_— para terminar de vestirse… masticando la comida robada…

Casi de modo expectante, Kagami se halló a sí mismo alzando su mejilla, casi como si se la ofreciese.

Pero el beso nunca llegó.

En su lugar, Aomine se limitó a reír por lo bajo, una de sus manos deslizándose por al lado de Kagami para tomar un trozo de panceta de la sartén y ubicarlo entre sus dientes con una mirada perversa, como si tratase de decirle _"¿y qué piensas hacer al respecto?"_ Se apartó, masticando con gesto de aprobación.

—… Oi, bastardo –no estoy haciendo el desayuno para ti. —Le soltó Kagami, de pronto volviendo a la realidad cuando Aomine, de modo burlón, se acercó para tomar otro trozo mientras todavía masticaba el primero. Las mejillas del pelirrojo llamearon a causa de la vergüenza, permitiéndole tomar el maldito bocado mientras le permitiese girarse, abochornado, hacia el horno y maldiciendo su imaginación.

Joder. Joder. _Joder._

Joder, una cosa era tener fantasías con Aomine… pero, ¿ese tipo de fantasías sensibleras? Ugh, con toda probabilidad, se hubiese sentido más contento con las del _otro_ tipo…

—… Revueltos… —Le recordó Aomine al oído, y él estuvo a punto de aplastarlo con la maldita espátula. Se lo merecía, joder.

Kagami terminó por hacer huevos revueltos, acompañados por panceta y salchichas, y, a regañadientes, se encaminó al sofá para alcanzar el plato a Aomine. Sin siquiera darse cuenta, cuando había tomado todo del refrigerador, automáticamente había agarrado ingredientes para dos personas, a pesar de que no estuviese acostumbrado a ello.

Aomine gruñó una frase que decidió interpretar como un "gracias" antes que el "era hora" que con toda probabilidad había sido. Luego, mientras Kagami se inclinaba por encima del sillón para darle la comida, tuvo el mismo desliz de la realidad, y se imaginó que, al inclinarse, Aomine se alzaba y presionaba un beso contra su mejilla.

Con su rostro acalorándose ante semejante pensamiento, se hundió en el sofá, y Aomine de modo intencionado colocó sus pies por encima de su regazo. Kagami lo fulminó con la mirada, pero se limitó a acomodarse hasta estar cómodo. No, no, ¡él no quería ninguna clase de gestos dulces como aquel de parte de Aomine! Pero, obviamente, en cierto modo lo hacía. Y eso lo hacía sentirse muy incómodo. Bueno, eso, y el hecho de que las mariposas estaban de vuelta.

Ugh.

— ¿Por qué esa cara? —Dijo Aomine mientras encendía la televisión, como si fuese el dueño.

— Nada. —Le aseguró Kagami con un encogimiento de hombros, mientras empezaba a comer su desayuno lo mejor que podía, con el plato balanceándose por encima de los tobillos de Aomine.— Tengo que salir pronto. —Añadió, pensando en lo fácil que resultaba aquello de despertarse juntos.

—… Probablemente debería irme a casa… —Musitó Aomine, encogiendo los hombros.— Mamá debe estar preguntándose por qué no volví a casa.

— ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué no le dijiste dónde estabas? —Gruñó él.

—… Difícilmente podría haberle dicho "me quedo en casa de mi novio". —Resopló. Kagami se atragantó, pero tuvo que reconocer que aquel era un buen punto.— Ella ha estado bastante bien con esto, hasta ahora, pero… —Se encogió de hombros. Kagami masticó su comida, pensativo. No sabía qué pensaban los padres de Aomine respecto de todo aquello. Personalmente, él había recibido una llamada de su madre, quien estaba bastante triste por haber tenido que descubrir a partir de los medios que su bebé estaba en una relación, pero parecía feliz por él de todas maneras. Lo había regañado un poco por el incidente en televisión, pero aparte de eso, sus parientes habían estado bien con todo aquello. Él estaba agradecido. Sabía que un montón de padres hubiesen tenido problemas.

Después de desayunar y ver algunos dibujos animados, Kagami limpió todo (porque Aomine jamás lo hacía), mientras el otro as se dedicaba a buscar una camiseta. Abandonaron el departamento juntos —la breve pelea de la noche anterior, habiendo sido prácticamente olvidada. Kagami no podía explicarlo, pero él simplemente no podía continuar molesto. Estaba un poco conmovido porque Aomine hubiese pensado en él, y decidido ir a verlo la noche anterior —aunque, siendo justos, había tenido una cama para dormir, y le habían hecho el desayuno, y…

— Ahh, tengo que ir para este lado. —Remarcó Aomine con un encogimiento de hombros cuando llegaron a un cruce. A pesar de todo, Kagami había tenido una mañana bastante placentera. Había sido bueno sólo pasar el rato —dejando de lado sus arranques insanos en los que se sumergía en un mundo alternativo donde Aomine era afectuoso y él estaba bien con eso.

— Seh… ¿nos vemos luego, para un uno contra uno? —Confirmó con una sonrisa.

— Seh, te llamaré. —Replicó Aomine, encogiendo los hombros, y luego se rió con satisfacción.— Los huevos revueltos estaban un poco secos…

— Bueno, recordaré eso para la próxima. —Resopló Kagami a modo de respuesta, con tono burlón, mientras sacudía los ojos (sin darse cuenta realmente de lo que estaba diciendo). Luego, sin pensar, se inclinó rápido hacia adelante y presionó sus labios contra la mejilla de Aomine; justo en el borde de sus labios, antes de retroceder y empezar a caminar hacia el centro con un saludo con la mano mientras decía:— A veces de verdad actúas como un mocoso, Aomine.

Y, a cada paso que se alejaba, se iba dando cuenta cada vez más de lo que acababa de hacer. Rehusándose a mirar atrás, apretó los labios, atónito. No, no, aquello no estaba pasando. Él _no_ le acababa de dar un beso de despedida a Aomine, en la esquina de la calle, justo cuando iban a tomar caminos separados. No contaba, ¡no contaba!

¡Ni siquiera había sido en los labios! ¡Ni siquiera había pensado en hacerlo!

_¡Oh, eso lo volvía mucho peor! _Se había sentido como un movimiento tan natural que él apenas había notado que estaba ocurriendo —Dios, ¿había sido una mera pausa en su conversación? ¡Casi! Oh Dios… aquellos sueños mientras estaba despierto —¿contaban como ensueños?— esa mañana, casi lo habían hecho perder la noción del tiempo. Lo habían engañado —¡ésa era la única explicación! Había estado imaginándose a Aomine dándole dulces besos y ahora él sólo…

_No… ellos no actuaban con dulzura. _No podían hacerlo. La "dulzura" era algo más allá de la atracción física. Era… ¡era _dulce_! Era bonito, y real, ¡y Kagami no quería en absoluto tener nada que ver con eso! Se tiró del cabello en una melodramática agonía. Su estómago se hallaba agitado, y su pecho se sentía tenso… quizás estaba enfermo…

Con un nivel de mortificación que iba más allá de lo creíble, el pelirrojo echó un rápido vistazo por encima del hombro.

Aomine todavía se hallaba allí parado, en la esquina de la calle; los dedos de una de sus manos rozando el lugar donde los labios de Kagami lo habían tocado. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos en lo que parecía shock, pero cuando notó que el pelirrojo lo miraba, parpadeó y borró la expresión de su rostro, dándole la espalda con un indiferente encogimiento de hombros.

Sintiéndose como una niña de secundaria, Kagami se apresuró a mirar al frente de nuevo, incapaz de contener una sonrisa en su rostro, a pesar de lo avergonzado que estaba por su propio accionar. Aquella era la mañana más extraña de toda su vida. Y, aun así, estaba sonriendo. Además, en realidad _no_ era la mañana más extraña. Debería haber sido extraña —debería haberse sentido extraña… pero no era así; lo que, de por sí, lo debería haber hecho sentir por completo incómodo, y debería haberlo puesto de mal humor.

Y, a pesar de todo, estaba sonriendo.

Y no quería admitir que en parte se debía a que, al darse la vuelta, había visto que Aomine _también_ lo estaba haciendo.

* * *

><p>— ¿Qué pasa, Satsuki? —Inquirió Aomine con curiosidad mientras se acercaba, driblando un balón de modo casual durante el descanso. <em>Casi<em> dio las gracias a Sakurai por haberle traído su botella de agua.— ¿Era Tetsu, en el teléfono?

—Um… sí. —Respondió ella, radiante.— Vamos… vamos a tener un partido de práctica con Seirin, el martes. —Notó que Aomine estaba secretamente complacido, aunque intentase ocultarlo —no era como si tuviese éxito, con aquella sonrisa pintada en sus ojos. De momento, parecía estar teniendo bastante problemas para mantenerla alejada de sus labios.— Ah, Aomine–kun; pareces estar de buen humor, hoy.

— ¿Hah? —Remarcó él con una ceja arqueada, y luego se limitó a encogerse de hombros, cuando usualmente hubiese bufado porque ella hubiese dicho semejante cosa.— Es sólo que ha sido… una buena mañana… eso es todo…

* * *

><p><strong>Dios, a veces son demasiado adorables para su propio bien. O para mi propia salud. Alcanzado este punto, sus amigos tal vez necesiten intervenir. Aunque parece que Kagami está dándose cuenta <strong>_**lentamente**_** de lo que pasa. Oh, tan lentamente.**

**¿Y el siguiente capítulo? "Los pensamientos de Aomine Daiki" —síp, ya es tiempo de ver qué ha estado pasando por su mente desde "El Incidente del Baño".**

**Por otro lado… de verdad quiero incluir lemon… pero no me gustaría que borrasen toda la historia del sitio. ¿Ven el dilema? Si jugase con cuidado y publicase la parte del lemon en otro sitio, ¿sería eso aceptable? Sólo me lo estoy preguntando…**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**xx K**

* * *

><p><strong>Aunque estoy que me caigo de sueño, me obligué a terminar de traducir esto hoy porque la idea de estar un mes sin actualizar me <em>aterra<em>. Dios, me dicen que de todas maneras actualizo rápido y que no debo preocuparme —pero _no puedo_, estoy acostumbrada a hacer la mayor parte de las cosas rápido y ugh. Lo siento u.u**

**Prometo que a partir de ahora las actualizaciones serán más frecuentes —en especial porque ahora sí (por fin) estoy de vacaciones, y porque quiero ponerme al día con la versión en inglés.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Esta historia NO me pertenece; los créditos de esta maravilla van para su verdadera autora, Kryzanna, cuyos links al perfil y al trabajo original pueden hallarse en las notas previas al capítulo uno de esta versión. Yo me dedico sólo a traducir desde el idioma inglés.**

**Acabo de actualizar tres fics al mismo tiempo. Jesús.**

**Espero que lo disfruten~**

* * *

><p><strong>¡Finalmente, el siguiente capítulo!<strong>

**Los pensamientos internos de Aomine Daiki. ¿Están él y Kagami en la misma longitud de onda, o no…?**

* * *

><p>Aomine bostezó y dejó caer su peso sobre una mano, en clase de matemática. Considerando sus notas, con toda probabilidad debería haber estado prestando atención, pero había otros problemas que ejercían una mayor presión y ocupaban el interior de su mente, en ese momento.<p>

Había estado pensando.

Y Aomine Daiki no era conocido por pensar. Satsuki parecía disfrutar recordándole eso —y no era como si necesitase que se lo recordaran, en realidad. Usualmente, no necesitaba pensar. _Podía_ hacerlo a la perfección, era sólo que él —con gran frecuencia— decidía no hacerlo.

Aquellos días, sin embargo, parecía estar haciéndolo, y en cantidades desagradables.

Y muchos de esos malditos pensamientos se revolvían en torno a cierto idiota con el que, por algún extraño revés del destino o lo que fuera, estaba siendo forzado a pasar su tiempo.

Su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo y él lo extrajo muy despacio, para que su profesora no se diese cuenta. Una rápida revisión de sus mensajes le indicó que tenía uno de Kagami. Sonriéndose con satisfacción, para sí mismo, sintió la risa surgiendo de lo profundo de su garganta cuando lo leyó.

_Seirin tiene un juego de práctica después de clases._

Diablos, Kagami y él eran quisquillosos a veces. Ambos sabían que semejante mensaje no era otra cosa que una invitación. Resistiendo la urgencia de reírse ante su propia gracia, se apresuró a responder del modo usual; lo que era, por supuesto, mediante burlas.

_No puedo esperar para verte perder._

Se rió, pagado de sí mismo. Aquello siempre conseguía irritar a Kagami de modo excepcional. Joder, era graciosísimo a veces —y hacer enojar a Kagami era, en definitiva, una cura para su aburrimiento. Unos momentos después, recibió una respuesta que lo hizo enarcar una ceja por la confusión, al leerla.

_Ehh… seh… ¿yo también?_

Ésa, definitivamente, no era la respuesta estándar. ¿Habría Kagami leído mal su mensaje? Confundido, entrecerró los párpados y revisó sus mensajes enviados, en busca de una explicación.

Ése fue el momento en que se dio cuenta de que sus traicioneras manos habían actuado de modo independiente a sus pensamientos, y no habían completado el mensaje que había querido enviar. Lo que se suponía que debía ser un comentario mofándose de las habilidades de Kagami (como era usual), había acabado por ser algo con un significado bastante diferente.

_No puedo esperar para verte._

Aomine apenas resistió la urgencia de plantar la cara en el pupitre, por la vergüenza. _¿De verdad había mandado eso? ¡A Kagami!_ Ahh, joder. ¿Qué carajo estaba mal con él? Fulminó sus propias manos de modo acusador, como si fueran las culpables de todo aquello —espera, ¿qué había respondido Kagami?

_Ehh… seh… ¿yo también?_

Ése fue más o menos el momento en que Aomine empezó a ruborizarse. No le gustaba admitirlo, cuando se ruborizaba. El rubor era una señal de bochorno, y a Aomine le gustaba fingir que nada lo perturbaba de esa manera. Como su piel era más oscura, por lo general pasaba desapercibido. Ahora, pensó que lo estaba dejando pasar de modo desinteresado e indiferente con facilidad, intentando desesperadamente ignorar que sus mejillas se estaban acalorando a causa de la idea de que Kagami deseaba verlo. Se maldijo a sí mismo en su mente, y se limitó a hundirse en su silla, con la mirada baja, clavada en el mensaje de Kagami —casi sin poder creerlo.

— Aomine–kun… ¿tienes algo ahí que quieras compartir con el resto de la clase? —Inquirió la profesora en ese educado e invasivo tono que los profesores siempre usan al atrapar a los alumnos haciendo algo, mientras se preparan para regañar.

— ¿Hah? —Remarcó él en lo que, había asumido, era su usual tono aburrido. Pero cuando gruñó la respuesta, supo que no había sonado muy bien.

— Bueno, estás sonriendo como un tonto ante tu teléfono. —Comentó ella con ligereza.— ¿…Tienes ahí, quizás, una conversación que te interese compartir con los demás?

Toda la clase se estaba girando para mirarlo —en apariencia, sin creer que Aomine fuese capaz de hacer algo semejante a "sonreír como un tonto". Varias mandíbulas cayeron boquiabiertas al verlo, y lo irritó un poco darse cuenta de que su boca, contra su propia voluntad, se había contorsionado en una sonrisa —a pesar de cuánto había pensado que estaba actuando "normal". Satsuki, a través del aula, emitió un silencioso chillido —algo que él no apreció— y luego moduló _¿Era Kagamin?_; un gesto que él apreció aun menos.

— ¿Y bien, Aomine–kun? —Inquirió la profesora; cada vez con menos paciencia.

— No… —Musitó él enfurruñado, hundiéndose en su asiento y tratando de parecer muy pequeño, por una vez. Hizo rechinar los dientes y desvió los ojos mientras deslizaba su teléfono de vuelta al interior de su bolsillo. Quería estar enojado porque su profesora lo hubiese atrapado. Quería fulminar con la mirada a sus compañeros de clase por quedárselo mirando —y por haberlo capturado en un momento de debilidad. Quería responder a Kagami y corregir su mensaje original. Aquello avergonzaría al idiota de modo incalculable, y sería _graciosísimo_.

… Pero… _Kagami no podía esperar para verlo_. Y… okay, _quizás_ no fuese tan molesto tener que ir hasta Seirin después de clase.

Se dejó caer sobre el pupitre y no quiso otra cosa que golpearse la cara contra la madera unas cuantas veces. Pero como Satsuki ya estaba rebosante de preguntas, pensó que lo mejor sería limitarse a quedarse ahí y fingir que dormía; o, incluso mejor, dormirse. Mas era difícil pensar en dormir cuando sus mejillas le dolían a causa de su intento por no sonreír.

Abatido, pasó los brazos por encima de la cabeza. No sirvió de nada, pero le ayudó a fingir que Satsuki no le estaba echando miraditas de deleite.

Ugh. ¿Cuál era su puto _problema_? ¿Por qué se estaba sintiendo tan jodidamente _extraño_?

Oh, era cierto, había estado _pensando_.

¿Cuándo había comenzado aquello?

… Verdad… Probablemente, cerca de cuando se había dado cuenta de que quería tener sexo con Kagami.

Ahora que lo veía en retrospectiva, debería haber sabido que Kise había estado tramando algo. Kise siempre estaba tramando algo. De hecho, lo _había_ sabido, pero no había escuchado a sus instintos. Y, por no haber escuchado, había acabado con su cuerpo desnudo pegado contra el cuerpo igualmente desnudo de Kagami, en un baño… con sus amigos.

Era tal vez un poco gracioso que, a pesar de todo lo que él y Kagami habían hecho, Aomine nunca hubiese pensado sobre el tipo de un modo _sexual_ —hasta ese momento. En algún lugar de su mente, siempre había estado esa chispa de cordura que se encargaba de recordarle que le gustaban las _hembras_. Había sido aquel pequeño pensamiento el que siempre le había asegurado que no tenía interés en nada de lo que había estado haciendo con Kagami —lo que le había asegurado que la posibilidad de tener sexo con él nunca cruzase su mente.

Pero, mientras se hundía en la sensación de sus caderas presionadas contra aquel firme trasero, y mientras Kagami lo miraba por encima del hombro con _esos_ ojos —esos _tentadores_ y muy sugestivos ojos… aquel pensamiento se había disuelto por completo… y se había encontrado a sí mismo reprimiendo la urgencia de frotarse, y tocarlo, y tomarlo allí mismo.

_Joder se siente bien…_

Sabía muy bien cómo se sentía el deseo. Kagami podía pensar que él era puro palabrerío, pero había estado con mujeres; con algunas, al menos. Sabía lo que era la lujuria, y eso era definitivamente lo que había corrido por sus venas en ese momento —y no por las de su cerebro, que era con toda probabilidad el lugar correcto a donde la sangre debería haberse dirigido.

Quizás aquello lo hubiese solucionado todo.

Un gemido había comenzado a surgir de la parte posterior de su garganta cuando se había movido apenas, sintiéndose resbalar contra las curvas del trasero de Kagami mientras su rodilla, por accidente —_¿de verdad había sido por accidente?—, _separaba las piernas del pelirrojo todavía más. Los ojos de Kagami habían temblado hasta cerrarse ante la sensación —sólo por un momento.

_Te gusta eso, ¿a que sí?_ Había ronroneado, con aprobación, el pervertido interno de Aomine, y había estado cerca de besarlo allí mismo; atraído por las trabajosas exhalaciones que surgían como jadeos de aquellos labios que le eran tan familiares. Con las manos de Kagami aferrándose al borde de la bañera, y su piel arqueada de modo tan delicioso contra la suya… había empezado a sentirse de veras… _extraño_… y su raciocinio había empezado a escaparse.

Pero entonces… había vuelto a él de modo precipitado, cuando los ojos de Kagami se habían abierto de golpe; la neblina habiéndose desvanecido por completo, y dejando el pánico en su lugar. Con aquella mirada, Aomine de pronto se había dado cuenta de lo que había estado considerando, y se había abalanzado lejos del otro tipo, hacia la dulce soledad de debajo del agua.

En los cortos momentos que había durado aquel dichoso silencio, los engranajes de su cerebro habían empezado a girar de modo descontrolado, y se había sentido tan mareado que había pensado en la posibilidad de desmayarse. Su propio corazón estaba latiendo con violencia en su pecho, mientras el pánico comenzaba a alzarse.

Para el momento en que había roto la superficie, Kagami ya se había ido, pero él estaba bien con eso. Había dicho algo —no podía recordar qué, ya que su mente y su cuerpo estaban entumecidos a causa del horror. Con una simplicidad casi exagerada, se había encaramado fuera de la bañera y había agarrado su toalla. Sabía que era hábil en fingir que no estaba en absoluto perturbado, y esperaba y rezaba porque aquella vez no fuese distinta de ninguna otra. Despacio, había enroscado la toalla en torno a su cintura, y se había ido sin una palabra más.

Pero, en su interior, estaba _entrando en pánico_.

Estaba entrando en pánico como nunca lo había hecho antes.

_Él había, de modo genuino, querido follarse a Kagami. Kagami._ Un hombre. Su rival.

En la seguridad de su habitación, se había limitado a sentarse allí, contra la pared, sus ojos enormes por el horror y su cuerpo temblando mientras intentaba controlarse. Necesitaba pensar; necesitaba tratar de apaciguar los pensamientos que en ese momento estaban destruyendo su mente.

Pero pensar lo llevaba a lugares menos placenteros aun.

_Se había quedado helado_. Había sido así de simple. Los reflejos normales dictaban que él, un macho heterosexual, de acabar en una situación en la que se encontrase desnudo y con su cuerpo presionado al de otro macho desnudo, debía echarse atrás de inmediato con una maldición y quizás alguna variación en plan _"joder, no se suponía que ocurriera eso, Kise, eres un bastardo"_. Pero aquello no había sucedido.

Atraído por simplemente _todo _—la sensación del cuerpo de Kagami, el sonido de su respiración, la mirada en sus ojos—, no había sido capaz de apartarse.

Y aquello era aterrador. Confuso, y aterrador.

Era aterrador porque, en ese momento, la línea entre lo real y lo falso se había vuelto difusa. Él había pensado —él había _sabido_— que toda esa cosa con Kagami no era real. Era un juego, para ser jugado, y eso era todo. Pero mientras había estado tan cerca de Kagami, de modo tan íntimo, no se había sentido como una farsa. La lujuria había sido real; el deseo había sido real; la urgencia —la _necesidad_— de acortar la distancia y besarlo había sido real —como algo a lo que sencillamente no podía resistirse.

Porque si era todo tan de mentira para él, ¿por qué no había podido apartarse? ¿Por qué no había retrocedido de un salto apenas había descubierto contra qué había aterrizado? Él _debería haberlo hecho_. Debería haber sido capaz de sacudírselo de encima, ponerse de pie y darle un puñetazo a Kise por actuar como un imbécil. Si hubiese sido, por ejemplo, el propio Kise sobre el cual hubiese caído, sabía sin dudas que con toda probabilidad se hubiese incorporado, le hubiese dado un codazo en la cabeza, y luego se habría movido para continuar con su baño.

Sabía que sus amigos pensaban que se había recuperado a la perfección de lo que había ocurrido —pero no lo había hecho. Una recuperación perfecta hubiese sido fingir que nada había sucedido. A partir de su camino hasta la habitación, incluso por poco perturbado que hubiese parecido encontrarse, había admitido —al menos para sí mismo— que algo estaba muy, muy mal.

La mayor parte de las cosas que ocurrían con Kagami podía desecharlas —porque no eran reales. No importaban, por lo que no lo molestaban. _Esto_ sí lo molestaba, lo que significaba que sí importaba.

Aomine se había tomado la cabeza, con esperanzas de que aquello tranquilizase esos pensamientos que no dejaban de darle vueltas. Sin importar cómo intentase verlo, de pronto se había dado cuenta de que _deseaba_ a Kagami. Después de haberlo visto… _presentado_ ante él de aquella forma… algo dentro de él había saltado. Casi había perdido por completo el control de sí mismo… si hubiese cerrado la distancia entre ellos, la última chispa de su cordura se habría ido.

Había exhalado de modo profundo, tratando de calmar el pánico. Okay, había querido tomar a Kagami allí y entonces… podía haber sido uno de esos lapsus momentáneos de su juicio, que a veces solían ocurrirle. _Podía_ no significar nada. Okay, tal vez no hubiese sido exactamente nada, pero…

Aquello no tenía sentido ni siquiera para él.

Pero a medida que había conseguido calmarse, aquel pensamiento que le decía _"Kagami es un tío. A ti te gustan las chicas"_ había empezado a retornar —y aquella defensa en plan "falta de juicio temporal" había comenzado a sonarle cada vez más plausible. Porque no había manera de que él _de verdad_ quisiese tener sexo con _él_, ¿no?

Por un momento breve —muy breve— había considerado la posibilidad de que se sintiese atraído tanto hacia los hombres como hacia las mujeres. Pero incluso la _noción_ de estar en la misma situación con Kise, con Wakamatsu, o con Kiyoshi, o incluso con Kuroko, lo hacía estremecerse y querer arrancar semejantes imágenes lejos de sus ojos. No tenía sentido. Si no había sido por la situación, ni tampoco era una atracción general hacia los hombres, entonces qué…

— ¡Aomine–kun! —Había llamado la voz de Satsuki desde la puerta, luego de haber descubierto que estaba cerrada con llave.— ¿Estás preparándote?

— No. —Casi había podido oírla haciendo pucheros.

— Bueno, Kagamin necesita tomar prestada tu camisa de repuesto. —Había avisado ella con ligereza. De alguna forma, incluso escuchar su nombre había traído de regreso aquella imagen mental de sí mismo, presionando a Kagami contra la bañera; su mirada cargada de lujuria prácticamente suplicándole que lo besase. Había emitido un sonidito de irritación mientras respiraba de modo entrecortado, estampando las manos contra sus ojos como si aquello pudiera marchitar la invitante imagen en su cerebro.

No había funcionado.

— ¿Está todo bien? —Había gorjeado Satsuki, su voz sonando preocupada.— Aomine–kun, ¿estás bien? Respóndeme… ¿Necesito ir a buscar a Wakamatsu–san para que tire la puerta abajo y–…?

— Está todo bien. —Había mentido sin más, y por el silencio que había seguido a la mentira, ella obviamente no le había creído.— ¿…_Tengo que_ ir–…?

— Sí. —Y aquella había sido la última palabra sobre el asunto.

Bueno, todavía tenía que ir a aquella jodida cita —_estúpida forma de llamarlo—_ pero podría usar el ambiente para nada sexual para convencerse a sí mismo de que no había diferencia entre Kagami y los demás; de que debía ser categorizado con el estatus de_ "no me lo follaría"_.

* * *

><p>Aquello había resultado más difícil de lo que hubiera podido haber anticipado.<p>

Aomine, habiendo sofocado el pánico luego de haberse convencido a sí mismo de que había _algún _tipo de error, había pasado la mayor parte de su incómoda cena en silencio; limitándose a mirar a Kagami, preguntándose qué sería lo que tenía que lo hacía perder el control. Sentado allí, intentando comer sin que le quedasen demasiados restos de comida en la cara de forma cómica, se veía como cualquier otro tío. ¿Qué mierda era lo que tenía que había causado que su cuerpo decidiese que, quizás, era sexualmente deseable?

_No tiene nada que ver con una chica_, le había dicho la parte lógica de su cerebro mientras sus ojos recorrían los fuertes hombros de Kagami y su musculosa silueta. _No tiene tetas… ni bonitas caderas…_

… Pero su piel es suave… y tiene un buen trasero, había discutido consigo mismo.

_Es casi tan grande como yo. No es mi tipo._ Aomine había intentado imaginarse estar con una mujer del tamaño de Kagami, y había fruncido la nariz. No, a él le gustaban las chicas delgadas y con pechos grandes.

Pero joder, apuesto a que aguantaría si me lo follase duro… había admitido la otra mitad de su mente, y Aomine casi había escupido su agua, a causa de que semejante pensamiento hubiese cruzado su cabeza. Gracias al cielo, Kagami estaba demasiado ocupado en no derramar nada como para darse cuenta —y el peliazulado había agradecido al Señor por su bendita cara de póquer.

_Su cara parece estúpida. No es lindo, _había remarcado en su interior, inclinando su cabeza con desconcierto mientras Kagami alzaba la vista para mirarlo, con una mancha de comida debajo de su labio inferior. En apariencia habiendo atrapado a Aomine mirándolo, le había regalado una sonrisa tímida. _Esa estúpida sonrisa…_ Su corazón se había acelerado un poco. Okay, su cara no era _fea_… era algo simétrica, al menos… Esas cejas eran jodidamente raras…

Y tiene una boca grande, había sido forzado a reconocer con astucia… y es un buen besador…

_Es un idiota. _Pero, de nuevo, también lo eran la mayoría de las chicas detrás de las cuales solía ir.

_Come como un puto cerdo._ Aomine se había dado cuenta de que no le importaba.

_Es molesto._ ¿Lo era, en realidad? El peliazulado había encontrado su ceño frunciéndose con irritación mientras luchaba aquella batalla interna contra sí mismo. Aquello no lo estaba ayudando.

_Piensa que es mejor que yo._ Bueno, podía hacerle competencia, después de todo…

_De verdad piensa que puede dominarme…_ bueno, eso no estaba tan mal… a veces era bastante hot, de hecho…

Nope, nope, nope, no iba a permitir que aquel hilo de pensamiento continuase. Los ojos azules habían recorrido la figura de Kagami, y había resistido la urgencia de burlarse. El tipo tenía cero de los atributos físicos que él buscaba en una pareja.

_Su pelo es demasiado corto_. Lo suficientemente largo como para poder agarrarlo, sin embargo…

_Demasiado músculo. _No era que le importase…

_Se vestía mal._ Aquello era una completa mentira. Kagami solía vestir _su_ ropa, de todas maneras. De hecho, en ese mismo momento lo estaba haciendo —y a él algo así como que le gustaba. Ugh, se suponía que estaba intentando analizar qué había causado su momentáneo lapsus de juicio, y no criticando su habilidad para vestirse. ¿Estaba buscando excusas, o qué? Y aun así, continuaba repitiéndose a sí mismo qué él sencillamente… había perdido el juicio… porque un hombre sin miedos como Aomine Daiki prefería la negación antes que admitir sus nervios.

Había regañado sus divagues mentales cuando una imagen de Kagami, nuevamente desnudo, había florecido en su mente; esta vez de espaldas, con sus largas piernas separadas de modo lascivo ante él. Aomine había tragado ante la, de alguna manera, tentadora imagen, e inconscientemente se había lamido los labios mientras se imaginaba las expresiones de excitación que el pelirrojo haría en el dormitorio. ¿Gritaría Kagami su nombre? A quién quería engañar, claro que lo haría —Aomine se aseguraría de que lo—_no, él _no_ estaba fantaseando sobre _Kagami.

Por el amor de Dios, joder…

Se había removido, incómodo. Lo mirase como lo mirase, Kagami no debería ser deseable para él. Tenía el mismo cuerpo que él —okay, no era un buen ejemplo, él sabía que él era demasiado atractivo —vale, tenía la misma contextura que… _Kiyoshi_. Y no quería tener sexo con _él_.

¿Entonces qué era?

* * *

><p>— ¿Aomine–kun? —Suspiró la voz de Satsuki con exasperación, y él abrió un ojo para mirarla. Tenía las manos en las caderas. ¿Estaba en problemas?— ¡Aomine–kun! ¡La clase ya terminó! —Miró el reloj, y se sorprendió al descubrir que la clase de alguna manera se las había arreglado para pasar volando, y que el colegio había terminado por aquel día. Eso significaba que…<p>

Se levantó de su asiento con, quizás, demasiada energía.

—… ¿Emocionado por ver a Kagamin? —Se rió Satsuki para sí, y él casi tropezó por la culpa. La fulminó con la mirada, pero ella desechó su negación con un gesto de mano mientras decía:—… Todos vamos a ver el partido de práctica de Seirin, no te preocupes. Puedes fingir que no querías venir…

Aomine hizo un mohín. No, no podía. No después de aquel mensaje que había mandado a Kagami…

— ¿En qué pensabas? —Le preguntó ella, mientras Sakurai se les unía en el pasillo y los tres se encaminaban para encontrarse con los mayores de su equipo, de camino a la parada de autobús.— Estabas sonriendo en sueños.

—… Nada. —Siseó, desviando la vista con tono de aburrimiento.

—… Mentiras, mentiras. —Comentó Sakurai, y luego se acobardó, por debajo de una montaña de disculpas, cuando Aomine lo fulminó con la mirada, furioso. Tch, diablos, debía ser más malo de lo que creía mintiendo para que _él_ se hubiese dado cuenta. Qué humillante.

La peor parte era que, a pesar de que Sakurai continuaba escupiendo una disculpa detrás de la otra, tanto él como la perversa bruja pelirrosa que tenía a su lado lo estaban mirando con enervantes miradas que indicaban que _sabían_, como si fuesen capaces de decir con certeza que él había estado soñando con Kagami.

Lo único que lo volvía más llevadero era el hecho de que no tenían idea del contenido de sus sueños. ¿Cómo podrían? Sólo él y Kagami habían estado allí.

Había estado soñando sobre la playa. De hecho, había estado soñando sobre la playa con bastante frecuencia. Desde aquella noche, cada vez que cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar por el sueño, se encontraba a sí mismo reviviendo esa escena. Más que un sueño, era un _flashback_.

* * *

><p>— <em>Dios, eres tan fácil de provocar a veces, Ahomine…<em>

_Aomine no pudo evitar reírse para sí mientras escuchaba a sus zapatos caer contra la arena, en la parte inferior del médano. Se refregó la arena que tenía en el rostro y se giró para mirar a Kagami. El pelirrojo estaba sonriendo con aquella sonrisa ridícula, la misma de siempre, pero luego, mientras lo miraba, percibió otra sensación que lo invadía, y sus ojos se entrecerraron con interés e inseguridad ante aquel presentimiento._

_Sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, empezó a inclinarse hacia adelante, su rostro tornándose serio. Miró dentro de los ojos de Kagami, preguntándose por milésima vez qué estaba mal con él. Pero no se detuvo porque, como era usual, cuando se trataba de Kagami, simplemente no lo podía evitar._

_Esa vez, lo besó despacio; sólo para ver cómo era, porque se sentía bien._

_Lo dejó sin aliento; tanto que alzó el brazo y posó la mano en la mejilla de Kagami para tener algo de lo que sostenerse. Había algo en aquel beso; algo íntimo y suave que nunca había experimentado antes._

_Mientras su lengua presionaba, despacio, entre los ansiosos labios separados de Kagami, se encontró a sí mismo empujándolo de espaldas contra la arena y acomodándose por encima de él. Su cabeza ya estaba nadando con aquellas ansias que él siempre asociaba con el baloncesto —sus pensamientos, abandonándolo._

_Casi todo cesó de importarle. No le importaba que no debiese sentirse atraído hacia Kagami. No le importaba que se considerase a sí mismo heterosexual. Lo único importante era que él lo estaba besando y que quería continuar haciéndolo —quería sentir esas ansias que tanto anhelaba. Quería tocarlo._

_Moviéndose con caricias juguetonas como las de un amante, sus manos se deslizaron como fantasmas a través de la piel de Kagami. La noche era cálida y lenta, y él luego se diría a sí mismo que había sido aquello lo que había generado aquel ambiente. Era el aire nocturno, que lo había vuelto loco —la escena cliché en la playa, bajo la luz de la luna, lo que le había causado la urgencia de besarlo._

_Quizás era la luz de la luna. Quizás eran las memorias de su piel tocándose. Aomine no sabía qué era, pero había _algo _que hizo que sus manos trazaran el recorrido hasta la camisa de Kagami y lentamente empezase a deshacer los botones. El pelirrojo había reaccionado ante aquello, sus ojos brillando en aquel ambiente nocturno, pero todavía atados con un atisbo de ¿cuidado, preocupación, _miedo_? Él no había tenido idea de qué se trataba, pero había estado tan absorto por la atmósfera y la emoción de lo que estaban haciendo que todo lo que podía hacer había sido devolverle la mirada; cautivado. Y algo que Kagami había visto en sus ojos, o que por lo menos creía haber notado, lo había hecho rendirse._

_La piel de Kagami era cálida, y suave, y Aomine rápidamente quedó fascinado con ella. Sabiendo que era su debilidad, sus dedos empezaron a atormentar uno de sus pezones hasta que el pelirrojo se halló arqueado contra él, y su respiración, jadeando como la de un loco. Algún tipo de locura, o algo, había dominado a Aomine —algo en la manera en que Kagami estaba jadeando por debajo de él; encontró sus labios recorriendo la mandíbula de Kagami hasta su cuello; arrastrado por el incontenible deseo de marcarlo._

_Había oído a Kagami exhalar su nombre entonces, mientras dejaba la marca —pero lo silenció con urgencia; como si, en algún lugar de la parte posterior de su mente, estuviese preocupado de que las palabras pudiesen traerlo de vuelta a sus sentidos._

_Y se halló a sí mismo disfrutando de estar perdido._

_El impulso de tocarlo se volvió más fuerte, y sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de Kagami; memorizando sus líneas. Saboreó la manera en que podía dejarlo sin aliento. Una mano atravesó sensualmente los cabellos de Kagami, suscitando un gruñido de aprobación._

_De veras ronroneaba._

_Una de sus manos se extravió hasta el muslo de Kagami; tentada en demasía con alcanzar nuevos territorios, pero se contuvo —besándolo con mayor fuerza, su pecho presionándolo mientras Kagami, despacio, desabrochaba su camisa. Lo que fuera lo que estaba sintiendo, se sentía extraño. Era caluroso, era apasionado… pero no era como el baloncesto._

_Eso lo confundió. ¿Por qué estaban aquellas ansias que obtenía al jugar —y al besar a Kagami con la misma agresividad y el mismo fuego que todo lo consumía, de la misma manera en que jugaba— todavía corriendo a través de él… si lo que estaban haciendo ahora era tan diferente?_

_De pronto sintiéndose intranquilo, Aomine empezó a retroceder, presionando largos y lánguidos besos contra los labios de Kagami; saboreando la sensación y el sabor como nunca antes lo había hecho. Sus miradas clavadas la una en la otra, se colocó en ancas y bajó la mirada hacia el hombre por debajo de él._

_Su corazón estaba latiendo de modo tan audible que podría haber jurado que Kagami podía oírlo. Su piel ardía allí por donde Kagami lo había tocado; se sentía mareado y… y _extraño_._

_Mientras miraba a Kagami, echado de modo desaliñado sobre la arena, con sus ojos rojos refulgiendo hacia él; vidriosos, pero todavía enfocados, no pudo evitar sentir _algo_, y no sabía qué era exactamente. Quería descender de nuevo; reclamar aquellos labios; marcar aquella piel y tocarlo —y por la mirada en los ojos del otro as… con toda probabilidad, él lo hubiese dejado._

_Pero, en su lugar y con una sensación burbujeante en el estómago, se levantó y se largó._

* * *

><p>La imagen de Kagami recostado allí sobre la arena, debajo de él, estaba impresa en la memoria de Aomine; al igual que la otra, la de ellos en la bañera. Incluso por recordarlo, sentía una satisfacción casi enfermiza al ver el cuello de Kagami marcado con las huellas de sus labios y sus dientes. Había sido una imagen por completo incitante; el pelirrojo con sus manos aferrándose a la arena como si fuera lo que lo mantenía en la realidad, con su camisa ladeada para revelar su pecho palpitante, y sus labios hinchados separados; una lengua cálida relamiéndolos casi de modo seductor.<p>

Y seguía soñando con aquello.

Habían sido esa noche, y esos sueños, los que lo habían hecho distanciarse de Kagami la última semana. Obviamente, pasar tanto tiempo con el tipo era malo para su salud mental, por lo que había decidido que tomar distancia era la cura.

— Me alegra que estés feliz de nuevo, Aomine–kun. —Estaba diciendo Satsuki cuando divisaron a Imayoshi y Wakamatsu haciéndoles gestos con un brazo, para que pudiesen ir a Seirin todos juntos.— Estuviste muy triste y melancólico esta semana.

— Tch, lo que digas. —Bufó él, apartando las memorias de su sueño más reciente al darse cuenta de que ella y Sakurai lo habían estado viendo al salirse de la conversación y sumergirse en sus pensamientos por un momento.

— ¿Lo tomaré como que te arreglaste con Kagamin, entonces? —Inquiró ella, y él la fulminó con la mirada, enfadado.

— Y un demonio. —Resopló.— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Satsuki sólo rió ante la cara que había puesto.

— Bueno, esta semana te ponías a la defensiva siempre que lo mencionábamos. —Le informó ella con ligereza —su voz sonando demasiado inocente como para que él estuviese cómodo con eso.— Nosotros estábamos preocupados porque algo hubiera ocurrido.

— ¿Quiénes son _nosotros_? —Inquirió él de modo sombrío.

— El equipo, claro. —Ella se rió tontamente, pero él tuvo la sensación de que no estaba siendo por entero honesta.

No era como si le importase.

— Pero como estabas sonriendo en clase, hoy, supongo que ustedes dos están bien de vuelta. —Se rió, y él frunció la nariz con desdén. Esa mujer… tenía la maña de saber cosas que no se suponía que debía saber, y él sabía tan bien como cualquier otro que era peligroso tenerla como oponente.

Y Aomine, por alguna razón, llevaba un tiempo sintiendo que él, definitivamente, estaba jugando contra ella. O, más bien, jugando justo en sus manos. Era enervante —sobre todo porque no sabía a qué clase de juego estaban jugando.

— No estaba sonriendo. —Soltó sin más.—… Y no pasó nada.

— Ahh, el dulce aroma de la negación. —Remarcó Imayoshi con astucia, y Aomine dedicó a su capitán su ceño fruncido más desagradable.—… ¿De qué están hablando, hmm? —Aomine se desconectó cuando Satsuki, de inmediato, se sumergió en su teoría conspirativa sobre él y Kagami peleándose, motivo por el cual él había estado melancólico toda la semana —_no era que lo hubiese estado—_, y que ahora que se habían arreglado, él estaba sonriendo en clase. Por supuesto, aquella explicación estuvo embellecida con un montón de chillidos.

Okay, había estado de mal humor esa semana —pero sólo porque quería jugar al baloncesto —porque quería jugar al baloncesto con _Kagami_. Pero como todavía se estaba sintiendo un poco extraño, había decidido pasar todas las veces que el otro as le había mandado un mensaje.

No era como si extrañase salir con él, ni nada. Era sólo que había estado demasiado aburrido, cuando Kagami lo había invitado a jugar videojuegos, por lo que había aceptado. Y luego se había encontrado con aquellos tipos de su colegio y se había distraído —sobre todo porque había puesto sus esperanzas en que pasar el tiempo con algunas chicas que fuesen por completo de su tipo le recordaría que era a _ellas_ a quien él se sentía atraído sexualmente, y no a su… algo, de un metro noventa, ya fuese su ruidoso idiota o su rival.

Las cosas habían estado yendo… _bien_… las chicas lo molestaban por alguna razón, y él simplemente no estaba sintiendo ningún tipo de atracción hacia ellas —lo que era extraño. Luego, Kagami había aparecido y había empezado a montar una jodida escena… y Aomine se había hallado a sí mismo enojándose y sintiéndose molesto… y luego el idiota se había largado, y él se había sentido…

_Culpable_.

Se había sentido jodidamente culpable, y lo odiaba. Lo odiaba porque lo hacía enfadarse consigo mismo —y odiaba eso. Lo hacía sentir que _él_ era el malo de la película. Lo hacía sentir que le importaba lo que Kagami pensase —lo que no era así. Obvio.

A pesar de eso… algo lo había poseído hasta el punto de hacerlo ir hasta lo de Kagami. Se había dicho a sí mismo que era porque las chicas eran molestas, y la conversación por completo aburrida… pero esa no era realmente la razón, y él lo sabía. Sin siquiera pensar en ello en realidad, ir a donde Kagami se sentía como lo que debía hacer. Por lo que había ido —negando que era para compensarle lo que había pasado; porque aquello hubiese significado que estaba pidiéndole disculpas, y él nunca se disculpaba.

Había encontrado la comida fría en la mesada, y entonces había entendido por qué Kagami se había enfadado. Había estado poco dispuesto a admitir que, cuando se había dado cuenta de que él había querido sorprenderlo con la cena, de hecho se había puesto feliz… lo que, además, lo había hecho sentir como un cabrón… lo que lo había hecho irritarse. ¡Estúpido Bakagami! ¡Sólo debería haberle dicho que había planeado algo!

El pensamiento de que Kagami había hecho el esfuerzo de preparar la cena para él —y su favorita, además— había hecho que su corazón se derritiese de una manera que él había decidido interpretar como un signo de un subyacente problema de salud, y no de otra cosa. Quizás indigestión.

Él no había querido quedarse hasta tan tarde —era sólo que se había quedado dormido en la cama de Kagami. No solía ir mucho por allí; por lo general, pasaban el rato en la sala de estar. Pero, aun así, había algo muy familiar en aquel entorno que lo había arrullado hasta dormirse. Y luego, cuando Kagami había regresado, se había puesto furioso… y Aomine (aunque no lo había demostrado) había estado preocupado de que él, esa vez, _de verdad_ fuera echado de la casa.

Pero no… el idiota se había dado cuenta de que el que él hubiese aparecido allí era _algo así como_ una disculpa… y le había ofrecido lugar en su cama.

Aomine no tenía el hábito de compartir cama con otros tíos… en especial, con aquellos a los que en un arranque de insensatez había decidido que quería follarse, y sobre los cuales había estado teniendo _flashbacks_, de modo reciente… pero el sillón era jodidamente incómodo.

Así que había terminado en la cama de Kagami. Con él. Haciendo cucharita. Bueno, aquello había sido un accidente que, obviamente, había ocurrido a mitad de la noche, cuando se había girado en sueños. Por lo menos, aquello le había indicado que su lujuria hacia él no era tan rabiosa —considerando que _no_ lo había violado mientras dormía.

Eso no explicaba por qué cuando se había despertado con la alarma de Kagami, se había limitado a quedarse allí, con un brazo enroscado en torno a él. Era sólo porque era cómodo, se había dicho a sí mismo. Cómodo, y cálido, y Kagami en cierta manera encajaba bien contra él. Eso, y que era graciosísimo fingir que estaba dormido y sentir cómo el otro intentaba librarse de su agarre.

Satsuki había dicho que se veía de buen humor, aquella mañana. Pero de verdad, ¿cómo podría no haber estado de buen humor? Habían prometido un uno contra uno, y Kagami le había hecho el desayuno, e incluso el beso de despedida que había recibido por su parte no había estado tan mal. Lo había dejado un poco asombrado, porque Kagami había parecido bastante sobresaltado durante toda la mañana… pero no le había _molestado_. Había sentido el murmullo de su corazón acelerarse un poco después de eso, también.

* * *

><p>— ¿Shutoku también está aquí? —Remarcó Imayoshi con sorpresa cuando Touou apareció en el gimnasio de Seirin mientras ellos terminaban de calentar —sus oponentes, viéndose bastante enérgicos ya. Aomine estaba bastante seguro de que reconocía a aquel equipo —era uno que se especializaba en los robos. Su juego contra Seirin había sido el primero al que Satsuki lo había arrastrado cuando él y Kagami habían empezado a "salir".<p>

— Sólo Takao y Midorima. —Les informó Hyuga al pasar trotando por su lado.— Yo los invité.

— Oh, ¿en serio? —Remarcó Imayoshi con una ceja alzada.—… Y aquí estaba yo, pensando que era especial… —Hyuga de inmediato lo fulminó con la mirada, acalorado, y Satsuki regañó a su capitán por burlarse de él.

— Yo. —Saludó Aomine sin más a Kagami, mientras se dirigían a sentarse con Takao y Midorima. Takao estaba jugando con Nigou —para disgusto de su novio. Kagami se giró ante el sonido de la voz de Aomine y en su rostro se dibujó una de esas sonrisas competitivas que solía portar. Pero había un atisbo de _vergüenza_ en su expresión que, extrañamente, hizo que el pecho de Aomine se tensase de nuevo.

— Uhh… es bueno… verte… —Tosió Kagami, a modo de saludo. De fondo, Kuroko y Riko sacudieron los ojos, y antes de que pudiese ruborizarse ni nada, ya había vuelto corriendo al campo de juego.

— ¿…Y eso qué fue? —Takao alzó una ceja con curiosidad, mientras Aomine se inclinaba contra la pared con gesto desinteresado.

— Nada. —Bufó llanamente.— ¿Cómo conseguiste que Midorima viniera?

— Bueno, _verás_… —Empezó a explicar Takao, con un brillo perverso demasiado familiar en sus ojos.

— _Takao, sabes que no es eso lo que quiso decir. _—Gruñó Midorima, sombrío, con cierto atisbo de vergüenza.—… Me forzó a venir hasta aquí, hoy. Él tiraba del carro, después de todo. —Aomine de pronto se dio cuenta de la explicación en la que Takao había estado a punto de sumergirse, y encontró que sus mejillas se estaban acalorando un poco. Cierto… Midorima y Takao habrían…

El juego estaba yendo bastante bien para Seirin. El otro equipo definitivamente estaba teniendo más problemas esta vez. Kagami tenía la cabeza en el juego hoy, y estaba consiguiendo algunas volcadas impresionantes. Touou, además de Takao y, en ocasiones, hasta Midorima, se tomó el trabajo de sugerir algunas correcciones y emitir ambiguos cumplidos, mezclados con palabras de apoyo.

— Podría haber jurado que eras más rápido, Hyuga. —Gritó Imayoshi con ligereza. De inmediato, el capitán de Seirin se giró y, de modo muy poco profesional, le hizo un gesto levantando el dedo del medio. Sus compañeros en el banco emitieron unos cuantos "oooh" ante el enojo de su capitán, siendo fulminados con la mirada por ello. Aomine habría contribuido con una sonrisa satisfecha, pero se encontraba cada vez más… _distraído_.

Desde toda la cosa en el baño y la playa… y los _incidentes_ en general de las vacaciones, Aomine no había jugado demasiados uno contra uno con Kagami, ni tampoco lo había visto jugar mucho desde los laterales… lo que podría haber sido el motivo de por qué se encontraba tan absorto en el juego del otro as.

Aunque empezaba a darse cuenta de que su atención se encontraba dividida, de modo bastante equitativo, entre su juego y _él_.

Para su propio pesar, se encontró a sí mismo _echando un ojo a Kagami_ —recordando la manera en que se había sentido tocar esos músculos ondeados.

Joder, en serio, ¿cuál era su problema? ¿Por qué tenía que seguir pensando en Kagami de _esa manera_? Frunciendo el ceño para sí, prácticamente fulminó al pelirrojo con la mirada, como si fuese por entero _su_ culpa que Aomine de pronto lo hubiese puesto en la categoría de _"sexualmente deseable"_.

_Tch, ¿por qué diablos estoy mirando a este tipo, de todas formas? ¡Es sólo un tío más! Su cuerpo ni siquiera es _tan_ impresionante —hmm… buen dribleo… esos shorts no le hacen nada de justicia a su trasero… vale, ese mate no estuvo tan mal —joder, ¿me está sonriendo?_

Aomine desvió sus ojos cuando Kagami en apariencia alzó la mirada hacia él con una sonrisa triunfante, como si le dijese _"¿qué te pareció eso?"_ Sintió que se le secaba la garganta y pasó una mano por su repentinamente sudorosa frente, y luego se frotó el pecho cuando sintió que el corazón le latía desbocado.

— Satsuki… sácame un turno con un médico. —Pidió él sin más.

— ¿Para qué? ¿No te sientes bien, Aomine–kun? —Inquirió ella rápidamente, su voz cargada de preocupación.— ¿Qué ocurre?

—… Mi pecho. —Musitó Aomine.—… Se siente… incómodo. —Momoi, que había estado mirando cómo los ojos de Aomine seguían a Kagami a través de la cancha, chilló en su interior y se limitó a sacar su teléfono para mantener la compostura. Takao la observó mientras ella mandaba mensajes a Kuroko, Riko y Kise, diciendo _¡Kagamin hace que el corazón de Aomine lata muy fuerte!_

—… Sabes —comentó Takao, pensativo—, ¿me pregunto si es lo mismo que tuviste _tú_, Shin–chan?

— No empieces… —Le advirtió Midorima.

— ¿Algún otro síntoma? —Preguntó el base con astucia mientras Aomine lo miraba intrigado.

— Temperatura alta… —Dijo sin más, arrastrando las palabras.—… Falta de juicio temporal. Náuseas… sofocos… —Momoi se apresuró a ocultar la cara entre las manos, mientras Takao se mordía el labio con una rápida mirada hacia su novio.

— _Definitivamente_ suena como lo que Shin–chan tuvo. —Se las arregló para farfullar con cara seria.

— ¿De verdad? —Aomine alzó una ceja.— ¿Cómo se curó?

— Oh, yo sólo… _lo cuidé_… —Respondió Takao con ligereza, y Midorima se palmeó la cara por la vergüenza, ya que todos excepto Aomine —quien o no se daba cuenta o se aferraba desesperadamente a cualquier excusa— habían entendido.—… Quizás deberías pedirle a Kagami que… _te cuide_…

— Takao, compórtate. —Lo regañó Midorima llanamente, cuando la bocina anunció el descanso. Los jugadores de Seirin se dirigieron al banco, y Riko revisó su teléfono a toda velocidad; soltando un chillido de deleite sin darse cuenta en cuanto vio el mensaje de Momoi. Por supuesto, aquello le costó unas cuantas miradas de curiosidad, pero ella se limitó a desecharlas con un _"preocúpense por sus asuntos"_. (Kiyoshi había tenido unas cuantas cosas que decir al respecto de eso último…)

— Ahh, Aomine. —Remarcó Takao de pronto, con tono casual.—… La mánager del otro equipo parece haberle echado un ojo a tu novio. —Hizo un gesto de cabeza hacia la mujer, del otro lado de la cancha, que en ese momento estaba conversando con el entrenador de su equipo mientras echaba intrigadas miradas hacia el as de Seirin.

— ¿Qué? —Gruñó Aomine llanamente, sus ojos de inmediato localizando a la joven y descubriendo que _sí_, sus ojos estaban mirando con apreciación a _su_ Kagami. Los ojos azules se entrecerraron cuando capturó a Kagami echando un vistazo a la muchacha que lo miraba. Ella le sonrió, y él le devolvió la sonrisa, y la expresión de Aomine se ensombreció.

Ella no le gustaba.

No sabía por qué. Tenía tetas grandes, y parecía una buena mánager.

Pero a él sin dudas no le gustaba.

— Esa última volcada fue buena. —Comentó Takao mientras Kagami se acercaba; agradecido por el recreo.— Aomine… no podía quitarte los ojos de encima –quiero decir, de la jugada… —Los ojos de Kagami se iluminaron mientras arqueaba una ceja burlona.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Se relamió.

— En tus sueños, idiota. —Se burló.

— Y en la realidad, bastardo.

—… Oh, ¿así que sueñas conmigo? —Remarcó Aomine con una sonrisa satisfecha. Las palabras habían escapado antes de que pudiera siquiera pensarlas.

—… _¡Eso no es lo que quise decir! _—Soltó Kagami de inmediato, con el calor alzándose en sus mejillas.

— Eres muy malo mintiendo, Kagami… —Comentó Imayoshi desde un lugar cercano; ganándose que el pelirrojo lo contemplase ceñudo, recibiendo en ese momento una mirada intrigada por parte de Aomine. ¿Qué clase de sueños tendría Kagami sobre él?

— ¡No estoy mintiendo! Yo sólo–… —Exclamó Kagami, acalorado, en su defensa, a punto de dar un paso hacia adelante cuando Nigou, siguiendo el ejemplo de su dueño, de pronto apareció bajo sus pies y causó que perdiese el equilibrio mientras chillaba de miedo.

Nigou se apresuró a corretear de vuelta hacia el banco, con un corto ladrido, mientras Kagami se tambaleaba hacia adelante.

Los límites de la torpeza de Kagami nunca fallaban en sorprender a Aomine —y aquello no fue la excepción. Inclinado contra la pared, de pronto se halló a sí mismo con el otro as presionando contra su pecho… y notó que sus manos estaban plantadas con bastante firmeza en el trasero de Kagami.

Aomine se limitó a permanecer allí por un momento; pestañeando en silencio, paralizado, mientras procesaba la situación. Prácticamente podía oír el cerebro de Kagami maquinando a la misma velocidad que el suyo. Pero el de él pareció darse cuenta primero de lo que estaba pasando, porque con una ceja arqueada de modo perverso y una mirada amenazadora hacia esa tipa que ahora odiaba, pellizcó el trasero de Kagami de modo experimental.

La reacción fue inmediata.

Con una exclamación de asombro, Kagami se precipitó hacia adelante, tratando de alejarse de su toque, pero acabando sólo por apretarse con mayor firmeza contra el cuerpo de Aomine. Unos cuantos ojos miraban en su dirección, mientras Kagami fulminaba con la mirada al peliazulado, avergonzado —inseguro sobre si debía intentar apartar sus manos, o luchar por librarse, o…

Aomine no le dio el tiempo suficiente como para que planease su ruta de escape. Los labios de Kagami estaban demasiado cerca de los suyos, y esa tía todavía estaba _mirando_ —como si sus manos en su trasero no hubiesen sido mensaje suficiente.

Con una lentitud exagerada, Aomine se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó sus labios contra los de Kagami en un beso sensual y profundo; forzando sus labios a abrirse y permitiendo que su lengua vagase hacia adelante para desafiar a la del pelirrojo a salir a jugar. Mientras lo hacía, atrajo a Kagami más cerca de sí aferrándose a su trasero, y murmuró con aprobación cuando el pelirrojo emitió un suave sonidito de excitación.

Dios, por mucho que se negase a reconocerlo, era como música para sus oídos.

Los oponentes de Seirin silbaron.

El beso fue más denso que nunca; Aomine utilizándolo para descargar toda la frustración que había estado sintiendo, recientemente. Sus manos tomaron las nalgas de Kagami un poco más fuerte; sus dedos hundiéndose en las firmes carnes. Kagami jadeó —ya fuese por el placer, por la vergüenza, o por una mezcla de ambas, no lo sabía— pero eso permitió a Aomine meter su lengua más profundo y arrancar un gruñido de aprobación de la garganta de Kagami.

Sus labios se encontraban hambrientos, como si ansiasen el sabor del contrario. Las manos de Kagami se cerraron en forma de puños al sentir sus caderas siendo forzadas contra Aomine todavía con mayor firmeza, por las perversas manos en su espalda. Casi emitió un gemido de desaprobación cuando la lengua del peliazulado empezó a recorrer el camino de regreso a su propia boca, dejando que la de él la siguiera. Si Aomine estaba sorprendido por el atrevimiento, no reaccionó ni protestó.

Seirin y Touou se limitaban a mirar; por completo atónitos ante la visión de Aomine y Kagami besándose contra una pared, con Aomine prácticamente forzando a Kagami a frotarse contra él. Por como se veía, estaba disfrutando de aferrar con el puño el trasero del pelirrojo… y Kagami, que en un inicio había parecido horrorizado, ya no estaba protestando.

— Necesitaremos una botella de espray… —Musitó Midorima cuando uno de los muslos de Aomine se deslizó de modo _casual_ entre los de Kagami, y lo que parecía ser una guerra entre lenguas dio comienzo. Los hombros de Kagami se agitaban mientras peleaba contra Aomine mediante sus labios, encontrando su mitad inferior atrapada entre las manos y las caderas del peliazulado.

— Entrenadora… —Farfulló Kuroko por lo bajo, sólo para encontrar que el pañuelo descartable que estaba siendo extendido hacia él. Agradecido, empezó a secarse su sangrante nariz, y echó un vistazo para descubrir que Riko estaba haciendo más o menos lo mismo.

— Ahh, Aomine parece ser un poquito posesivo —comentó Kiyoshi con una risita, desde algún lugar cercano. El equipo por entero, exceptuando al distraído Kagami, había notado el interés de la mánager del equipo contrario por su as —y se habían divertido bastante cuando se volvió aparente que, por fin, Aomine también se había dado cuenta—. Cuidado, Kuroko —bromeó—, ¡o quizás se lleve a Kagami!

—… Bueno, siempre y cuando me dejen mirar…

— ¿Qué? —Kiyoshi alzó una ceja.

— ¿Qué? —Repitió Kuroko con inocencia.

— Buen perro. —Comentó Takao con astucia hacia Nigou, mientras el perro saltaba a su lado con un ladrido juguetón. Midorima, Momoi e Imayoshi miraron al base con gesto de sospecha.

— ¿…Qué hiciste? —Preguntó Midorima.

— ¡Shin–chan! ¡Me ofende _tanto_ que pienses que he hecho algo! —Se burló Takao, fingiendo sentirse insultado. Su novio no se lo tragó ni por un segundo; se limitó a echar una mirada intencionada hacia donde Aomine por fin se apartaba de un Kagami por completo sin aliento.

Aomine se rió con satisfacción para sí, mientras presionaba un último y cálido beso sobre los labios de Kagami; sus ojos entrecerrados prácticamente rebosantes de triunfo. Cuando Kagami emitió una temblorosa exhalación, el peliazulado capturó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, de modo juguetón, y lo apretó apenas; saboreando el estremecimiento que sintió que recorría el cuerpo del otro as. El aire en torno a ellos irradiaba algún tipo de calor, mientras emitían jadeos entrecortados, con sus miradas clavadas una en la otra. Dios, joder, a veces simplemente no podía contenerse.

—… Se ven… _diferentes_… —Remarcó Midorima.

— ¿Qué? Quieres decir… ¿como si finalmente hubiesen sido introducidos al concepto de tensión sexual? —Adivinó Takao con inocencia, mirándose las uñas como si de pronto fuesen lo más interesante del mundo.

— ¿…Qué hiciste? —Repitió él llanamente.

— Nada. —Respondió con simplicidad, pero luego no pudo evitar reírse de modo perverso.—… Quieres decir… que les dimos un pequeño… _empujón_…

— _¡Bastardo! _—Siseó Kagami cuando recuperó los sentidos de golpe, con el color alzándose en sus mejillas. Se inclinó hacia atrás y clavó un dedo en el pecho de Aomine.— ¡No me distraigas!

— Oh, ¿soy una distracción para ti? —Se burló Aomine con tono de mofa. Una vez más, Kagami soltó una pobre y embarazosa excusa a modo de respuesta, hasta que se conformó con fulminarlo con la mirada.

— Es oficial. —Dijo Imayoshi.—… Están flirteando.

— ¿…Has flirteado con alguien _alguna_ _vez_? —Suspiró Hyuga sin más, mientras intentaba atraer la atención de vuelta al juego que se suponía que debía continuar pronto. Imayoshi se rió para sí.— _Eso…_ —Echó un vistazo y una de sus cejas le dio un tic con irritación cuando pareció que Aomine, en tono de mofa, estaba diciendo algo sobre que tal vez debería irse, si Kagami se estaba distrayendo tanto… ante lo que Kagami, con vehemencia, clamó que Aomine _en absoluto_ era una distracción, así que no se tenía que ir…— Okay… sí. —Admitió en tono seco.

— Tch. Entretenme, Kagami. Me aburro. —Dijo Aomine, arrastrando las palabras y bostezando de modo dramático. Kagami cuadró los hombros y bufó con irritación, pero se tronó el cuello de todas formas.

— Bien. —Siseó.— El siguiente donqueo es para ti, ¿has entendido?

— Y el siguiente, y el siguiente —resopló de modo odioso—… sólo para mí, Kagami… —Hubo un momento entonces, justo después de que dijese esas palabras, en que Kagami miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro, su sonrisa suavizándose apenas hacia algo que Aomine no entendía del todo.—… Seh… —Musitó, en un tono que podría haber sido de disgusto, si no hubiese sido por la risa en sus ojos y la sonrisa satisfecha en su cara. Y tan sólo así, mientras sentía que unas ansias familiares surgían y llameaban en vida luego de haber muerto después de su beso, a Aomine lo golpeó la misma oleada de comprensión.

Quizás ya se había dado cuenta en la playa. Nunca había descubierto exactamente por qué se había apartado, pero tal vez, en el fondo, ésta era la razón. Quizás, sentándose allí y mirando a Kagami, había entendido, y se había sentido aterrorizado —y, rehusándose a aceptar el miedo y los nervios, había reprimido aquel pensamiento.

¿Esas ansias? ¿Esas ansias adictivas que le daban cada vez que jugaba al baloncesto contra Kagami? ¿Las mismas ansias que sentía cuando lo besaba? Siempre las había asociado con el basketball —porque, hasta ese momento, había besado a Kagami con el mismo calor, la misma energía y la misma concentración con los que jugaba contra él. Pero, en la playa, había sido lento, íntimo casi hasta el nivel de lo insoportable… no como el baloncesto. Y, aun así, la sensación que había recorrido su sistema había sido la misma.

Había estado asociando aquellas ansias con el baloncesto, cuando en realidad… debería haberlas asociado con _Kagami_.

Significaba esto que quizás… todo lo que…

Se agarró el pecho; su lado izquierdo martilleando como unos redoblantes antes de que una moneda terminase de caer.

_Joder. No hay manera. No es posible._

— Pero, Shin–chan…

— No, Takao. No tienes derecho a entrometerte.

— Pero en serio–…

— No te molestes en intentar nada esta noche. —Siseó Midorima sin más, y la expresión de Takao decayó un poco cuando reconoció el _"te portaste mal, así que nada de sexo; mala suerte"_ de su novio; pero, por una vez, no protestó. Midorima, habiendo esperado un escándalo en público ante aquel comentario, alzó una ceja. Takao se limitó a devolverle la mirada y el escolta frunció un poco el entrecejo. Se mantenía firme en su opinión… ¿significaba eso que Takao de verdad pensaba que él (y asumía que Kise también, porque presionar los botones de Aomine y generar problemas sonaba como algo que Kise haría) había hecho lo correcto… al forzar o engañar, de alguna manera, a Kagami y Aomine para que se diesen cuenta de que había un componente _no tan platónico_ en su falsa relación?

—… Regáñame todo lo que quieras, Shin–chan… —Siseó Takao, aunque sonaba un poco melancólico por el hecho de que Midorima fuese a resistirse a él. El base hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia donde el juego había vuelto a comenzar, y Kagami había sacado adelante a Seirin con una volcada espectacular —y una sonrisa triunfante hacia un Aomine inusualmente _shockeado _e incrédulo.— Pero, de verdad, ¿todavía piensas que es al mundo a quien deberíamos estar intentando convencer de que es real…?

* * *

><p><strong>Uf. Tomó su tiempo encontrar las palabras correctas, así que me disculpo por la actualización más lenta de lo normal. Takao es un pequeño diablo pero lo amo tanto. De veras espero que hayan disfrutado los pensamientos de Aomine, y la idiotez que siempre acaba por ser asociada a él y a nuestro querido Kagami —así como las salpicaduras de momentos bonitos.<strong>

**Tengo… planes… para los futuros capítulos.**

**¡Mucho amor!**

**xx K**

* * *

><p><strong>Takao e Imayoshi son <em>lo mejor de la puta vida<em>.**

**Espero que les haya gustado~ Y me disculpo, desde ya, por cualquier error que pueda haber en la traducción D:**

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
